Exposed
by WannaBeBabe
Summary: Lies, secrets, and betrayals…Stephanie, Joe, and Ranger all hide theirs, but what happens when Steph's latest stalker exposes it all? Can they put their feelings aside to stop a killer? Or will the truth destroy everything that she's always wanted? **Please read warnings first.**
1. Chapter 1

****Author's notes…first of all, this is going to be a long, full length story told in parts with multiple chapters. I'll also be using alternating POV's between our main characters. I never wrote in this style before, frankly it's not one of my favorites to read, but this story begged for it. **

**I started this one for Nanowrimo last year, but it needed a lot of help before it would be sharable. As some of you may know I broke my wrist and damaged the nerves in my thumb so I can only type one handed (which sucks). I have been working on editing this story together since writing on my other stories is nearly impossible. So let me know what you think of this one, does the writing style work? Hold interest?**

**SPOILERS Part One takes place immediately after Smokin' Seventeen, then the story will jog ahead so the other parts take place after Takedown Twenty. So there will be spoilers here and there for all the books, but nothing that'd ruin them, I don't think. **

**DISCLAIMER The characters and their world belong to JE, I'm just playing with them for fun.**

**WARNINGS/MATURE RATING for language, violence (sexual violence is mentioned but not experienced by main characters), adult situations, and a lot of SEX, right from the start this is going to be full on smutty. So if you don't like that sort of thing you're better off skipping this story. **

**Oh, and as always, it's a Babe, but Joe is still one of the good guys in this one. Okay, so, I hope you enjoy this one and I promise to work on my other stories as my hand feels better.****

_**Part One**_…A Break from Reality

_So much for pleasing my lady parts_, I thought as I sat on the plane, alone. We were just touching down in Hawaii. I had wanted to spend my first vacation in, forever, sunbathing and having hot, dirty sex, now it seemed I'd probably spend it sunbathing and getting drunk, alone. I sighed to myself, maybe a break from the men in my life was what I needed anyway. Being in love with two very different men was exhausting.

I'd invited my sometimes boyfriend, current confusion, Joe Morelli, along on the trip, but he's a busy police officer with a lot of open cases and just couldn't get away. I didn't blame him. It was short notice. I just decided to up and go, because I needed it and I deserved it and it was free, courtesy of my latest (now dead) stalker.

I liked Joe, loved him even. My problem was I didn't know if it was in that forever way. I could see Joe settled into his little house, with his dog and his kids and his wife. The problem was I wasn't the girl in that domestic picture. You'd think that would make things clear, but it didn't because my mind wouldn't allow for someone else to be in that picture either. I didn't want him with anyone, but me. Don't feel too bad for Joe though. He wasn't ready to commit to me either.

My job was a deal breaker for Joe. He thought bounty hunting was too dangerous. He didn't want a wife that he'd have to worry about being blown up or shot when she went to work. I didn't blame him. My life was dangerous. I did deal with killers and mobsters and other criminals daily, but it was what I did and I was decent at it. I even enjoyed it most of the time. So until I was ready to give up my entire life to change for Joe, he wouldn't commit to me. Which left us hanging where we are now, uncommitted further than getting together for sex on occasion. The problem was this left the door wide open for the other man in my life, Carlos "Ranger" Manoso. He was a whole lot of confusion, the type I wasn't sure I wanted to invite further into my life.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the plane landed and I watched the other couples I'd traveled with unload. Again I was struck by how alone I felt without the guys. I collected my bag and turned around to see Simon 'The Rug' Ruguzzi, a FTA that disappeared three years ago, collecting bags off the belt. He was way out of my league and I didn't have authority to apprehend someone over state lines anyway. I grabbed the handle on my suitcase and released it so I could roll my bag off and follow him. He caught up with his wife and moved to a waiting cab. I followed and slipped into another cab behind them. I always wanted to tell someone, "Follow that cab," and I got my chance.

The cabby just laughed at me, but complied. We went about halfway around the island to a resort where they were dropped off. I knew where he was now. I gave the cabby the name of my hotel and he turned us back toward a busier part of the beach. I pulled out my cell and only thought for a second about what a bad idea this probably was, but dialed anyway.

"Yo," Ranger answered in his usual manner. Just his voice made my breath catch.

"Yo yourself," I answered. "I have something that I think you'll like."

I heard the smile in his voice. "We know that's true," he answered. I rolled my eyes, and that was why I knew this would be a bad idea. Ranger, fellow bounty hunter and Cubin sex god had been giving my lady parts quite a work out lately and I thought I needed a little time away from him. My fear is too much time spent in his arms and I'd forget that we have a fuck buddy only relationship. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't afraid of falling in love with him, because that happened years ago. I was afraid I'd forget that I can't have him, in a permanent way. Not that he didn't loved me too, he did, in his own way, but he made it clear not to expect anything more from him and he meant it. He didn't do relationships.

"I found The Rug," I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

That got his attention. "Babe?"

"Problem is, I'm in Hawaii and I can't bring him in by myself."

"So you want me to come to Hawaii to help you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is that the only reason you want me to fly half way around the world?" My lady parts heated up just thinking about him on the beach with me. It was definitely not the only reason I wanted him here, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Maybe," I answered tartly.

He laughed like he knew all my secrets even though they weren't voiced. "Your lucky day. I'll catch the next flight. Where are you staying?" I gave him the hotel name and told him I'd text the room number later, he disconnected without a goodbye. I shoved my phone back in my bag and got some money out to pay the cab driver.

My hotel was pretty nondescript, it was an eight floor building right on the beach. My room was on the fourth floor overlooking the water, it had a descent view with a small balcony. The room itself consisted of a small turquoise colored couch with a pull out bed that faced the TV, a small round table with two chairs, two bedside tables with lamps and a clock, a king size bed with a floral printed bedspread of orange and pink hibiscus over a turquoise background, and a small bathroom with walk in shower and a good sized vanity. It was pretty standard stuff. I dumped my luggage on the rack that was left for it and pulled out some clothes that fit the climate better than what I'd left Newark in.

After showering, doing my hair in soft curls and spreading on some make-up I dressed in a chocolate colored bikini top and tan shorts. I wanted to get some work done before tomorrow when Ranger got here. The faster we got the guy, the faster he'd be on his way home and I'd get to relax and have my vacation. I looked up the phone number for The Rug's resort and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my phone, some cash, and room card, then I headed out to find some food. I was starving.

A couple blocks from the hotel I found a little café type restaurant that didn't feature fish, like most of them in this strip did. I got myself a turkey Panini on whole grain bread and some fresh local fruit. It wasn't my normal food, but I wanted a bikini body so fruit, no fries. I sat at a little table watching the waves, it was beautiful here. As much as I wanted someone to share this with, I knew having Ranger here was going to be a mistake. How the hell could I spend a week in paradise with my dream man and not fall deeper in love with him? I should just cancel.

I pulled out my phone to text Ranger not to come, but I suddenly found myself texting my room number instead. I don't know what made me do it, maybe subconsciously I couldn't deny how much I wanted him here all along. Crap. I am in so much trouble. I had to keep it professional. I could do it. I had to.

I pushed aside my panic and called my mom to tell her I got in alright, before she panicked. Then I called the resort number in my pocket. I asked if they had any rooms available. The woman on the other end of the phone asked for my husband's name, when I told her I had no husband, she politely informed me that the resort was exclusively for married couples _only_. I thanked her for her time, there was no backtracking that statement. I had hoped I could switch hotels and get a handle on what The Rug was up to. I wanted to do the legwork so Ranger could grab The Rug and be on his way before I could fall into bed with him again. Like everything else on my trip, this didn't seem to be working out according to my plans either. Since I wasn't going to try to sneak through the security alone I'd have to wait for Ranger to gather the intel, that was his area of expertise anyway. So now I'd just have to wait for him.

Since I suddenly had no work to do I finished up my lunch and decided to take a tour of the island, the hotel had a bus leaving soon, then maybe I'd nap before dinner, I had reservations for a luau.

8888888888888888

Sometime after midnight I managed to get the card key into the slot and stumble into my hotel room. The luau was amazing, the dancers were amazing, and the Mai Tai's were amazing. I laughed to myself for no reason I could think of, I was just happy. I turned up the Pandora 'Jimmy Buffet' channel on my phone and danced around the little hotel room to The Pina Colada song. I pulled off the shorts I was wearing and slipped off the blouse and bikini top, until I was only in my little thong panties and the floral lei they'd given me at the luau. I spun around, singing loudly, trying to swivel my hips like the hula dancers had done earlier. I was giggling louder, swaying to music harder as I neared the end of the song I was singing loudly, "I never knew, that you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne, if you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape…"

"You're the lady I looked for, come with me and escape," I heard over my own voice and turned around in momentary shock to see Ranger leaning against the wall near the door.

"Shit. Fuck. Ranger," I yelled and fumbled to get the music turned off the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me," he said lifting an eyebrow.

"How long have you been here?"

He laughed and moved closer to me. "Since just before you stumbled in the door. I just got in so I was going to shower before you got back," he told me. I could have sworn there was a smirk on his face. "Is this a new look for vacation?" He fingered the lei on my bare chest and I noticed I was naked but my panties. I snuck around him and snatched the blouse off the floor. The sudden movement caught my dizzy head off guard and the next thing I knew I was sprawled across the floor. I rolled over onto my back and laid there looking up at him. "I think I like Vacation Stephanie," he told me as he reached down and lifted me off the ground and dropped me onto the bed. "How much did you like pina coladas tonight, Babe?"

"Mai Tai's," I mumbled. He pressed a peck to my lips and laughed as he left the room.

I heard the shower start and closed my eyes to the spinning room. I knew I was going to throw up and there was no way I was going into that bathroom. I grabbed my purse, dumped out the contents and threw up inside of it before flopping back onto the bed.

"Crap."

_****I know Hawaii has been done by other authors, but I swear this leads into the rest of the story.****_


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's note…Wow, thank you for the great reviews so far. I didn't respond to them all, but I loved them. You all make my day. Thank you and keep reviewing, I think it may be the only adult contact I have besides my husband some days. Anyway, I hope I won't disappoint with this story. It will get a little dark later, but not really angsty or anything. Plus I will try to lace some humor in here and there to keep it lighter. And with this chapter starts the smut, so enjoy and let me know what you think.****

SPOV

_Hawaii-Day 2_

I woke to a splitting headache and the bright beach sun shining through the window. I opened an eye halfway, trying to see where the typing noise was coming from. Ranger was set up at the little table with his laptop open. "When did you get here?" I grumbled at him.

He turned toward me, with the sunlight reflecting off his dark, shiny hair as his even darker eyes moved over me. Just a look from him and my body started to respond. I silently cursed myself and traitorous body. I'd never survive the week if I kept reacting to him like that. Yeesh.

He loosened the cap on a bottle of water and brought it along with some Tylenol over to the bed. He sat down next to me, opening the bottle and handing me two of the pills. "Don't you remember last night?" he asked. He was so damn chipper I wanted to hit him. Instead I just swallowed the pills with a gulp of water and pulled the pillow over my head. I heard him walk back across the room and start typing again. It was only a few seconds later when I heard the music coming out of the computer, The Pina Colada Song. I growled and tossed the pillow at him. "I was just trying to jog your memory," he told me with a laugh. Yeah, real funny.

"I remember, I was just hoping I remembered wrong," I grumbled back.

He smiled at me then. "I have food. No French fries, but the pastries and fruit looked good," he answered, blessedly changing the subject. I sat up still wearing the lei, my thongs, and nothing else. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it back over my chest. He smiled again and tossed me a tee shirt from his bag. I pulled the shirt over my head and sat down across from him at the little table.

He slid a travel mug in front of me and I silently blessed him for the perfectly sweetened coffee. I grabbed a fruit tart off the plate and shoved half of it in my mouth, it tasted a lot like pineapple upside down cake. I peeked over at Ranger, still working on his laptop, and grabbed another tart. I noticed the crinkles around his eyes, the look he got when he was trying not to say something. "What? It's a _fruit_ tart, it has to be healthy," I grumbled. "And how'd you get here so fast anyway?"

"It wasn't that fast. You called and I got here twelve hours later," he answered, his voice all matter of fact.

"It took me twenty-two hours with the layover in LA to get here," I answered.

"Direct flight was only eleven hours," he said still typing away. "You should shower and get ready. I'm waiting on a package and then we'll move on The Rug." Ranger, the master at changing the subject. I still wanted to know how he got a last minute direct flight, only he had ways of getting things done like that.

"Batman," I mumbled to myself as I pulled some clothes out of the suitcase and shuffled off to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth twice, fixed my hair, took time to do my make-up a little better than normal, then got into a blue sundress that tied at my shoulders and ended just above my knees.

When I popped back into the bedroom I found a pair of sandals on the floor, everything else had been tucked away into my bag, which stood near the door. "What's going on?"

Ranger stuffed the rest of his stuff into the laptop case and zipped it shut. He grabbed a big envelope off the table and pulled out its contents. "We're checking into The Rug's hotel."

"I called them yesterday. They told me it's exclusively for married couples. They wouldn't even talk to me."

"I sorted it out." He handed me an ID and paper. I looked at it and I think my mouth must have dropped open as I stood there reading it.

Stephanie Manoso, the New Jersey driver's license read and the paper was a New Jersey Marriage Certificate stating that Ricardo Carlos Manoso married Stephanie Michelle Plum September seventh, two weeks ago. I lifted my eyes to him. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a married couple's only resort. We need to get in there, so we're married." Like that explained everything.

"How'd you get all of this?" I asked shaking the paperwork at him.

He smiled at me, the kind of smile that made me dizzy. "I had it printed up this morning. It was just delivered with our other goodies." He pointed at the weapons on the table.

I had a bad feeling about that answer. "How illegal is this?" I at least wanted to know what to expect if we were caught. "Why not fake names?"

"It was easier to help the state fix their files."

I stared at him for half a beat. "You didn't?"

"Any background search will show exactly what you're reading there in your hand."

I was still staring at him. He had his guys hack into the state system and marry us? "Are you kidding me?"

"It'll be just as easy to switch it back when we're ready." Sure, no big deal, we were just freaking married. My mind started flying, what if someone found out, what if this got back to my mother? Or Joe? He laughed then. "No one will know if you don't tell them."

I gave him my best glare, I hated when he ESP'd me. I paced the room for a few minutes while I tried to get myself under control. I was Mrs. Ranger. I almost started giggling until the anger seeped back in. "You could have at least asked me to marry you." I realize that was a silly thing to say, but come on, it's the only shot I'll ever have to be married to him, fake or otherwise. I stared up at him, he was perfect, his mocha skin, his chocolate eyes, his soft lips. Dang, I should probably stop looking at him.

He reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little black box. He popped it open, inside was a perfect princess cut diamond solitaire anchored to a white gold band with another band wrapped around it, adding sapphires and more diamonds to the total package. Holy crap. He pulled it out of the box and held it for a moment. He took my left hand in his and dropped to one knee. "Stephanie, will you please be my wife?"

I think I was staring at him again. I couldn't believe he did it. "Yes," I whispered as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Oh, holy hot flash, how I've dreamed of that moment for years.

"Good," he told me standing again. "Do you need to put my ring on me too?" He pulled it out of his pocket and lifted it to me. I shook my head no, that'd be too weird, right? He put the ring on his own hand and smiled at me, this particular smile lit my lady parts on fire. "As long as you're wearing my ring, you're mine." I didn't have time to ask what he meant, because his arms were around me and I was crushed against his chest as his lips lowered to mine. His lips were soft and demanding, taking what they wanted from mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was like electricity moving over my entire body, scorching me from the inside out. He finally pulled back, breaking the kiss, leaving me wobbling on shaky legs. "We'll pick that up later." Oh boy.

"Let's go then," I muttered back at him. I was ready to get out of that room and away from the close proximity to the bed. He handed me a black messenger bag. I opened it and saw all my purse stuff tucked inside, then I remembered puking in my handbag. "Uh, thanks," I mumbled as my cheeks turned red, how embarrassing

"I tossed the other bag," he told me with a little wink. I nodded back to him, I certainly didn't want it back. He handed me a Glock, pepper spray, and a stun gun. I slid them into the messenger bag while I watched him load himself with a gun and knife. Vacation Ranger only had one gun? Interesting.

"Thanks for not taking advantage of me last night," I mumbled to him as we waited for the elevator.

"Babe," he answered with a grin. "You know I only take advantage of you while you're able to move against me. You were passed out cold." I made a face. I knew how disgusting I had to have been, but it was still nice of him. I took a moment to wonder if Joe would have just done it anyway and shuddered. I pushed that thought away not wanting to sully my nice thoughts of Ranger.

We settled into the rental car he'd picked up and drove over to the resort. I went through the messenger bag checking to see that I had everything. I pulled out my wallet so I could add my new driver's license to it and noticed credit cards issued to Stephanie Manoso. "Credit cards?"

"You may want to shop or charge things at the resort," he told me before he grinned widely. "Or maybe you could buy some more of those lacy panty and lei sets you were wearing last night. I'd like to get a closer look at that outfit when you don't smell like rum and vomit."

"Pirate perfume," I mumbled making him laugh loudly. I was ready to die right there, God, why me? Shit, now I sound like my mother. Urgh! "Not going to happen, besides I can pay for my own stuff. I don't want to use a fake card."

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. "They're not fake. They're tied to my account."

"How?" There was no way he got extra credit cards from his bank, today.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't add you to my bank account?" I narrowed my eyes at him. If I didn't know better I'd have thought he was serious. We pulled into the resort so I let the conversation die, for now, but like hell would I use the damn things.

"I thought we'd just break in or something," I said looking around the outside of the lobby.

"It's a lot easier to get a room, find out where he's staying, and take him down without breaking the law." I knew he was right, but it meant spending the night in a nice place, with him. I think he read my mind because he smiled again. "It will be fun."

I had no doubt it would be fun, but I did begin doubting my ability to keep him out of the tiny part of my heart he didn't already occupy. We couldn't play this marriage thing out too far or I'd be crushed. This was casual. This was business. This was just sex. Those words needed to become my mantra.

A bell boy unloaded our bags onto a cart while a valet got into the car. Ranger took my hand and led me into the registration desk. The lady behind the counter smiled at us as her eyes moved up and down his body, focusing on his crotch. "Carlos Manoso, I called earlier," he told her.

She blushed from being caught ogling him. "Of course, Mr. Manoso. We have your bungalow ready," she said smiling. Ranger smiled back and she wobbled a little. Then she turned on me. "Mrs. Manoso, you're so lucky to have such a loving husband."

"I know. Plus he's got a great package, don't you think?" I asked her, making her face turn red as she choked a little. Ranger flashed me a smile and a wink. I wasn't ashamed, she shouldn't have been checking out my husband.

She didn't meet my eyes as she pushed a book in front of me and asked me to fill it out. I took the pen and scribbled down Names: Carlos and Steph on the first line. Reason for vacation: Honeymoon. Anniversary date: I wrote down the date from the marriage license. How we fell in love: He saved me from a shower curtain rod. What do you want most from your stay: I wrote romance with a little heart after it. Where do you/will you raise your family: Miami. Ranger leaned over my shoulder and read what I wrote, he laughed heartily. "That's when I knew I was in love too, Babe." He pressed a kiss to my lips and squeezed me tight.

The lady cleared her throat and handed us the keys for the room. "Jonathan will be taking care of you," she said nodding toward a young man ready to take us to our room. "Enjoy your vacation."

"I will," I answered with a smirk as I took Ranger's hand in mine and led him outside.

Jonathan explained how to press one on the phone to call him. He'd get anything we'd like, set up anything we wanted to do, bring us anything we wanted to eat. If we didn't call he wouldn't bother us, privacy was important here. I chuckled to myself. They clearly didn't want to catch anyone with their pants down.

The room itself was a small house like structure. To the left of the door there was a small sitting area with a couch, chair, and TV entertainment unit alongside a small kitchenette with a dining room table and two chairs. To the right side of the door was the bedroom. It featured a king sized bed, tables on both sides and a matching dresser. All the furniture was covered in soft ivory fabrics contrasting with the dark woods. There were art pieces done in bright greens that complimented the décor without distracting from the simple beauty and matched the throw pillows on both the couch and bed. The French doors off the bedroom opened up to the beach where there was a private patio with a dining table and chairs, lounge chairs, patio chairs near a fire bowl, a small pool with a waterfall built into the rock wall that enclosed one side of the patio, and a whirlpool spa built into the ground attaching itself to the side of the pool. "Holy crap," I said to myself as I stood on the patio staring at the ocean.

"It's a private beach, the resort asks you to refrain from walking through other bungalows' space between six at night and six in the morning," Ranger told me. I turned to see he was reading it out of the little booklet they'd given him.

"Why?"

He gave me that wolf grin of his and my toes curled. "I'll show you later." I laughed a little as I moved around him, brushing against him on purpose. He followed me inside.

I wanted to see the bathroom. I opened the door and looked inside. It was bright and beautiful. To the left of the door was a make-up table with bench that attached in the corner to a vanity with his and hers sinks. An entire ladder style shelf was loaded with fluffy white towels. There was a little room with the toilet in the corner. To the right of the door was a huge glass encased shower with three shower heads. But the show stopper was the far wall, it was all glass windows with a large Jacuzzi tub in front of it. Behind the glass was a stone room. I opened the door to the little room and found it was completely enclosed, it had plants around the edges like a little garden, but it was really an outdoor shower with these large rain like misting shower heads. "Holy crap," I whispered again.

I felt Ranger at my back, moving closer to me. His lips touched the side of my neck softly. I made a little moan noise, but didn't move out of his reach. His fingers moved around my waist holding me against him as he kissed and nibbled my neck and shoulder. Was this heaven?

His hands moved up my body to the straps of the sundress, which he brushed down my shoulders before pulling the dress down around my waist. Then his hands captured my breasts, lightly rubbing his thumbs over my nipples as his mouth feasted on my bare back and neck. I was past the point of arguing with myself about keeping things professional. All I could think about was how much I wanted him as I shimmied myself out of the dress and kicked off my shoes.

As soon as Ranger was sure I wanted this he moved with lightening speed. He turned me, pressing me against the opposite wall as he kissed me again. I pulled at his shirt until he complied and pulled it off and tossed it aside, followed by his jeans. I watched his lean muscled form move to press the button that started the water then move back faster than I could follow. His lips found mine again as his hands moved around my hips, squeezing me and moving me against his erection. I needed the panties off. I needed to feel him inside of me. I moaned at him as his lips dipped to my breasts, licking and nipping them gently. He moved lower, licking my stomach until he knelt in front of me. His fingers hooked into the sides of my panties, then they were gone.

I looked down at him, the water was beading lightly over his dark skin. He was damp and wild looking, like some sort of primal water god. With the sunlight on him, his hair held a sheen that made him look like he'd been kissed by glitter. I ran my fingers through it as he stared back at me. I touched his face, rubbing the moisture on his lips. His face was made only more handsome by the water dripping from his perfect nose. He was simply beautiful.

I moved both hands to his broad shoulders, lightly squeezing his muscles. His arms looked lethal enough to snap me in two, but he moved with soft smoothness, gently lifting my leg over his forearm as he leaned into me. His lips lightly touching where I wanted it most, where I needed it. The touch was almost airy. It made me whimper as I tried to move closer to him. He was still staring up into my eyes, watching me. "Do you want me, Stephanie?" I nodded yes, not finding words. "Tell me what you want."

My fingers moved back to his hair, breathless for release I stared back at him. "I want you," I whispered to him. The way he smiled I knew I hadn't finished answering, he was going to make me ask for it all. His fingers moved over me, touching just the right spot.

"You can have anything you want. You just need to tell me." His words were soft, but strong. I knew he was fighting his own control as much as mine, but he'd never break before me.

"Taste me," I managed to say between gasps of delight from his finger play. He moved into me, his hot breath touched me first, making me moan before his lips met my skin. He chuckled a little at my delighted cries, then it was a full on assault of my senses. His lips kissing, his tongue licking, his teeth nibbling against my tender flesh until I was crying his name, begging him for more.

Then his tongue seemed to magically find its spot. I was flying, pulling his hair as I moved against him. "I want to cum," I moaned out at him. "Ranger, make me cum." His fingers instantly thrust inside me, rubbing against my g-spot until I was screaming my orgasm. He drew out my pleasure as long as possible and then started teasing me again. Nipping and licking me until I was squirming against him again. He moved up my body until his teeth were pulling on my nipple and his fingers took over against my clit. I needed more. "Ranger, please," I whimpered as I clung to his shoulders.

His mouth found my neck, biting down and sucking the sensitive skin there. "What do you want?" he asked in a deep voice.

"You." I could hardly form words. I just needed him to fill me. "Inside of me, please." I pulled him to me, kissing him as his hands slipped under my ass and lifted me. I was pinned between him and the wall as he slowly pushed himself inside me. The slow movements he was making, drawing himself in and out of my body were making me crazy. I was whimpering and trying to work my hips against his, but his hand held me still. I met his eyes and I knew what he was doing. I swore a little which made him smile. "Damn it, Ranger. Fuck me hard." His smile grew, then he kissed me again as he turned us.

He leaned back against the wall, holding me by the ass. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding myself against him as he smiled at me. "Do it, Babe, fuck me hard," he growled at me. I pushed my hips down on him, slamming his cock into me. His hands lifted me up so I could thrust myself back down again. It only took a moment to find the rhythm I wanted. I was almost there when he tilted his hips up into mine, meeting my thrusts hard and rough. I was spinning out of control as he kept pounding himself into my body, pressing against that special spot inside of me. I lost all thought, letting the parade of orgasms take me away until I finally felt him stiffen and pull me off of him as he came against my stomach. That was when I realized we hadn't used a condom. Shit.

He slowly lowered me to my feet, but kept his arms firmly around me, holding me against his hard body. We stood there catching our breath for longer than was needed. He finally reached around me and turned the water pressure up. He moved us under the stream, wiping away the mess we'd left on our bodies. I couldn't help but move my own hands over him. Just the sight of his hard chest left me breathless. More times than I could count I stopped myself from reaching out to touch him, but now I couldn't stop. I trailed my fingertips over each well-defined muscle as I stared at his perfect skin. He made a little noise low in his throat and moved out of my reach. "The rubbers are in my bag. We better not tempt fate twice," he told me as he bundled me in one of the fluffy towels and lifted me in his arms.

He carried me to the edge of the bed and sat me down gently. He moved away, pulling his own towel off his waist and drying himself hastily. I moved to my feet and followed his lead, except I dried off slowly, knowing he was watching me. His eyes darkened as he moved on me, closer and closer with that predator's look in his eye.

I suddenly felt my nerves return in full force. What was I thinking? I was pulling the tiger's tail. I was playing with fire. I was tempting Batman. I was in trouble. I backed up, my backside hitting the bed, so I scooted up and started to crawl away from him. He caught me by the legs, grabbed me, and easily flipped me onto my back. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Where were you going?" he said with just a hint of a smile.

I laughed. I was being ridiculous. There was nowhere to run here. And so what if I already broke my promise to myself? It was amazing sex. We'd done it before and we'd do it again. I just needed to calm down and control myself a little. It was just sex, I could do this, deep breath. "I don't know," I answered in barely a whisper.

"Are you scared of me?"

In the physical sense, no, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but the emotional, yes, so scared. I didn't want him to see my feelings. I couldn't allow him to see me as weak. "Of course not," I practically shouted at him. "Just, I thought we were supposed to be working here." He gave me a pained look that made me want to slap myself. Way to go Plum, no Manoso, shit, I didn't know who I was anymore. How was I supposed to know how to act here?

He let go of my legs and sat down next to me. I wasn't expecting it when he laid down and looked me directly in the face. Then he hit me with one of his blinding smiles. "I checked The Rugs registration, he's here for two weeks. We have time to relax and enjoy ourselves."

I laughed then. "Relax? You?"

He lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "We've both been on this job without a real break for years. We deserve a little play time." That was a very un-Ranger thing to say. I lifted my eyebrows back at him and waited for more. "You came here because you needed a break from Trenton. I need a break too."

I nearly choked. He smiled an easy, laid back smile at me and I think my eyes about bugged out of my head. "Who are you?"

"Would you like me to show you, again?" he suggested in a silky voice.

I felt myself get wet. Crap. He grinned like he knew exactly what he did to me. "How about we go for a walk on the beach?" I suggested quickly. I needed to get out of this bed. Here I couldn't think clearly.

He nodded and rolled off the bed more gracefully then I could ever dream to be. I watched the muscles in his back work as he lifted and unzipped my bag. He pulled out my black bikini and tossed it my way. I stood and shimmied myself into the little tie side bottoms as I watched him dig into his own bag and pull out some trunks. He bent to slip them on and I was treated with a great view of his firm ass. He pulled the trunks up and tied them at his waist as he turned to look back at me. I could tell right away he knew I'd been staring at him. "Are you sure you want to leave the room?"

I nodded back at him as I picked up the bikini top and hooked the back clasp in front of me and spun the top around so I could fit the cups around my boobs. I fumbled with the tie at my neck. I blame him and those distractingly black, fuck-me eyes and the way they were eating me alive. He laughed as I tangled my hair in the strings, then finally stepped behind me and took the strings out of my hand. His warm fingers pushed my hair off my neck, flipping it over my shoulder and out of the way. He pulled the strings and crossed them behind my neck as he leaned over my shoulder and watched my breasts. "Don't want to tie it too tightly," he whispered in my ear. He tied a bow in the strings, but didn't move away from me. His fingers were lightly touching my neck and upper back, his lips hovering just above my neck, his nose just barely touching the curve of my ear. "Does that feel good?" I could only make some moaning noise at the back of my throat. "Great. Are you ready for that walk?" He stepped away from me, leaving me a bundle of quivering nerves. I turned to look at him and he just smiled. "Unless you'd rather stay here?" He almost had me that time.

"I'm good," I answered trying to make my voice sound cool. I don't think it quite worked.

He didn't point it out though. Instead he picked up the phone and called Jonathan. He ordered lunch served to our patio in an hour. Then my hand was in his and he was leading me out to the sand.

The beach was beautiful. It was the type of thing you see in the movies. The type of thing that I'd never seen in real life. It made me wonder briefly if this was all a weird dream. Ranger's hand on my hip keeping me tucked against his side was the one thing that anchored me in reality, surely in a dream I wouldn't feel so nervous.

As we got closer to the water his hand moved from my hip to hold my hand again as he took off jogging toward the water. I could do nothing but jog along after him until we were in the water up to our knees. Then he let go of my hand and splashed me. I turned my momentary surprise into mock anger as I caught him smiling at me.

I'm not going to lie to myself at all. The sight of him knee deep in water, the waves splashing around his waist as they moved past him, and that damn blinding smile of his made me feel a little light headed. I had to push past it though, so I waded in a little further. "It's so on Manoso," I shouted as I splashed water back at him.

"It sure is, Manoso," he called back to me as he scooped water in his hand and hit me in the chest. The reminder that we were married set off the anger again. I slapped the water toward his face. That was a mistake. Suddenly there was a rapid fire of water hitting me hard and fast, how the hell did his hands move that quickly? I could only retreat.

Me trying to run away in water, also a mistake. Though I didn't make it far. Apparently water doesn't slow down Batman, because when I tripped myself and was about to fall in face first he was right there, scooping me up in his arms. "Do you submit?" he asked.

I was about to try a daring escape and kick him or something, but he easily lifted me above his head and flicked his eyes down at the water. It was my warning. One move and he was going to launch me. "Shit," I muttered. "Yes, fine, you win."

He laughed then. "I can't believe you gave up so easily." I made a noise low in my throat to let him know I wasn't happy with him. He carried me to shore and dropped me back to my feet. Even though I was annoyed with him I didn't pull my hand away from his. So sue me, I liked touching him.

We walked to the edge of the property, looking at the privacy wall made of huge rocks piled together. They went from the edge of the regular fence all the way out into the water. I guess they didn't want anyone just swimming over. He dropped my hand and in one little jump was on top of the giant rock. He looked over at the adjoining property and turned back to me.

I looked up at him. The bright blue of his trunks seemed even brighter against his perfect dark skin, they rode low on his hips revealing more of his perfect abs than I'm normally comfortable ogling, but right then I didn't really care if he noticed. I glanced up at his face, the water had made his hair damp and adorable again. Mine probably looked like an afro from the constant wetting and drying and humidity. Crap.

He suddenly dropped into a squat and bounced down in front of me in about the most graceful dismount I'd ever witnessed. "Not much security here," he noted.

"Yeah, that's why I figured we'd just break in," I said repeating the plan I mentioned earlier.

He shrugged back at me. "I haven't worked in Hawaii before. I'm not familiar with the cops here. I figured we'd be better not chancing it."

"Hmm," I said watching him closely. "We also wouldn't have gotten to enjoy that room?"

He snagged me around the waist, dragging me against him until I had to put my hands on his shoulders to hold myself back a little. "Do you like the room?"

"It's a beautiful room," I conceded. "You didn't do that for me though, did you? It must have cost a fortune."

"I did it for us both," he answered. Then his lips were on mine, and his tongue, it seriously impedes my ability to think, especially when it does that. Oh my, wow, there seemed to be way too much bare skin touching with these swim suits one moment and then the next he had me pressed against one of the giant rocks, his pelvis grinding into mine and I wanted to scream at the fabric in the way. He lifted his face from my chest, kissing my neck on the way back to my lips. Then he was smiling at me again. "Are you going to allow us to enjoy the room?" My breathing was shallow and I was dizzy and I still couldn't think straight with him pressed against me, so I just nodded my head yes. "Good."

He turned, caught me behind the thighs and hiked me up onto his back. I clung to his shoulders as he started jogging back down the beach while giving me a piggy back ride. "Ranger! What are you doing?" I squealed at him.

He just adjusted me higher on his back like I weighed nothing. "Getting back to our room."

"I can walk." Still he just held me in place and ran with me clinging to him. It wasn't the worst spot in the world. I all but had to wrap my arms around his shoulders and lean my face into his neck to keep myself from bouncing too much.

"I haven't worked out today. You don't want to see me when I don't burn off some energy."

"Oh." What else could I say? Maybe running was to Ranger what donuts were to me, without it he had to compensate with something else like I did with sex when I was sugar deprived. What if he didn't work out and he turned into some depraved sex maniac? What am I saying? He's already a depraved sex maniac. Crap, I should make sure he runs every day, maybe twice.

He dropped me at the end of our patio where there was an outdoor shower to rinse off from the beach. We took turns washing the salt water off our skin and rinsing the sand from our feet before we headed back toward the pool. Ranger's hand settled on my ass cheek. "Did you run enough? Maybe you should run the other way down the beach. We could see if we can find The Rug's bungalow?"

He just shook his head. "Are you trying to tire me out?" I didn't answer. "Not going to work, Babe." Well, crap again. I grabbed one of the pool towels and tucked it around my waist. It was good not to feel so naked. "Lunch is here. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I was actually starving. He went as far as to pull my chair out for me and drop a little kiss on my neck before he sat down in the chair across from me. There was some sort of kabob looking thing sitting under the largest covered tray. The other had assorted cut fruit and bread and cheese. The third had two giant wedges of pineapple upside down cake. I started to reach for the cake, but took one of the kabobs instead then a few slices of oranges and a few grapes. I think I just proved I have self-control. Ranger's smirk from behind his bottle of water was almost too cute to be annoying. "Did you order that cake on purpose?"

"It's your favorite." That wasn't exactly an answer. "I didn't want you to go into sugar deprivation."

"Ass," I mumbled back at him. He laughed. "And what's with all the smiling and laughing?"

"I'm relaxing." See, that wasn't exactly an answer either.

"So you really want to spend the week here, relaxing, with me?"

His eyes darkened as he looked at me. "Yes."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why?" Shit, I couldn't just tell him I was afraid I wouldn't be able to let him go at the end of the week.

"What happens when we go home? How does this fit into us not having a relationship?"

"Babe."

"No, seriously, Ranger."

He sighed. "We both need a break from reality. Can we just have this one week, no consequences, no regrets, no guilt?"

"So, no strings?"

He reached over and took my hand in his. "Steph, I want to be here with you. I want to share this special week with you. I want to be able to hold you and love you without worrying about who will see us or if it'll put you in danger. I just want to pretend we can actually have a real relationship for a few days."

I just stared at him. I'd gotten an answer from him. It certainly wasn't the answer that I expected, but it was a good one. "You want a relationship with me?"

He looked down at his plate, avoiding my eyes. "If my life were simpler I would have never let you go." I think my heart stopped beating. "Can we do this? Can we have this one week?" I nodded to him. "Babe, what would you want if there was nothing keeping us apart?"

It was my turn to look down at my plate. The kabobs were actually really good, the peppers and onions were sweet when mixed with the beef and pineapple. I almost didn't need the cake. I knew I was stalling, but I needed another minute. He didn't say anything, he just kept picking at his fruit. "I want you to love me. I want to be able to be with you. I don't want to think about home or what anyone would think. I just want this to be about the two of us. Can we leave the rest of the world outside these doors and just be together?"

"That's all I want." He leaned over and kissed my hand, rubbing his thumb over the ring on my finger. I nodded back to him. A week in a relationship with Ranger, loving one another without walls was dangerous, but I couldn't turn it down. It was the one thing that my heart desired more than any other.

"We get home and this never happened, right? We go back to being friends? It won't be weird?" I asked.

"You'll always be my friend. Nothing will change that." I smiled at him then and squeezed his hand back.

"You have yourself a deal then," I said laughing at the look on his face. Deals with Ranger were dangerous, but I got the feeling this time it was just as dangerous for him.

He changed the subject by picking up the little paper tucked under the vase of flowers with the resort logo printed on the top. Ranger looked it over before handing it to me. "Would you like to go to any of the activities?"

It was all couples activities that would allow for mingling. There was even charades in an hour. I almost suggested it because I figured it would be torture to Ranger, but knowing this new and relaxed Ranger, he'd probably enjoy himself. There was dinner and dancing later tonight, but I selfishly thought about eating here and dancing under the stars alone with him. In my daydream version clothing became optional. I smiled at him. "I'd rather stay in tonight."

"Anything you want," he agreed easily.

"Anything?" He nodded at me to go on. "I'd like to have dinner here, outside, and I want you to dance with me under the stars."

"Done." He finished his second kabob and pushed his plate away. Then he grabbed his slice of cake and actually ate a bite.

"Did you just eat cake?"

He shrugged. "It has _fruit_ in it. It must be healthy."

I cocked my head to the left and smirked at him, he stole my line. "Babe," I said back. "That stuff will kill ya." He laughed loudly as I bit into the other slice. We fell into that companionable silence that we so easily found together. I was focused on eating my cake, or trying to be, but I couldn't help but look over to watch him eating his cake. I also couldn't help but laugh when he scraped the plate with his fork and stuck the last of the frosting in his mouth. "What's with the sweet eating? Really?"

"It's a vacation. I'm planning to indulge in everything." There was that smile again. I shifted in my seat a little, trying to still the tingling in my doodah. "Right now I think we should try out our pool."

I nodded back dumbly. He renders me speechless sometimes. I watched him load the dishes onto the tray and take them into the room. I could see from here that he was setting the tray outside the door for Jonathan to pick up. I didn't want to look like I was staring so I moved to the edge of the pool and sat down, dangling my feet in the water. The combination of the cool water on my feet and the hot sun on my body felt so good. I leaned back on my elbows and closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feeling.

He squatted behind me. "I have your sunblock. Would you like me to put some on your back?"

"Mmm, sure," I mumbled as I sat up and he moved behind me so I was between his legs. He was quiet as he covered my back and shoulders with the lotion. I let myself melt into the sensations his strong fingers were creating inside me. Just this simple touch made me want him so badly I knew my bikini bottoms were soaked. When he tugged on the tie to my swimsuit and flicked the clasp open I covered myself with my hands.

"It's a private beach, Babe," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the afternoon and anyone could be walking on the beach," I mumbled back to him even as I felt my argument melting away. Darn him and those magical lips. They were moving over my neck, making me moan lightly.

He pulled my hands away from my breasts and yanked the top off me, exposing me to the warm sun. I leaned back against him as his hand moved over my front, rubbing the lotion over me. At some point the lotion was forgotten, probably when he untied my bottoms and slipped his other hand into my folds. "Ranger," I squealed.

"Carlos," he corrected. "Someone may overhear you, The Rug knows the name Ranger. Call me Carlos while we're here." I started to panic as I thought about someone hearing me cry his name. I wasn't the public sex kind of girl, normally. He immediately knew the problem. His lips found my neck again as his fingers worked me back into a pleasured state. I could barely keep control of myself. "Let go, Steph," he commanded. "I don't give a shit if everyone in this place hears you screaming my name. I want them to know you're mine. I want them to know that your body does this only for me. You're mine, Steph, mine."

Oh, God, the words he was growling in my ear got me so hot I just couldn't control myself. I just suddenly exploded around his fingers, coming harder than ever, I screamed, "Oh, God, Carlos. Fuck me, baby."

He lifted me so I was straddling his hips after he somehow managed to pull his shorts down and roll on a condom. He lifted my hips and positioned himself against my opening. Then he was suddenly filling me, pumping up into me as I rode him. His hand reached around me, rubbing my clit as I took him deeper and harder. He bit into the back of my neck and I completely lost it. Someone seeing or hearing was the furthest thing from my mind. I think my cries were coinciding with our thrusts, "Carlos. Carlos. Carlos." Until I just screamed as another hard orgasm hit me. He followed moments later, practically lifting my hips a foot off the ground as he thrust up into me as hard as he could. Holy shit.

As we both collapsed back onto his towel I turned until I was snuggled in his arms. Finally facing, we kissed until my body started to heat back up. "God, Babe," he whispered to me. "I love you." I wanted to say I love you too, but I just couldn't. Instead I kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's notes…thank you all for reading along and reviewing for me. What an awesome response. I appreciate the feedback and encouragement. So, whoo, this chapter was a little crazy, Steph's a little crazy. I hope she knows what she's doing, because who knows what Carlos is really doing here. Hmm, is a Ranger POV chapter needed? Perhaps that should be next? What do you think? Oh, and the smut warning continues, it gets a bit dirty here, okay a lot dirty.** **

SPOV

Hawaii-Day 3

I sat across the small table watching _Carlos_ chew his bagel as he looked out at the ocean. He was more relaxed than I'd ever seen him, then again he didn't usually stick around after a night of sex. Nope, he was usually up with the sun, out of bed, and gone to work, leaving me completely alone in the cold sheets. That I was used to. That I could handle.

I sipped my orange juice as I tried to figure out how to deal with this different side of him. He'd slept in well past nine, ordered breakfast, and read, not the newspaper, but a mystery novel on his iPad while he snuggled under the covers with me until the food arrived.

If it were Morelli it wouldn't have phased me. Joe knew how to relax. It was one of the things we had in common. Hell, that and meatball subs were pretty much the entire basis for why I thought I could live with Joe someday. Now, here was Ranger, no _Carlos_, throwing a wrench into the works. Sleeping in, relaxing, eating cake, proving how little reload time he needed all night long…gah! Why was he doing this to me?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't spend the week with this man. This man was the man I always wanted, but never knew existed. I was totally falling in love with him, deeper than I ever thought possible, and I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control myself. Even now I wanted to go over there and snuggle into his lap, maybe feed him that bagel while I inhale his scent. He just smells so good.

I'm losing my mind. That's all there is to it. Twenty-four freaking hours and I'd already forgotten my mantra. This was no longer casual. It wasn't business. It wasn't even just sex. It was trouble, big trouble.

Last night he followed through with my stupid plans, having a picnic dinner set up on the beach, complete with wine, roses, pasta, and music pouring from his iPhone. When we finished sharing my tiramisu, between kisses, he pulled me to my feet and held me in his arms as we swayed to the slow jazz music coming from his pocket. Those moments weren't about sex at all, the kisses, the caresses, the damn romance, I don't know, it felt a lot like something else, at least to me.

Not that I have anything to compare it to. It wasn't like I was used to men romancing me. Sure, I had a surplus of men willing to jump in my bed, but there weren't a lot of moonlit dinners. Okay, there weren't any. So how was I supposed to know how to deal with this? Maybe it was _Carlos' _thing. Maybe he went all Rico Suave and romanced women out of their panties all the time. Maybe this feeling was just an illusion, something he was using to get me into bed, again. I don't know. All I did know was that I didn't stand a chance against him.

Nope, I never even thought about telling him no last night. We wandered back to the patio, leaving a trail of clothing in our wake. Then he lifted me in his arms and crawled into the spa, settling me on his lap. The hot water and jet bubbles tickled my sensitive skin as his hands moved over me, rolling my nipples between his fingers as his lips moved over that spot on my neck that always got me, turning me into a boneless heap. I caught his erection in my hand, stroking him as he stroked me in return. His fingers brought me my first Carlos-induced-orgasm, but I wanted more. I needed him so badly I was panting and crying for him to take me. Finally he lifted me onto the edge of the spa as he stood in front of me all wet and sexy. Then he brought my hips to his as he thrust down into me, hard and quick, filling me over and over until I screamed his name. There are no words to describe the way he made me feel. He thoroughly loved every inch of my body, almost like he couldn't get enough of me and to be honest, I couldn't get enough of him either. So that certainly wasn't the only time we made love last night.

The next time I was just trying to dry off from the spa and found myself riding him in the arm chair. Then I crawled into bed, but he crawled in on top of me. After a few hours sleep I woke to him at my back, rubbing my clit as he pushed into me from behind. When I woke the second time, the covers were pulled down and he was between my legs, licking me until I was wide awake and begging him for more sex, which he willingly gave me as he moved my legs to his shoulders and filled me again. Then this morning he caught me as I was coming out of the bathroom and lifted me onto the counter, which happened to be just the right height for his hips to meet mine.

He was turning me into a certified nympho. One touch and I was wet and willing to do anything he suggested, maybe even sell my soul for just one more day of his loving. What if I became so addicted to him that I couldn't live without him? What would I do when it came time to go home? Could I live with anything less than…_Carlos_?

"Deep thoughts," he said smiling at me like he knew where my mind had gone.

"Mm, I was just wondering if I can keep up with you," I answered. It was a half-truth, but not a total lie.

"You kept up just fine last night," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him making him chuckle.

"What's the most sex you've had in a day?" I asked and immediately regretted it. I didn't want to hear about his women.

He laughed then, "The Vordo marathon night, a dozen condoms and you were pouting that we were out the next morning."

"Oh, God," I muttered as I dropped my head onto the table. I hadn't counted the rounds that night. I hadn't noticed the box was full. God, I was a nympho.

"Not that I'm complaining about the Vordo or anything, but yesterday was the most rounds without the help of the supernatural."

I lifted my head and glared at him. "I thought you didn't believe in the Vordo." He started full out laughing then. He was playing with me, "Asshole."

"Oh, come on, Babe. I think last night proved it was my animal magnetism. You can't get enough of me," he teased, pissing me off that he echoed my thoughts so accurately.

"Maybe I've had enough," I told him. Now that one was a direct lie and I think he knew it because he was around the table, he pulled me to my feet, and he kissed me senseless.

"Admit you want me," he whispered against my lips. God, I did want him, but it only fueled my anger.

"No," I grumbled as I shoved at his chest, but he didn't budge. "I don't want you at all."

He kissed me again until I melted against him. "Liar," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

I was already fired up and going slightly crazy. His teasing just pushed me over the edge. I exploded into rhino-mode. "Knock it off, Ranger," I hissed as I shoved him away. "Maybe we should just grab The Rug and get the hell out of here."

"Why? Because you're afraid?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I'm not afraid of you," I growled back.

"No, you're afraid of yourself. You can't handle your feelings." I glared at him, unwilling to admit he was right. "You can't handle that you feel real emotion when you're with me, can you?"

"Shut up," I yelled as I turned to storm off into the room.

"I won't shut up," he yelled back. I turned to look at him. The shock must have been showing on my face. He's never yelled at me before. "You don't get to speak to me that way. I did nothing to deserve it." His voice was cool and icy as he glared back at me, making me shiver uncontrollably. "I'm not Morelli. I'm not playing your games. You can't just pick a fight with me when things get too heavy for you. I won't let you walk all over me."

"Screw you," I hissed at him, even as his words sunk into my thick skull. I had never thought much about my fights with Joe, but he was right. I did picked stupid fights when I didn't want to deal with my feelings and I was doing the same thing now. Fuck.

He moved past me without another word, grabbed the handcuffs and stun-gun from my bag, and moved back with a fierceness in his stride. "Let's get him now. Then you won't have to see me again."

I stood frozen in my place just staring at him. All the anger I'd felt melted away and I was filled with a pain so deep I couldn't breathe. Never see him again? Is that what he thought I wanted? "You're right," I whispered. "This is scaring the shit out of me."

"Why?" he demanded as he inched closer to me.

I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes. They were showing all the anger and hurt he was feeling and I felt like crap for causing it. "Because when we're together like this I can't shut off my feelings," I mumbled.

"What feelings?" he asked as he closed the last few inches between us. "Tell me."

"I," I started, but felt the tears fall down my cheeks. He lifted my face to his, making me look into his eyes. I knew this was it, tell him the truth or lose him. I sighed and whispered, "Love."

He tossed aside the stun-gun and cuffs and pulled me against him. His lips pressed to mine, hard and unyielding, forcing me to kiss him back or be bruised. As the kiss softened I felt his hands move over my back in a comforting caress. Then he released my lips and kissed my nose and my forehead before just holding me against his chest.

We stood there hugging for a long time. My tears dried long before he finally spoke. "Do you want to go after The Rug? I'll take him in and leave, if you want me to," he said gently. "I never meant to force you to do something you weren't ready for."

I shook my head. "No, fuck The Rug," I answered. "Don't leave me."

His fingers tangled in my curls as he looked down at me. "I don't know what to do with my feelings either." I nodded to him. "This love thing seems to get harder and harder to deny."

"Yeah," I whispered. Realizing he felt the same, well, I didn't feel quite as stupid anymore. At least I knew I wasn't being played.

"Do we need to deny it?" he whispered into my ear. "I was enjoying not having to hide it for once."

"So was I," I sighed. "It's just that I'm scared that I won't be able to put it away when it's time to go home."

"Can't we worry about that when the time comes?" I looked up at him and wondered briefly what he was thinking. Ranger never put off dealing with something. He always had a plan. So did that mean he had a plan to deal with me? Was he going to give me one of his famous 'I don't do relationships' speeches on the plane ride home?

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, but I promise you that I won't hurt you, Steph. I'm not going to leave you until you tell me to. I'll always be there to protect you and care for you," he told me earnestly. "That's my way of loving you, and I do you know?" I nodded, I did know that he loved me in his own way. "Just like I know you love me in your way, by letting me have my space, not pushing, and always being there for me when I need you." I swallowed hard and wiped my new tears on the back of my hand. He was right. I did love him in my own way, always have. "I don't get a lot of chances to be the man I want to be, but this is one and I want to take it. I want to be with you, here and now."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I want to be with you too. I really do."

"Then love me in your way and let me love you while I can," he asked.

"Okay," I whispered to him. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't mean what I said."

He pressed a peck to my lips and hugged me a little tighter. "I know," he whispered. "There's no way you don't want me." I looked up into his mischievous looking face and laughed.

Carlos was back and he was right, I did want him. I knew I'd probably want to die when he disappeared at the end of the week, but never having him at all seemed like a worse scenario. At least this way I'd have my memories to grow old with.

8888888888888

Carlos was showering while I took a soak in the giant bathtub to calm myself. The water was relaxing, but stealing glances at the man behind the glass shower walls hardly settled me down. The man was seriously built like a God and so incredibly handsome I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting there. Why this beautiful man was interested in me I'll probably never know, but the fact that he really did love me, even if it wasn't in a traditional sense, was starting to really sink in. Fighting my attraction to him was one thing, something I'd done for a long time. Fighting the love I felt when I looked at him though, that was futile. It always had been.

He gave me so much and never asked for much in return. All he was asking for now was that I show him my love, just for a few days. Honestly last night it came so easily that I never second guessed doing it. He constantly took risks to save and protect me without thought that he could be hurt, so couldn't I just take a risk too? I could put aside the fear of being hurt and just enjoy being with him, right? Besides, he deserved a week to relax and more than that he deserved to know that he was loved.

I had a feeling Ranger thought he didn't deserve love. He was a closed off, solitary man. He had his friends that I knew he cared for and a family that loved him, but he kept a wall between them all, even his little girl. It always broke my heart when I thought about it. As far as women, I guess I didn't really know, but he was never seen with anyone. He was always available, twenty-four hours a day when I needed him. He and his housekeeper both told me that I was the only woman he ever had in his apartment. I was known as Ranger's woman, even Lester called me his girlfriend, probably to piss Ranger off, but still, if there was someone else none of that would be true, right? If so, then he really was all alone. He never had someone to care for him or love him like he really deserves to be loved. Now all he wants is to have that love for a week, with me. So why not give him this week, love him with everything inside of me, and try to show him he really is cared for? I wanted to give him that.

"You look like you're thinking too hard to be relaxing," he said as he sat on the edge of the tub in his towel.

"Don't worry, they aren't bad thoughts," I assured him. "I was just thinking that you were right. I don't want to run away from my feelings anymore."

He took my hand and held it in his. "I didn't mean to be harsh with you."

I laughed a little. "Someone had to be," I told him. "I've been afraid of being hurt since I caught The Dick porking Barnyard. I was being silly and immature and selfish."

"Orr was a fucking idiot," he told me with a squeeze to my hand. "I would never cheat on you."

I smiled at him then. "Well, you'll only have to be faithful for the week."

"I haven't wanted anyone but you since we met." I swallowed hard as his eyes bore into mine. He wasn't lying. "I wouldn't hurt you that way."

"I know," I whispered back. "I trust you more than anyone in this world."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Good," he whispered back. "I trust you more than anyone else too."

"Even Tank?" I asked in a slightly too loud for the room voice.

He laughed then. "I trust Tank with my business and at my back in a fight and most importantly, to keep you safe when I'm out of town, but there is no one else, not even Tank, that I allow into my home, sleep beside, or share my thoughts with. I can let my guard down with you alone, Babe." Well, holy crap. I just blinked at him, totally at a loss for words. "I'll order lunch. Relax, for real this time." With that he kissed my cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled to myself. He was going to see a whole new Stephanie when I climbed out of this tub. If he wanted my love without filters he was going to get it. I smiled to myself. I hope he can handle it.

8888888888888888

We shared a light lunch before we settled onto the double sized lounge chair and snuggled into one another. It was peaceful and quiet, the soft sound of the waves was the only sound in the distance.

"You alright?' he finally asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "Just enjoying the quiet. I like it here."

"You always did love the beach."

I nodded back, that was true. "Have you been here before, to Hawaii?" I asked.

"A couple times," he said with a laugh. When I looked up to try to figure out why that was funny he kissed my nose. "I worked out of Schofield Barracks a few times."

"You were stationed here?"

"No, I wasn't that lucky. The agency I worked for after I left the Rangers has an office here. It was more like I was brought here for details on my mission before they sent me out or was brought here to debrief afterward."

I nodded at him. "For your super-secret spy shit," I muttered making him smile. Actually I was surprised he shared that much. I had a dozen more questions, but I figured he couldn't answer them so I didn't bother asking. "Didn't you ever get to enjoy the beach?"

He laughed then. "There was this one time Lester and I stayed after a mission to visit our old CO, he retired down here," he said that like there was a joke in there somewhere.

"And?"

"And let's just say we didn't go to the beach much, but Lester managed to go home with a hula dancer two nights in a row," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. That sounded like Les. "Different dancers, that just happened to be sisters."

"Oh, no," I laughed.

"Oh, yes. Turns out they didn't like being played and got him naked, cuffed to the bed, and ditched him with only his phone and a grass skirt to wear home, which didn't cover his ass, by the way." His eyes landed on me with a lifted eyebrow. I laughed hysterically as I slapped his arm.

"No way! He called you to rescue him?" I asked as I sat up and bounced in my seat. He just nodded yes. "Oh, my, God. I can't believe you've had to do that more than once."

"Me either, but I enjoyed your rescue much better, even if I wanted to kill Morelli for doing that to you," he told me. "You put me in quite a state that night. I may have seriously abused my dick when I got home."

I chuckled at him, "No you didn't." he shook his head yes and shrugged. "You didn't seem to notice."

He roared with laughter then, "Believe me, I saw everything and liked it, a lot."

I just laughed then. "You should have made a move. I thought I was defective, two guys saw me naked that night and walked out without a backward glance."

"They were both idiots," he told me. "But for the record there were a few glances. I'm trained to notice every detail in seconds." I saw the heat in his eyes and knew he wanted to touch me, but he remained still, probably afraid I'd freak out again.

I leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. His arms came around me, holding me gently as he returned the tender kiss. "Will you make love to me?" I whispered against his lips.

He didn't need words to answer. Instead he rolled over me and hit the button that reclined the lounge chair so I lying under him, then he leaned down to continue the kiss. Soft and tender finally gave way to deep and passionate as his tongue slipped into my mouth. My fingers curled into his tee shirt as I held him against me, but his hands, they weren't still.

He moved them from my face, over my neck, and down my body until he grasped the skirt of my sundress and pushed it up to my waist. His lips followed a similar path, kissing down my neck to the edge of breasts, which were still covered by the dress. I felt his hot breath through the material as he kissed me on his way to my bare stomach. His tongue slipped into my belly button, making me giggle. "Ticklish, Babe?" he asked grinning up at me.

"Maybe a little," I answered breathlessly.

His lips returned to my skin, kissing my hip bones softly. Then he pressed his mouth against my center and blew hot air against the cotton panties I was wearing. I moaned as my head tipped back in pleasure. He pulled my legs apart as he knelt between them, placing more kisses to my thighs and the backs of my knees. Oh, holy crap, he was discovering some spots I never knew got me hot.

His tongue moved over my ankle bone as he slipped my flip flops off my feet, then he kissed the top of each foot before moving back up the other leg, paying attention to that spot behind my knee again. I giggled and moaned as his mouth tickled its way my up my thigh. He skipped over my aching center, instead kissing my hips and stomach. I was groaning in protest, which made him chuckle. "Patience, Babe," he told me with a little smack to the side of my ass.

Before I could protest more he pulled the dress over my head and his lips latched onto my nipple. I arched into his mouth enjoying the way he nibbled and sucked in contrast to the way he pinched the other nipple. My fingers found his hair, combing through it as I leaned up to pepper his head with kisses. He lifted his face and met my lips, kissing me hungrily as I tried to rub myself against him to quiet the throbbing between my legs.

He suddenly moved his hand between my legs, cupping me and squeezing lightly. "Oh, God, Carlos, please," I was crying into his mouth as he nibbled my lips. Then he grabbed my hand from his hair and sucked the skin on my wrist into his mouth as his fingers moved over my panties, just enough to tease. "Oh, please, more, please," I was crying at him. Then if that wasn't enough, he sucked my finger into his mouth just as he slipped his fingers inside my panties and plunged one into me. "Oh, holy shit, yes," I cried as I pumped my hips against his thrusting fingers. "Fuck me, please. I need you."

He licked my finger as he withdrew it from between his lips and shook his head no. "Not yet, Babe. I told you to be patient," he reminded me with a hard pinch to my nipple. I moaned loudly from the sharp pain, but then his mouth was around it, sucking and licking the pain away. I was just about to orgasm when he pulled his hand out of my panties and squeezed my ass cheek hard. He was seriously going to kill me here.

"No," I complained. "Shit." I felt his laugh move through his body and slapped his shoulder hard enough to sting my hand. It wasn't funny. I needed to fucking cum.

"That was naughty, Babe," he told me as he lifted his head to look at me. He kissed my lips again and just when I was happily, losing myself again he sat up and flipped me onto my stomach. His hand came down across my ass, stinging my cheek. I squealed at the contact which made him laugh more. Then he slapped me again, this time keeping his hand against me to squeeze and rub my stinging flesh. "Are you going to behave?" he whispered into my ear before his lips found a spot on the back of my neck that made my moan loudly. "You taste so good, Babe," he told me as his lips moved down my back.

I was only able to whimper back at him as his tongue moved over the small of my back, then lower, slipping between my cheeks. Oh. My. God. What was he doing? I wanted to protest, but it felt way too good. He pulled my thongs to the side and entered me with his fingers again. I lifted my hips, getting up on my knees a little so I could thrust myself against his hand. He laughed and slapped my ass again. "Do you like this, Babe?" he questioned as he leaned over me, whispering in my ear before he kissed my neck. I was still only whimpering my responses, which he seemed to like. "I'm not so sure you want my fingers," he told me as he took his fingers away, making me cry in frustration. Then he lifted my hips and entered me in one stroke. I screamed and clenched around his hard cock. He pulled back and then pushed back in, filling me up completely. "No, your greedy little pussy wanted this didn't it, Babe?" he asked me, still at my neck, breathing in my ear harshly. He slapped my ass again. "Tell me this is what you want," he demanded.

"Yes," I told him. "I wanted your cock." He pulled out and pushed back in so hard I almost fell forward. "I need you to make me cum, please." He bit my shoulder as he started to pound into me. Then his fingers reached around our joined bodies and found my clit. I instantly burst, coming around him so hard I saw spots.

He suddenly pulled out and flipped me onto my back, then his mouth was on me. His tongue moved over my swollen lips, stroking me until I was coming again. "Carlos, more, more, yes," I encouraged as he sucked my clit into his mouth, making the orgasm continue longer than any I'd had before.

As I stopped shaking he moved over me, lifting my leg over his hip he entered me again, so slowly that every inch of him slid against my over-sexed flesh making me shudder in orgasmic aftershocks. His lips touched mine lightly before he whispered against my lips, "You're so fucking perfect. It feels so good being inside you. I never want to leave."

"Then don't," I told him as I slipped my fingers back into his hair. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

He lips met mine as he slowly began thrusting again. His hips tilted so he was hitting just the right spot. I clenched around him as my body found release again. I knew he liked the way it felt, his breathing changed, his thrusts became harder and faster, his fingers were digging into my hip as he held me to him. "You're sure," he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," I answered as I met his hips with my own, taking each hard thrust with a cry of pleasure. Just as he pressed himself deep inside of me and began to spurt, I clenched around him again, finding the most magical feeling release ever. This was surly how it was meant to be.

I wrapped my arms around him as he collapsed, still buried deep inside of me. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. His arms tightened around me and I swear I felt a tear on his cheek, though I suppose it could have been sweat. It didn't matter. We just held each other until our bodies decided we were ready for more.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's notes…I realized I had the days labeled weird on the chapters here, so I fixed the previous chapters to line up here. This is the morning following the previous chapter, no lost days, one chapter each day to be clear. Also, I was working on the Ranger chapter, but I didn't feel it fit in just yet. So you're getting another Steph chapter first, but I hope you won't be disappointed with it. It's just some fluffy smut with a few reminders of their true reality slipped in. Thanks readers for your great responses, hope you enjoy.****

Hawaii-Day 4

I woke my third morning in Hawaii to Carlos' warm body pressed to my back as his lips moved over my shoulder and down my arm. I thought about just staying quiet so I could enjoy his kisses, but just like every other time he touched me I couldn't stay still. I turned my face back toward him and he immediately met my lips with his. I rolled in his arms, turning so I could press myself more fully against him. Nothing had ever felt better than his muscular, nude body pressed against me.

"Good morning, Babe," he whispered huskily as he pushed my curls off my face.

"Sure is," I agreed as I caught his erection in my hand.

He laughed into my hair. "I was going to go for a run."

"Mm," I answered with a little smile as I tugged on his hard length. "You can't run in this state, can you?"

"Nope. You're definitely right, Babe," he agreed. "How do you suggest we fix this problem?"

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder the question even though I had dozens of ideas. I pushed him over onto his back and crawled over him, kissing him deeply.

His cock twitched and grew harder against my thigh. "I don't think that's helping the situation," he teased.

"Hmm, well," I whispered in between the kisses I trailed over his neck and chest. "Maybe this will help." His hands tangled in my hair, pulling it back from my face as I worked my mouth over his abs until I was just inches away from his hardness.

I flicked my tongue over the head, giggling when it jumped at me again. I moved closer, running my tongue all the way from the base to his thick head, where I circled it was my tongue. I knew my teasing was torturing him by the sounds he was making so I laughed again. "Babe," he groaned as I licked him again. "You're killing me here."'

"What do you want, Carlos?" I teased as I squeezed him at the base. "You can have whatever you want. You just have to say it." He growled as I threw his own words back at him.

"Christ, Steph," he moaned. "Take me in your mouth." I slowly let the tip slip between my lips, pushing down only far enough to take the head. I swirled my tongue over him, still teasing. "Suck me," he instructed, so I complied, sucking the head hard. He growled again. I glanced up at his face and saw the passion there mixed with something else, something dark and dangerous looking. It should have scared me and on anyone else it probably would have, but on him it did the opposite. I felt my breath catch as my body responded, my heart beat harder, my nipples puckered, and moisture spread from my folds onto my thighs. Holy crap.

"Take it all," he ordered. "Suck me hard." I felt my own moan as I complied with his order, sucking him as hard as I could while I pushed down his length. He was long enough that he moved past the spot that was comfortable, making my muscles clench as I gagged a little. I pulled back and sucked him back down, again and again, until my throat finally relaxed enough to take him fully.

His hand moved down my back, slipping between my ass cheeks until he was cupping my core, his palm pushing against my opening as his finger swirled over my clit. "You're dripping for me," he remarked. "Do you like me telling you what to do? Or do you like torturing me, Babe?" The movements of his fingers, swirl, swirl, press, became a pattern. I moved against him, wanting my release so badly that I didn't realized I'd slipped him from my mouth. He suddenly pinched my clit hard, sending me over the edge into ecstasy.

He grabbed the back of my neck holding me as he pressed himself against my lips again, forcing me to take him back into my mouth. I complied since I wanted him there too. "You forgot about me while you got off. Show me you won't forget again," he growled as I moved my mouth back down him, sucking and licking as I went. I tried to retreat, but his hand held my head firmly. "I want to fuck your mouth," he told me in that dark, firm voice. I shivered a little as I nodded yes. He allowed me to pull back a few more inches, so just his head was in my mouth, then he thrust into me as his hand held me in place. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his hip and thigh, holding on, I sucked him as he moved himself in and out of my mouth, hard and rough.

I wasn't sure what was turning me on. I couldn't answer the questions he asked. I liked it all. I just loved being the object of his desire and needs. Even this, was making me moan in pleasure. I loved the taste and feel of him in my mouth. God, I loved his cock.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips, moving me until I was straddling his face. His fingers moving over my tender flesh until I was whimpering, trying to not release him from my mouth like I had earlier. "Good girl," he purred at me. "Now fuck my mouth, ride my face." I moaned loudly as his words made their way through my lust clouded mind.

I lowered my hips slowly until I felt his skin against mine. I started to lift away from him, suddenly afraid to be in that position, but he caught me and pulled me back down. His hand rested across my ass, holding me to his mouth as his tongue stroked me slowly, tenderly. Holy crap. "Don't forget about me, Steph," he told me as he lifted his hand from my neck, giving me back control of the blowjob.

Both his hands grasped my ass cheeks, holding me lightly, tilting my hips to his exploration. His tongue moved around my opening, teasing until I had to slip him out of my mouth to demand more. He chuckled and slapped my ass before plunging his tongue inside me. Oh. My. God. I twisted my hips against him, bringing a whole new sensation to this experience. I didn't want to disappoint, so I took him back in my mouth, using my right hand to stroke the base while I sucked fiercely on the remaining length. I anchored myself with my left hand, slipping it under his body, squeezing his ass cheek firmly. As I moved the hand under him my nails scrapped against his tight hole. He groaned against my skin, sending a vibration through me.

I had no idea that was something that turned him on. I explored a little more, moving my finger against it, pressing hard enough to make his muscles clench, but not enter him. He trashed a little, lifting his hips until he was further down my throat. I moved my hand over his balls, squeezing gently as I tugged. He was groaning and thrusting into my mouth again. I smiled to myself. I was certainly learning a lot this morning.

I let some of my spit seep from my mouth so I could coat my fingers in it. I moved back to his ass, circling his opening with my wet fingers. As I pushed one inside him I sucked him all the way down my throat. His knees bent and his hips lifted as he screamed out, "Fuck. More, Babe, more." I wasn't one to disappoint, so I continued to fuck him with my fingers and mouth, stopping only to remind him not to forget about me.

He laughed as his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me down to his mouth. He sucked my clit into his mouth, hard, while his tongue flicked it in just the right way. I was already moaning and rotating my hips against his face when his fingers plunged inside me, moving over my g-spot until I was screaming a muffled sound from around his cock. It didn't take long before we both exploded into the other's mouth.

I collapsed on him and rolled back onto the bed. He rubbed my feet, which ended up on his pillow, but I was too spent to try to right myself. After a few minutes, he sat up and pulled me onto his lap. His fingers pushed at my curls as he stared down into my face. I felt a flush start as I thought about my wanton behaviors. He just grinned and settled his lips on mine. As I kissed him back I tasted the now mingled flavor of our lovemaking. I'd never experienced anything quite like that before, it was incredible. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, which was now wet and sticky feeling. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Is that from me?" I asked still touching his wet hair as I glanced at the puddle on the sheet where he had been lying.

He smirked as he looked down at me, "You squirted everywhere, Babe."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry," I apologized, totally horrified.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "That was so fucking hot. Christ. I love making you cum like that."

"You're the only one that can," I mumbled without thought to what I was saying.

"Babe," he answered with a chuckle.

"What?" I grumbled. "It's true. How am I supposed to go back to anything less than this?" He just looked down into my face and half smiled. "How am I supposed to give you up?"

"I don't want to give this up either," he whispered to me as his fingers moved over my lips. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to come to you in the middle of the night and take you away, somewhere we could be alone like this and just never go back."

"I've dreamed of that too," I told him as I kissed his fingers.

"I know that now, Babe," he assured me. "If I could, I'd give you everything you want in a moment."

It felt like my heart dropped to the floor and broke. "But you won't?" I whispered sadly.

"But I can't," he corrected with a pained look in his eyes. "I really wish I could give you everything you need."

I felt the tears sting my eyes. I really wished he understood he was all I needed, but I knew Ranger too well. If he had his mind made up there was no changing it. "So this is really it? We have the next four days and then it's all over?"

"No, it'll never be over, Steph. We'll go home together, as best friends, partners, and lovers. I'm not closing the door on us, now or ever. I'm just not ready to open the next one yet," he answered.

"You'll be ready someday?" I asked as I closed my eyes, afraid of the answer.

"I sure fucking hope so." Then he kissed me again, long and deep.

Somehow I found myself turned around on his lap and wrapped around him again. I felt his erection pressing against my still aching center and whimpered at the contact. I needed him so badly. Four more days with Carlos, my husband, the man I love, and I wasn't about to waste a moment.

I looked into his face and saw the love there. No words were needed to express what we were both feeling. I lifted my hips until he slid across my opening, then I sunk down on him, unmoving. I just held him inside my body as we kissed again. His hands roamed over my back, softly caressing me as we began to rock our bodies together. The slow, easy movements and the way he touched me filled something in my heart with all the emotion that I saw in his eyes. It all created the most erotic hours of lovemaking I'd ever experienced. As we finally reached climax I clung to him, allowing my body to ride the waves of the orgasm he created as he came deep inside me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, holding him in my arms. "Don't forget that I love you, Carlos," I whispered into his ear.

"I'll never forget," he whispered back as he kissed my forehead and held me a little closer.

8888888888888888888

I woke for the second time to the smell of food. Bacon. I blinked open my eyes and Carlos was standing next to the bed in just a pair of cargo shorts. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. I smiled back as my eyes settled on the tray of food he was holding. "I have your food, princess," he teased.

"Mm, well, I did work up quite an appetite this morning. You owe me a meal."

"I sure do," he laughed as I sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He put the tray over my legs and crawled in next to me. I picked up a strawberry and held it to his lips. He took a bite of the juicy fruit before pressing his lips to mine sweetly. "I could get used to you feeding me."

"Mm, well I owe you a meal too," I told him. He pecked my lips again before he snagged a piece of toast off the tray and leaned back next to me. I forked half the scrambled eggs into his mouth and fed him the fruit in between my own bites of eggs and bacon.

"What did you want to do today?" he asked as he kissed my fingers and sucked the last grape out of my grip.

"Mm, you keep that up and I won't let you out of this bed," I told him with another kiss.

He grinned, "We did that yesterday." That was true, we'd gone to the beach, but other than that we'd spent the day making love on about every surface of this bungalow. I couldn't help myself. This alternate universe we were living in this week could be whatever I wanted it to be and I wanted it all.

"You decide. We'll do anything you want," I finally told him with a kiss. "I'm going to shower."

"Do you need help?" he asked as he followed me off the bed.

"Not if you want to leave the room today," I grinned back at him.

88888888888888888888

Carlos was on his phone when I came out of the shower. He smiled and hung up. "Did you decide what we're doing, Dear?" I questioned as I dropped the towel and looked at the clothes he laid out on the bed. A tight fitting, blue girly tee, denim shirts, and athletic shoes. Hmm, he was dressed similarly, but his shorts and tee were both black.

"Yes, Dear, but it's a surprise," he told me as he laid back on the bed to watch me dress. I didn't miss the way his eyes darkened as I adjusted my breasts under the pink, lacey bra. I'd have to tease him with that information later.

When I was done dressing, he added his Ranger glasses and watch and slipped his phone into his cargo pocket. He looked more like Ranger and less like the Carlos I'd been spending time with. It gave me a slightly uneasy feeling. Maybe that was because Ranger was a wild card, closed off and unreadable and I'd gotten used to his openness. Or maybe it was just that I didn't like not knowing what he planned or why he morphed back into his other personality to do it. I don't know, but I was nervous.

We loaded into the car and headed around the island to a marina. When I asked where we were going he told me that we were going to catch a boat. I felt like screaming, that wasn't an answer. I think he could feel me getting crazy, because he pulled off the sunglasses and hung them on the collar of his tee shirt before he caught my chin and turned me to face him.

When I looked into his face it was anything but blank. It was still filled with all the passion and love I'd gotten used to seeing there. "Babe," he whispered to me. "Trust me. This vacation isn't over because we left the resort. We're just going to have some fun."

I lifted both eyebrows in return, Ranger fun? Yikes. I'd seen firsthand what he liked to do for fun, we didn't have the same ideas about the meaning of the word. We'd probably be mountain climbing or running or wrestling an alligator or something. He laughed like he knew what I was thinking and kissed my lips. "It better be fun," I told him when we broke apart.

"If it's not I'll make it up to you tonight," he smirked. Hmm, I guess I could work with that.

I still didn't know what we were doing when we loaded onto a boat for a ride to another island, nor did I know what he planned when we took a taxi once we arrived on the other island. We finally pulled up to what looked like a small airport, and I mean small. "Are we taking a plane or something?" I asked as I followed him out of the cab.

"Or something," he agreed as he showed ID to a guard and was directed toward the west. Which frickin way was west? What happened to left and right? It must be a military thing or something. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just grinned back at me. He finally slipped his arm around my waist and moved me toward a big metal shed, to the left.

When we entered a middle aged man stepped around the side of a small plane. "Holy hell, Manoso. You didn't just bring me a woman, you brought me a beauty," he smiled as they did their weird man hug thing.

Ranger laughed and clapped him on the back, "I told you she was beautiful."

"Yeah, but I thought you were pulling my leg. Why would a beautiful woman want to spend time with you?" Marty asked us.

Ranger gave him a slight smile and shook his head. "Babe, this is Marty Nelson," he supplied. "An _old_ Army buddy."

"Don't let this kid fool you. I taught him all he knows," Marty grinned widely. "I bet I could show you a few tricks he doesn't know." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, reminding me of my friend Lester. This was probably what he'd be like in twenty-five years.

"Watch yourself man," Ranger warned. "That's my wife you're talking to."

"Stephanie Manoso," I finally said as I held my hand out to him.

"Shit. Really? You married this clown?" he teased as he ignored the hand and hugged me instead.

"I can hardly believe it myself sometimes."

"Well, congratulations," he said planting a big peck of a kiss on my lips. "You go pack while I talk to your wife."

"Just keep your lips off of her," Ranger grumbled.

I watched him walk off around the other side of the plane, out of sight. Marty nodded toward a table and chairs against the wall. Once I was seated he handed me a bottle of Coke. "So, how'd you two meet?" he asked.

"At work," I answered. "He trained me to be a bounty hunter."

He barked a laugh then. "No shit? You're too pretty to be a bounty hunter." I felt the anger flare in my eyes and he laughed again. "Now, tell me you're the one that blew up his Porsche." I nodded as my cheeks turned pink. He laughed even harder then. "I knew that kid was in love the first time I heard that story. He don't share his cars." I just shrugged back at him, what could I say?

"I don't share my woman either, Old Man," Ranger called back.

"Then it's a good thing you put a ring on this one or you'd be getting challenged left and right," Marty said with a wink at me. I looked down at my wedding band and felt a slow, sadness creep into my heart. If only it were real. "So how's the honeymoon? He's treating you right?"

"He couldn't treat me better," I answered and I meant it. Since the moment we arrived at that resort he'd been nothing but open, thoughtful, and attentive. He treated me like I was the only woman in the world. He doted on me and showed me so much passion, the kind I never knew existed before. He was the perfect man.

"You look like a woman in love," Marty noted.

I smiled sadly at the older man and nodded yes. I certainly was. I had fallen in love with Carlos and I didn't want to let him go. "I am," I whispered back.

"He's a lucky bastard and I hope he realizes that before he does something stupid," he called out loud enough that Ranger was sure to hear. "So how are my other boys doing?" I raised my eyebrows at that. "Tank, Brown, Santos."

My eyes widened, he was one of them? "They were all doing well last week. I haven't spoken to them since I flew out though."

"Good," Marty agreed. "Ranger needed a good vacation. His phone is always on for his company, even at inconvenient times. Am I right?" I nodded yes, thinking about all the calls that had interrupted us over the years. "I'm glad he found someone worth turning it off for." I wish.

"All packed," Ranger said as he walked up on us. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, then moved behind me, squeezing my shoulders. I'm sure he felt how tense I was feeling. This conversation didn't help. It just made me realize I didn't want to go home.

"Let me get my ass in gear then," Marty said. "And don't you forget that he's the lucky one here." I nodded back at him.

"He's right, Babe," Ranger said quietly. "I'm lucky to have you in my life."

I squeezed his fingers as I stood to face him, ignoring the pain I was feeling. "So what are we doing? And what were you packing?"

Ranger's smile turned into a huge grin. "We're going up to thirteen thousand feet," he answered. "And I was packing my chute."

"What?"

"We're going to fly, Babe." My mouth dropped open as his words dawned on me. Oh, hell, no. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts," he told me. "We're going to do this."

"You've done it before?" I asked as he led me around the plane, where the equipment was laid out.

"Babe." He laughed a little.

That wasn't an answer. "That wasn't an answer!"

"Calm down, Beautiful. This kid led a group combat jump into Northern Iraq to seize an airfield once. He can handle a beach in Hawaii," Marty answered for me.

My eyes met Ranger's and I saw the truth there. Holy crap. He really did do that. "That was ten years ago, Steph. I only jump recreationally now." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The idea of him being in danger scared the shit out of me. "My missions are over," he whispered before he kissed my lips softly. "I want to share this with you. It's something I love." I nodded back, unable to speak. This was Ranger, the hero, my Batman, standing before me, and he wasn't shutting me out.

I suddenly found myself in a harness with all kinds of weird straps and clips. He tugged them tight while he ran his hands over them, lightly brushing all the good spots. I don't know what's wrong with me. I should not be getting turned on when I'm getting ready to put my life in danger. He flashed me a smile like he knew what I was thinking and then he kissed me. Oh, hell, why couldn't I refuse him?

8888888888888888

I'm crazy. That's the only explanation there is to this. I stood in the back of the little plane with Ranger. He was hooking my harness to his in preparation to jump out of the frickin plane. I looked out the window at the ocean under us. God, we're going to die.

"Babe," he chuckled. "We're not going to die."

"Have you jumped with someone strapped to you before? What if I'm too heavy? Will the parachute hold us both?" I yelled at him.

He pulled my back against his chest and kissed my neck until I closed my eyes. "The parachute will hold us without a problem. I've jumped strapped with weapons that have weighed more than you do. They weren't as soft and didn't smell as nice either." He kissed my neck again. "I've never shared this before. You're the only woman I'd strap myself to," he whispered into my ear before he licked the outer shell. Damn. His fingers moved over my hardened nipples until I was rubbing back on him. I thought about telling him I've never joined the mile high club; that seemed like better entertainment than jumping out of the plane.

"Remember what I told you," he asked. I nodded yes as he slipped my goggles over my eyes. "Good." He opened the side door of the plane and moved toward the edge. He pulled me down so I was almost sitting on his thighs in the doorway. I was just about to tell him I couldn't do it when he said, "Love you, Babe." Then he jumped.

"Oh, shiiiiiit," I screamed, though I wasn't sure anything actually came out, especially since Ranger's hand covered my mouth instantly, then pulled my head back onto his shoulder, reminding me to breathe through my nose.

We were sucked straight forward instead of falling like I thought we would. Ranger pried my fingers off my shoulder harness and crossed them over my chest as we began to fall. He turned us so I was looking down, the wind flying past me hard and fast, it was freaking incredible. I never felt anything like it. We were flying. Then the minute long freefall seemed to end all too sudden.

He pulled the chute open. It shot up over us, slowing us immediately. We were suddenly floating gently toward the ground. Swishing back and forth, the wind catching the chute the only sound around us. It was frightening and peaceful and exhilarating all at once. I held my arms out to my sides and smiled as I looked at the island below us. I immediately knew why he loved this. I felt so alive and so free up here. I wished it would last longer.

Ranger pulled cords and directed the chute like an expert. I felt a little silly that I'd questioned his skills to start with, but mostly I just relaxed and took in the views of the island far below. As we got closer to Earth he turned us further out over the water. I tensed as I wondered what he was thinking. We couldn't land in the Pacific. Then I saw we were headed toward a yacht in the distance. I felt like smacking myself in the head, duh. This was still part of the plan.

I closed my eyes, expected it to hurt when we landed. Amazingly enough though, he brought us down on the deck of the boat, his feet softly landed, then he quickly unhooked the parachute so it wouldn't pull us overboard. "Holy amazing landing, Batman," I screamed over my shoulder at him as I yanked off my goggles. "Seriously, Ranger, that was fucking a-maze-ing."

He just laughed as he unhooked me from his chest, my feet finally touching the ground completely. I immediately jumped on him and slammed my lips to his. He caught me easily and carried me below deck without breaking the kiss. We were pulling at the harnesses and clothing the other was wearing, just trying to free ourselves enough to join our bodies together again, until I somehow ended up tangled in the tee shirt and black straps, unable to move my arms. "That wasn't very smooth," he said looking down at me with a half-smile. "And I was coming off so cool today."

I was gone, giggling uncontrollably as I watched Carlos peek out from behind his cool Ranger mask. I don't think I'd ever see him the same again, that was priceless. "This is the coolest you've ever been," I snickered.

He just shook his head sadly. "Just promise not to tell the guys about this," he said as he worked on untangling me. I laughed until tears rolled down my cheeks as he cussed and tugged at the straps. Once I was freed from the harness he stepped out of his, clearly back in control. "Ranger?" I asked looking at him. He nodded so I knew I had his attention. "Thank you for today. It was incredible."

He ran his hand over my hair and smiled. "You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time with less fury, but just as much passion. "I'm glad you liked it."

I laid my head against his chest and held him in my arms. "Carlos?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we alone on this boat?"

He chuckled then. "No, there is a captain and a chef. We're having dinner here before we sail back to the harbor."

I wasn't sure how he managed to plan something so elaborate. I was going to ask, but changed my mind. Obviously Carlos was still Batman and I was just going to enjoy my time with him. "This has been the best honeymoon ever," I told him.

"It's not over yet," he grinned back at me as his lips and hands began to prove his words. Indeed it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's note…I did something different here, this chapter contains POVs from both Joe and Ranger. From here on out I will be alternating between Steph, the guys, and Lester (as my Merry Man of choice) to give all sides of the story. Oh and we have a big SMUT WARNING, told from Ranger's POV, his vocabulary and inner thoughts are different from Steph's, so it may be slightly vulgar and contains some butt stuff, so that's your warning. Don't forget to let me know what you think, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thanks all.*** **

JPOV

Newark-Day 5

I'm not an idiot. I'm a God damn, top-notch detective, but it didn't take any of my police training to put together that it was no coincidence that _he_ disappeared from town the same day Steph left for Hawaii. He should be smart enough to know he isn't going to get away with this. He knows me well enough to know I'm not going to just let him steal my woman without a fight. I'm not even sure why he thought it'd work for him.

Steph would never cheat on me even if he did pressure her. He should know that by now. There was a lot you could say about Steph, but being a slut wasn't one of them. She made a man work for it, which was why I was on the plane. Manoso wasn't going to get the chance to worm his way into her head any further.

Even now, each hour that passed was making me feel a little crazier. It'd taken three fucking days before I got enough shit off my desk to ask the captain for the week off. Even then I had to say it was a family emergency, but wasn't that what this was? Steph was my family, or at least I planned for her to be someday. She was the love of my life and I wasn't about to let some fucking goon take away everything I wanted.

Stephanie and I had been dating on and off for the last few years. We'd known one another since we were toddlers, but since she popped back into my life as a beautiful, feisty woman I knew she was the one. At the time she was determined to start a career as a bounty hunter and I was her first assignment. In the end she did bring me into jail, but only after helping clear me of the bogus murder charges I was facing. How could I not love her after that?

In my heart I knew she was my fate. Hell, as an eight year old I'd been the first guy to finger her in my dad's garage. Then ten years later I was the first guy to taste that sweet stuff with more than a finger. I smiled thinking about how even as a virgin she'd been so willing to have me right there on the bakery floor. So fifteen years later, it only made sense that she was mine again. There was no doubt in my mind that she belonged to me, always had. She would be Mrs. Joe Morelli, someday. All I had to do was convince her of that.

It would be a lot fucking easier to do if Manoso would mind his own God damned business. He was always there, following around my Cupcake, filling her head with bullshit ideas, convincing her she could do things she was in no way qualified to do. The worst part was that she believed him. I think she trusted everything that came out of his cocky, lying mouth and I couldn't say anything about it or I'd be the bad guy. Christ. That asshole had a hold on her and I didn't know how to break it.

She'd met _him_, Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, fellow bounty hunter, former Special Forces military, now successful business man focusing on private security (though I was pretty sure the only thing he'd been trying to secure was Stephanie in his bed) when she was on her first bounty hunting job. He trained her, mentored her, and partnered with her whenever she needed him. Sure the guy helped her, but I still didn't understand why she held him in such high esteem.

I admit the guy is good looking and has this entire mysterious thing going. He only wears black clothes, carries more weapons on his person than I want to speculate about, and only drives expensive black cars, like the fucking Porsche that I wasn't supposed to know spent nights parked in her lot. Plus, Manoso made himself personally responsible for Stephanie time and again, rescuing her, giving her cars, allowing her to live with him, for safety reasons of course. I think she had some weird hero worship thing happening. She put him on some sort of pedestal and no one could knock him off. Even with first-hand knowledge that the guy was a killer she couldn't see a fault in him.

She was also too blind to see that he was part of the reason she was always in danger. Time and again she got sucked into a mess that was his fault and she couldn't stop herself from helping him, ready to give her life for him. Granted Manoso would no doubt do the same for her, shit, he'd taken bullets and gotten himself stabbed for her. The guy is loony, he's a certified sociopath, and she can't see it. Probably because she's in love with him.

I growled to myself. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it was true. The only thing that kept me in the game was the fact that Manoso was only playing with her. He'd never want the future with her that I did and that's why I'd win in the end. Steph wasn't built for anything less than marriage.

I looked out the window of the plane and clenched my fists. I wish I could have gotten a direct flight, but this was it at the last minute. I wouldn't be landing in Hawaii until tomorrow morning, which gave him another day to fuck with her head. I swore to God if I found out he so much as touched a hair on her head I'd kill him. I didn't even care if it made me the bad guy this time. I wasn't letting him destroy more of her.

She could be at home safe and sound right now, if she'd just stop listening to him. She'd be what I wanted her to be, if not for him. She wasn't there yet, but I could fix that. She was a walking disaster most days and I knew it bothered her. If she'd just give me the chance to prove to her how happy she'd be if she'd change her life, I knew it'd work. She could give up that stupid job and be my wife, have my kids, and have no reason to ever see that bastard Manoso again.

We could have a good life together. I just had to keep my temper directed away from her like I'd been working so hard to do recently. She has a temper that rivals my own, which was not a great combination and in the past we fought, a lot. She had always come back to me though, but the closer she got to Manoso, the greater the possibility was that she wouldn't welcome me back the next time things blew up.

I couldn't let that happen, so I've been understanding and supportive of her _career. _Hell, I haven't even bad mouthed Manoso when she was in ear shot. I knew she liked this new me and I'd keep it up until she felt the need to meet my kindness by giving me what I wanted in return. I smiled again, I'd have her pregnant and locked in my house soon enough. Then Manoso could go rot in hell, where he belongs.

He wasn't going to get my Cupcake.

RPOV

Hawaii-later, the same day

Stephanie slipped her hand into mine and smiled at me seductively. I lifted my eyebrow at her, wondering if she was planning to take me back to bed or what. She turned into me, pressing herself against my chest, before her free hand moved to my face, tracing my jaw. "I'm not having sex with you," she whispered before her lips touched mine. I pulled my hand from hers and caught her around the waist as I kissed her back, deeper than I think she had planned. When I pulled away she stumbled a little. "Okay, not yet," she amended with a husky voice.

"Then what are you planning to do with me?" I asked with a little smile. I loved that I could kiss her senseless like that. She was just too cute when she wobbled, stumbled, and shuddered in response to my kisses. I was glad they hadn't lost their effect, especially after all the kisses we'd shared in the last few days.

"Dinner," she told me, taking my hand again. "On the beach." I kissed her forehead before allowing her to pull me down to the sand. I saw the same set up that we had our first night here. The little table, the flowers, the candle light, the covered plates. "I wanted to do something special for you."

She pulled out my chair, making me chuckle as I slipped into it. I guess she really did plan to take care of me tonight. "Thank you," I told her. She just smiled as she removed the plate cover, revealing a perfectly grilled salmon with wild rice and grilled green beans. Surprisingly her plate contained the same. She choose exactly what I would have on my own. "It looks great."

She smiled again and sat next to me, then poured us each a glass of the Sauvignon Blanc that was uncorked and breathing. It was a perfect choice for the fish and I was impressed she did all of this, even if it was courtesy of Jonathan, since I knew the only thing Stephanie could pair was pizza and beer, but that was okay, she had far better skills as far as I was concerned. That thought made me smile.

It wasn't about the fantastic sex or her talented mouth either, no, the draw to Steph went way beyond the physical. She was a fascinating woman. So sweet and caring on one hand and so sassy and tough on the other. She was determined, and proud, and a little scary when she was on a case, but she never backed down or gave up. She seemed to have some sort of sixth sense, sensing danger, picking up leads, and finding information no one else could see. She was a marvel. She boggled my mind sometimes, always keeping me on my toes, and showing me a new way to look at things. She had the heart of a fighter, the mind of a detective, the temper of a pit bull, and the body of a goddess. There was no way I could stop myself from falling in love with her.

"Deep thoughts," she said as she kicked my shin under the table.

"Mm, just thinking about how wonderful you are," I told her. "I think we make a great team."

She laughed and flipped her curls behind her shoulder. "Professionally or personally?"

"Both," I answered with a wink. That was true. Someday I hoped to make her my partner in every sense. I wanted her to learn my business and work by my side each day. Then I wanted to go home with her and sleep beside her warm body every night. I know it's just a dream, but I still hoped that someday her dreams would match mine.

"I think all this beach air is making you crazy," she told me before she sipped her drink. "The only thing I'm good at is causing mayhem."

I grinned then, she wasn't totally wrong. Mayhem was a great word for the trouble that found her. She'd been kidnapped more times than I care to think about, her cars blow up at alarming rates, and I could only imagine she'd have another stalker before the year was out. It had been a couples weeks since the last one died, but at least that one left her airline vouchers for this trip. "But I rescue you."

"You are my hero," she agreed as she moved her pinky finger over my knuckles, before tapping my wedding band.

I picked up her hand and kissed her wrist. "See, a perfect pair, because you're my hero too." She looked like she was going to argue so I pulled her to me and kissed her. It wasn't a lie. She saved my life, my company, my daughter without a second thought for her own life. "You've saved me from my lonely existence," I told her, which was true too. She was the only person I had let into my life like this. Then my Wonder Woman blushed, which made me smirk.

"You know I'm here whenever you need me," she offered. I nodded to her and kissed her again. How she always tasted so sweet I'll never know. But I loved it, craved it even. She was my drug and I had been bingeing for the last four days. I had no idea how I'd survive going back to life without her.

I want us to make a life together, but I can't, not yet. Nothing had really changed. She wasn't really mine. I can't give her the life she wants and I'm certainly not the type of man her family would welcome with open arms. No, Joe Morelli was that man and I was just a poacher of epic proportions.

I knew part of the reason she was still in a relationship with him was that he was her mother's ideal. He was Italian, from a well-known Burg family, had a legitimate job as a cop, and would give her the life they wanted her to have. The other reasons they were together I didn't want to think about, they had history and chemistry and she loved him. I didn't like to admit that, but I knew it was true. I had eyes. I saw the way she softened when she looked at him. Frankly, it made me kind of sick.

Her reality had always belonged to the other man. I knew she'd never be happy in the type of relationship I could give her. I'd walked away, shut her out of my life, and sent her back to Morelli more times than I care to admit, but she never argued with me. She never told me she wanted me instead. She went back to him willingly and I didn't stop her. Maybe she knew she didn't want my kind of life either. She certainly never fought for it.

Sending her away hurt more than anything I'd ever felt and seeing her go straight back into his arms broke the heart I didn't know existed until I met her. It was like every time I saw her with him I wanted to take her away and lock her in my apartment where he'd never find her. I wanted to keep her to myself. I wanted to tell her that I love her. I wanted to fill her with my child. I wanted to promise God I'd cherish her forever. I never did it though, any of it. I was never in a position to offer her that life.

"You're awfully quiet," she said, pulling my attention back where it should be.

"I'm just enjoying the night," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Liar. You've hardly touched your food," she pointed out. I just shrugged and took a bite of the fish. "You know I'm not ready for this week to end either." She reached over and took my hand in hers.

I smiled at her. "You just ESP me?" I teased. She hated when I read her thoughts, but it was something I did naturally, probably because I knew her so well. It was funny that she picked up the habit only after living with me a few days.

"Was I wrong? Were you thinking about the week ending?" she asked with a pretty smile.

"You weren't wrong, but we still have a couple more days," I told her, not voicing my concerns. I didn't want to ruin the time that was left by crying about it.

"Is that enough for you?" she asked.

I swallowed hard, not wanting her to hear my weakness, but I didn't want to lie to her so I told the truth, saying just one word, but it wasn't Babe this time. "No."

"It's not enough for me either," she answered. "Are you sure we have to go back? Can't you buy us an island somewhere?"

I smiled at her. I love her like this. She's so open and honest, free almost, like this is all that matters to her, like I am all that matters to her. I wish I could buy us an island where we could stay like this, but I know it's just a fantasy. I know it will all have to end. She had to go back to her life and she wasn't ready to fight to stay by my side in the face of her friends and family. "Tank will hunt us down," I told her, trying to keep it light.

"I can handle Tank. I'll just tell him I'm off sugar. He won't dare mess with me," she said with a laugh. "But can you handle my mom and grandma? Or Lula?"

I grinned back at her. "I bet I could shut up two of the three by taking off my shirt."

She barked a loud laugh and said, "Probably all three. My mother would have a heart attack."

"You would protect me from Lula and Grandma Mazur, right?"

"Without a doubt, you're my husband. They aren't allowed to paw you," she giggled before she leaned over and kissed me again. My heart skipped a beat hearing her call me her husband. She had no idea how much I wanted to stay married to her and she probably never would. Two more nights, with my wife, the light in my life, and I knew I had to enjoy it. I may never have her to myself again. "No more sulking, please. I'm trying to romance you here."

"Sorry, Babe, romance away. I'm all yours," I whispered into her ear before pressing my lips to her neck.

"You need to eat," she told me as she snuggled onto my lap and fed me a bite of salmon. "You're going to need your energy tonight. I went shopping today." I had no idea what she meant by that, but I hoped it meant she bought something sexy. So I opened my mouth and let her feed me another bite.

888888888888888

By the time our plates were empty she was draped around me, kissing my neck. I was going to ask her to dance, but doing it horizontally seemed like a much better idea. So I stood with her still in my arms and carried her back toward the bedroom.

"I need to freshen up, but you should take off your clothes and crawl into the bed," she told me, her voice holding just a touch of authority. "On your stomach."

I did exactly what I was told. I was too curious to disobey. Besides, how could this lead to anything but good things? Naked in bed with my Babe was all kinds of good.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a ponytail, she was bare except the red lacy thongs and matching red and yellow lei around her neck. Oh, holy shit. She spun in a little circle and wiggled her ass as she looked back over her shoulder at me, "You like?"

"Yes," I growled at her. "God, you are so fucking sexy, Steph."

"Mm, glad you like it," she said smiling, before walking to the kitchen with a swing to her hips. I couldn't see what she was doing until she turned back toward the bed. She was carrying a tray with Champaign and strawberries on it. "Dessert," she told me. "But first I'd like to play with you." That made my half-hard cock spring to life.

She pulled open one of the night stands and extracted a brown bag. "Goodies," she said with a smirk. She peeked inside and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. "I've thought about using this on you for a long time."

"What do you have there, Babe?" I asked, hoping it was what I thought.

She straddled my ass and squirted the liquid onto my back. Her fingers moved over my skin, spreading the oil as she went, then it started to get warm. Damn. She worked it into my shoulders, rubbing away all my tension in the process. Then she moved to my neck, working her magical little hands into a knot I had at the base of my skull. Christ, why had I never asked her to do this before? Just when I was starting to turn into a boneless heap she leaned down and licked my neck. "Mm, cherry flavored Carlos," she whispered into my ear before slipping down to kiss and lick my shoulders and back.

"Babe, you should really turn me over if you want a good taste," I told her in between the little groans of delight I couldn't contain. She really was good with her hands, and mouth, and hips. So good that she made me lose all control of myself and I never lose control. If I didn't know better I'd swear she was a witch, because she was pure magic in bed.

"Mm, don't worry, Carlos, that is definitely on the menu, but there are other things I've really wanted to sink my teeth into for a while," she teased.

I had no idea what she planned, but was satisfied with the direction she was headed, south, with her tongue in a line, straight down my spine. I shivered in response, surprised by the level of awareness she evoked in me. I was trained to shut off emotion, to disconnect my mind from physical stimuli, and always be aware of my surroundings. In the moments that Steph and I were together like this, all my training went out the window. Her soft, loving touches sent my emotions into overdrive, all the bottled up love and lust I had for her blocked out everything else. She was everything. All I could see was her creamy skin, all I could feel was her body moving against mine, all I could smell was the musky scent of her arousal, all I could taste was her sweet nectar on my tongue, and all I could hear were her whimpers and cries of pleasure. Nothing existed but her and I wanted to live in that world forever.

I jumped, suddenly startled by the cold oil being drizzled over my ass. "You have to be more aware of your surroundings, baby," she giggled before she smacked my ass with her oily palm.

"You're very distracting," I groaned back at her as she began to rub and squeeze my ass cheeks. She dropped and nibbled on my right cheek before biting it a little roughly. "You seem to be doing butt stuff," I teased.

She smacked me again, a little harder. Then she leaned down, rubbing her tits across my ass and up my back. God. I had to clench the sheets to stop myself from flipping us over. "If I remember correctly you told me you like butt stuff," she whispered in my ear. When I didn't respond she bit my ear. "Am I wrong, Carlos?"

"No, you're not wrong," I grumbled at her. "I'd love to fuck your ass." She laughed, then she started to kiss my neck again. "Have you changed your mind?"

She slid herself against my back, probably making her tits all shiny and slick with the oil. God, I was so hard and aching from her teasing. "I don't know yet," she told me. "But you may convince me."

What? "What?" The next thing I knew her lube covered fingers pressed against my asshole. Shit. It had felt amazing when she was blowing me, but she was just planning on going in cold here. That had never been a thing for me, honestly, it made me think of torture. I was definitely a pitcher, not a catcher. So maybe I tried things when I was younger, but that was experimental, I knew what I liked now. "Babe?"

"Mm, yeah, Carlos?" she answered, still playing around with me. "Don't you want me to fuck your ass?"

Well, shit, if I said no then so would she. So how badly did I want this? I wanted to dominate her that way. I wanted to show her how good I could make it feel. I wanted to be the only man to touch her there. I wanted it, bad. "Let me flip over," I asked. "Suck my cock while you fuck my ass." I dropped my face into the mattress. Had I really just said that? Fucking unbelievable. It was probably a good thing she wasn't after information on national security, I'd divulge it all to get inside her.

"Roll over, but keep your hands on the bed," she told me. I complied, why fight it now? I was her slave regardless of who had physical control. She straddled my thighs and smiled down at me. "Seems I have to start over." And she did.

She worked her hands over my shoulders and arms thoroughly, before squirting more of the oil onto my chest. She took her time, working her fingers into my pectorals before moving onto my abs. She seemed to get herself worked up just tracing the ridges of the muscles. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were a deep, dark, fuck-me blue. I wanted her so badly, and my cock was in agreement. I was so hard and wanted her to touch it so badly, I actually tucked my hands under my head in hopes of controlling the urge to pull her hips forward and grind against her.

"You are so sexy," she told me as she traced her finger down my stomach toward my dick, then touched the head lightly before moving back up to my chest. "I fantasize about having you under me like this, touching you, licking each of your abs," she told me before dipping her head to lick me. Damn. Her mouth was inching lower, tasting every inch of me. "And this, I think about it being in my mouth, like this," she told me before she sucked me down her throat, no teasing, just hard and deep.

"God, Steph, that's amazing," I encouraged, still gripping my pillow tightly. Then she made her move, slipping two of her oiled fingers easily inside me. "Ahh," I cried out as she found her way, bending her fingers and stroking just the right spot. She was working me hard, keeping her mouth and fingers going in a rhythm that felt so fucking good I was glad I'd allowed her to do this. I was deep down her throat and with the way her fingers were pressing me from the inside, there was no way I was going to last much longer. "Babe, I'm going to cum," I groaned out at her. Her other hand tugged my balls sharply, causing me to lose it. She just continued to suck me, swallowing what I gave her as her fingers pressed harder, stroking me slowly, which caused my orgasm to be harder and stronger than any I'd had before. "Holy fuck, Steph," I practically cried as it peaked.

She slowly withdrew me from her mouth and slipped her fingers from their hiding spot. "That worked," she said happily. I just lifted an eyebrow at her. She reached in her goodie bag and pulled out a book, _Beginners Guide to Anal Sex_. "That's why I got this," she held up the oil, "It's flavored, water soluble lube that can be used as a massage oil. I figured if I chickened out I could still oil you up."

I sat up, pulling her against me so she was flush against my chest and her wet center pressed on my rebounding dick. The fact that she wanted to share this with me enough that she'd purchased a book was definitely getting me in the mood again. "What else did you buy?" I asked her.

She blushed slightly as she grabbed the bag and dumped it on the bed. There were a couple sex toys I never imagined she'd touch, much less buy. "Babe," I smiled as I picked up the heavy, pink plug.

"Well, I read that it should be stretched before sex and you're huge," she said, then really blushed a bright red. I just smiled at her, the idea of stretching her tight little ass to fit my dick had me fully hard in seconds. "I, uh, did the cleaning they recommended," she whispered after she buried her face in my neck, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't hide yourself or what you want." I lifted her face to mine and leaned into her, kissing her lips before trailing down to her neck. I figured that'd relax her and knew it worked when she started grinding her hips into mine. "What changed your mind?" I whispered to her gently. I didn't want to scare her off, but I needed to know she wouldn't regret it.

Her fingers combed through my hair as she moved herself against me, the oil cut out any friction, but made the skin beneath turn hot. God. "I liked the way it felt when you used your mouth there and I want to feel what it's like to take you there," she whispered into my ear. "I want to love you in every way."

I groaned loudly, her words were what I needed. I reached between us, pulling her panties to the side, and stroked her clit. She was dripping wet, the fluid already soaking my entire hand and she hadn't reached orgasm yet. I felt like a fucking king, being able to do this to her. I don't know what it is that takes over inside of me when we touch, but it feels like an instinct, like the one thing my body was made to do was to give this one woman pleasure. I had to worship every inch of her to try to fill this need I never had with anyone else. The need to give her everything I had, every part of me. "You trust me to do this?"

"I trust you more than anyone in this world. I know you won't hurt me," she answered before kissing me again. "I would never trust anyone else with this. I love you, Carlos."

I wrapped my free arm around her, holding her against me as I kissed her in return. I felt a happiness fill me, something that felt magical and almost childlike. Then I realized it was because I hadn't felt this happy since I was a small child. How could her words do this to me? She trusted me above all others. Somehow, she loved me beyond the friendship and sex that I allowed her. She opened herself up to me and let me into her heart these last few days and I didn't want to be shut back out. "I love you too, Stephanie," I answered her. "More than my words could ever express."

"Then show me," she told me. "Love me."

"Always," I answered her as my fingers plunged inside of her. She threw her head back, arching her spine, as she clenched around me. I smiled to myself. I'd kept her so pleasured over the last few days that just the sensation of being filled brought her to orgasm. She was always wet, her body just waiting for the pleasure that it had been receiving so often. Her clit was constantly swollen from all the attention, just a stroke and she was ready for me. God, how I wished I could just keep her naked and aroused for the rest of my life.

I laid her back on the bed and moved over her. I laughed when my eyes landed on the lei she was still wearing. "Very sexy," I told her as I grabbed it and pulled it off her body, flowers sprinkled over her and the bed as I broke the string. I caught her oily breasts in my hands and pinched both nipples. She moaned and arched up into me. I smiled again. I loved how she enjoyed a little pain with sex. I didn't want to actually hurt her, but I loved showing her that I was in control of her body by making her respond to me. Luckily we both got off on rough sex, because I needed to dominate her, to make her feel I was the only one that could work her body like it was meant to be. She called me a caveman and I didn't argue. I certainly felt like I was trying to mark my territory like an animal.

I moved my hands over her, rubbing that oil into her stomach, as I pulled her nipple into my mouth. "Mm, cherry flavored Babe," I teased.

"Maybe you should use some more, other places," she moaned as I switched breasts, nibbling on the tender bud.

"Maybe," I agreed. I grabbed the bottle and held it in my fist to warm it as I continued to toy with her breasts. She wasn't fighting to keep her hands from interfering like I had, no, she was pushing at my shoulders and moving her hips against me shamelessly. Who was I to argue with what her body needed? I moved my mouth down her stomach and licked her hip bones as I opened the lube. I put some on my finger before smoothing it over her clit.

"Oh, holy crap, that's warm," she yelled at me. I rubbed my finger over it, fast and hard, getting it really hot. "Oh, my, God. Holy crap," she practically screamed at me as she shuddered into another orgasm. I didn't let her come down from it before I spread her legs wide and brought my mouth down on her. I slid my tongue over the same spot, tasting the cherry flavor mixed with her juices. God, this really was cherry flavored Babe, I think I have a new favorite flavor pie. "Your mouth is so hot, God, so good, Carlos," she cried at me.

I loved when she talked during sex. The things she said were so uninhibited, and dirty, confirming that she was made to be fucked hard and rough, by me. I covered my fingers in the lube and thrust three of them into her, immediately finding her g-spot hard and ready, she barely needed any stimulation before she was gushing over my hand. "Oh, God, Carlos," she screamed, pulling my hair. "That's so hot inside of me. Love it, oh, yes." She had another orgasm that had her moaning and thrashing beneath me. "Rub that on your cock before you fuck me," she ordered. I sure as fuck planned too.

I was stunned at how sensitive the heat from the lube was making her, but I knew that'd work to our advantage too. I spread some more over her lips and worked it inside of her a little before I took my tongue to it again. I covered my fingers in the lube and rubbed them against her ass. Her hips shot off the bed nervously, so I pushed them back down, holding her down with the other arm. It'd never work if she was nervous, so I switched positions, using my fingers on her clit and my tongue on her ass. That worked like a charm. When I tried again, the only response to my finger going back there was a little wiggle of consent, so I entered her. "Oh, wow," she purred, which made me smile. My Babe was going to learn a few things tonight.

By the time my tongue stroked another orgasm from her, two fingers were pumping into her ass while my thumb pushed into her pussy. Just as she stopped clenching me in pleasure I exchanged my fingers for the lube soaked toy, filling her. "Ahhh, ohhh, Carlos," she sighed, clearly enjoying the feeling.

I didn't give her much time to think about it though, covering myself in the lube I pushed into her. The toy filling her other hole making the fit even tighter than usual. "Holy fuck, Babe, you feel so tight," I groaned at her.

Her mouth latched onto mine, sucking my tongue into her mouth as she scratched at my shoulders. I fucked her until her orgasm had nearly brought me along with her, but I didn't want to be finished yet. I wanted to love every part of her.

I grabbed a couple of pillows, flipped her over onto them so her ass was pointed up at me, the little pink toy shining from where it was still inside her. God, she really did have the nicest ass in the world. I pulled her hips to mine and entered her again, slowly building her back up. Just when I knew she was going to orgasm I pulled the plug from her body and reached around to rub her clit, which did the job. She was still moaning and shaking when I lubed us both and slowly pushed in where I had never been before.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I was losing the fight to keep still. "You can fuck me, Carlos," she whimpered. "It feels so good."

"If it hurts, tell me," I growled at her. Then we were off. I went deep, but so slow, over and over, until she was pressing back into me, trying to pick up speed. I reached around her, wanting her to cum with me. I worked her into such a state, she didn't seem to mind the hard penetration, so I gave it to her, still careful not to lose control of myself. My fingers and dick were buried so deep inside of her when she screamed, "I'm going to cum," that I felt every muscle in her react to the orgasm. I almost didn't have time to pull out of her, but managed to cum across her cheeks before collapsing next to her. "You alright?"

She laughed and turned her head to look at me. "I'm more than good," she said with a smile. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," I grinned back at her. "Stay there."

She laughed as I crawled out of the bed. "I couldn't move if I wanted to."

I smirked at that admission and said, "Babe." She was too cute still lying there with her bottom in the air. I hated walking away, but I didn't want her to be sore. I filled the tub, added some of the bath salts, and went back to collect my prize.

She hadn't moved so I rolled her over and scooped her up in my arms. She just sighed and snuggled into my neck, kissing me there lightly. I crawled into the large tub and settled her on my lap before turning on the jets. I took my time rubbing a soapy wash cloth over her skin, making sure to be gentle with her. She just sighed and closed her eyes. I kissed her nose and lips. She was so beautiful. It was still hard to imagine that she allowed me to touch her, much less love her.

"I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso," she said quietly as she snuggled into my neck. "Don't ever forget that."

When she said my name I felt a flood of emotion go straight to my heart. I love her. I love her so fucking much I never want to watch her walk away again. I love her so much it hurts knowing it will end too soon. I wish she understood that she held all the power to make this last. She only needed to choose me, not her mother, or the Burg, or Joe Morelli. All she had to say was she wanted me and the love I could give her, even if it wasn't her Burg fairytale.

I couldn't tell her that though, could I? I never wanted to pressure her to make that decision. I didn't want to give her ultimatums like Morelli. I didn't want to risk losing the part of her I did have. God, who was I kidding? I was afraid to put myself out there and have her turn me down or worse, make me think we had a shot, then leave me for someone less complicated, someone like Morelli. My first wife had done that. She left me for someone just like Joe Morelli and she took my daughter with her. Losing little Julie killed a part of me, losing Stephanie would kill what was left.

Without Steph by my side I wasn't living though, was I? Could I keep going like I had been, miserable and alone? But could I risk losing her if she didn't feel the same? If she wasn't willing to give up her dreams to be with me? But could I live with myself if I didn't even try?

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I could do this. "Stephanie, I love you. I'll always love you," I whispered into her hair. "I don't want you to take that ring off when we go home. Be my wife?" I kissed her hair again as I waited for her reply. When it didn't come I pushed her away from my neck and looked at her. She was sound asleep and stirred slightly at my movement. "Fuck," I whispered to myself.

I turned off the water and stood with her in my arms, wrapping a towel around us both. I carried her to the bed and wiped her off. She never woke. I crawled into bed, holding her against me, and prayed to God I could summon the courage to say those words again in the morning.

****Oh boy, so what did you think? Joe's on his way and he's so mad, yeesh. Stephanie's full-on in love with Carlos, even though she assumes it'll all be over at the end of the week she's given him all of herself. And we finally got a small glimpse at Carlos' thoughts and feelings and he's just as confused as Steph. He's afraid to let her in, but can he let her go? One more chapter in this part of the story.****


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's note…just real quick, thank you for all the reviews. You all are wonderful. I didn't want to respond and give away my Hawaii ending though so I sat on my hand. Anyway, here it is, the end of Hawaii, bring on the reviews and let me know your thoughts, I'm sure you'll have plenty.****

Hawaii-Day 6

SPOV

I woke much like the days before, being kissed by Carlos' soft lips. I blinked at the bright sunlight flooding in through the opened French doors. It was another beautiful day. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him to me so I could kiss him back. He complied, kissing me soundly before lying back to nuzzle my neck again. "Morning," I whispered to him.

"Morning," he answered. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I slept for half a day," I sighed. I actually felt like I had slept deeper than I had in years, it was kind of amazing. Then again I had never felt happier, safer, or more secure, not to mention satisfied. Just having this man next to me I felt complete for the first time in my life.

"Only nine hours," he chuckled. I glanced at the clock, it was eight-thirty and he looked like he'd been up for a while and showered, since his hair was damp and he smelled like fresh Bulgari. Mm. My guess, he went for a run, though I was surprised. He usually stayed in bed with me.

"I don't even remember going to bed," I yawned as I stretched, pulling some muscles that I was surprised to find ached, in a good way.

"You are sore, aren't you?" he frowned.

"Just a little," I agreed. "But it was totally worth it." His wolf grin made me blush as I remembered my behavior the night before. I didn't regret it, but it seemed like something you shouldn't think about before breakfast. On the other hand, Carlos didn't seem to have the same hang up, because whatever he was thinking about was raising the flag, so to speak.

"How about a soak in the spa while we wait for breakfast?" he suggested.

Now that I couldn't help but think about. The hot, bubbly spa soaking away my muscle pain sounded heavenly. Add in one wet, sexy, naked, Cuban sex god, that was already at half-mast, and I was a goner. "Mm, yes, you really know how to spoil a girl," I agreed.

He picked up the phone, "Jonathan, can you bring us a brunch today?" I raised my eyebrows at him, which he responded to with a wink. "Sounds good. Give us a couples hours." With those words the wolf grin returned and he hung up the phone.

"Two hours?" I asked.

"Mm, I need to tend all your sore muscles, thoroughly." He hauled me out of bed, carrying me toward the patio, nude.

"Carlos," I complained. "Have you no shame? Anyone could be on the beach."

"What do I have to be ashamed of?" he asked.

"Nothing, but not all of us look perfect nude."

My argument didn't stop him from strutting out on the deck in all his perfect, nude glory, taking me with him. "You look perfect from where I'm standing." I snorted at that. "Every inch of you is perfect and beautiful and tasty," he teased as he bit at my neck. He dropped my feet into the water, so I could stand on the little seat inside before sitting down. He climbed in beside me and grinned.

I looked around and started to move to the other side of the pool. Carlos gave me a weird look and pulled me back to his side. "What?"

"Babe, since when do you not like a morning soak out here?" he asked as he leaned back, resting his head against the back of the seat.

Since I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad was going to happen at any moment, but I didn't say that. "I do like it. I'm sorry. I just have the morning grumpies I guess. I think I need a doughnut or something."

"Babe, that stuff will kill ya," he said with a lazy smile. "How about we focus on that 'something'?"

Yeesh, he didn't even say something super suggestive and my lady parts were on fire. Relaxed Carlos had an easy, sexual draw to him. I'm not sure what it was, maybe it was the way he exuded self-assuredness, like he didn't give a shit about what anyone thought, whatever, it had me wanting him, bad.

"What kind of something did you have in mind?" I asked back as I settled in the seat and tried to relax.

"You're still all tense," he said without opening his eyes to look at me. "Is this about the sex last night or about the bath?"

"What?" I asked surprised by the question. I looked at him and saw the frown lines around his eyes and mouth. "No, last night was perfect." He seemed to relax some, but not all the way. I moved over him, straddling his legs as I sat, so I could face him. "The way you loved me and took care of me during and after was beautiful. I don't regret a thing."

He opened his beautiful brown eyes and stared into mine. His fingers reached up to stroke my cheek. "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Spidey sense," I shrugged. "I just felt off for some reason." He seemed to immediately go on alert. "I don't think it's danger, and it's not us either, we're good, I swear. I'm probably just reacting weird to all this relaxing, not being on danger alert is kind of weird." He relaxed a little, but I could tell he would be ready if danger arose, he was in Ranger mode now. "Do you need to get your gun?"

He smiled at me, then pulled me in for such a deep kiss I think I was shaking by the time he broke from it. "I could kill a man fifty ways with my bare hands. I never _need_ a gun," he told me very matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to ask why he carried one and he laughed loudly. "I'm less scary with the gun." I didn't think he was joking. "Can you love that kind of man, Steph?"

I laughed then. "I've loved him for the last four years." He gave me one of his deadly looks, the one that made criminals piss their pants, but I knew he'd never hurt me. "I'm not scared of you, Ranger."

"Maybe you should be." His hands dug into my hips as he pulled me down onto his cock, sheathing himself inside me. I cried out from the pain it caused my tender flesh. "I can't shut out this part of me, it's always there, like another entity inside me."

"And that's the part of you that rescues and protects me," I argued. "What about you? Can every part of you love me?" He just stared at me with that blank face so I leaned in and kissed him. It didn't take long before he responded, crushing me to him as he kissed me back. His mouth moved to my neck, feasting hungrily on my skin, as his hands moved my hips up and down his length, tearing my first orgasm from my body with a loud scream of pleasure.

Then he suddenly went still and hugged me, just held me to his chest, as he kissed my cheek and ear. I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. The look in his eyes gave me the answer I needed. I knew in that moment that no matter what form he took in this life he would love me, but I saw the pain there too. I think that was the first time that I realized just how much it hurt him to push me away, how much it cost him not to accept what I wanted to give him. Whatever that darkness inside him was, whatever he thought he'd done to make himself unlovable wasn't going anywhere. "I love you."

His head fell on my shoulder as he crushed me to his chest again. "I love you too, Stephanie," he whispered. "I've tried not to. I know I should stay away from you, but I can't." He clutched me even tighter. "I don't know how to stay away from you."

"Don't," I nearly yelled as panic filled me. "You're not leaving me. You can't take back your promise. You said you'd always be my friend."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured me. "That's what I'm saying, I can't walk away from you. I need you."

"I need you too." I could still see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes. I wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but he seemed to be fighting some sort of inner war. "Carlos," I whispered to him. "I love you and we're together now. Don't fight that, just feel it. Everything else will work itself out."

He closed his eyes and loosened his grip on me, letting his hands slide down my body until they gripped my hips again. I still held him inside my body so I began to move over him, slowly. I slipped my hands from the sides of his face up into his hair. Then I kissed his face and neck before moving to his lips. He remained still, allowing me to make love to him at my own pace.

When his eyes finally opened he stared into mine like he was reading me. Then it was like he found what he was looking for. He returned the kiss as he lifted his hips, slightly altering our angle, finding that perfect spot effortlessly. I threw my head back as the pleasure poured over my body. His lips latched onto my neck as his fingers moved between my legs, stroking me toward bliss. When I was just about there his free hand slipped up my back to the nape of my neck, bringing my face to his. When our lips met it was like magic exploded between us, throwing us both into orgasm. We were moaning into each other's mouths, kissing hungrily long after our bodies stopped shaking in pleasure.

I finally just snuggled into his chest so we could hold one another. I wasn't ready to let go. I felt like something had happened between us, oddly enough, I couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or not. I had never seen Ranger behave this way. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or feeling and it scared me.

I don't know what I expected at the end of the week. I guess I thought we'd just pretend nothing had happened. I'd just bury the pain and go on like I had before. I never for a moment thought that it would hurt him too, but what could I do? I couldn't make _Carlos_ come back to Trenton. I couldn't force him to change his life for me. I wasn't even sure I would if I could, I loved Ranger too. He made it clear that the mercenary would always be part of him, but so would Carlos, this loving man I'd gotten to know. I wanted him to see he could be both, but I didn't know how. I certainly couldn't force him to allow me into his life, he'd made that clear. All I could do was be there for him and pray to God that he'd eventually open himself up to me. If this week had given me nothing else at least I'd walk away with a sliver of hope that someday he would be mine. I knew he wanted that now. I just hoped he'd find a way to deal with his demons and make it happen.

Carlos lifted me from the water and carried me to the bathroom, not bothering with towels, we dripped all the way through the room. "You're making a mess," I told him.

"You must be rubbing off on me," he smiled at me.

"I have been rubbing on you a lot," I teased back.

He lowered me to my feet inside the shower, letting me slide down his body. I shivered in anticipation. I knew just how good he was in the shower now. He leaned into me pressing me back into the wall, kissing me until I had to hang onto his shoulder to steady myself. The next thing I knew he blasted me with cold water and jumped from the shower. "Ahhh, oh my God," I screamed at him. "What the fuck, Carlos?"

He just grinned from ear to ear, laughing at me. "I want to talk to you, but it doesn't work when you're all hot for me."

"Asshole," I grumbled as I adjusted the water to a warmer temperature.

"Babe," he said with a smirk. "Cool off and we'll talk."

"There will be pay back," I grumbled at his retreating back.

"I expect nothing less," he said with a wave over his shoulder.

I took my time washing, even dried my hair, and put on some make-up before slipping into my bikini and shorts. I wasn't in a hurry to have a talk with him. I figured I knew where things were heading and wasn't ready yet. I also knew the one way to distract him was to seduce him again. I smiled to myself, that wouldn't be hard to do.

I walked out to the patio, where he had the brunch tray set out on the table. My eyes went straight for the cream puffs. Yum. I grabbed one and stuck my tongue in the cream. Carlos moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Babe," he whispered in my ear. "You keep licking the cream like that and I'm going to go all caveman on your sweet ass."

I turned toward him and licked it again, long and slow, moaning at the flavor. I saw his eyes darken. He wanted me bad. I quickly turned the cream puff and smacked him in the nose and mouth with it. I started giggling almost instantly. "You look good in sugar," I teased before licking the corner of his mouth. "Taste good too."

His eyes flicked down at the plate of cream puffs and he smiled. Shit. I took off running toward the beach, squealing when I heard his feet pounding behind me. I hit the water, trying to splash him away, but he caught me around the waist and hauled me against him. "You're in trouble now, Babe."

"What're you going to do to me?" I played along.

"I'm going to cover you in that cream and lick it from your body so slowly you're going to be begging me to fuck you," he growled in my ear, making me laugh. Then he kissed me, his lips all sweet and tasty. I clung to him, kissing him back.

"Mm, punish me if you must," I moaned against his lips. I was suddenly lifted in his arms and we were headed back to our patio. Distraction successful.

8888888888888888888888888

JPOV

I walked out of the hotel red faced. I wanted to reach across the reception desk and ring that woman's neck. She said that Steph checked out of her hotel room the morning after she arrived. She couldn't tell me where she had gone, only that she left with her husband after he surprised her with a visit the night before. When I asked her for the husband's description the bitch got a dreamy look on her face and smiled at me. "Tall, dark, and sexy," she practically purred.

I didn't need the description. I knew who she was with even before it was confirmed. Why couldn't Manoso just fuck one of his admirers, apparently this one was so taken with him that she remembered every detail about his arrival and departure. Not that it gave me much, all I had was that she was with Manoso, in a silver rental car, headed east. Damn it.

Who knows where he took her or what he's talked her into this time. She could be in danger again just because they were together. What did he want with my woman? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did I have to compete with him? Why me?

I laughed then as the obvious dawned on me. I pulled out my cell phone and called her mother. "Hello, Plum residence," her grandmother answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Mazur. It's Joseph Morelli," I told her. "I'm in Hawaii. I wanted to surprise Steph, but I must have gotten the hotel name wrong and her cell phone isn't working, would you happen to have a number or the name of the resort she's at?"

"You're going to surprise Stephanie? Well ain't that a pip. You're planning some romantic, beach sex, aren't you?" she asked. Christ, the things I put up with for her. I could hear her grandma flipping through some papers. "She said that she needed to move somewhere nicer. She saw a bedbug at that cheaper hotel." I snorted, sure, one six foot tall Cuban bedbug. "Helen, it's the Morelli boy. Do you have Stephanie's number there in Hawaii?"

The phone thumped around and I couldn't make out what was being said, then her mother was on the line. "Hello, Joseph."

"Mrs. Plum," I returned.

"Does she know you're coming? Maybe you should call first," she told me hesitantly. "You know Stephanie doesn't like surprises."

"I'll do that, ma'am," I promised as I thought, _like hell I'd give Manoso a warning_.

"Okay, then. Here it is, I have the number." I wrote it down and thanked her before calling the resort.

I couldn't even get a fucking room there. The reservation desk said they were a married couples' only retreat. Christ. Were they pretending to be married? The only thing that made sense was that it had to do with their fucking bounty hunting business. Unbelievable. I couldn't leave her alone for a minute before she got herself into the next dangerous situation.

I got in my rental car and drove over to their resort. I was a trained undercover cop, I could pull off a scam on the staff and if that didn't work I'd badge my way in. Fuck Manoso, he's going down for this.

As I walked into the lobby I noticed how classy the place was. Manoso must have been paying out the ass for a week here. The reception lady looked up and smiled, "May I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm getting married in a few months and I'm looking at honeymoon resorts while I'm here on business. I'd like to surprise my fiancé," I told her as I laid on a little of the Italian charm.

"Lucky girl," she smiled back. "We're very popular for honeymoons and romance weeks."

"Would I be able to look around or get a tour?"

She made a face, but finally nodded yes. She picked up the phone to call someone so I looked at the guest book on the counter. Three entries up I saw my Cupcake's handwriting. I felt myself begin to snarl as I read Carlos and Steph, married September 7th, visiting for their honeymoon, looking for romance, planning to raise their family in Miami.

Christ, then if that wasn't bad enough it asked about the moment they fell in love and she wrote he rescued her from a shower curtain rod. I clenched my fist, wanting to beat in his pretty face for that one. I cuffed her to the rod while she was trying to bring me in as FTA. I never asked how she got out. At the time I figured she'd call me to come back and give me my master fuse in exchange for the key, but when she didn't call I just assumed she called Mary Lou or her parents to free her, but no, she called fucking Manoso.

She couldn't have known him more than a week, he was a fucking stranger, and she called him to rescue her while she was wet and naked, trapped to that bar. I remember, vividly, what she looked like that night and I seriously want to gouge out his eyes for having seen it. There was no way in hell that he walked away from her that night. He isn't that chivalrous. Did that mean he was fucking her before I was even back in the picture? Was she really in love with Manoso all along? Christ, has this all been a fucking lie?

"When you're finished dropping off the Manoso's brunch will you come to the lobby? I have a gentleman looking for a tour," the reception lady asked someone over the phone. She hung up and smiled at me. "Jonathan will be here for a tour in a few minutes."

I nodded back to her. "There is room service brunch?" I asked, trying to keep the information coming.

"We serve food in the dining room, but you know how honeymooners are," she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't think that couple has come up for air since they checked in." My eyes widened at that. She must have taken it to mean I wanted more gossip, because she leaned closer and whispered, "She's got her husband wrapped around her finger. You wouldn't believe the things he's arranged for her. She must really make it worth all the extra cash he's forked out for her treats." God, I was going to be sick. "The only time I even saw the wife was yesterday when she came to the Passion and Pleasure Expo we had in the activities center, bought a bag of naughty goodies. Then she asked for a Champaign and strawberry tray to be set up while they were having dinner on the beach." She laughed then. "Not that I blame her. I'd keep that man naked too. Woo." She fanned herself a little and blushed. "I bet your girlfriend feels the same." I wasn't dead, I noticed the appreciative look she gave me after her eyes raked over my body, but I had other things on my mind, like Manoso and Steph fucking like rabbits.

"I'm sure my girlfriend feels the exact same way as you," I mumbled at her as a young, dark skinned man appeared in the room.

"Sir, I'm Jonathan," he said holding out his hand. "What would you like to see?"

"What are your best rooms?" I asked. I knew that's where Manoso would have her.

"The beach bungalows, sir," he said. "It's a private structure, with all the best amenities, plus a private patio and pool that look over the ocean." I nodded. "I have an empty one at the other end of the beach." I crawled into his golf cart and rode to the open bungalow.

He welcomed me inside a fancy room with a giant, plush looking bed. He ushered me through the kitchenette into the bathroom. I knew that was probably Steph's favorite spot. A huge walk in shower and a tub made for two caught my eye. "There is an outdoor shower room behind the window," Jonathan pointed out. I nearly groaned at the idea of watching Stephanie through that window while she used the shower head on herself. I felt myself getting hard, shit.

"There is also a whirlpool spa outside," Jonathan added as he pointed us to the patio. "Like I said, everything is private here, even the beach is closed off from walkers between six at night and six in the morning so couples can enjoy their patios without interruption."

I eyed the pool, the double sized lounge chair, and the bed that was visible through the French doors before settling my eyes on the spa. I knew Manoso had taken her in all of those places and I felt like dying. Why would she do this to me?

I turned back to look at the ocean and started to move to the edge of the patio. "It's beautiful, isn't it, sir?" Jonathan asked. I nodded again, unable to form words. Then I heard a familiar squeal and looked down at the beach.

Stephanie was running from the patio next door toward the water in tiny, blue shorts and a black bikini top that barely contained her breasts. The wind was whipping her hair around her and her smile was splitting her face. She was beautiful. Then I saw Manoso leap off their patio and charge after her. He was only wearing black board shorts and even I had to admit he had an admirable physique. Fucker.

Steph's squeals doubled as she reached the water and tried to splash him. He caught her around the waist and spun her around until they were facing. I don't know what he said, but it made her laugh. He pushed her hair off her face and leaned in to kiss her. It was like she melted against him as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him in return.

"I've never seen a couple more in love," Jonathan said. "I hope my wife looks at me like that someday."

"Me too," I mumbled through clenched teeth. What I really wanted was for _that woman_ to look at me that way, and she would, no matter what I had to do.

Jonathan's phone rang, after a moment he hung up and told me he had to deliver lunch to one of the other bungalows. I nodded still looking at the ocean. "Can I wait here for you?" I asked. He hesitated only a moment before leaving me to watch Manoso and my Cupcake down on the beach.

When he picked her up and carried her back toward their patio I followed, at a distance. Neither of them noticed me standing at the edge of their patio, hidden by the stone wall. They were too busy kissing and groping one another. Christ, I'd never be able to bleach this scene from my brain. He was all over her, kissing her neck, grabbing her ass, pawing at her breasts.

"Carlos," she sighed.

"Babe," he growled back at her as she pushed out of his grasp.

"Not outside," she told him with a little kiss to his lips. "I feel like someone's watching me."

He turned and his gaze landed straight on me. "Go inside," he told her.

"No, come in with me. We can call security," she told him.

"Babe, I'll be fine. Wait inside," he told her firmly. She started to back away, but he caught her and pulled her back against him. "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too," she responded with another kiss.

I heard my own growl escape my lips as I charged up the deck toward them. Manoso's eyes turned deadly as he stared into my face. "Morelli," he said calmly. "You're interrupting."

"Stay away from her," I growled at him.

"Joe, just calm down," she said stepping up to him, resting her hand on his arm. It was like he instantly calmed, turned human again or something. What the fuck was that?

"So, what, I had to work so you called in your back-up?" I bitched at her. "You couldn't go a week without some dick?"

"I called him to help me with an apprehension," she said in a cold voice.

I laughed at that. I wasn't dumb or blind. I knew what I saw. "Do you always work together with your clothes off?"

"Morelli," Manoso said in a deep voice. "You need to shut your mouth, now."

"Fuck you," I said with a glare. I wasn't about to stand there, being told what to do by the asshole that was fucking my girlfriend.

"No, fuck you, Joe," she yelled at me. "How many times did you work naked with Terri?"

"Jesus Christ," I shrieked then. No way were we doing this. She wasn't turning this around on me.

"Why don't we all calm down?" Manoso said pulling her back against his chest. Then her arms stopped flapping and she stopped yelling. What the fuck? Her hand slipped over his where it was resting on her stomach, showing affection that don't think she was aware of.

My eyes went to the rings they were both wearing and I growled again. "Whose idea was this?" I hissed at him. "Was playing house your clever way of trying to get her into bed with you?"

"It's a married couples' only resort," he said with a small smile.

"How dare you treat her like your whore." The prick's face went to stone again as he moved Steph behind him.

"I've never treated her like a whore," he answered in that devil voice of his. "I've treated her like a beautiful, strong, independent woman should be treated, with respect. You're the one who's treated her like shit. It's no wonder she runs to me."

I was done. I wasn't listening to this bullshit anymore. I threw my first punch, connecting with his jaw. He just smiled at me like a sick, twisted fuck and I knew it was on. His fist connected with my ribs, repeatedly, before I swung at his face again. We were pummeling each other, fully ready to kill one another. At least I wanted him dead, then he wouldn't be able to touch her again. "Stay away from her," I growled at him.

"Never going to happen, Morelli," he laughed back at me. I punched him in the eye and smiled when blood seeped from a gash in his perfect, smug face.

"Joe, stop," Stephanie screamed. Then Manoso tackled me to the ground. He pounded his fist into my face, over and over. I felt the bone in my nose crunch under his fist before he connected with my eye socket, then my jaw.

"Carlos, please," Steph was pleading with him. Distracting him enough that I rolled him and got the upper hand as I punched him back, connecting wherever I could, his ribs, face, shoulders, but I knew I was going to lose this fight when he flipped me back into a prone position and started hitting me fast and hard, like he'd lost the last bit of control he had. "Ranger. Stop. You're going to kill him," she screamed at the other man.

I looked up as Stephanie appeared over his shoulder, then he slumped against me. I looked into her tear filled eyes and the world went black.

888888888888888888888888

SPOV

I stood there paralyzed with shock for a few minutes. My eyes focusing on the still forms of my husband and my boyfriend, both lying on the patio, before looking at the stun-gun in my hand. Shit. What had I done?

I only meant to stun Joe, maybe cuff him until he settled down or something, but by the time I got back with the stun-gun I thought they were going to kill one another. I just had visions of Joe dead and me going to prison to have conjugal visits with Carlos for the rest of my life. So I panicked and tapped him. Joe saw me do it, so I tapped him too.

I used an illegal weapon to assault a police officer and my husband, probably one of the most lethal men on the planet. Oh, God, was I in trouble. They were not going to be happy with me. I ran into the bedroom and stashed the stun-gun in Ranger's bag and collected handcuffs.

I cuffed them both, since I didn't trust either of them to not pick things up where they'd left off. I knelt on the ground and rolled Ranger off of Joe and held his face in my lap. There was a huge cut under his eye that I knew was going to need stitches. The other spots he'd been hit were a little red, but I thought he'd be alright. I felt the tears fall as I held him against my chest and looked at the other man.

God, this whole thing was my fault. I thought I could have them both without consequences. I'd only been worried about myself and the hurt I'd feel at the end of the week. I never once thought about Joe. I thought he'd never find out. I guess I thought I could keep Carlos my little secret and go home, resuming my life with Joe and my friendship with Ranger like nothing happened. I _was _a whore. How could I have done this to them?

Why had I tried to tell Joe it was just work? I saw the hurt in his eyes and knew he put together that we'd been doing more than working together. We weren't committed and technically I hadn't done anything wrong, but I saw the hurt there. I betrayed him. He loved me and trusted me and I did exactly what I swore I'd never do after my divorce, I cheated on him and hurt him. I could only thank God that he hadn't arrived an hour earlier, when we were in the spa.

I wondered how long he'd been here though. How much had he seen? How much had he heard? I'm sure he heard me tell Carlos that I loved him, the exact words I struggled to say to Joe. God. I'm going to hell, because the truth was I didn't regret saying those words even if Joe heard them. I did love Carlos, with all my heart. I knew I'd never stop loving him, but I doubted he'd ever give me the chance to do it again. At least I got to tell him while I had the chance.

I was staring down at him, my tears mixing with his blood. The combination made my stomach turn over. I reached for a towel and a water bottle to clean his face off. It was a mess of dried and fresh blood mixed with a sticky residue from the cream I'd hit him with. I was gentle, still holding him to me, but wiping away the blood didn't wipe away the pain. This was it. It was all over. It hurt so badly. My heart was bleeding for what we'd never have, but I couldn't let him see that. We made a deal and now it was time to pay up with the broken heart I knew it would cost me.

I knew from the start he couldn't give me what I needed and I needed more than he could give. It was a painful circle that we couldn't break free from. It didn't stop me from wanting it though, even just for a little while. Now, I knew I'd take whatever he'd give me. I couldn't walk away from him, even if I tried.

I laid his head on the towel. It was time to move on. I picked up the phone and asked Jonathan to have Ranger's rental car brought around. A few minutes later Jonathan appeared on the deck next to me with the keys. His eyes widened as he stared at the cuffed men on the deck. "Help me put them in the car? I need to get them to the ER," I asked.

"What happened?" he asked as he took Joe's shoulders and I took his legs.

"Ex-boyfriend," I muttered. "He doesn't like Carlos."

"I'm so sorry we let him in," he apologized.

"You couldn't have known," I told him. We opened the door to the back seat and stuffed Joe inside before returning for Ranger.

He was lying so still it broke my heart a little more. I grabbed his tee shirt off the lounge chair, tugged it over his head, and pushed his arms through the sleeves. I cradled his face to my chest, wanting just another moment with him before I had to give him up forever. I kissed his lips and closed my eyes before I lifted him. Jonathan lifted his legs and we dragged him out to the passenger side of the car and pushed him into the front seat.

I ran into the room, grabbing a tee shirt, my purse, and Ranger's wallet and cell. I pulled out my ticket and handed it to Jonathan. "Would you be able to find me a flight out of Honolulu today, as soon as possible? I'd like to trade in my ticket," I asked him.

"Do you have Mr. Manoso's ticket?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly. "He'll find his way home. I think we need a few days," I whispered as I pushed at my tears. He nodded to me just as sadly as I got into the driver's seat.

I followed the GPS directions to the hospital and pulled up at the emergency room. I took the cuffs off of them both and went in for help. The hospital staff unloaded Joe onto a gurney, but Ranger was coming around so they shoved him into a wheelchair. I grabbed the valet parking ticket and followed behind them.

"Family only, ma'am," the nurse glared at me.

"I'm the wife," I glared back.

She sighed then, "Which one is yours?"

"I am," Ranger muttered without opening his eyes. I followed them into the exam room, where they transferred him to the table and handed me a clipboard of paperwork to fill out.

I started filling out the paperwork and was surprised that I knew as much as I did about him, at least until I got to the medical history section. "Um, Carlos?" I asked. He only nodded slightly. "Medical history?"

"O positive, no recent surgeries except the bullet removal from Scrog, no diseases, no medications, just vitamins, allergy to codeine, no illegal drugs, one beer a month, no STD's, and one sexual partner in the last three years, that assume is clean," he listed to me.

I felt kind of gut punched. "Uh, yeah," I muttered totally embarrassed, we never talked about _that_. "You're the only, you know, Joe and Dickie, I never let them skip the condoms." God, I was going to die now.

He ignored my comments, thankfully. "My mother and grandmother are diabetic, both parents have high blood pressure, dad has high cholesterol, sister had breast cancer, brother had thyroid cancer, paternal grandfather died of heart attack at thirty-nine, maternal grandfather died of brain cancer at forty-eight."

Well, crap, that was almost too much information. Especially since my mind keep going back to the one partner in the last three years thing. Me. He hadn't been with anyone but me for three years? What the hell did that mean?

"I smell smoke, Babe," he said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just working on the papers," I answered quickly. I figured he knew what made me hesitate, but he didn't push any further. "Insurance cards are in my wallet. If you have it."

"I have it," I grumbled. "And your phone."

"And you dressed me?"

"I couldn't let all these nurses get a look at your abs," I told him. He chuckled a little. "I'm really sorry about this."

"I'm not sorry," he told me. "Except that Morelli showed up and you got hurt. That I'm sorry for. I never meant for that to happen."

"I know," I assured him. "It's not your fault either. I wanted this week as much as you did. I didn't stop to think about the consequences." I opened his wallet to find his insurance card, pausing only when I saw his driver's license, military ID, and some sort of security card for the fucking pentagon. I looked at the man on the table and frowned. What the hell did _Major Manoso_ really do for the government? I sighed. I didn't have time to think about that right now. I yanked out the insurance card and saw the names listed on the policy, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Stephanie Michelle Plum, and Julie Rose Martine. "Why am I on your card?"

"Just in case," he mumbled. "Hospitals are expensive. Plus, it was cheaper to list you as my domestic partner than as an employee." I rolled my eyes and jotted down the policy number and his social security number. "Steph, we need to talk." I sucked air in and held it. I did not want to have the talk, the one where he lets me down easy and tells me to fix things with Morelli. I couldn't go through that again. I just couldn't.

The doctor came in, interrupting the start of the talk. Thank God. He introduced himself and started the check-up. After pushing on the bruises and checking the cut he told us that Ranger would be fine except needing some stitches under his eye, seven to be exact, which he took without letting the doctor numb him. The doctor also wanted to do an x-ray of his hand. He thought it was broken.

He left the room and we waited quietly for someone from x-ray to come in. "You broke your hand on Morelli's face?" I finally said frowning at him. "How are you going to shoot the bad guys now?"

"I'm ambidextrous," he muttered. Of course he was, what super power didn't he have? "Babe, I meant to tell you this before we went home, but…"

I jumped out of the chair as an older woman pushed a portable x-ray machine into the room. Ranger frowned at the interruption. She adjusted his hand on a tray and told him not to move as she covered him in a lead pad. "Mrs. Manoso, is there a chance you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Ranger answered as he stared at me. "Wait in the hall, Babe." It was more order than request, but I didn't argue. We'd been pretty good about condoms and he'd pulled out the other times, except the afternoon on the lounger and this morning in the spa, but it'd take more than that, right?

I stood and walked over to him. I touched his bruised chin and kissed his lips softly. "Behave for them, Batman," I whispered to him.

"Stephanie, we will have that talk," he warned me.

"Sure," I answered as I walked out the door and down the hall toward the parking lot, leaving Carlos behind me, forever.

"Stephanie!" I saw Joe behind me and picked up my pace. He caught me as I got to the valet stand and then the tears started. He pulled me against his chest and I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Joe," I cried to him. "Don't hate me."

"I'd never hate you. I'm just mad at you," he told me. I nodded my understanding back at him. "You going home?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?" When I nodded yes he sighed. "Be safe," he said kissing my hair. "I'll see you when I get home."

I nodded my head at him. "You know I love you, Joe?"

"I know," he told me with a little frown. "Goodbye, Steph."

"Bye, Joe," I whispered at his retreating back.

I drove back to the resort and quickly packed all my things. Was I running away? Without a doubt, but I wasn't about to have _that_ talk with Ranger. I could deal with this if I could just get home and back to normal. If I could show him I didn't need his go back Morelli speech we'd be fine, but if I had to hear his words I knew I'd fall apart. I wasn't strong enough to deal with his rejection again.

Once all my things were packed I folded all his things and placed them carefully into his bag, he wouldn't be able to fold with a broken hand and I knew it'd drive him crazy to have things wrinkled. Once that was done I pulled out a piece of the resort stationary and wrote him a note, then I pulled off the wedding ring and tucked it inside as I folded the paper. I sealed it in an envelope and wrote Carlos across the front.

I opened the door to Jonathan's knocking and took the newly printed ticket from him. "Miss Plum," he said, obviously getting the name from the ticket. "I hope you can work everything out with Carlos. I know he truly loves you."

"Thank you," I told him. I looked down at the ticket, I was leaving in three hours. "I'll need a taxi." He nodded sadly and left the room.

I placed the letter on top of the clothes in Ranger's bag, along with all my weapons. There was only one more thing I could do for Carlos, I made the phone call, and walked out of our room. I stood there silently weeping as I waited for the cab to take me away, back to reality.

8888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

I walked out of the ER room looking for Steph, but found Marty Nelson waiting for me instead. "She called you?" I asked.

"Yep, said you were in a fight," he said looking me over.

"Well, you should see the other guy," I grumbled making him laugh. I was a little beat up and sore. The cracked bone in my hand was the worst of it and I'd dealt with that before and no doubt would again. Besides, it was nothing compared to how Morelli would be feeling in the morning. I landed some good shots to his ribs before my Babe used her stun-gun on me. I laughed to myself.

"Care to share what's so funny?"

I looked over at Nelson and smiled. "She stun-gunned us, cuffed us, and drove us here."

He barked a laugh. "Shit. You really met your match this time, kid."

Didn't I know it! "Give me a lift? I need to talk to my wife." But could I say the words again?

I thought about waking her this morning, but started second guessing myself. I went for a run on the beach to clear my head, but it didn't really help. I came back to the room still torn between the need to keep her in my life and the need to keep her away from my secrets. I tried to act normal, but my head was all over the place, wondering if she'd reject me, or laugh in my face, or run screaming for her life? Anyone else would, but I saw the truth in her eyes this morning. She loved me, she had always loved me. She'd stay if I let her, the only question was, could I let her? That's what we needed to talk about.

We silently loaded into the car. It was a short drive to the resort and I let out a breath when I saw the rental car in the lot. Nelson followed me as I ran down to the bungalow and I didn't stop him. I figured he'd want to say hi to her too.

As soon as I stepped inside I knew I was too late. She was gone. All her stuff was gone, all my things were tucked into my bag with her weapons, and an envelope with my name on it. "Fuck," I whispered loudly.

"She said she was flying out this afternoon. She wanted to make sure someone was here to take care of you, so she called me," Nelson said calmly. I felt like screaming, punching something, kicking the shit out of Nelson for his words, but instead I sat on the bed and dropped my face into my hands. I fucked everything up. "What the fuck did you do?"

"We had two more nights here," I mumbled. "I was going to try to tell her I really want to be with her, but her fucking boyfriend showed up and we tried to kill each other before I had the chance."

"Your wife's boyfriend?"

I growled at him. "It's complicated. We were just pretending to be married for a job."

"That wasn't pretending. She's in love with your dumb ass," he told me.

"I love her too," I yelled at him.

"But?"

"How the hell do I have a real relationship with her?"

"Seems like you've been doing fine these last few days," he told me.

"She deserves more than this. She deserves all of me, but what can I offer her? The criminal, the soldier, the spy, the assassin, the bounty hunter, they're all in here, and I can't keep her from seeing those things if we're together."

"You stupid, little shit," he grumbled. "She probably already knows more than you think, maybe not the details, but she knows."

"I don't want her to see the dark parts of me," I sighed. "When I'm with her those things disappear, but they won't stay hidden forever. What happens when we run into someone that knows my other self, or wants me dead, or she wants to go to a country that I can't travel to? What happens if I have to change my identity and run or I end up dead, leaving her behind? What happens when she figures out what I've done?" I dropped my face into my hands, everything that I had worried about for the last four years poured out of me and left me feeling numb.

I'd never voiced my fears before. I had no one, but Steph, to talk to. Sure, Tank and Les knew what I did, even worked with me a few times, but feelings weren't something I could share with them. I didn't know how. With Marty though it came easier, he was there for me, my CO when I first became a Ranger, when my life fell apart and I lost my daughter. He became my friend, my mentor, my new father, and after I left the army I followed him to the Homeland Security Agency. He knew it all and accepted me as I was.

He clapped me on the shoulder and squeezed it. "The thing about true love is that it's unconditional."

"But I can't even tell her about half my life," I argued.

"You tell her what you can and why you can't share the rest. If she loves you that'll be enough," he told me, but I shook my head. It wasn't enough for her. She deserved more, better. "It's time, Manoso. You got out clean. There's nothing stopping you from having a marriage or a family with her. Let the past die."

"It is dead, but it haunts me," I answered, not wanting to think about it.

"She's not Rachel," he countered. "And she sure as hell isn't Yolanda."

"I know that," I growled at him. "It's not about trusting her. She's earned all my trust and then some."

"Then quit fucking with her and offer her the God damned relationship," he growled right back.

"I told you, I was trying. I just don't know how to make it work."

"So you're going to let her walk away? Just like that? Let her go back to this other guy without a fight?" he yelled at me.

My fists clenched and I smiled at the pain in my broken hand. "No." I couldn't walk away. I'd die without her.

"Good, I didn't raise no fucking pussy" he yelled, making me smile. "Now get yourself together, soldier." I nodded and sat straighter on the bed. "Read the fucking letter and figure out your strategy. That woman is yours. You take her back."

I tore the envelope open and palmed the ring that tumbled out. It wasn't the ring I planned to give her. It was just the nicest one I found at the jewelry store near her hotel, plus the sapphires reminded me of her eyes. Still it hurt to see it off her finger more than I'd care to admit. I slowly unfolded the note and read her words, three times.

_Carlos, I'm so sorry things went crazy and we didn't have more time together. I'll always treasure the days we did spend together, just as I'll always love you. Never forget that the love I feel for you is real. You will always be in my heart. I loved being your wife, if only for the week, but it's time for us to go back to reality. I know you want to talk to me, but I can't hear it again. I know you can't be with me, but I can't hear it again. Spare me that pain and humiliation, please. Keep the promise we made at the start and be the friend you promised to be. I'll see you on the other side, Ranger. Your friend always, Stephanie _

Damn it all to hell. She thought I wanted to send her back to Morelli again and I only had myself to blame for that assumption. Now she was running back to Trenton. Planning to go back to her previous existence, which no doubt included fucking Morelli while I stood on the sidelines watching her from a distance. Fuck that. I could only stand on the sidelines for so long, just long enough to get my shit together once and for all, then I'd make her understand that there was only one man in her future, even if that man was Carlos, not Ranger.

I'd do exactly what we'd agreed to do. I'd go home and be her best friend, her partner, her lover, whatever it was that she'd allow me to be. Then when the time is right Stephanie Manoso would be mine and she'd never see it coming.

_**Okay, I know that sucked, it really did, but the next part will be better. I promise. Just one question for everyone, the alternating POVs in this chapter, I was planning to use them through the rest of the story just like this, not rehashing the same scene from all angles, but more showing different parts of the story from different eyes. What did you think of that? Did it make the scene clearer or ruin it? Thanks in advance for the feedback.**_


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's notes…this is a bridge into the real story, just a set of very short chapters that let us see how Ranger and Stephanie start to build a foundation. This first chapter isn't the happy reunion I'd like, but then these two have some issues, just hang in there, it comes together. **Note** that this takes place around the same time as books 19 and 20, but **_**I'm not following the books**_**. While some things in the books may be mentioned or used in this story, this is my own version and most of it will be of my own creation, especially the relationship stuff. So just go with it, I promise it'll be an interesting journey.****

Part2…The Intervention

RPOV

8 Months later…June 3rd

I pulled up to the curb in front of the duplex my Babe grew up in. I always got on uneasy feeling when I came here, but today it was nearly quadrupled. I held my head straight and stood tall, never giving away how nervous I was. I rang the bell and smiled slightly when the door opened. "Mrs. Plum," I said with a nod.

"Good afternoon, um, Mr. …," she said with hesitation. I almost laughed at her aversion to calling me Ranger.

"Manoso," I returned with another smile. "But please call me Carlos."

She smiled back. "Wonderful, Carlos. Call me Helen," she agreed opening the door to usher me in. "Please come in the kitchen." I nodded, though I inwardly cringed. Now I knew I was summoned here for a scolding, one I doubt I want to hear. I knew Steph's mother always disapproved of me and preferred Morelli, but I think I was finally going to hear it from the horse's mouth.

I followed her into the room and tensed, suddenly five pairs of female eyes were trained on me, and they weren't friendly. "Ladies," I said nodding to them.

"Ranger," Connie answered with a blush.

Lula slapped her and glared at me. "That sexy thing ain't gonna work on us today."

"Why don't we see what he has to say for himself first," Mary Lou said, but her glare was twice as deadly. What the hell did I do?

"Good idea," Edna Mazur chirped from her perch on the barstool.

"I'm sorry ladies, but what is this?" I finally asked.

"This here is one of those interventions, like they have on Dr. Phil," Lula informed me. I just lifted an eyebrow at her in question. She puffed up, apparently determined not to be cowed by me. "To stop you from being a dumbass."

"What?" I asked, kind of shocked she spoke to me that way.

"We want to know what you did to our girl," she continued.

"Explain," I grumbled at her, frightened for the first time that Stephanie was in trouble. "Where is Steph?"

"Don't you go ordering me, I ain't one of your guys," she bitched back. "You treat me like a lady."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hand over my face. "I'm sorry, Lula. Would you please explain what happened to Steph?"

"That's better," she agreed. "She's getting her hair done, but I got no fuckin idea what's wrong with her."

"She hasn't been herself since she got home from Hawaii last fall," Mary Lou finally said. "And it's getting worse."

"Yeah. She came home with a mark on her finger, like she had been wearing a wedding ring," Mrs. Mazur said. "But she didn't have a husband." Not one hundred percent accurate, she just didn't fly home with him. "She wouldn't tell me anything, but I got to detecting. I'm pretty sharp with that sort of thing. I help Stephie out all the time with cases." I figured if they got to the problem by New Year I'd be lucky. "Joe Morelli called me to find her the day she flew home, so I know he didn't have time to marry her."

"And considering his face and your hand were both broken, we figured he ran into you there," Connie said flashing me a smile like she enjoyed the idea of the fight.

I shook my head to try to stop the eye twitch that had developed. "Stephanie and I posed as a married couple to try to pick up The Rug. Morelli wasn't happy about it," I informed them.

"So it was just work?" Mary Lou asked, still eyeing me like she was ready to kick in my balls, but I wasn't about to touch that one. "Because she made me sit with her while she took a pregnancy test and told me it wasn't Joe's problem."

"Oh, dear God in heaven," Helen whined.

"She wasn't?" Mrs. Mazur asked. We all looked at her. "You know girls can take care of those things now days." Even though I knew she'd never do that, I felt sick.

"No, it was negative, but she cried like her world ended when she got the result," Mary Lou told me with another death glare.

Jesus Christ, how was I to know any of this? She certainly wasn't going to tell me. She didn't really seem to want to talk at all, at least to me. Plus, there was the other problem. "She has a boyfriend," I informed them, just in case they'd missed the Friday Date Night memo.

"You sure are dumb," Lula told me.

Connie elbowed her and looked at me. "She's been hanging out with Joe, but I don't think they're together-together."

Now we were getting somewhere. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Connie smiled then. "You know how she looks the morning after good sex?"

"Oh my God," Helen muttered loudly. "Why do we need to discuss, that?"

The girls ignored her though. "What did we count?" Connie asked Lula, clearly for dramatics.

"Twice, since Hawaii," Lula said. "Both times Officer Hottie was working late the night before. She even told us she didn't see him."

"That's because they aren't doing it. She told me that she needed to grow up and stop mistaking sex for love," Mary Lou agreed. Stop mistaking sex for love? Did she mean me or Morelli?

"And she ain't eating doughnuts either. She's been running every morning," Lula grumbled. "That ain't right."

"And her skips take one look at her and turn themselves in," Connie added. "We haven't had any repeat offenders in her stack since Hawaii." I almost smiled. That one had nothing to do with Steph. That had been my doing. Lester threatened them before she got there and they were more than willing to go with her rather than face him and Hal again. "She's going to put herself out of a job soon. We've hardly had anything coming in."

"And she never wants to shop or hangout with anyone," Mary Lou said. "She just broods."

"She hasn't blown anything up since you married her either," Mrs. Mazur told me. "I got no good stories for the girls."

"She hasn't been herself," Helen agreed. "She is cooking. Cooking!" Cooking? "I always thought I wanted her to be more domestic, but it's killing her. It's like her spark went out."

"She is miserable," Mary Lou sighed. "She isn't meant to be a housewife." Housewife?

"Her heart is broken," Mrs. Mazur said. "And it has nothing to do with Joe Morelli."

"You did this, Carlos, and you need to fix it," Helen told me. "Before she just gives up and marries him."

"He proposed?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I heard he was ring shopping," Connie answered.

"She don't want to be Mrs. Morelli, she wants to be Mrs. Ranger," Lula told me. Mrs. Ranger? Jesus. "Don't give me that look. I can tell you love her too." I didn't argue.

"So tell her before it's too late," Mary Lou said.

I sighed again before sitting down at the table. "Why did you call me?" I asked Mrs. Plum.

"The girls were worried and realized I was wrong. I just want her to be happy," she told me. "You're the only man that's ever seen the real Stephanie. You love her don't you?" I only nodded. "Then bring her back to us."

All my arguments were slipping through my fingers. There was no one standing between us but ourselves. I reached the end of the line. It was time to pull the cord and see if we could fly. "Lula?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still going to school?" I asked.

"Night classes," she nodded. "I'm bettering myself so I can better others. I'm going to be a social worker."

Christ. "Okay. How much money do you need to go full time and not need a job?"

"That's a big figure," she told me. "I got needs, like Via Spiga and Brahmin type needs."

Jesus Christ. "Get a figure together and call Tank with it. I just decided to honor you with RangeMan's first Betterment Scholarship."

"Well, shit."

"You quit bounty hunting for good and keep the source of the money to yourself," I warned them all. They all nodded at me with similarly stunned looks. "Connie?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm looking for office help," I told her. "Think about filling the position." She nodded at me, looking kind of stupefied. "I'd like Steph to have no reason to keep working for Vinnie."

"Oh, thank God," Helen murmured before slamming a shot of something brown. "What about Morelli? What're you going to do about him?"

"Nothing," I answered, again getting five shocked looks. "Stephanie and I need to build a foundation and I think the Morelli thing will sort itself out."

Mary Lou started laughing then. "Oh, God, he's going to blow a gasket if you're gonna do what I think you are."

I stood and smiled at them. "Ladies," I nodded. "Thank you for the intervention."

8888888888888888888

I slipped the locks on her door and entered her apartment. Everything looked as it always did except one thing. The slow cooker was soaking in the sink along with dishes that had fed two. I walked to the fridge and peered inside, beef roast with red potatoes and carrots sat in a small bowl covered in a Wal-Mart bag. I smiled to myself, she probably didn't have foil, but that was for the best, at least she wouldn't blow up her microwave. I pulled out a piece of the meat and popped it into my mouth, surprised by the delicious flavor of the spices. _She successfully cooked a fucking meal?_

I walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. I was looking at a fool. Her friends and family weren't wrong. This wasn't the woman I loved. I let the situation and her both slip away from me.

It started when we came home from Hawaii, when she returned without me and tried to ignore it ever happened. 'It' being our marriage. I tried to talk to her about it, but she made it clear that she needed time to think. I figured I'd give her the time she needed.

I tried to talk to her so many times after that, but something always went wrong. The first time I snuck in here to talk, we ended up sleeping together and she immediately ignored it happened, which pissed me off so I pretended to ignore it to.

The second time I made reservations at Marsillio's. I figured I wouldn't get distracted by sex if we went out. Unfortunately, that morning I got called to Miami for a month, stalling things. By the time I got home she'd made up with Morelli. They started doing these weekly date nights. She told me she needed to grow up and Morelli was ready for an adult relationship. I guess my anger took over. I walked out on her, didn't speak to her for weeks.

The third time I went to her apartment to talk, she was dressed in a little black dress that barely covered her ass. She told me she was going dancing with her friends since Morelli broke their date for work. I hit the lights and turned the radio on my phone. I pulled her against my chest and we danced. One thing led to another and I fucked her again, on the couch. I was about to tell her everything when her friends came to the door. She made me hide in her bedroom until they were gone, like I was a fucking dirty little secret she wanted no one to know about. Her secret was safe, I was gone by the time she came home. It was another month before I came to terms with the hurt that had caused.

I figured all these things happened for a reason or at least I convinced myself they did, probably because I still wasn't sure she was ready to hear me. I wasn't sure she'd ever forgive my shitty words and I wasn't sure I trusted her to not run to Morelli at the first sign of a problem.

I washed my hands and swished some of her mouthwash before leaving the bathroom and heading for her bedroom. She was in bed, sleeping like the dead, sprawled in all directions with the blankets kicked off. Her little pink cotton panties matched the tank top she was wearing. God, I needed to touch her.

Three months ago she woke to find me watching her sleep. We stared at each other until she finally held her hand out to me and asked me to just hold her. Since that night I never went to the chair. I came to her in the dark and held her in my arms until I saw the sun starting to rise. I always kissed her and left without a word. Tonight I needed to change that.

I slipped out of my shoes and shirt, leaving on my running shorts, and crawled in next to her. She immediately rolled toward me and snuggled against my side, just like she had every week for the last three months. "Mm, Ranger," she mumbled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Babe," I answered her. "It's been a long week."

"Mm hmm," she agreed. I lifted her so I could slip my arm under her head. She snuggled in even closer, laying her head on my chest.

I knew it was time to do more than hold her in my arms. For the first time since she invited me to sleep beside her I spoke. "I miss talking to you, Steph," I told her. "I miss working with you and hanging out with you. I miss you."

"Me too," she said quietly. "I haven't been a very good friend. It was too hard to go back, wasn't it?"

"Maybe that's because we've always been more than friends," I told her. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me too."

"I need more than these stolen hours in the dark. I want my Babe back," I whispered to her. I saw her start to tense so I caught her and held her to me. "Come work with me again? I need you in my life, Steph, please?"

She settled back against me, exhaling a deep breath she said, "I'll think about it, alright?" I nodded as I threaded our fingers together. "I want my Ranger back too." I kissed her curls and smiled to myself. That wasn't quite my plan.

_**Thank you to everyone for the feedback and the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad the POV's went over well. I'm going to keep rolling with it. I also decided to try a little something different with her family in this story. I hope it lends itself to being a little something original, we'll see I guess. Thanks a lot and continue to let me know what you think.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_****OKAY…since this is so short you're getting this one today too.****_

SPOV

_Three weeks later…June 23rd_

I was burning hot, but it wasn't the heat from the hot summer sun beating down on me. It was all because I found myself in a very familiar position, trapped between the side of my car and one very hot man. His hands rested on the roof of the car, along either side of my shoulders, his legs pressed against mine as he held me in place. He was waiting for an answer, the problem was when he was pressed against me like this my brain didn't really work. I just wanted to wrap myself around him and never let go.

"Babe, did you decide?" God, it was too hot to think. I looked up into his dark eyes and licked my lips nervously. I wasn't sure I had an answer.

He asked me to work with him three weeks ago. We were snuggled together in my bed and his softly spoken words reminded me of the man I loved, not the stranger that he became over the last eight months. I hadn't spoken to him like that since I left him in Hawaii. I guess I was afraid to hear his rejection so I pushed him away and after a while he stopped trying to talk to me, like he finally gave up. After that he just snuck into my bed and held me against him. Those were the only times I let myself believe our love had been real and it was in one of those moments that he posed the question. He caught me in a weak moment and I dumbly said I'd think about it. I certainly wasn't expecting a contract to be delivered the next day, nor did I think I'd consider it, but the longer it laid on my nightstand the more I thought about it.

The truth was, I had been thinking about his offer, day and night, for the last three weeks. It was a fabulous offer really. A permanent position at his company, RangeMan. I would be financially secure, drawing a base monthly salary better than I ever made bounty hunting, plus bonuses for anything needing hazard pay. On top of that, I'd be learning more of the security business, client service meetings, alarm system installations, and helping with investigations. I'd be his assistant in matters that needed a woman's touch, home security set up, body-guarding, and providing a female witness while dealing with other females. So not only was it a great opportunity, with great pay, and a benefits package that was top notch, but I'd be Ranger's right-hand girl. I'd be a permanent part of his life, working side by side with him every day. I would have my Ranger back. It shouldn't even be a question, I should just take the job.

Like everything in my life, it wasn't that simple though. As much I wanted him in my life I wondered if working so closely with him every day would kill the little bit of myself that I was able to maintain after Hawaii. I had distanced myself from my feelings, but there was still that attraction between us. It was bad enough, that even now I wanted to strip us both naked, even on the side of the road, with my friends watching us through the window of the bonds office. He probably wouldn't have a problem with that type of thing, but I wanted him far more than physically. I still love him. Ranger, however, was still a no strings kind of guy and now I knew I wanted the strings, especially if they were attached to him. See, big problem.

The other problem was named Joe Morelli. I was still sort of hanging onto the two men, sort of. It was complicated. I knew working for Ranger was sure to disturb things with Joe, but did I want to work with Ranger? Yes, more than anything. I wanted to be part of his life, even if it was just professionally.

"I've been thinking about it," I whispered to him.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "And?"

"It's an offer I can't really refuse, is it?"

He smiled at me then, all 200 watts. Geez, how that smile still got me. "So Monday morning, 0800?"

"We're really going to do this?" I questioned. I didn't know why he wanted to me, of all people, to learn his business, but like I told him, it was too good to turn down.

"Oh yeah, Babe, we are going to do this, and it's going to be good." He winked at me and I about turned into a puddle thinking about the words he'd just spoken.

"Ranger?"

He leaned closer, so his lips touched my ear. "Carlos," he whispered. "I'm your boss now. You have to call me Carlos, especially with clients."

I felt my breath catch and he smiled knowingly at me. Crap. The last time he demanded I call him Carlos I'd been in the midst of an orgasm. "Um, Carlos, are we going to be able to keep this professional?"

"While you're on the clock I promise to be professional." Shit, that left about one hundred and twenty hours a week to be unprofessional, not that I was counting. "Babe." I rolled my eyes, damn him and his ESP.

"Alright, I guess you got yourself a deal," I sighed making him smile again.

"Thank you, Babe." His body relaxed against mine as he dipped his head and kissed me hard. It was all tongue and teeth, his hands on my ass, pulling me against his hard length. Then he was stepping away, leaving me standing there swaying, thinking the soles of my sneakers had melted into the concrete. "You're not on the clock yet." With that said, I watched him walk away, fold himself into his Porsche, and pull into traffic.

What the hell was that? He hadn't kissed me like that in more than four months. That wasn't the man that snuck into my bed in the middle of the night to hold me. That was the one I dreamed of when I was alone in that bed. Crap. He was back and I just signed a deal with the devil himself.

I guess Carlos Manoso was about to find out how professional I could be.


	9. Chapter 9

****Author note…Sorry about the last two chapters; that should have just been one chapter, but they're up and that'll have to do. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. I hope you like where this starts heading. Let me know what you think of this one, a lot happening here. Thanks for reading along.****

SPOV

_Three nights later, June 26__th_

I drove over to Joe's house. It wasn't our typical date night, but there was a game on and he said he was cooking. I took that to mean he was ordering Pino's, and I'm never one to turn down a free meatball sub. I wasn't wrong. I pulled up behind the delivery guy and parked.

Morelli was on the porch handing over some cash to the Pino's kid. When he saw me he smiled. It was a genuine smile, the kind that softened his features and warmed his chocolate eyes. He looked more handsome than he should barefoot, wearing old jeans, and a baseball jersey. I smiled back, equally happy to see him.

It didn't take long before we settled on the couch with our subs and a beer, both of us staring quietly at the game. It was a routine that was familiar and comfortable and I was glad to have it back. The months we spent apart had been lonely without his companionship.

I knew I screwed things up in Hawaii, he knew it too, but he forgave me and spent a good month trying to convince me it was worth trying again. I guess the loneliness got to me. Not only had Joe been missing from my life, but so had Ranger. At first he was around, trying to see me, then one day he up and disappeared for over a month. I guess that's when I realized I'd never get back what I lost with either of them, but Joe was there and Ranger wasn't, so I gave in.

I know it sounds selfish to date Joe when my heart was still hurting from the loss of the man I truly loved, but he didn't want me and Joe did. It wasn't like I didn't love Joe either. I did. It was just different. He wasn't _the one_, but he was a good man and he'd be a good husband and father. That sound be enough for any woman, right?

I looked over at him and took a couple swigs of my beer. He was handsome, and built, and sexier than hell. I knew he could take care of all my physical needs, extremely well. I also knew he wanted to, bad. He always asked to spend the night, but I refused. I wasn't ready yet. But why?

Why couldn't I make myself be intimate with him? I swallowed another gulp of beer. No I wasn't trying to get drunk so I would sleep with him. I was trying to get the nerve to tell him about the job I was starting tomorrow.

"Cupcake," he finally sighed. "You've been staring at me for a half hour."

"Oh," I mumbled.

He leaned over and kissed me. It was a good kiss, passionate and warm, and I should have been ready to drop my panties, but instead I was thinking about the kiss Ranger had dropped on me a couple days ago. How could anything compete with that? "You going to tell me what's eating you?"

"I don't know."

He straightened and turned down the TV volume. "You don't know what's wrong or you don't know if you're going to tell me?" he asked.

"Both, maybe, I don't know," I grumbled.

"I wasn't pressuring you," he said in a frustrated sounding voice. "We've been dating for what? Six or seven month? I think I proved I'm a patient man."

"I know," I assured him. "It's not that."

"Are you ready to move on? Because I can tell you now the boys are more than ready when you are," he smiled that sexy Morelli smile at me. God. Why did they all have magic smiles?

I knew I should just take him up on it, see if he could make me forget about Carlos, but what was the use? A long time ago Ranger teased that he could ruin me for all other men, I was afraid he did just that. I certainly forgot all about Joe those nights in Hawaii. God, I'm an asshole. Didn't I owe it to Joe to try at least?

I turned toward him and pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor. Then I moved toward him, but he was faster than me. He grabbed me and pulled me on his lap, so I was straddling his legs. His hands found the back clasp of my bra and popped it easily, clearly he was an expert. His mouth caught my nipple while he stroked me through my jeans. My body was responding, wanting the release I knew I'd find sooner rather than later, but my stupid head was arguing, telling me I was betraying myself.

I slipped my hands to his face and brought it up so he was looking at me. I stared into his eyes and tried to make my head agree with the rest of me, but then my stupid heart started to break all over again as I thought about the last time I'd been with Ranger, on my couch, just like this. That was the cold water that doused the flame. "I can't do it, Joe," I told him as I jumped from his lap and tugged my shirt back on.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked then.

"I don't know." I grabbed my bra and stuffed it in my purse.

"You're just going to run out on me?" he asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't or I knew I'd cry. "You do know what that was. You're still hung up on Manoso, aren't you?" I still didn't answer. "He clearly doesn't want you, Steph."

"Joe, stop," I asked quietly. I didn't want to hear the truth in his words.

"No. I have been here for you, trying to make you understand that I'd do anything for you, even if it meant forgiving you for fucking that thug behind my back. I have been here, not having any sex for almost a God damn year, Cupcake. I have needs. When are you going to be ready?" he bitched at me.

"When I know I'm ready to marry you," I told him.

"Christ," he grumbled. "You wouldn't force him to keep his hands off you, would you? Would he wait ten fucking months for you like I have?"

"He waited three years," I hissed back at him.

I saw the anger turn deadly as he glared at me. "Have you been seeing him again?"

"Not that way," I finally admitted. He didn't need to know about the couple sex slip ups or the nights I slept in his arms, but he needed to understand that Ranger would always be in my life. "We're friends."

"Jesus Christ, Steph," he bitched. "He's not your friend. He's nothing but a fucking thug that uses you over and over. When are you going to get that through your head?"

"Carlos is not a thug," I nearly shrieked. "He's a good man, Joe. I have never met anyone as brave and generous and noble as he is, no one."

"When are you going to stop being such a fool? He doesn't want you in his life," he screamed back at me.

"That's not true. He asked me to work for him again." I informed him. "I start tomorrow morning."

Joe laughed then. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head no. "And when were you going to tell me this? For fuck's sake, this is worse than what you do now. Why can't you just settle down like a normal woman? Why do I have to put up with this?"

"You don't have to put up with anything," I said with a death glare aimed directly at him.

"So you're going to walk out on me? You're going to give up on us to take a pity job from Manoso?" He glared back at me. "He only wants you in that building so he fuck you at his convenience."

"Fuck you, Joe," I said through my fury. "Maybe he sees I'm worth more than that."

"You tell me that again in a month," he sneered. "He'll have you working on your knees under his desk." I threw my sub at him, splattering sauce on his chest. He looked down at it and frowned. "You're a disaster, Cupcake. Everything you touch turns to shit. You'll ruin his business and his reputation, if you don't get him killed first." With that I took a direct hit to my heart. Was he right? "Face it, Steph, the only thing girls like you are good for is sucking cock. Maybe he can set you up with a corner on Stark Street when he finds himself a new whore."

"I would rather be his whore than your girlfriend," I told him. "At least he knows how to use his dick." I thought for a second he was going to hit me, but instead he grabbed his keys and walked out the front door, leaving me standing in his living room alone.

I grabbed my bag and walked out to the car. I wasn't going to cry until I got out of there.

88888888888888888888888

LPOV

I was on patrol with my partner of the night, Binkie, cruising our usual patrol route. It was just a routine scan of the large accounts, it makes the clients feel more secure when they have physical eyes on the place while they're closed. I pulled into Beautiful's apartment parking lot, not one of our accounts, but the boss added her to the security check a couple years ago and I couldn't argue. The girl had gotten herself into enough trouble that it made us all feel better to check on her each night.

There were no lights on in her apartment, but her car was in the lot. As I pulled closer I saw her slumped in the seat of the car. "Santos," Binkie pointed, but I was already on it.

"Shit," I muttered and pulled over. "Wait here." My partner nodded as I swung out of the truck and ran over to her car. My heart was racing, God, I hoped I wasn't the one to find something had happened to her.

As I got closer to the car I switched on my mag light and she looked up at me. I took a gulp of air and thanked God, before opening the door. "Steph, are you alright?"

She was crying, her face streaked from the mascara she was wearing, and her eyes were puffy. "Lester?" she sobbed looking up at me.

"Shit, what happened Beautiful?" She just sobbed harder. I lifted her out of the car and grabbed her stuff. She clung to me as I carried her into her apartment. I put her down on the couch and did a quick sweep through her apartment. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. "I'm just an idiot."

"Do you want me to call Ranger?"

She jumped up, leaping on me, shaking her head no. "No, please, don't call Ranger. Don't tell him you saw me tonight."

"Okay." I patted her back and put an arm around her as I settled her against me on the couch. She snuggled into my shoulder crying again. I hated to think it was true, but I had to ask. "Did Ranger do something?"

"No. Ranger wouldn't hurt me." Her voice was a whisper, but I was relieved by her words. "I just don't want him to know, okay?"

"Okay." I rubbed her back and held her a while longer. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She stiffened slightly and leaned away to look into my eyes. "Do you think Ranger only gave me a job so I'd be around for sex? Am I just a piece of ass to you all?"

I couldn't help laugh at that, but she suddenly looked like I'd struck her. "No, Beautiful, while we all love your ass, especially the boss, there is no way in hell he'd give you a job if he didn't think you were the right person for it. He put too much work into building RangeMan to make a reckless decision."

"You guys never thought he hired me just to try to get me in bed?" She was sniffing back her tears now.

I couldn't help but laugh again, until she glared. "I'm sorry. If Ranger thought you were a piece of ass he would have slept with you the day you met and you would have never seen him again. Is that how he's treated you?" She shook her head no. "No. I don't begin to understand his actions or his feelings, but what he thinks about you can in no way be labeled as a piece of ass." She seemed to be considering this. "Listen, if he gave you this job it's because he needs your skills. You have a lot to offer that none of us could ever bring to the business. He respects you, you know that. Hell, you had the rest of us convinced that first day we met you. You remember that?" She shook her head yes. "We were all wondering what the hell he was thinking, bringing you along to a job, but shit, you held your own."

"You guys scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah, but you didn't back down. You got grit," I told her and meant it.

"Do you honestly think I'll be good for the company? That I can do this job? He won't regret his decision?"

"Yes, yes, and no." She crawled back in and hugged me, sagging against my chest. "Why are you questioning yourself?"

"Morelli." I clenched my fist. I'd like to punch that asshole for the way he always treated her. We all saw it when he showed up at her crime scenes ranting and raving like an idiot and we all hated him for it. "He told me that Ranger was using me, that he only wanted to have me close so he could use me as his whore. He said I had no skills, I was a disaster, and I was going to get Ranger killed or ruin his reputation with my bad decisions."

I had never wanted to go kill another man so badly before, and that's saying something. I don't have a great temper. "You know none of that is true," I asked gently.

She shrugged at me, but said the words that made me finally breathe easier. "We're done."

"Good."

"And I'm going to prove him wrong."

"Good."

"Will you help me?" she asked.

I looked down into her puffy, blue eyes and couldn't say no. I'd probably jump off a bridge if she asked me to. "What do you need, Beautiful?"

She swallowed hard. "Will you help me train? You know, I've been thinking about self-defense classes and I should probably learn to use my gun so I can back you guys up properly."

I smiled at her then. "That stuff is all part of your work contract."

"I know, but I mean extra help. I want to do this on my own time. I want to be really good," she assured me. "I want to be able to kick Joe's ass and out shoot Ranger."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Out shooting Ranger was doubtful, but I could get her close. "You'll do everything I say?" I wagged my eyebrows at her to easy the mood.

"As long as I don't have to get naked," she answered with a smile.

"Well, shit, that ruined my self-defense plans. Be up at five for a run instead. I'll see you then?"

She nodded as I stood. "Thank you, Lester."

"No problem, Beautiful."

"Oh, Lester, one more favor?"

"Why not," I agreed.

"Don't tell Ranger about this or about Morelli, okay?" I shrugged and shook my head yes. "I'm not ready to tell him I'm free of Morelli yet."

I laughed at that. Ranger wasn't an idiot. "He'll figure it out."

"Not if I can help it," she shouted back through the door as she shut it and slipped the locks.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was sure looking forward to seeing the knots she tied my friend into.


	10. Chapter 10

****Author note…just a couple more chapters that jump forward like this before we hit the starting point of the main section. Hope you like the glimpses I give into life at RangeMan. Thanks.****

RPOV

_50 days later, August 12__th_

I was sitting at my desk watching Stephanie nibble on a piece of the birthday cake she brought me. She was perched on the desk facing me. Her little business skirt had ridden up her thighs enough that I could see the lace tops of her stockings. "Just a little butter cream, please Carlos, it's your birthday," she pouted, holding the iced rose on a plastic fork.

"You know I don't eat cake." I looked back at her thighs. I was definitely ready for some pie though.

"But it's your birthday today. It's the one day there are absolutely no rules. No one but me will know you've tasted something forbidden. You know you want to," she whispered leaning closer until her lips were next to my ear. "I've seen you eat cake before and never told a soul."

"No rules?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. None." That was what I had been waiting for. This boss-employee relationship was fucking killing me.

I purposely shot her a grin that I thought would make her breath catch, it worked. I dipped my fingers into the frosting, scooping out two fingers full. With my other hand I snagged her around the waist and pulled her onto my lap. I dipped her back and looked into her startled eyes. "What are you doing?" she croaked.

"It's my birthday so I get to have my cake anyway I want it. No rules." I smirked at the look on her face. I knew she wanted me. It was getting harder for both of us to spend half the week locked in my office or a car together, but I kept my word. At work I always kept things professional, there was no kissing or inappropriate touching, though it was seriously about to kill me.

I really thought things were going my way when she walked into my office with my name printed across her chest that first day, but she was all business. I went with it. I had promised her I'd be professional while we were working and I figured I could handle it. At the time I hadn't expected the hours of smiles, the innocent touches as our hands brushed or bodies touched when we worked side by side, or the intoxicating scent of her perfume to be filling all of my space, but it was all there, and practically driving me insane.

Not that it was going poorly, just the opposite really. She was probably the only person in the world I could work so closely with and not want to kill. She was always by my side, arranging meetings and appointments, taking care of my schedule, even handling personal things I'd begged off on Ella before, like sending cards to my family or buying Julie gifts. She took over my space, using my apartment to shower and keep her clothes and make-up, hell, she pretty much commandeered my Turbo to run her errands too. I could have given her a company car, but I liked that my car smelled like her now. Most days she filled my empty minutes too. She brought me lunch and we ate together, talking about her family and friends, and what the guys were up to. Somehow the intimacy of those things gave me back what I had been missing, my best friend.

She also gave me something I never expected, complete trust and faith in her to take care of RangeMan business. She had a full understanding for what I wanted and needed for my business. She spent her time watching, learning, and asking all the right questions until she was able to speak to clients with as much authority as I did. She started taking customer service calls, working on installations with Hector, going over plans to make the clients more comfortable, and coming with me to meet with potential accounts. She was exactly what I needed. I knew I could leave her in charge of my personal office when I was away and she'd treat it with the same care I would. I hadn't thought it possible to feel more deeply than I had when I asked her to join the team, but now, now I couldn't imagine running this place without her. I had found a true partner in her.

I knew I was in love with her more than ever, but I still had to prove myself to her, which she didn't make easy. I kept trying to talk her into hanging out after work, but as soon as her shift was over she would bolt out the door. The first night I tried to crawl in bed with her she pulled her gun on me, walked me to the door, and told me sweetly that she'd see me in the morning. I tried to kiss her, but she caught my face with the palm of her hand and told me she wouldn't make out with her boss. The next time I stopped, I found she had a brand new lock system installed, a new type that made my old tools useless. I could have gone home for a new set of tools, but I knew I'd have eyes on me. Of course, none of the guys fessed up about doing the work, but I knew it was them and I was sure they were enjoying a laugh.

It was like they all turned on me. Lester and Bobby handle her fitness training and Vince was working in the range with her. When I asked them how she was doing, all they'd say is she is doing well or that she passed her skills tests. They even scrambled camera feeds on me. She's been doing evening patrol shifts with Lester too. He said he didn't want her in the field without him yet. I kind of wondered if he was trying to put the moves on her, though I didn't think that was what they were hiding. I tried to snoop, but the guys would never giving me any information on her post work activities. I knew she spent her free time with some of the guys, doing God knows what, but as the boss I couldn't just show up at their homes or parties without looking pathetic.

I also knew that she wasn't with Morelli anymore, but she hadn't confessed that little detail to me either. For some reason she was trying to cover up her single status and I would continue to play along until she broke. I knew she couldn't deny the electricity between us anymore than I could. It was starting to get to her too. I saw it in her eyes and the way her body seemed to hum when we were close. She couldn't run from it forever, sooner or later she'd have to face it.

And now she had given me my opening. No rules indeed. I smiled down at her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked up at me, nervously licking her lips. Christ, that move alone made me so hard I just wanted to rip off her panties and fuck her right here. Even though I knew she wouldn't resist, I was going to be the good guy this time. I was going to wait for her to ask for it. I figured she just needed a little persuasion and I could be very persuasive.

"Don't be nervous, Babe. I promise it'll be good," I whispered to her as I trailed my fingers from the tops of her breasts, over her collar bone, up her neck, and across her cheek to her lips, leaving a trail of frosting in my wake.

When my fingers touched her lips, her tongue darted out, tasting the frosting. I knew she couldn't resist the buttercream. She made a little mmm noise and sucked my fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around them, licking me clean while she sucked gently. "Ahhh, Steph," I moaned making her laugh.

"I just wanted a little taste," she teased sweetly.

"Me too, Babe." I dipped my head and started licking and sucking the frosting from her neck. She wiggled against me making little sounds of delight until I got to that spot where her shoulder and neck met, the spot that always makes her crazy. When I sucked the skin into my mouth I bit down gently, it made her thrash and moan loudly, so I kept going, tasting her skin under the sweet sugar cream. "I want to spread this all over you," I growled at her, making her groan loudly.

I continued my torture until I was at her breasts, licking the top curve as my hand cupped her and my thumb ran over the hard peak. I wanted nothing more than to taste her nipples, feel them between my teeth as she screamed. I couldn't help myself. I yanked the material out of her skirt and slipped my hand inside, running my fingers over her hot flesh. God, I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. I wanted, no needed, to touch this woman more than anything.

As I flicked her bra clasp open my lips found her mouth. Her fingers clenched into my hair, holding me to her as she kissed me back. "I want you so bad right now," she whimpered.

"I know," I growled back as I twisted her on my lap. That feeling was mutual. She slid her legs around my hips, rubbing herself against me shamelessly. God, I wanted her. It had been far too long since I'd been inside her. I felt like I was going to explode if didn't fuck her soon.

Then there was a pounding on the door and Tank walked in. I looked up furiously. "Shit, Ranger, you two have a meeting downstairs."

"Two minutes," I barked at him.

"If that's all you need, man," Tank laughed as he closed the door. The way I felt and the fact that it'd been six, long months since I'd been with her, I sadly thought two minutes would be just about enough time.

"Fuck," I said closing my eyes. Stephanie just started giggling before it turned to a full out laugh. I gave her my eyebrow lift again.

"You have frosting all over your face," she laughed.

"You have it all over your tits," I answered, then started laughing just as hard as her. Her head came down on my shoulder as we held each other and laughed. The moment was over, but this one seemed even sweeter. "Thanks for the cake, Babe."

She leaned in and kissed me sweetly. As she leaned back she trailed her fingers over my lips and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Carlos." She took my handkerchief and wiped the frosting from my face. "You really do look good in sugar."

I smiled at her and kissed her fingers. "Have dinner with me? I want to be with you tonight."

She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head yes. "Just dinner," she told me.

"Just dinner," I agreed.

She seemed to hesitate before standing and smiling again. "Okay. Back to the real world. See you downstairs, boss." I smiled as I watched her adjust her clothing, wipe at the frosting marks, and pat down her hair before heading out of my office.

I knew I was finally getting somewhere, but for now, dinner was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

****Thanks for sticking with me, only one more chapter in this little set before I stop skipping time, but if it was one thing these two need, it's time. I'll try to have the next one up Saturday. Oh, and what do you think of my Merry Men?****

_LPOV_

_29 Days Later…September 10__th_

I was waiting in the small conference room with my coworkers Hector, Cal, Vince, Bobby, and Tank. The management team meeting was to start five minutes ago and our boss, Ranger, was late, again. This probably wouldn't be noteworthy, but the man was never late, ever, until four weeks ago. Since then we have been kept waiting for him a half dozen times. "Should we be getting worried?" Cal asked looking at his standard issue RangeMan watch.

I shrugged. "Doubt it, Steph's late too." The other guys laughed at that.

"Santos," Tank finally scolded even though he was laughing. "We can wait. She's done wonders with him."

That was true. Stephanie is always late, something that used to drive Ranger's OCD out of control, but it seemed she was rubbing off on him somehow. How the two of them were able to coexist in the same office was something we all wondered, but they were doing more than fine with the pairing. In fact, the combination has made Ranger a little looser, a little more relaxed, a little more human. I certainly never thought I'd see this side of him again. Shit, most of the guys didn't even know it existed.

Not that he was the only one that changed. We all saw the differences in Steph too. The sparkle was back in her eyes, she had a swing in her hips, and a smile on her face. It had been years since we'd seen our girl so happy. On top of that, she had gained confidence and a head for business that rivaled Ranger's, it was almost scary, but somehow it seemed to be what she was meant to do.

"Last time they were this late for a meeting his teeth and her cleavage were both stained blue from frosting," Cal said with a snort.

"Lucky bastard. Definitely how I'd like to spend my birthday," Vince grinned. We all laughed again, though I doubted a single one of us would turn down that birthday treat. Not that we knew what happened that day, but we had ideas. Especially after Junior spotted them later that night at her favorite restaurant, dressed up, sipping wine, and smiling at one another in the candlelight. It didn't help the assumptions the next day when they went to his apartment for dinner or the following night when she cooked him dinner at her place. After that, I lost count. They were just always together, more than friends, less than lovers, it was odd, but seemed to suit them.

"I need an assistant," Bobby told us, like he'd thought it over.

"One like Bomber," Cal agreed.

I laughed to myself. "Never gonna happen. They broke the mold when they made her."

"Enough," Tank grumbled just before we heard them outside the door. Tank always had Ranger's back, in all matters, but in regards to Stephanie Plum, Tank kept everything he knew to himself. He didn't participate in her training, but he gave us pointers and seemed as excited with her progress as the rest of us. Clearly the big guy liked her too, even if he didn't verbalize it with the rest of us.

Ranger opened the door, holding it for Stephanie. As she passed she gave him a little smile and wink, "Thanks, Boss." He only nodded in reply, but was quick enough to close the door and beat her to the table to pull out her chair, the one next to his, of course.

She settled in, putting down the files she'd been carrying along with her coffee mug. She whispered something into his ear making him smile from ear to ear. "Thanks, Babe." She scurried over to the snack buffet, which was added for meetings, courtesy of Beautiful. She toasted a bagel which she spread thinly with cream cheese and topped with some lox, just the way he liked it. She also nabbed the chocolate muffin (left just for her) and a bottle of water before returning to the table.

She settled in her seat and smiled at the rest of us. "Hey, guys." We took turns greeting her in return, while Ranger was sorting through his own pile of files and paperwork, seemingly unable to find what he needed. She leaned toward him, placing her hand over his. He looked up into her face. "It's right here, Carlos. You asked me to file it with the new business," she whispered. "Now here, eat something before you get cranky like Tuesday when you skipped lunch." She held the bagel for him. He laughed and shook his head at her, but leaned in to take a bite from her offered treat. She smiled at him, taking his hand and depositing the bagel into his palm. As she took her hand away he caught it and brought it to his lips, licking a little cream cheese from her finger. "Behave yourself, Boss," she scolded, but there was amusement in her tone.

I caught a few of the guy's astonished looks and almost laughed myself when I notice Hector's face turning red as he tried to stifle a laugh. I mouthed, "Cranky," at him and watched him lose it, trying to cover the laughter with a series of coughs. Tank glared at us, but Ranger and Steph, they never noticed anything but each other.

"Why don't you start the meeting, Babe, then I'll finish up my food so I don't get cranky on you," he grinned again, which also wouldn't be noteworthy, but Ranger simply didn't smile, laugh, or grin, especially in a meeting.

Upon hearing 'cranky' coming out of Ranger's mouth, Hector started to laugh again and Bobby and Cal both looked at me with complete what the fuck looks on their faces. I shrugged at them. Of course, I was used to the weird behavior from my boss, hell, I'd seen stranger recently. Since Hector and I were the ones that most often worked with Steph, I assumed he'd witnessed some of the same.

Stephanie smiled back at Ranger. "Okay. So, guys, I spent many long hours in negotiations with the boss last night." Vince flashed me a smirk and an eyebrow waggle. "My ninety day trial is coming to an end and we negotiated a new contract. Since this has worked out so well I've given final notice to Vinnie. I'll finish out the stack of FTA files I have, but will not be accepting any new ones. I will one hundred percent belong to RangeMan from now on."

There was collective sigh and congratulations was extended all around. I, personally, felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders. I hated her other job. Of course, we guys had been helping her for the last three months, but if she was here fulltime we could protect her so much better. "Are you sure you'll be able to make a clean break this time? You've tried before," I asked.

She smiled at Ranger and took his hand in hers. "Yes, I'm sure, Carlos' had the same concerns, but we discussed it all and I have assured him I have no desire to continue bounty hunting. Plus, Lula received some scholarship money so she could finish her classes full time for the next year. Without her there I won't get sucked back in. Vinnie already hired Joyce to fill in while he's looking for someone to take over," she explained. I noticed the momentary bewilderment that crossed Tank's face turn to understanding as he caught Ranger's eye and wondered what that was about. Hmm. "I've wanted a better job for a while now, but I didn't know what I wanted to do or was even qualified to do. You've all made me feel like part of the team here. This is where I want to be."

Ranger's smile grew enough to blind the rest of the room. "Proud of you, Babe," he whispered to her as he squeezed her hand in his. Then it was like he flipped a switch and was all business again. "I also spoke to Vinnie. We haven't been doing many of his apprehensions lately, but I did let him know that we'd still be willing to take the high bond skips with twenty-five percent kick back. I don't think he'll call us with such a high cut of the bond, but I wanted to make sure it was worth our time to look at them financially if we get the call." Then he looked directly at me. "I also made sure he would not be harassing Stephanie about quitting. If you hear otherwise feel free to take care of the problem." When we nodded our understanding he relaxed again. "Tank, your report. I have orders to eat."

Tank nodded back to Ranger and took over the new business report, though I noticed his eyes kept drifting over to where Ranger and Steph were holding hands and using some sort of ESP to communicate while they pointed at things in a folder. By the end of the new business report everyone was watching as she broke off a piece of her chocolate muffin and brought it to his lips. He opened, allowing her to place it on his tongue. She looked happier than hell that she was able to get him to eat sugar. Ranger, though, one minute he looked like he was ready to throw her down on the table and take her in front of us all, then the next the playful smile was back on his face and he winked at her. Now I probably had my own what the fuck look on my face. He was allowing everyone in the room to see his emotions. Where the hell was his blank face? This was not the man I knew, he'd never do that. Unless he had a reason. He was up to something and it was my duty to investigate.

An hour later I followed her out of the meeting, watching Ranger take her files and kiss her cheek. "See you later. Don't go crazy."

She reached up to smooth his hair. "Go win our account, Batman," she grinned at him. I rolled my eyes. Batman? Yeesh. "Should I call Ella about dinner?"

"I'll be home by 1830," he told her. "You can start without me if you want."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled brightly. He smiled back before heading into his office.

"Jesus, I think I'm getting a cavity that was so damn sweet," I groaned at her.

"Shut up," she answered before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Beautiful, are we going down the gym or what?"

"Sure. Let me run up to seven to change my clothes. Meet you there in fifteen?"

I nodded to her. "Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with you and Ranger?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing. Why?" Her eyebrows knitted together like she really had no idea what I was talking about. "You know I just keep my clothes up there for quick changes."

"I didn't mean the clothes. I meant the hand holding and feeding him and shit."

"What are you talking about, Lester?"

I laughed at that. "You mean that shit is unconscious?" She still didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "Fuck. You're in love with _Carlos_," I teased.

Her head snapped up until she was staring me in the eyes. "Oh my God, don't say that so loud." I rolled my eyes at her again as she jumped into the elevator. Like it was a secret.

"Steph go upstairs?" Ranger asked peeking out his door toward the elevator.

"We're going to the gym," I answered with a nod. "So you two are getting along pretty well?"

Ranger gave me his patented glare. "She's easy to be around."

"No doubt. I don't blame you for spending day and night with her," I agreed. "You just can't help but love a girl like her."

Suddenly the glare turned dark, deadly, really. A growl escaped his lips. "She's mine."

With that warning Ranger turned on his heel and slammed his office door. I smiled to myself. Seemed the boss was in love too. It wouldn't hurt to poke around, see if I could figure out what was really going on there. Nope. This was going to be fun.

8888888888888888888

SPOV

I spun around quickly and swept his legs out from under him. I pounced, rolled him, put my knee to his back, lifted him by the hair, and pressed my pretend knife to his throat. "Fuck, don't kill me, Beautiful," he laughed before I let him out of the hold.

He flipped us over and had me flat on my back, my hands pinned above my head as he covered me with his body. I looked up into his green eyes and growled, "We were done." I hated this hold, it was damn near impossible to break and he knew it.

"You should never assume your assailant is done," he taunted. "You want to give up, let me win?"

I slipped my legs around him, grinding my pelvis into his body as I brought my lips up to meet his. Yeah, it was fighting dirty, but I knew I'd never get out without a distraction. One thing I learned was there wasn't a man in Trenton I couldn't distract, especially Lester.

He was kissing me quite thoroughly, and in any other instance I would have just laid back and enjoyed his skills, but this was war. I knew the instant he stopped focusing, that's when I bit his lip at the same time I yanked my hands free, and cuffed him in the ears. He backed off for a moment, giving me the chance to punch him in the mouth and get my feet to his chest, pushing him away enough to scramble out from under him. "I don't give up," I hissed at him. "Ever."

"That's my girl," he groaned before rolling onto his back. I smiled and plunked back next to him. "Truce."

"Yeah, I'm beat," I agreed with a grin. "I would have poked your eyes and used a sternum punch instead of cuffing your ears and punching your jaw, but I didn't want to kill you."

"My own lethal weapon," Lester smirked, clearly proud of my performance. I smiled back quite satisfied with myself too. So maybe I didn't know fifty ways to kill a man with my bare hands like Ranger, but I had learned a dozen or so.

"At least she didn't kick you in the balls today," Bobby laughed as he came over with a wet towel for Lester's lip.

"He told me his balls were off limits. He has a hot date tonight," I laughed from my spot on the mat next to him.

"Yeah, but how the hell am I gonna kiss her with my lip all puffed up?" he asked with a pout.

"Maybe you should think about that, before you stick your tongue in my mouth again."

"You started it," he complained. "I'm just a man for crying out loud." I shrugged at him with a smile. "You know what? I don't give a shit, totally worth it. Who else here can say they had you pinned and tongued?"

Bobby just started laughing until he finally croaked out, "Ranger."

"Douche bag," I grumbled at him. "That's ancient history."

"Sure, I always let women I'm not interested in leave their shit all over my apartment," Bobby said with a shrug.

"That's true, and I spend every night sipping wine and talking with women I don't want to be with," Lester agreed.

"True, just like I hand out keys to my home and my fleet of Porches to women I don't love," Bobby smirked at me.

"Whatever you guys," I grumbled back at them. "We're just friends."

We all got up and made our way to the water cooler to fill up our bottles. "You coming to Shorty's tonight?" Bobby asked.

"No, I have plans," I mumbled, not about admit I was going up to Ranger's for dinner.

"Cool," Bobby said with a grin. They headed for the locker room and I turned toward the elevator, thinking they let it go. "Hey, Steph! Have fun on your date!"

"And tell Ranger not to do anything I wouldn't do," Lester added.

"Assholes," I shouted back with my finger held high, but they only laughed harder. Geesh. It was just dinner.

I took the elevator up to the seventh floor and used my key to get into Ranger's apartment. There was no women's locker room so I showered and changed here after the gym. I dropped my keys on the tray and headed for the bedroom. I usually kept my eyes averted and headed straight to the bathroom, but today my eyes lingered on his bed. I blame the asshole twins. I certainly wouldn't be thinking about getting naked with him in that bed if they hadn't teased me.

Date. Yeesh. It was dinner. Right? We eat and hang out, talk, go over some work stuff, or watch a movie. That's what friends do, right? That wasn't dating. No. That was hanging out. I sighed and headed for the bathroom.

A basket of my hair stuff and make-up sat on the counter, my shampoo and conditioner sat in the shower next to his, and a new fluffy pink bathrobe hung on the hook next to the one he never used. If anyone walked in here they'd assume he had a girlfriend, one that lived here half the time. Oh, God.

I turned around and fled to the dressing room, staring at his closet space. It was now divided almost in half between his clothes and mine. My suits and dresses I wore to work, my RangeMan uniforms, my workout clothes, my jeans, sweats, and tee shirts that I usually slipped into after work. There were three drawers full of my underwear, pajamas, and hosiery and a rack of shoes next to it ranging from heels to Nikes. I think I had more clothes here than at home anymore. Oh, holy crap.

I went through the kitchen, flipping open the cupboards and fridge, looking at all the food that was put there for me. He clearly didn't eat peanut butter or rice crispy treats. Oh, crap, crap, crap.

I walked back to the bedroom and flopped down across the bed. How had this happened without me noticing it? I had been so determined to be strong, to succeed at this job, to be part of the team without anyone wondering why I was here, but through it all Joe's words had echoed through my head. For months, every time I let Ranger close I'd hear Joe saying I was just his whore. That I'd ruin him and this company.

I forced myself to keep Ranger at arm's length and focused on work. I worked my ass off, learning everything he'd allow me to. I was up at dawn, running and weight training, learning to fight and shoot and hack into computer systems. I had to prove I was worth something and good for Carlos and his company.

He seemed to understand that. He never treated me with anything but respect from the moment I walked into his office. He considered me capable of the same work as the guys and demanded it. He handed his company over to me with complete trust. He believed in me and somewhere along the way I stopped hearing Joe's insults and started hearing Carlos' encouragement and praise instead.

Carlos, yes, he was what happened. He wasn't the closed off, emotionally restricted man that I saw after Hawaii, but he wasn't quite the care-free, ready to love man from the beach either. Since the night we went out for his birthday he's been different. I saw emotion in his eyes, in his gentle words and touch. He showed me how much he cared every minute, regardless of who saw it. We laughed and joked and had fun together, especially in this apartment.

We cuddled and held hands, but he never tried anything more than a kiss to my cheek or forehead. The only time I ever saw the lust was still buried in there somewhere was the day of his birthday. The day I declared there were no rules. Tank interrupted before we could do more than make out a little, which was probably good. We weren't ready for that yet. Boy did I want to be though.

The truth was I wanted to read more into our evenings together. I wanted to date him. I wanted to admit that I had fallen in love with him all over again. I wanted to spend the night here in his bed making love to him until he understood I'd never let him go again. I just wasn't sure if he still felt the same about relationships. I didn't want to scare him off or lose him again. So what do I do?

I sighed and sat up. I looked over at the clock on his nightstand, still seven hours until we were alone up here together. Then what? I wasn't ready to ask for sex, no, not yet, definitely not yet. I wasn't ready to say I think I want to be your girlfriend either, but I wanted something more than what we have now.

I missed his kisses, so much. I missed his arms around me while I slept. I missed hearing his slow even breathing in my ear. I missed waking to his lips on my neck. I wanted those things back, but how do I get them after I forced him from my bed at gunpoint and told him I'd never sleep with my boss? And, no, I wasn't about to quit my job.

As I sat there looking at all my things scattered around his apartment I realized this was the one room I hadn't occupied. He didn't seem to mind the other rooms, so what if I just moved myself in here a little? I grabbed my purse and some magazines I'd left in the kitchen. I put the books on the nightstand that was on my side of the bed, I plugged my cell phone charger in and left it there for later, and dropped my earrings and watch next to them.

I opened the top drawer ready to drop some breath mints and Tastykakes inside, but stopped short. I think my breath caught when I saw the items inside. Beside the pink sex toy and the how to book I'd bought in Hawaii laid the note I had written to him and the beautiful ring set I'd given back. I was startled to find he'd kept any of it.

I picked up the ring and slipped it on my finger. Then I read the note. I'd give anything to go back to that day, before Joe showed up and I ran away. Just to tell him he would be the only man I'd ever love and prove it by wearing this ring home.

I slipped the ring off, put it back in the drawer, and wiped my tears. I shoved my things back into my purse to cover up I'd been there. Then I promised myself I would wear that ring again when the time was right, but until I could speak the words, I'd show him how much I loved him with my actions, starting with dinner tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

****Okay, I am done skipping time. This chapter starts the rest of the story. Thank you all for sticking with me through the bridging here. Your feedback and reviews are appreciated. I will aim to have the next chapter up midweek, weekend at the latest. (I started working on a chapter for one of my other stories and want to finish that.) Enjoy.*** **

SPOV

Thirty-two days later…October 12

Shit. Unbelievable. This wasn't even my fault. Gah! I could hear the sirens already. Spectacular. Fucking brilliant. So my first thoughts weren't very eloquent as I stood in the smoky air watching the fire blaze.

It was my birthday and I had opted to go out with my friends, Connie and Lula, as I officially had no boyfriend, and unofficially I wasn't sure what the hell was happening with my love life. Anyway, it was ladies night and there may have been fruity drinks with umbrellas. I may have had one of each color, but after the first three I wasn't sure anymore. I'd been more than a little drunk when the car blew up, but that seemed to have a surprisingly sobering effect.

I heard the explosion and wandered outside to watch my poor car, which I parked next to a dumpster, go to car heaven. Shit. Seconds later my phone buzzed in my pant pocket. I looked down to see it was Carlos calling me. Shit. I answered without a word. "Babe," his deep voice vibrated through my body leaving me feeling tingly.

"Mm hmm," I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Something happen to your car?"

"Of course it did. Are you on your way to pick me up?"

I heard his silent laugh. "If you want me to."

I purred at that. "Of course I want you...to pick me up." So maybe I wasn't completely sober.

"Steph, are you alone?"

"Connie and Lula are here."

"I'll be there shortly. All of you, wait there." He disconnected.

I smiled at the phone not even upset that he just hung up without a goodbye. "I got us a ride."

"Who?" Connie asked surprised.

"Ranger's pickin' up your skinny ass, isn't he?" Lula said shaking her head.

"He's picking up all of us."

"Hunh, he's pickin' you up and we're along for the ride. You gonna thank him for the ride? Cause I'd thank him for the ride." Lula was rambling and I had enough of a buzz going that I couldn't stay with it all. "I'd saddle up Batman and ride him right there in his Batmobile."

I couldn't contain the laughter as I thought about Lula in the Porsche. "How in the world would you do that? I barely had room in there even with the door open and my skinny ass on his steering wheel."

I watched Lula and Connie both digested what I said. There was a bit of fanning themselves, a bit of stuttering, and then Lula barked with laughter. "Shiiiit. We need to get you drunk more often."

"I'm not drunk," I protested.

"The Porsche?" Connie said still staring at me in shock. "Where?"

"The driver's seat."

Connie shook her head. "No, where were you parked?"

"An alley. It was the Vordo, remember?" Connie shook her head yes, not even blinking. "We were going back to his apartment, but I couldn't wait that long to have him."

Lula was laughing again. "Fuckin' A you couldn't wait. That man is fine."

"What's it like?" Connie said leaning closer.

"Yeah, he looks like he's got moves," Lula agreed.

I laughed as I was bombarded with images of Carlos, a very naked Carlos, doing some very naughty things. "Oh yeah he does," I agreed.

"Come on, Steph, we need details," Connie shouted.

"I can't describe it. It's….," I answered trying to find the right word.

Suddenly he appeared at my side. Slipping one arm around my waist, pulling me back against him, while the other settled on the back of my neck. "Babe," he whispered in my ear as he rubbed against me deliciously. "Ladies, your ride home," he said to Connie and Lula as he pointed to one of his company SUV's parked on the road outside the lot.

"Hey, Ranger, Steph," Big Dog, local police officer and currently the man in charge of my burning mess of a car, said.

"Don't start," I grumbled at him. He was usually quite amused with my fires.

"Don't be that way. I was just going to say that dumpster was filled with combustibles. Looks like it went up in flames when one of the employees tossed his cigarette inside to hide it from his girlfriend. He went back inside not knowing there would be a huge fire. It was just bad luck you happened to be parked close enough that your car ignited," he said. "I got a half dozen witnesses, it blew when the fire hit the gas tank."

"Ha, see, it definitely wasn't my fault," I yelled, pointing my finger into his face. "Put that in your report, will ya, Big Dawwwg." Okay, so not that sober and definitely spending too much time with Les and Bobby.

"Christ, you're drunk. At least you can't try to drive now," Carl Costanza, resident cop-funny-guy laughed, as he joined the group. "You are taking her home, right?" he asked Carlos.

Carlos looked at me and smirked. "Yeah, I got cuffs if she gets out of hand," he teased. The cops laughed and my friends fanned themselves again. I tried to frown at them all, but that only made Carl pat my head. "Call RangeMan, we can get the car taken care of when you're done here."

"Thanks, Ranger," Carl agreed. "Happy birthday, Steph. No more fires."

"I makes no promises," I sighed before I waved at their retreating backs.

Carlos just grinned and started to pull me toward the RangeMan SUV. As we all walked toward the road I noticed The Batmobile, also known as Carlos' Porsche Turbo 911, parked in front of the SUV. He stopped to open the back door of the SUV for the girls. Woody and Hal were inside waiting for us. "Hey guys," I chirped at them.

"Hey Steph, quite the birthday," Hal laughed at me. "Knew it wouldn't go off without a bang."

"You're a funny guy, Hal," I told him with an eye roll.

"You alright?" he asked seriously.

"Eh, another day, another blown up car," I shrugged back at him.

"But this one wasn't your fault," Woody added.

"Exactly, and that's why I love you, Woody."

"I love you too, Steph," he laughed at me and shook his head before turning back to look at Hal.

As Connie and Lula slipped into the back seat, I made a move to climb inside too, but Carlos' arm snaked around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. "You said you wanted me," he whispered into my ear, "to pick you up." I practically melted right there.

"I did," I whispered back. I looked up and saw the faces of my friends staring in fascination at us. "I'm riding in The Batmobile. I'll see you tomorrow, breakfast." I turned away for just a moment before looking back at Connie. "Connie, that word I couldn't think of before, magical." Connie looked like she was ready to start panting and Lula just shot me a big grin.

"You take real good care of her, Batman. Remember it's her birthday, make sure you give her a big package," she shouted to Carlos. He didn't answer, but he had the hint of a smile on his lips. He walked me to the car and settled me into the passenger seat before walking around the vehicle to get in himself.

I leaned back in my favorite car, the leather seat was like a little heavenly cloud wrapped around me, the scent of Carlos hung in the air making me want to purr, and then he started the car. I felt the engine growl as the car lurched forward. I made a little noise of enjoyment as he gunned it down the road. He knew I liked it when he drove fast.

My fingers moved to the necklace that rested between my breasts. Carlos had kissed my neck and slipped it around me this morning before our first meeting. It was a beautiful oval pendant of black opal, but in the light it flashed blue and green. It was set in white gold with a matching dainty chain. I'd never seen anything like it before, plus it made me feel special because he picked it out. I smiled thinking about the romantic lunch he'd taken me to for my celebration. The day had started out so well. I looked over at him and smiled, hoping it would end just as well.

"Do I want to know what you told Connie and Lula?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "Nope. Definitely not." He just lifted an eyebrow at me. "It certainly wasn't about you being magic in bed."

The corner of his lips tipped into a bigger smile. "Babe, how much did you drink?"

"Just enough to make me feel good."

He seemed to consider that. "How good are you feeling?"

I used my flirtiest voice and smiled at him. "There is still room for improvement."

"Consider the opening you're giving me here." His voice deepened making me shiver.

"God, Carlos. I have considered it, over and over until my hot water heater can't go anymore." The sad thing was, I wasn't joking.

He laughed at that. "Am I wrong in assuming the water massager is the only competition I have these days or will there be fallout if we do this?"

"You're not wrong and you know it." The fact was, I was worried I was going to go blind soon from all the self-pleasure. We hadn't had sex yet, but we had been kissing, a lot. The kind of kissing that left me in a state that couldn't be shut off. I was done fighting my attraction to him. I didn't even remember why I was fighting it anymore. "You're the only man I've even thought about."

His hand moved to mine, squeezing it as he pulled it toward him. His pressed it against the front of his pants, giving me a great feel of his very hard package. "I like the idea of you thinking about me when you're in the shower," he told me. Clearly. Wow!

If birthday day wishes were real this would be a great time for mine to be granted. I'm not sure I had ever wanted anything as much as I want him. I really, really didn't want him to leave me tonight. "Carlos, it's my birthday. I really don't want to go back to my apartment to wait for the calls about my car explosion and how I'm an embarrassment to everyone that loves me."

"You need a break from reality?" he asked in a low voice that made me shiver. I nodded yes and he gave me his almost smile. "You want to spend the night with me?" Oh, boy, did I!

"Definitely." I wondered where the words came from, but they were floating out my mouth without pause. "The only reality I want tonight is one where we're together. And preferably naked."

The car swung around the block, now headed away from my apartment. "For the record, I don't think you're an embarrassment," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off the road. I didn't answer. I just watched him. That was as close as he's come to saying he loved me in a year. I hoped it meant he was ready to give us a chance, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. For now, for tonight, this was about something far less deep, it was about sex and we both knew it.

He seemed to slip into his driving zone and I was consumed with the reality that I was probably minutes away from a Carlos-induced-orgasm. We finally pulled onto Haywood and made our way to the now familiar seven story brick building that housed his penthouse apartment.

He opened the gate to the underground parking area and pulled into his normal spot next to his other cars. I smiled as I thought about the first time I'd snuck into his building. At the time I thought I was being so sneaky. Now I knew there were monitored cameras all over the building. I'd fooled no one, but he allowed me to stay here in his apartment, even after he came home to find me in his bed like Goldilocks. He wanted me then, I knew that, but he never pushed me or tried to take more than I wanted to give. He just held me and kept me safe, like he always did, like he still did. Now I know, it was his way of loving me all along. I'd been a fool to ever doubt his love.

We moved out of the car toward the elevator holding hands. I couldn't help smiling at him. He was so handsome. He had his dark hair cut short and perfect, a diamond stud shone in his earlobe, but it didn't take anything away from the strong masculine beauty of the rest of his features. He was dressed in his RangeMan gear of black cargos, shoes, and a long sleeve tee shirt with the company logo down the sleeve. It shouldn't have been enough to make my panties wet, but dang if that shirt didn't hug his body just right, showing off his impressive arms and broad shoulders and a hint of well-built torso. I knew that what was under the shirt was perfect, smooth, mocha latte skin stretched over his well-defined chest, and abs so hard you could probably cut glass with them. Then my gaze dropped to his pants and what Grandma Mazer called his nice package. God, she wasn't wrong.

"Babe," he said breaking my thought process. I looked up to see he had known exactly what I'd been thinking.

"It is a nice package," I admitted.

He hit me with his full smile. "Would you like to unwrap it?" he teased. I just groaned in response. I was having a hard time remembering that we were on camera, all I could think about was tearing his clothes off.

He led me out of the elevator to his apartment. We did our normal routine. He dropped his keys and I dropped my bag and kicked off my heels. "Now, how far from reality do you want to go? Are we still using real names here?" His wolf grin flashed and his dark eyes became black as he moved toward me and backed me against his door.

"Mm, Babe works for me," I said almost breathlessly and then his lips were on mine.

He lifted me off my feet and moved me toward the bedroom before I knew what was happening. "It's your birthday, Babe. Remember there are no rules tonight, no one will know you've tasted something forbidden but me," he whispered to me. I wrapped my legs around him, ready to taste everything he gave me.

888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

We were sitting on the edge of my bed. Steph was on my lap, wrapped around me. Her hands moved under my tee shirt, slowly sliding up my body as she nibbling on my neck. God, I wasn't going to last long. I was practically ready to jizz in my pants already. I needed to slow down the show.

I yanked my tee shirt off and tossed it aside. She smiled as soon as her eyes were able to feast on me. "My turn, Babe," I told her. She grinned and willingly pulled the tie on her little red halter top. She pushed the shirt down, revealing her beautiful, pink tipped breasts. I lifted her to her knees as I pulled her toward me so I could take one in my mouth.

Her fingers raked through my hair as she dropped kisses on the top of my head. She was squirming against me, breathing heavily, clearly turned on, and it wasn't helping my situation any. I lifted her, dropped her onto her back, and tore at the button on her jeans. I pulled her panties off right along with the pants and didn't really care that I was being hasty. Neither did she, or at least I assumed she didn't since she was yanking down my pants just as roughly.

Once we were freed of the clothes I moved over her. Her sweet, fruity lips met mine, teasing me until I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back, then plunged my tongue into her mouth. My free hand moved over her breasts, fondling them until she was panting into my mouth. Then I kissed down her neck and moved my hand between her legs. I was happy to find her wet and ready, but I was a gentleman, I wasn't going to fuck her until I made her come at least twice. I knew I'd get mine either way, but Steph, I knew, needed a little play time before she was able to come with just penetration and God did I want to feel her body clamp around my cock while we came together.

I made my way down her body, pulling her shirt down over her hips on the way. She was finally completely nude. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue. They were staring at me in anticipation. "You look so sexy, Babe," I told her as I rubbed a finger through her folds. She moaned a little when I brushed her clit. "You're so wet already." She lifted her hips toward me, wanting me to touch her again. I gently pushed my finger inside of her. God, she felt so tight. "I'm going to fuck you," I told her, making her nod her head and moan. "After I taste you."

The growl of approval that left her lips when I stroked her with my tongue felt like it sent all of my blood straight to my dick. I was so hard it was almost painful. In the past I had gone much longer without sex than this, but it had never been so hard to do before. I was tempted every minute of every day to seduce her, but I didn't. I let her initiate all the kissing and touching, even tonight was her doing. I would never have imagined she'd ask for sex, but once she did I wasn't about to say no. What can I say, I guess I'm still an opportunist after all.

My tongue found a rhythm that seemed to work for her so I kept doing it, only pressing harder when she whimpered and scratched at my arms, yelling, "Oh, God." Her fingers gripped my hair as she pressed herself into my mouth, trying to find her release. I smiled to myself. She was so fucking beautiful when she was all lust crazed like this. "Mm, Carlos, make me cum," she finally asked. That broke the control I had. I plunged three fingers inside of her, filling her tight opening at the same time I sucked at her clit and stroked it with my tongue hard and fast. She came with a roar, soaking my hand and convulsing in pleasure. I didn't let up though, my efforts brought forth a couple more screaming orgasms before I kissed back up her body.

As soon as she was able, she latched onto my lips with hers. The kiss was long and deep. She seemed to like kissing me after I went down on her, like always, it never failed to turn me on when she did little things like that. I was ready.

I grabbed a condom from my nightstand and looked into her eyes. "You want to do this?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, Carlos," she smiled.

I tore open the pack and had myself covered in record time. I settled between her thighs, just pressing against her opening. I kissed her again with less fury. Then I lifted my body so I could look into her eyes. "I love you, Babe," I whispered as I slowly slid home.

Her feet wrapped around the backs of my knees, holding me to her while her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled out slowly, then slipped back inside. I had found heaven again. "I love you too, Carlos," she told me before she pulled me down for another kiss.

As our bodies found pleasure in each other, my heart swelled with her words of love. Now that she was back in my bed I knew I'd never let her out of it again. This was it. She'd be mine once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

****Notes…This is the start of part 3. It will be 5 chapters (I think) all taking place on the day following Steph's birthday. Mostly just dealing with everyone's emotional responses to their night together. I know, it's done sooner than I thought. I just needed to finish it as it wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think. Can you figure out where this is going ;-) Thanks for reading along and reviewing for me.****

_Part 3…The Light of Day_

_SPOV_

_October 13__th_

I woke alone to the sound of the shower in the other room. I was in Carlos' bed, surrounded by the scent of our lovemaking. His spot was still warm, so I knew he had just left my side. I didn't want it to be morning yet. I wasn't ready for the magic to be over. I closed my eyes and tried to make every detail of the night before burn into my mind so I would always have it to fall back on, not knowing when or if we'd have another night together.

It had been a perfect night. He was perfect. He was amazing, and giving, and loving, and everything a man should be in bed, but more than that, it felt like our bodies were made for one another. I had felt the magic between us before but it never failed to shock me when I felt the force of emotion he shared as held me in his arms. Last night was no different.

He whispered _I love you, Babe _as he slowly slid himself inside me. I knew at that moment without a doubt that our love was still there, stronger than ever. Maybe I wasn't ready to admit it in the light of day, but here in his bed last night, away from reality, I felt safe to answer his words with, _I love you too, Carlos_.

I figured it was just another moment of our altered universe relationship. In that place it was safe to admit to loving him, it wouldn't scare him off, but I knew this morning it would all go back to how it was before. Even if I didn't want it to. So I tried to ready myself for the pain I'd feel when he waked out on me, but I couldn't summon the strength to deny my feelings again. I couldn't stand the thought of letting him go again.

I heard the water turn off and moments later he came back into the room with his towel tied loosely around his hips. He smiled at me before moving into the dressing room. He quickly reappeared with a pile of clothing in his arms. Then he dropped the load onto the bed and sat down next to me. "Good Morning," I said smiling at him.

"Morning, Babe," he said with a peck to my lips. He really was adorable with his damp hair and sweet smile, not to mention the bare, Bulgari scented skin that wasn't covered by the towel. Yum. "Ella brought up breakfast. Will you join me?" I nodded yes. "Good." He stood directly in front of me and dropped the towel. God. I'd never get tired of seeing his body like this. I couldn't tear my eyes away while I watched him pull on black boxer briefs.

"Underwear?" I asked curiously as I rubbed the soft, stretchy material as he bent to step into his pants.

He smirked at me. "Dress pants are too revealing without."

"Mm, yeah, that's for my eyes only," I teased. He lifted an eyebrow at me in question. I sat up laughing, letting the sheet drop to my waist. "Is that a problem?"

"No, that's not a problem." He sat beside me, reaching out to push my curls off my forehead and tuck them behind my ear. "You're so beautiful."

I was stunned by his words. "I thought my morning look was scary?" I pointed out his previous joke about my bed head, but he just shook his head.

"The only thing that is scary is how much I want to keep you here with me," he told me before leaning in to kiss me. He backed away and handed me one of his black tee shirts. He watched me pull it over my head before he slipped on his dress shirt then shoved his feet into socks and dress shoes. He smiled again before he swung me out of the bed, carrying me bridal style to the dining room table where our feast was set up in front of us. I just went with it, not knowing what was happening, but enjoying it just the same.

We sat together, eating the omelets and fruit. "What are your plans for your day off?"

I blinked at him. He was never one to start small talk and I was used to our quiet companionship. "I have to stop at the bonds office to see the girls like I promised and I should probably car shop again." He smiled at me. "I don't even care about the car this time. I'm just happy it was an accident and no one was trying to kill me."

"Agreed." I smiled back at him. "I have that meeting with our lawyers, it'll take all morning, and I'm working nights to cover Binkie's request off." I nodded. I remembered the schedule change. "You can take the Turbo. The keys will be on the tray. Help yourself."

"This isn't for work," I argued. "I don't want to wreck any more of your cars."

"What's mine is yours, Babe. You can have any of the cars, anytime you want. I don't care if you wreck them, as long as you're not hurt."

I thought he was serious. "You're crazy."

He gave me one of his smiles. "I warned you about that." I shook my head at him with an eye roll. "Just take the car. No price, remember. You can give it back when you get your own."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say to something so nice. We finished cleaning up the dishes and wiped the table off. I allowed myself to sneak peeks at the man working alongside me. It felt like something had changed between us. I thought maybe it was just that we had burned off all the sexual tension that had built up for so long, but I didn't think it was that, at least not exclusively. This was easy, relaxed, it almost felt like this was how we belonged. It wasn't weird like all the other morning afters we had.

"I have to go downstairs to grab some paper work before my meeting," he told me as he finished buttoning his shirt.

I nodded back. "Can I use your shower before I leave?"

He moved toward me, stopping just an inch away. He moved his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. "You don't have to ask. Everything I have is yours, you know that. I love you, Stephanie." He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and moved to the door. He grabbed his keys and didn't look back.

I stood there momentarily shocked. He rarely called me Stephanie and last night he only called me Babe, so it didn't feel quite real. I assumed today would be like all the other times we'd been together. He'd just turn off his feelings and leave me afterward, but that wasn't the man that just walked out the door. This man still loved me in the light of day.

I looked back at the door and was running before I knew it. I pulled the door open. He was still in the hall waiting for the elevator. "Carlos," I called out to him. He turned back to me with his blank face in place. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say, it was like I was in some sort of shock. I ran across the hall and launched myself at him, kissing him with everything inside of me. He pulled me against him and kissed me back. I felt the depth of feeling in that kiss and knew he had meant his words. I just hoped he'd feel my love too.

When the elevator opened he broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Have a good meeting. Don't go crazy."

"Be careful on the streets, Babe, don't get shot." He kissed my hair, then turned and left. I stood there for a moment before running back into the apartment.

I shut the door and leaned back against it. Holy crap. What the hell just happened?

888888888888888888888888888

LPOV

I leaned back in my chair, trying to stretch out my muscles. I still had a half hour left of my twelve hour monitor shift. Yeah, I'd pissed off the boss and he sent me here. Honestly, I'd rather get my ass kicked than sit here all night letting it go numb and he knew it. This sucked.

I guess my numb ass wasn't the only thing bothering me. I was brooding over the night's events. I'm not the type to get emotional about my thoughts, but the ones running through my head all night weren't making me feel very happy and they all seemed to lead back to Ranger.

First, I had to miss a night out to celebrate Steph's birthday because I had to work, on the monitors. Second, I got the alert when her car blew up, but couldn't leave the control room to check on her so I had to call Ranger to take care of it. Third, I'd seen her last night when she came in with him. With the way they were looking at one another in that elevator, well I thought I was going to get a show. Fourth, I sat here all night waiting for the apartment door to open so I could make sure she was alright, but she spent the entire night with him. Fifth, I was still watching his door when he walked out this morning, ready to go to his meeting.

He didn't come out of there looking like a man that just had crazy, wild sex like he usually did after picking up a chic. He was tense and nervous looking. Actually, I wouldn't have guessed she'd slept with him at all if I wouldn't have been watching the monitor so closely. I saw the moment that she ran out after him. She had big eyes, crazy slept in hair, and was only wearing his tee shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. She was so fucking beautiful it pained me to look at her, but the look on Ranger's face was what had captured my attention.

She ran to the boss and kissed the living shit out of him. Ranger knew there were cameras, but he didn't stop her. He pulled her against his body and gave just as well as he got. When they broke apart there was no blank look on his face. He was staring at her, his eyes full of love. After he got on the elevator she stood there breathless for a minute before she walked back into the apartment. I switched to the monitor of the elevator feed. Ranger leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed, his lips slightly tipped into a smile. He was pleased with himself and I didn't know how I felt about that.

It was a strange mixture of happiness and anger. Part of me was glad they were together, they were a great match. Plus, she loved him more than anything, there was no denying that, and Ranger was a good guy that deserved some love in his life, but the other part of me hates the way he treats her. I know he loves her too, but then why not tell her that? Why won't he let her in? Why keep her hanging onto hope if he isn't planning to commit to her?

I've been trying to figure out what he's up to for a month now and honestly still didn't know. I really hoped it wasn't something I'd have to fight him on. I didn't have much hope of winning, but I wouldn't let him hurt her either. She wormed her way into my heart over the last four months, went where no woman has gone before. She was one of my best friends and I'd do anything for her, even go up against Ranger if he fucked with her head anymore.

She told me about the shit he's said and done to her over the years. I don't blame him for trying to keep a wall between them. It's a defense mechanism and he's had some things happen in the past that makes it hard for him to trust, but I could tell he trusts her. So why say things that hurt her? Why send her back to that asshole Morelli? Why play games with her?

I hoped these last few months weren't a game for him, though I had my doubts. I could only speculate, but if I wanted to win my nemesis' girlfriend I know what I'd do. I'd get close to her and gain her trust while I drove the other guy crazy, eventually he'd snap and make demands. If I'd been a good enough friend she'd turn to me and kick him to the curb. I'd integrate myself into all parts of her life so she couldn't imagine being without me. I'd flirt and tease her until she was panting after me like a dog in heat. I'd give her all my attention and let her see my affection in everything I did. She'd be chasing after me for sure, but then what? What was the end game? I think that was where Ranger was now, trying to decide on his last move. I wasn't above helping him make the right decision, even if I had to sit at this desk for the rest of my life.

Felix came in, fifteen minutes early, to relieve me so I headed down to the garage. Time for bed. I had another night shift tonight, riding with the Rangeman himself, but at least it wasn't monitors. Plus, I figured it'd be a good time for a man to man with Ranger. Hopefully he wouldn't shoot me before I could help Steph.

"Hey, Les," Steph yelled from the elevator. "You feel like driving me to Vinnie's?"

"You know you don't have to roast your car to get me to drive you around," I teased her.

"It was sad. What didn't fly off in the explosion just kind of melted," she told me.

"They don't make cars like they used to," I laughed imagining the little car melting like a candle.

"God, I'm going to be stuck with Big Blue again," she grumbled as she climbed into the SUV.

I climbed in the driver's seat and started the truck. My curiosity was killing me, but I couldn't just ask her if she banged him. "Ranger didn't give you a car?" I asked instead.

She rolled her eyes at me, maybe I was obvious anyway. "He offered me the Turbo."

"But?"

She sighed and laid her head back against the headrest as I motored down Haywood, waiting until we were almost to the burg to answer. "But, I'm not going to take his car home until I know what he meant this morning." I glanced over at her and lifted my eyebrow Ranger style. "I was drinking and horny and he was all sexy and smelled so good, and we, you know…"

"No, what?" I asked like I was a teenage girl.

She smacked my arm. "I figured it was just sex, you know, but then he told me he loved me."

Whoa! What? I almost drove up the curb. "And?"

"And nothing. He said it and walked out on me. He had that meeting," she said with a sigh. "Now I have no idea if he said it just to wrap up the night or if he said it because he wants something more."

"Did you say it back?"

"Not this morning. He shocked me," she mumbled, then sighed. "What if he wanted me to say it and now I screwed things up?"

"Then tell him next time you talk to him."

"I can't just blurt that out."

"Why?"

She threw her arms in the air like she was totally exasperated. "What if he just said it off handed and I say it now and it freaks him out? I don't want to wreck the progress we've made over the last couple months."

"You're talking yourself in a circle," I told her.

She growled loudly. "I know that. I just don't know what to do. Do I risk losing him by going after a relationship?"

"Life is all about risks. You need to take some to get what you want."

"Shit," she grumbled. "I need doughnuts."

"Your wish is my command," I said as I laughed to myself. I turned off and pulled up in front of The Tasty Pastry a minute later. "Beautiful, just tell the man how you feel. If he isn't thrilled then he's a fool that doesn't deserve you."

She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Thanks for everything, Les. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine in a light little kiss before hopping out of the truck.

I watched her walk into the bakery and couldn't stop myself from touching my lips. I was the lucky one.


	14. Chapter 14

****Notes…Oh, boy. Steph's night wasn't much of a secret and someone's boys are lonely. I promise this is all leading someone where. Thanks for hanging in there, once this day is over we'll know where they all stand.****

_JPOV_

_Continued…_

I was on my way to the station. I hadn't slept much the night before which wasn't unusual, but I hadn't gotten called out of bed to investigate a crime, which was the usual. No, my girlfriend blew up another one of her cars at a bar last night. Of course by the time I had gotten myself dressed, loaded my tired ass into the car, and arrived on the scene, I'd gotten there in time to see the fucking Porsche, with her tucked inside, pulling away.

I tried her cell phone, but she never answered, all night. I went to her apartment, but she didn't come home, all night. Now I have to go to work. I'm already pissed off and swear to God I will punch the first guy that says anything to me about Steph's car blowing up or the fact that she left the scene with the other man.

Okay, so things weren't perfect with my Cupcake. In fact, a few months ago we had a huge blow up and she hasn't spoke to me since. It wasn't my fault though. She was fucking crazy that night. She kept me waiting for months, all I wanted was to get laid. Finally, she was throwing herself at me and I was more than turned on by her aggressive behavior. Then the next thing I know she's pushing me away for no reason.

It pissed me off. I really wanted to fuck her and all she could say was she couldn't do it. What the fuck, right? I wanted to know if she was still hung up on that thug Manoso; it was the only logical explanation for her behavior. She shot me a death glare and announced that there was nothing about _Carlos_ that was a thug. Then, to top it off, she said she was going back to work for Carlos' company, starting the next day. Apparently that decision didn't warrant a discussion with me first. So I couldn't help point out that the guy was using her, he just wanted a convenient fuck. That made her furious, apparently, _Carlos_ wouldn't treat her that way. Things went downhill quickly from there, I fired some insults and she defended the thug.

_Carlos_! Just the use of his name on her lips made me want to hit her that night. I held myself still for a few moments before walking out of my house, before I did something I'd regret. We hadn't gotten back to where we were before that fight, but I knew we would. We always did. In the end she couldn't stay away from me. She needed me. She loved me. She was _my_ Cupcake. Things would just be easier if she could see _Carlos_ for what he really was.

I swung around a corner, going in the opposite direction of the station. I was going to drive past the bonds office, it's been her morning stop for years, maybe I'd see if Manoso had given her another replacement car worth more than I made in a year. Fucker.

The same time I saw one of Manoso's big black SUVs parked in front of The Tasty Pastry I noticed Stephanie push open the door of the shop, carrying a box of donuts and a drink carrier with coffee cups. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and didn't seem to be wearing much make-up, so I could see her beautiful face unobstructed. She seemed lost in thought and unaware of her surrounds, she also looked tired. There probably wasn't a lot of actual sleeping going on in _Carlos'_ bed last night. Her body looked slimmer and more toned than I remembered. She looked really good in the tight jeans and low cut red tee shirt she was wearing with her heeled ankle boots. I knew they weren't the clothes she had worn last night. I knew she hadn't gone home to change. My blood began to boil as I thought of her in Manoso's bed, sharing his shower, her clothes waiting for her in his closet next to his. It was an intimate picture I didn't want to think about.

As she walked toward the truck the driver's door opened. The man, clearly outfitted in a RangeMan uniform, jumped out of the driver's side and ran around to open the door for her. I had about enough of this. She was my woman. I pulled in behind the truck. Steph looked up and met my eyes through the glass. She looked dazed for a moment. I got out and started to walk toward her. "Hey, Cupcake," I said not smiling.

"Joe," she answered. She turned her attention to the other man, handing him the coffee. "I'll be just a minute. Is that alright, Les?"

For the first time I took my eyes off my woman and looked at the other man. I wasn't surprised to see it wasn't Ranger, but one of his hired thugs. However, I was surprised to see the look of adoration the man gave her back. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and smiled at her as she leaned into his touch like it held comfort. He kissed her hair before answering, "No problem, Beautiful." He shot me a warning look before turning away with the doughnuts and coffee in his hands.

That made my blood boil a little more. I wondered if she was screwing Lester Santos too, maybe she was in his bed last night. No telling who was driving the car she left in. There was certainly some sort of intimacy between the two of them, she didn't touch just anyone that way. And the goon, clearly he was trying to mark her as his with that little display. Maybe Manoso had enough and was passing her around now. Christ.

"I lost my car last night," she said breaking my train of thought. "I'm on my way to turn in the last of my body receipts."

"The last?"

"I'm officially no longer working as a BEA. RangeMan will take care of the couple files I have left." Finally. The words I longed to hear for five fucking years.

"That's great news, Cupcake," I said smiling at her. "I can drive you over there if you want."

She looked back at the SUV. "That's alright. Les can drop me. I'll get Lula to drive me home later. We have plans."

"Can I bring dinner over tonight? I'd like to catch up with you. We can celebrate your retirement," I asked. I knew she'd get the message. I was more than willing to celebrate with her even if she been whored out to half of RangeMan, she was still the most beautiful woman in the burg. Besides, once I got a ring on her finger she'd stop working for him.

She looked at me for a moment, like she was considering her options. "Yeah, sure, that'd be good. I'll see ya later, Joe." I moved toward her and gently kissed her cheek before she got back into the SUV. I stood there watching her drive away. My momentary surprise and happiness that she agreed to dinner without a fight was replaced with anger as I caught her scent on the air, or should I say Manoso's scent, she smelled of his stinking soap, completely.

I held my temper for another minute before punching the door of my new truck. Fucking Manoso.

888888888888888888888888888888

_SPOV_

As I sat in the SUV, I wondered about Joe's calm mood. We hadn't been in the best of places for the last few months. It was what everyone called an off stage of our relationship. I knew differently, I knew it was really over. I never opened myself back up to him after that last fight. Then again, I never outright told him to fuck off either. I just hadn't spoken to him since he walked out on me.

I didn't think there had been anything left to say, but I saw the look in his eyes. He wanted back in my life, or more likely my bed. Maybe I had allowed him to hang onto a little shred of hope by not officially ending things. I guess I just wanted to brush it under the rug and move on without another scene. Or maybe, in a way, it had been easier to let everyone think there was still something between us rather than have to deal with the grapevine, my mother, and, of course, Carlos, but I knew my little denial game had gone on far too long. I needed to make a clean break. I was moving on and Joe needed to know it.

I did worry about how that conversation would go. Joe didn't like to be told anything he didn't want to hear. I also knew that he was still brooding about the fight, even if he did his best to hide it when we ran into one another. That fight was it though, Joe had fooled me for the last time. I knew what a good liar he was now. I'd finally saw what he thought about me. His constant disapproval and belittlement had nearly destroyed me and I would never make that mistake again. There was only one man I wanted to be with now and Joe had to be told before I went after him with all I had.

I sighed again. I just wish the men in my life wouldn't make things so complicated all the time. Les snuck a peek in the mirror, sliding a sideways glance at me. "What's with you and the cop?" he finally asked.

I shrugged. "We need to have a talk."

"The boys miss you?" he teased.

"God," I growled at him. "Don't remind me about how dumb I was."

"Then what's up?" I could tell he disapproved of me seeing Joe, but what else could I do?

"I don't think he believed it was actually over and I haven't pressed it, but it's time. I need closure so I can move on."

"Good for you, Beautiful. You deserve someone that loves what's in here," he told me, tapping his own heart.

"Thanks, Les." I smiled at him and reached over to hold his hand in mine. I needed the comfort his touch gave me.

The next thing I knew we were idling outside the bonds office. I was afraid to break the hold his hand had on mine, it felt nice. He did give me comfort. There was nothing about Lester that made me nervous or unsure. I knew he'd never hurt me or take advantage of me. He just cared for me without any qualifiers. I really was lucky to have a friend like him. He finally shut off the engine. "We're here."

I still didn't pull my hand away. "Lester, I really appreciated everything you've done for me."

"Beautiful, you have nothing to thank me for. I love spending time with you." I leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Everything will work out. I promise," he whispered to me. "If you need to talk, give me a call." Then he pressed a little peck of a kiss onto my forehead.

I nodded to him, got out of the car, and headed toward the office.

I plunked the doughnuts on the desk and passed out the coffee cups. Connie and Lula just stared at me. I knew they were waiting for me to tell them about my night, but I hadn't said anything yet. I grabbed my usual Boston crème donut out of the box and sat on the couch not eating it. "Steph, are you alright?" Connie finally asked breaking the quiet.

"Yeah. I'm good," I answered.

Lula sat down next to me. She held a donut in each hand as she leaned back allowing a good look at her body, which I had to appreciate. She was a lot of woman in all the right places and today it was all stuffed into a very tight, very short red wrap around dress that had a plunging neck line that barely covered her nipples. "I like your dress," I said trying to focus on something besides the stares of the other women.

"I know you do. It's classy and matches my Brahmin," she returned. "Now tell us about your ride home." I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't you go rolling your eyes at me, girl. You drop a bomb on us about shifting Batman's gears in the Batmobile and then give us nothin'."

"I'm not giving you details about that day. It was forever ago."

"Fine. I want to know about your ride home last night."

"There's nothing to tell," I almost growled.

"Hunh. I'm gonna believe that. When that man looks at you the air drips sex and you were panting at him last night like he was a piece of pineapple upside down cake."

I glared at Lula. "Fine. I can't tell you about my ride home because I haven't been home yet."

"You spent the night with Ranger?" Connie chimed in. I had no other response than a small shoulder shrug. "Hot damn."

"I bet he's skilled. I bet he's giving too. A man like that makes sure to take care of his woman." My mind slipped away as my friends rattled off all their expectations about what kind of lover Ranger would be.

I didn't answer or even pretend to listen after a few minutes. I knew they were right. My mind flashed back to the night before, the four rounds of sex, the plethora of Carlos-induced-orgasms, and the sweet love words whispered to me in the dark.

I was brought out of my daydream by Lula snapping at me. "Where did you just go?"

"I was just thinking about last night. It was a good night, Lula. It was probably exactly like you imagined it," I answered. I wasn't about to tell my friends what had happened, the details were just for the two of us.

Lula took a look at me and knew the conversation was over, for now. I was sure she'd be back on it before too long. "Are you alright, Steph? You're not sick are you?" Connie asked.

"No, I'm not sick, but I might be tomorrow. I have to talk to Joe tonight," I confided.

"Oh, hells no. You remember the last time you did back and forth with the two of them? You could barely walk and you ruined your juju." I shot Lula a look that said shut up, but she just shook her head. "No way, white girl, you need to stop before you lose your chance with Ranger."

"I'm not going to sleep with Joe. Yeesh. We haven't had sex in a year and I'm not about to start now. It's over with him. I just have to make him understand that."

"Good for you. I'd pick Ranger too. He's the one for you," Lula said happily.

Connie made a face. "I wouldn't tell Joe about Ranger. He'll go ape shit."

"I'm sure he knows. He's not an idiot." He was a good man, a good cop, and a good friend, even if he was a bad boyfriend I owed him the truth. I wasn't going to tell him about last night, but I was going to tell him the truth. "Lula would you mind dropping me at my parent's house. I need to get Big Blue."

"You mind hitting the mall first? I bet if we wait a couple hours your mom will feed us and I could use brain food before class." I agreed and we headed out in her Firebird.


	15. Chapter 15

****Notes…I decided on one more chapter after this one to wrap up the day. It probably goes a little differently than imagined, but, hey, hopefully that'll make things interesting. Thanks again to all who have read along this far and a special thanks to my reviewers. I will try to get some action in here soon.** **

_RPOV_

_Continued…_

I could barely concentrate during my meetings. I just kept thinking about the way Steph looked in my bed this morning when I woke. She was so sweet looking, all curled up against me, her hair spread out over my pillows, her fingers wrapped around my dick possessively. Yeah, I certainly enjoy how handsy she gets in her sleep. I'd love to wake up that way, every day, for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I have to work overnight. If not I'd be in bed with her again tonight.

"What's with you?" Tank grumbled. "You keep smiling and sighing. It's freaking me out, man."

I just lifted an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm not."

"Bullshit," he argued. "You got Bomber-brain."

"What?"

"Tell me she isn't what you're thinking about." I went to glare at him and my eyes rolled. His laughter boomed through my office. "Rangeman's in loooove."

"Christ," I grumbled at him. "You sound like you're eleven."

He laughed again. "I think she likes you too, _Carlos_. You want me to ask her? Or maybe you could write her a note, _Do you love me? Check yes or no_." Fucker. I wasn't about to admit that wasn't a half bad idea. I knew she loved me, but I had no idea if she wanted to be with me. We never discussed the possibility of a real relationship so I knew I'd have to ask her if she wanted more with me, but I had no idea how to do that. I was a grown ass man. I couldn't just ask if she wanted to be my girlfriend, could I? "Jesus, I was joking, but this is serious, isn't it?" Tank asked.

I nodded back. Tank was the closest of my friends and the man I trust around here the most, but we weren't really feelings kind of guys. I did feel like I needed a friend here though. "I don't know how to ask her out."

He gave me a strange look, like I confused him. "She likes to eat. Just call her up and ask her if she wants to go to dinner," Tank answered with a grin.

"Not on a date," I fumbled. "You know, just with me, long term."

He stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language for a minute, then the smile was back. "You want to go steady?" he asked and then he started laughing again. Christ. This is why I don't talk to the guys. There was no way I'd admit to him that I was scared of getting rejected. This conversation was over.

"Pull up the tracker on the Turbo," I grumbled back. I just need to see her, that's all.

"It's downstairs," he answered kind of stupefied.

I took a deep breath, wondering why she ran off without it. "Steph?"

"Left with Lester after his shift this morning," he told me. I clenched my fists. Lester. Why was he always hanging around her? "Oh, come on. Don't start thinking like that."

"I'm not thinking anything."

He laughed again. "They're friends."

"I know that, but you know Santos. Don't you find it weird?"

He lifted an eyebrow at me this time. "Weird?"

I sighed. It was weird and Tank knew it too. Lester didn't respect women. He used them for sex then tossed them aside. With Steph he was different though. He seemed to really like her. Hell, I'd say he respected her above all others. It was why I didn't fight them when they partnered for work. I knew I could trust him to protect her and she trusted him too, that was important in a partnership. I couldn't argue that they were good together, they seemed to bring out the best in one another even. I just didn't have to like it. "You know, the way he treats her? It's weird, right?"

Tank smiled then. "Are you jealous?"

"No," I answered quickly. I didn't think I was jealous. At least not in the sense that I thought she'd leave me for Les. I didn't think she was interested in him and I was sure she loved me. There was just an idiotic part of my brain that wanted me to be the only man in her life, friend or otherwise. It wasn't logical.

"Les wouldn't try any of his shit with her. He cares about her," Tank assured me. I nodded back, thinking _that_ was what was weird to me. Even though I trust them both there was still that nagging thought in the back of my mind, telling me I should talk to him and make sure he understood that Steph wasn't like the others. I wouldn't share her with him. "Just talk to him. I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Where is her personal tracker?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Stiva's," he answered with a smile.

"Christ," I mumbled. She must have gone to see her grandma about Big Blue. The combination of her grandma and a burg viewing was enough to keep me from going to find her. I could wait until tomorrow. "Get the car ready for delivery in the morning." Tank nodded to me with a smile. I ordered it a month ago when she signed her permanent contract, but hadn't given it to her yet. "That party the guys were planning tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a time and location. Let's turn it into a surprise party for Steph's birthday. I know they were pouting about missing her night out."

"You going to ask her out?" Tank asked as he laughed at my latest plan.

"Yes. I want to go steady with her. Hell, I may even ask her to wear my ring," I smiled back at him, making him about choked.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?"

I smiled even wider then. "No." He just looked at me curiously, but didn't ask. "Get me that information ASAP."

"Sure thing, Bossman."

888888888888888888888888888888

_SPOV_

My dad dropped me off in my apartment lot. I had spent the morning shopping at the mall with Lula. While I managed to max out my Macy's card again, I did walk away with some beautiful shoes, a work dress, and a skirt that I could wear almost anywhere. After the mall, we stopped at my parent's house where my mother made a production of serving sandwiches and hot bread pudding to Lula and me.

The dessert almost made it worth having to endure my mom's constant questions about my life, especially my love life. _How's your job working out? There are a lot of single men there. Have you met anyone? Are you dating someone? You're not getting any younger._ I didn't think it'd be the best thing to tell her I wasn't dating because I was banging my boss. Though I'd love to see the face she'd make.

The dessert was really, really good, though not good enough to make it worth being there for the phone call. Mom got a call from Maggie Weirs who heard from Gayle Gallini that her daughter, Rachel, saw Joe Morelli at a jewelry store in the mall. They all agreed there was only one reason Joe Morelli would go jewelry shopping. He was ring shopping and I was on a short list of recipients. I cringed at that thought and noticed my mother's look of disapproval. I was surprised she didn't threaten to take away dessert if I didn't say yes, but instead seemed to change the subject almost immediately. Odd, but she'd know the reality of me and Joe's relationship soon enough. I imagined by tomorrow morning all of The Burg would be on the phone calling Mother to tell her that I had given up my last chance at a normal Burg life.

Somehow after Lula left for school, Grandma talked me into taking her to a viewing for Viola King. My mother begrudgingly handed over her car keys for the trip. Five cookies and one relieved undertaker later Grandma had herself a date with Viola's brother and hadn't caused a scene and I was finally able to drive her back home so I could head over to my apartment.

My dad was ready to go pretty quickly, probably wanting to get out of there before Grandma started with funeral details. The conversation with Dad was pleasant like usual. He told me to get a good American made car this time and then started on the benefits of such, so I listened, since I appreciated the ride home and all.

It was the one week that the Buick wasn't available, my sister had already borrowed it since her minivan was in the shop. So now I was actually stuck with no vehicle. I probably should have just taken the Turbo, but I hadn't been in any condition to drive. The man stupefied me. Plus, after last night and this morning I felt weird about using his car on my day off. That was girlfriend behavior and I still didn't know where we stood. I didn't want to come across as the kind of woman that wanted him for his money, not that he'd think that, but everyone else would if I started driving his car around at the start of our relationship. I realize that sounds stupid. I've been borrowing his cars for years, hell, I drove the Turbo all the time for work meetings. This was different though. I just knew it was.

I had kept myself busy most of the day and tried not to let my mind wander to the night before. I didn't want to think about Carlos too much, it distracted me from the things I needed to do. The man was close to driving me crazy with his latest behavior. The one thing I knew for sure was I needed to talk to him, tomorrow. Just talk, get it all out there once and for all. We could do that. It'd be fine.

I kicked off my shoes and went to the kitchen. I dropped some raisins into Rex's cage before grabbing myself a butterscotch krimpet. I leaned against the counter, enjoying the sweet taste that made my mouth come to life. I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. I thought about grabbing a second one, but knew I may need it later so I grabbed a Corona out of the fridge and washed down my treat properly.

As if my thoughts summoned him, my phone started playing the Batman theme and my heart about stopped beating. I answered after a few seconds. "Yo," I managed to say.

"Babe," Carlos answered. The smoothness of his deep voice filled my ear and made my knees weak. I may have made a little noise. "Are you alright?"

"Sure. Just had a really good Tastykake, sorry."

I heard his silent laughter. "You didn't take the car."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm regretting that," I told him. "Val has Big Blue for the week."

"You can have a company vehicle to use," he told me, not asking why I didn't take the Porsche.

"You don't have to do that," I assured him, but there was no use arguing any further. I had no way to get to work, the guys used their company trucks off the clock all the time, and I'm sure he'd force a vehicle on me anyway.

"I need you tomorrow night," he said, changing subjects too quickly for my head to keep up.

"You need me?" I asked weakly.

"We have a last minute distraction job set up for tomorrow night?"

"A distraction?" I was confused for a second before realizing he was talking about work. "One of Vinnie's?"

"No, FBI sent us his file. Are you up for this?"

"Um, sure. What should I wear?"

"Something sexy you can dance in. The guy will be at a club downtown. I'll pick you up at nine thirty."

"Okay."

"You still have the credit cards I gave you?"

I cringed as I thought about the damn credit cards. "Yep."

"Use one of them. Get something really nice. This guy likes his women dressed in labels, loves the classy look."

I really was confused. Was this the same man that just told me he loved me? I didn't lose my mind and imagine that, did I? "Sure, boss."

"Steph?"

"Yeah, Carlos," I answered feeling a little deflated.

"I'm planning to bring you home tomorrow night."

"Whose home?"

He laughed. "Mine, Babe. Gotta roll. Love you." Then he hung up too quickly for me to respond. What the hell was that? I took another swig of my beer. He needed to learn how to end a phone call. So was this work or a date? Or was I back to being a booty call? He really needed to learn how to have a real conversation. Shit. He just needed to give my brain a second to process what he said so I could say it back. He just said it, again, and was gone, again. Unbelievable.

By the time I flipped on the TV and flopped onto my couch to nurse the rest of my beer, I heard Joe's footsteps in the hall and the knock at my door. "It's open," I called to him.

"Hey, Cupcake," he said going straight to the fridge like he owned the place. I didn't bother to turn around to face him. I pretended to watch the cooking show with interest. "You need a beer?"

"Bring me another," I said lifting mine above my head.

"Looks like I need to catch up," he smiled at me as he dropped three bottles of beer and a Shorty's pizza box onto the coffee table in front of us.

"Shorty's?" I questioned.

"I had Pino's for lunch. I didn't want to double up on my food groups." I nodded, made sense to me.

We moved into silence, eating the greasy cheese treat and gulping down our beers. After the pizza was gone we silently watched the TV. It wasn't uncomfortable, but nothing with Joe ever really was. In fact, it'd be easy to let myself forget about all our problems over the last year, go back into denial, and fall into the same patterns again. Easy, yes, smart, not so much. I wasn't about to get sucked back into this mess.

"You're a million miles away right now."

I looked over at him. He had been my dream man for most my life and it'd be weird not seeing him again. He was handsome, sexy even, in a very Italian way. His dark hair was shaggy and a bit messy, his eyes were a warm milk chocolate brown, and his smile was genuine. His body was great too, I'd say amazing if I didn't have the fresh memory of Carlos' body burned into my mind. I tried to give him a smile, but I knew it didn't quite reach my eyes. "I've been thinking."

"Me too," he agreed. "I missed you, Cupcake."

_Shit_. "Joe, this isn't going to work between us."

The panic registered on his face for a moment before it turned into hurt and then anger. "Is this because you're fucking Manoso?"

I took a deep breath. There it was. "This is because we broke up four months ago and you're still acting like we're in a relationship."

"We are in a relationship! I didn't give up on us because of a stupid argument."

I tried to swallow down my temper and not let it get the best of me. If I started yelling he'd take it as a sign that we'd be back in bed by the end of the week. No, I needed to be calm and cool. I needed to channel my Inner Ranger. I tried to seal off my emotions and meet him with a cool stare. "It wasn't a stupid argument. It's my life, my future, that we were talking about."

"I was meeting you more than halfway. I forgave you for fucking around with him. I was trying to be your future." I recognized the darkness in his voice as him holding back his own temper.

"Telling me that I was worthless, nothing but a whore, was forgiving me?" I yelled at him.

"I was angry," he stammered. "I didn't mean what I said." _Bullshit!_

I took a deep breath to settle myself down. "It just isn't going to work, Joe."

"Is this about your boss?" he hissed at me.

I stared back at him. "You want to know what it's about?" He started to speak, but I held my hand up to him. "It's about feeling needed and wanted for my brain, not my tits. It's about all I've accomplished and how good I feel about myself. I'm helping build that company and protecting lives at the same time." His mouth opened, but words didn't come out. "And don't start on me about Ranger either, our professional relationship is going really well. He understands me. He brought me into RangeMan to help him because he can see beyond tits and ass to the real person I am. He trusts me to help run his business. He likes my instincts and no matter what you say, I'm good. He's proud of the work I do for him and he's been nothing but respectful."

"Jesus Christ, Stephanie. Why do you trust him? He's just going to build you up and tear you down."

"I think that's your move, Joe," I answered in that calm voice I seemed to have mastered.

"He won't marry you," Joe yelled as he pulled out a ring. "I was willing to forget the past."

"I'm not marrying you," I yelled back.

"I wasn't asking," he shouted in my face.

"Good," I sighed. "Did you finally figure out I will never be the woman you leave home alone to cook your food, clean your house, raise your kids, and then smile about having to service you whenever you want?"

"Service me?" he shouted. "I've never had any complaints about sex, including from you."

Oh, God, how did we get here? Why could I _not_ fight with him? "There has to be more to a relationship than sex. You hurt me and humiliated me. You will never trust me and I won't forget what you said."

"You're right I can't trust you. You're a cheating bitch."

I took a deep breath. Calm, calm, calm. "I love him, Joe."

"You've been fucking him all along, haven't you?"

"Not that I owe you anything, but no, we slept together once years ago while the two of us were broken up, but I never cheated."

He flopped back onto the couch and closed his eyes like he was letting what I said sink in for a while. "He's why you'd never commit to me?" I shrugged. "Tell me the truth, Steph." There was pleading in his voice, the sound of which would be forever burned into my mind along with the heartache I was feeling at that moment. I hated hurting him. As angry as I was and as much as he hurt me there was still that little part of me that still loved him and that part wept for what I had to do.

"Fine. After that night we went back to just being friends." Joe smiled in a raw way. "Then there was the thing with Scrog. The emotional bond we shared became something deeper than either of us wanted, but we couldn't stop it. We couldn't turn off the way we felt. We needed one another."

"Fuck." Joe looked like he couldn't believe he was sitting here listening to this. Frankly, neither could I. This was like some Twilight Zone shit or something.

"After he was shot I realized how much I loved him," I confessed.

Joe's hand plunged into his hair as he closed his eyes again. "Jesus, Steph."

I was feeling sick, but I knew I couldn't stop there. He needed to hear this. He needed to give up hope. "I thought he was going to die and I felt like a piece of me was dying with him. I needed him in my world." Joe's eyes opened and moved to my face. "I loved you too, Joe. I didn't want to lose either of you."

"So you tried to have us both?"

I shook my head. "I didn't know what else to do." I watched him try to come to terms with everything I was saying. It really looked like he was fighting some inner battle, maybe he was. I was just glad he wasn't screaming. "I tried to do what was right for us. I tried to make myself forget about my feelings for Carlos, but there has always been a part of me that couldn't forget and couldn't let go. He was in my heart."

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard," he finally growled.

"He didn't do anything. It was all me. He respected my decision to stay with you. He didn't push the physical relationship between us more than I wanted. He was just a good friend to me. I was the one that went to him last year. I wanted him." I didn't need the two of them fighting again. I really didn't. This was truly on me.

"Hawaii?" he asked with venom in his voice. He knew we'd slept together on that vacation, but we never brought it up, it was like if we didn't talk about it, it didn't exist.

"It was before Hawaii. When Grandma Bella gave me the eye."

"You're going to blame my grandma for this?" he growled at me.

"No, of course not. It was all my own doing. The whole thing is my fault. We continued things in Hawaii and after we came home for a while." He shook his head no. I knew he didn't want to hear anymore. "I tried to give us a real chance, Joe. I saw what you were doing for us and I needed to try for you."

"Why?"

His question surprised me for a moment. "Because I love you."

He smiled then. "So what's the problem, Cupcake?"

"I will never be over him, Joe. I'm in love with him."

"Christ." He stood and paced the room. "You think he can give you what you want?"

"I don't know what he can give, maybe I never will. I'm ending this because we can't be what the other needs, not because of Carlos."

"You don't know if he wants a relationship with you?"

I shook my head. "It's complicated, Joe. He, I never told him, he doesn't know I want a relationship with him. I'm sure I've hurt him by running back to you so many times, I don't know if he'll give me a chance."

He laughed then. "Christ, Steph. You had us both on the hook, hating one another, while you used us both?" I knew he was right and it broke my heart all the more. "What's sad is I can forgive you. I love you so fucking much I don't care how much you've hurt me or how many men you've screwed. I can't let go even if I want to." Joe shook his head like he had made a decision. "This is not over, Cupcake. I'm not giving up."

"It is over, Joe." I held my blank face and willed him to believe me. "Even if things with Carlos don't work out, we are over, for good."

I stood to walk him to the door, but before I got more than a few steps away he grabbed my arm and pulled me back against his chest. His lips were on mine before I knew what he was planning to do. He kissed me, squeezing me against his chest as he pummeled my mouth with his tongue. He moved away, watching as I stumbled. "We are not finished."

I watched him walk down the hall before shutting my door and locking it behind him. I went to the fridge and pulled out another beer. "Fuck," I whispered to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

****I figured we'd finish out the day with a view from the guys. They all have some issues and make some strange chooses here. I think I'm going to do a morning view from the guy's eyes before going back to Steph and heating things up with her night with Carlos. So, yeah, let know what you think and thanks for reading along.****

_JPOV_

_Continued…_

I had been so excited to see Steph tonight, it was all I thought about all day. She really got my hopes up with the way she invited me for dinner. I was so sure we were going to get back together. I even told the guys. Big Dog argued that she seemed awful cozy with Ranger last night, but I didn't give a shit. I knew exactly how I was going to make her mine, for good. I'd seduce her, then slip the engagement ring onto her finger while she was sleeping. That would have been romantic as hell too, if she hadn't done it again.

I couldn't believe it. She fucking did it again. She lured me in and then kicked me in the balls. Here I am with a fucking diamond ring in my pocket and she's telling me we had been broken up for four months. We never broke up. I hadn't even spoke with her. How could we be broken up if she never told me? What a fucking joke.

The whole thing was a joke. She loved us both. That's what she said. She'd been in love with him since the first night she said the words to me. Christ. I wanted to kill him, her, both of them. I don't know. But the more I listened to her the more I realized I couldn't blame Manoso for all her sins. She did this. She cheated on me. She strung us both along. She refused to choose. Manoso was no better off than I was.

The sad thing was, I still wanted her. Even after she punched a hole in my heart I still couldn't walk away. I still love her. I still want to spend my life with her. I can't walk away. I can't let her forget about me. I just need to get in her head, like Manoso always did. I'd make her miss me, want me, and look at me like she used to. We could get it back. I knew we could.

I had to cool my temper and come up with a plan, so I just drove around for hours. I finally found myself parked in front of a bar. I hadn't been there in a while. It was a dive, but it was outside the Burg enough that my little outing wouldn't be around town by morning.

The bar was dark inside. Cheap black vinyl bar stools surrounded an equally cheap black painted bar. I gave the crowd the onceover to see if I knew anyone. It was a rough crowd that wouldn't look twice at a man drowning his sorrows in a beer or ten, which was what I was after. Hell, after a few drinks I might even see if one of the bimbos, gathered back by the pool tables, want to sneak out for a quickie.

I didn't bother to check the skanks out. It didn't matter what they looked like or who they were, I'd never see them again anyway. I just needed a warm hole to bury my dick in, something that would take my mind off Steph, and whoever she was doing tonight.

I asked for a beer, but then changed it to a whiskey on the rocks. The burn made me feel a little more alive. I laughed thinking that maybe she hadn't killed me yet. I could still feel something other than heartache. I motioned for another drink and stared into the mirror behind the bar as the guy slid me another glass.

I wasn't sure what had caught my attention at first, but the cop in me went on alert. I saw movement out the corner of my eye and watched as a man moved toward the bar, nearly undetected. My eyes shot to the other end of the bar where his partner waited for a sign. Before I knew it, the two men moved. A guy four stools down was pulled to the ground, kicked, flipped, and handcuffed. I turned on my stool and looked at the scene in front of me.

The second man pulled the criminal off the ground and hauled him toward the front door. The other man met my eyes. His blank stare held mine like he was reading me for some sort of sign. I didn't move. I just watched until the guy moved forward and sat on the stool next to me. "Morelli," he said by way of greeting.

"Manoso," I said through gritted teeth.

"Not your normal hangout," he stated more as fact than as a question.

"I didn't want to see anyone I knew. Makes it easier to destroy myself without having to explain shit." I dumped another drink down my throat.

Manoso shook his head at the bartender. He didn't need a drink, because he hadn't lost the girl this time. He looked back at me, still doing that annoying thing that felt like he was picking every thought out of my head. "Is this about Stephanie?" He guessed correctly.

I laughed, was I that obvious or did he know she was dumping me tonight? "She's your problem now." Ranger lifted an eyebrow at me with a slight frown. "I thought you'd be happy. Now you won't be poaching what's mine."

He still just stared at me blankly. What was wrong with him? I wondered if he was handicapped or something. Brain damage would explain a lot. "Give me your keys," he finally said.

"No," I told him picking up another drink off the bar. He just watched as I downed the drink.

"I'll drive you home. It'll ruin your career if you get picked up for DUI."

I snorted at him. Asshole. "Why the fuck would you help me?"

"You'd do the same for me, for the same reason." I stared back at him with a sudden, perfect understanding. We'd struck many deals over the years, helping one another keep Steph safe, working together professionally, even covering shit up that would have gotten us both life sentences. We never discussed the reason for our alliance, but it hung in the air between us now.

I laughed again. "We're fools. Fucking fools."

He nodded back at me. "I can't walk away for you this time."

"No need. She did the walking for you," I mumbled back.

We sat there for a moment reading one another. We knew we were in love with the same woman, but try as we might, we couldn't bring ourselves to walk away from her. Manoso pulled out some cash and tossed it on the bar before holding his hand out to me. I shook my head and dropped the keys into his hand. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Just don't wreck my car too," I grumbled at him.

888888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

I couldn't believe the day I just had. It was like one thing after another, alarm calls, a pissed off client, the new guy got stabbed during a service call, and then I got the call about Steph's last skip showing up at a bar. The bartender there loved to do me favors for cash, but hated this prick enough that he didn't want my money.

I called in a replacement crew to do the patrol shift while Les and I went skip hunting. I was going to call Steph, but Santos told me not to bother her tonight. She had something really important to do. That got me curious enough that I drove past her place to make sure she was safe at home. Car home, lights on, so all clear there. Santos seemed overly interested in the check too, and it was still weird.

I finally bullied him into telling me what she was doing. When he said that Morelli was headed over there to talk I tried to turn the truck around. He just yelled no. So I pulled over and demanded he tell me what he knew.

She was planning to tell Morelli she was finished with him, for good. She wanted to make sure he knew she was moving on. She was never going back.

I was still trying to digest that information when I saw Morelli sitting at the bar. We grabbed the skip without incident, then I just went for it. I wanted to read him, see how he had taken the news, and make sure there was no threat to Steph or I because of this. He was drunk, pretty well shitfaced, but he wasn't hostile. At least there wouldn't be a repeat of Hawaii. He wasn't happy though, kind of sad and whiny would be more accurate. I wanted to make sure he went home, not back to Steph's apartment, so I offered to drive his sorry ass home, which landed me here, in hell.

I shifted in Morelli's driver seat, all too aware of the man sitting next to me. I was glad for my military training more than ever. I couldn't allow the blank face to slip, especially now, as I was being tortured by this asshole.

"I liked being with her, you know? I didn't have to go out looking for some pussy, it was just there waiting for me. She never made me work for it either. I liked that," he slurred at me with a thicker Jersey accent than normal. I desperately wanted to stab something sharp into my ears to make it stop. God. "It wasn't like the sex was great or anything, but at least I got my nuts off regularly, you know?" I grunted back at him, not understanding at all. Sex with Steph _was_ great, it was the best I ever experienced. "Maybe this is a good thing for me. There are a lot of women out there that will take the lead and do the shit on her 'not happening list', right? I should fuck all the willing pussy I can while I have the chance. I gotta stop fucking around when I get married though, right?"

"Sure," I agreed, though I still wasn't following. Steph was very creative and extremely responsive to my touch. She didn't mind when I sat back and let her drive at all, in fact, she seemed to relish my responses to her touch. I certainly never knew she kept a list of no no's. She never suggested anything we did was too much. She even initiated a few nice surprises for me. No, Stephanie was not boring or a prude in my bed. I knew I shouldn't engage, but shit, I had to know. "List?"

"Awe, common man. I know you've been screwing her," Morelli grumbled. "I love her, but that's the only reason I didn't go after Joyce Barnhardt like her ex-husband did. How do you deal with the rules?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "What rules?"

Joe barked with laughter. "Prepare yourself then, man. Once you try to move past missionary you'll get the list, guaranteed. You want some of the highlights?"

"Sure." I mentally cringed. I was crossing a line into Steph's personal life, but it was like a train wreck, I couldn't help wanting to see more of the horror that was her relationship with Morelli.

Morelli smiled like he was really enjoying getting one over on Steph by sharing shit that wouldn't appeal to me. Idiot. "She don't like doing it during the day because it messes up her hair, she don't like the top since she doesn't like to be watched, she don't like the lights on for the same reason, she don't like doggy, don't mention anal or you won't see her for a month, never mention a three-way either by the way, no public places, nothing kinky like handcuffs or spanking, no role playing since she'll think you want to change her, and seriously don't suggest a blowjob in the car, unless she's really drunk or something. Oh, and wear a cup if the topic of swinging comes up."

I nodded back. "Thanks for the intel." I couldn't help but be amused. This guy had her for years and had a fucking list. I could have check marked all those items as completed between me and Steph, aside from adding other people to our relationship, but I felt like it would be a betrayal to her to even think about inviting another woman into our bed much less the idea of sharing her with another man, I'd have to kill the guy if I saw that.

I pulled up in front of Morelli's row house and sighed in relief. Escape was near. "Christ. I want to hate you Manoso," Morelli said with a heavy sigh of his own.

"Ditto." We watched one another quietly for a moment.

"I told her you were crazy," he told me.

"So did I, she's not afraid of me."

He snorted. "Yeah, well, danger makes her wet."

I laughed at that. "You know I'll protect her."

Morelli nodded back. "If something happens to her on your watch I'll kill you."

"If something happens to her I'll let you," I agreed.

"Fuck. You're in love with her," he practically screamed. I lifted my eyebrow at the other man. "I hoped you'd just fuck it out of your system and move on without her."

"I'm not going to let her go."

"You fuck up and I'll be waiting," Joe said with a hint of authority in his voice.

I smiled as I crawled out the door. "Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen, Morelli."

I got into my car and smiled to myself. She was eliminating the obstacles between us and I knew what that meant. I needed a good night's sleep and a plan to make my Babe understand just what it means to be my woman, once and for all.

888888888888888888888888888888

LPOV

I saw Joe Morelli on the stool the moment he entered the backdoor of the bar. I saw his eyes in the mirror and the empty glasses on the bar in front of him. I wondered for a moment if Stephanie was alright. I knew they had plans tonight and the way Morelli looked they hadn't gone like he had hoped. I moved forward and waited for Ranger to give the signal.

We silently pounced. Ranger took him down while I held a gun ready to take out the target should he turn on my boss. It went as smooth as silk. I saw the look exchanged between Morelli and Ranger before Ranger even stepped toward the other man. I grabbed the skip and pulled him out the door to the waiting SUV.

I handed the guy off to the two men that had been covering the doors outside. They could deliver him to the station and pick up the body receipt without me. I waited in the parking lot until Ranger emerged with Morelli two steps in front of him. Ranger looked over and waved me off while holding up Morelli's keys. I laughed to myself. How the boss managed to find the guy his girl dumped and drive him home safely was just another mystery of The Great Manoso.

I figured while Ranger was busy with the cop I'd take a chance on the girl. The hell if I would let her be alone. I called the control room and ordered them to drop off Ranger's car at Joe's house, text Ranger about the vehicle switch, and hit the road.

I looked up from the parking lot and saw her light still on. I waited a few minutes, deciding if I should go up or not, but decided to just go for it. I knocked on the door and heard her yell, "Go away."

"No way, Beautiful. Let me in."

"Lester?" she called back before I heard her fumbling with opening the locks. She flung the door open and stood there swaying back and worth.

"Shit, you're drunk," I laughed. "This will be fun."

"I'm not drunk," she stammered. "I just had beer." She pushed her brown curls off her forehead until they were framing her face, making her look a bit wild.

"You lose a cop tonight?" I laughed at her as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you know?" she asked stepping aside so I could come in. I closed the door and flipped her locks, before following her to the couch. My eyes couldn't help but linger when she bent over to move the pizza box full of beer bottles and snack cake wrappers. I'd never understood how she could eat like she did and keep a figure like that. She was soft and curvy in all the right places and I couldn't help but notice. I shifted to sit down, covering the hardness in my pants. Ranger would fucking kill me if he knew I'd gotten a hard-on while alone with her.

"We were picking up that last wily skip of yours and saw him drinking himself stupid."

"Why do you think it had something to do with me?" I smiled. "Fine. I gave him the news that we weren't getting back together again, ever. He didn't like it."

"Good for you."

"What do you mean you were picking up Davis?" she asked finally catching up with what I said.

"We got a call that he was at the bar, so Ranger and I moved on him. I knew you had plans so we didn't bother you."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't complain. "I guess I'm actually done after all. I thought I'd have that file for a few weeks yet."

"Were you hanging onto it for that reason?" She shrugged at me. "It's a good move, Steph. You'll be happier at the office. Hell, I know I will be. I was sick of those assholes trying to hurt you."

"I know. It's just weird," she said smiling weakly. I nodded back, knowing what a big part of her life bounty hunting had been. It would be weird to have her fully out.

"Let's watch a movie." I picked up the remote and started the movie, seeing what she was watching for the first time. "Ghostbusters, again?"

"It's the best," she smiled.

"Fine, but I pick the movie next time." I leaned back in the corner and grinned at her.

"No pornos."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and laughed. "That leaves a lot of room for me to find something nasty."

She crawled closer, leaning against me. I smelled her curls and smiled to myself. "I'm so messed up Les," she whispered. "Did I just fuck up again?"

"No, you did good tonight."

"It doesn't feel good. I don't like hurting people."

"I know you don't, Beautiful, that's what makes you so special, but Morelli will be fine. You need to give yourself a chance to be what you want to be."

Tears ran down her face. "So I didn't throw away a decent cop for no reason?"

"No reason? I don't buy that shit and neither do you." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "You forget what an asshole he was to you? I sure as hell haven't. If you ever think about taking back a man that called you filthy, disrespectful names like that, I'll stop letting you win our training matches."

"Did you just threaten to kick my ass?" she laughed.

"You know it," I grinned. "You're better than that, Steph. Don't feel sorry for him, be happy for yourself."

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. I wasn't thinking straight," she agreed. "Maybe my mind just short circuited from too many Ranger-induced-orgasms last night."

I snorted at that. "Shit, don't tell him that. That dude's ego is already inflated."

Stephanie laughed back, then frowned. "Am I stupid for holding onto hope? You know, with Ranger?"

"Nah, you know what you want. I say you go get it."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I really do love him."

"Ranger's a dumbass for not fighting for you sooner, but if he turns down your sweet little ass, he's a fool too." I laughed at her expression. No one talked that way about Ranger, but she needed to hear that I was on her side.

She kissed my cheek before snuggling against my chest. "Thanks Les. I'm glad you came over. This beats the shit out of crying and talking myself back into denial."

"Shit, Beautiful, if Ranger don't man up and claim you, I will." She laughed at my joke, but I just smirked. If he walked away, I'd be the first in line, without a doubt, it'd be a long line.


	17. Chapter 17

****Here we are, my main story. I know I could have done Hawaii as a separate story, but I had this entire vision in my head about what hard work it would be for them both to move on and get together, which is the journey we just took. I know, they're not together yet, but we know it's inevitable, right? Well, the following is the story of a woman fighting for what she wants and three men learning to trust and depend on one another to protect the woman they all love, though the bonds of friendship and love will surely be tested along the way.** **

_Part 4…Exposed_

_JPOV_

_October 14…_

I woke at five thirty with a throbbing headache, clearly the result of the hangover from hell. I pulled on my discarded jeans and a tee shirt that passed the sniff test. I'd just gotten a call about a body, so I took my coffee to go and hit the road without the energy to think about how my night had turned out.

I pulled into the same bar Stephanie had been at two nights ago. The area was taped off around the back door. I made my way over to the scene, hoping it wasn't something that made me want to puke. My stomach wasn't feeling very strong at the moment. "Morelli," Schmidt shouted.

"What we got?"

"DOA white female, sexually assaulted and carved up a bit. Looks like she was displayed here after death."

"Shit," I muttered and pulled on some gloves. I stepped over the nude body of the young girl. "Photos done?"

"You can move her. They're all set here." I nodded back as I watched the team covering the area. She had long brown curly hair that was laid out around her face like it was styled that way on purpose. Her hands were folded over her chest where they bled onto her torso. I reached down, moving her hand. Her left ring finger was cut off. What the hell? Once the hand was moved I could see her stomach. She was cut there too. I lifted the other hand to reveal the word 'Mine' carved into her stomach.

"Found her purse in the dumpster. Morelli?" Gazarra yelled. "Got an ID here."

I walked over to take a look. Mindy Weise, a twenty three year old student at the state college. I read the specs again, five foot six, one hundred twenty pounds, brown hair and blue eyes. I stared at the photo. She looked like a young Stephanie. "Shit."

"What?"

"Was this the spot Steph's car burned the other night?" It took three people to confirm that it was. I knew there was no way this was an accident, the same physical features and the same parking spot. She picked up another fucking sicko.

I took the purse, looking inside at the contents. It looked to be the same shit all women carried. I opened her cell and checked incoming, outgoing calls. Her last outgoing call was at 1238 this morning. I scribbled the number down to check later, it looked to be a Trenton number, then gave it to the team to bag up. It was going to be another long day.

8888888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

I was concerned when Santos missed our morning workout, he was never late. So I pulled up his tracker, only to find that it showed him in Stephanie's apartment. I felt my anger start to build. I had waited five fucking years to get the other man out of her life and wasn't about to share her again, especially with Santos. I dialed his cell. "Hello," the sleepy sound of Stephanie's voice came over the phone.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?" she asked back confused.

"Why do you have Lester's phone?" I asked in a voice I hoped didn't give my anger away.

"I don't know. I have his gun too. He must be here," she mumbled. I heard her kicking off her blankets, then it sounded like she tripped on something. "At least I took my shoes off before bed," she grumbled to herself, probably unaware she said it. "Hold on, okay?"

"Sure," I grumbled back at her. I was trying to stay calm, but the idea of them sleeping together was hurting me more than pissing me off. That was a new one for me and I didn't like it, at all.

"Lester?" she called out. "Are you still here?"

"Hey Beautiful. Just starting some coffee," Les yelled in the background. I felt myself start to growl. What the fuck? Coffee!

"It feels like a fries and coke morning," she sighed. "God, I feel like shit."

"Next time don't drink a six pack for dinner," he laughed. The mother fucker got her drunk?

"Hindsight and all that," she said. "Did I fall asleep on you?"

My ears perked up for that answer. "Yeah, if you'd watch something other than Ghostbusters maybe we both could have kept our eyes open. I'm bringing Fight Club next time. We need a little action."

She laughed at that. "How'd I get to bed?"

"You were passed out cold. I dropped you there before I hit the floor." I heard her sigh. "Your couch is shit, by the way. No way was I going back to sleep on there and it seemed mean to leave you on it."

"You could have crawled in with me," she told him. "I trust you." No. No. No.

"Not if I want to live to see tomorrow I can't," he told her. Damn right, I thought to myself.

She laughed. "Oh, yeah, Ranger's on your phone." I heard his moan, but she put it to her ear again. "Hey, will you be in the office today?"

"No, I have to oversee that installation for the senator," I reminded her.

"Oh, right, well, can I see you before the distraction tonight? I'd like to talk to you."

"I'll have Ella make us dinner, alright?"

"Alright. See you later then. Love you." What? I wanted to back that up, wondering if I'd imagined it, but she immediately handed the phone over to Lester.

"Hey boss."

"Why are you at Stephanie's apartment?"

"I'll be back to the office in twenty." He disconnected me without an answer. It had better be a good fucking answer.

I hung up and stomped around my office until Tank came in to see what the noise was all about. So maybe my perfect control was gone for a moment. I looked at him and bellowed, "I'm going to kill Santos. Have the guys get ready for clean up."

Tank just lifted an eyebrow at me. "Won't Steph have questions if he disappears?"

I growled loudly then. "He spent the night with her."

Tank quickly shut the door to my office. "Calm the fuck down before you do something stupid. This is Steph we're talking about," he said in a soothing voice. "If she could turn you down for five years, she can turn down Les once." Then he laughed in my face.

"Fuck off."

"You know she isn't going to sleep with him?" he asked again, this time seriously. Honestly, I did know that, but I kept seeing them sleeping together, all cuddled up, his arms around her, and it wasn't about sex, it was that he had that intimacy with her. I didn't want to share that. In a way that was worse than if she was just fucking him like she had been Morelli. Christ. "Just tell her you want to be with her. This shit will all go away." Shit. What if I allowed things to remain open too long and she was moving on without me? "Awe, shit, no. Don't you talk yourself out of telling her tonight."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "She said she loved me, on the phone."

"Well there you go. Would she have said that to you if she wanted Les?" Tank smiled. "Just calm down and talk to them, and listen."

"I listen."

"Good, then listen to me. You two belong together. Don't fuck it up." I nodded back. "And if you need his body moved I'm down the hall."

I laughed at that. "Dismissed," I said lightly. He saluted before leaving the office. That was as close to a man hug as we'd get, but it was good to have him at my back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LPOV

I took the stairs two at a time, heading straight for Ranger's office. I figured I may as well get my ass handed to me now, better than waiting around for it. Cal and Zero shot me a warning look as I walked around the cubbies they were working at. I knew Ranger must really be pissed for me to get that look, but before I got to Ranger's door a giant hand snaked around my arm and yanked me into another office.

Tank. Shit. He was glaring at me and it wasn't a friendly look. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

I shrugged out of his grip. "I was thinking that she's my friend and she shouldn't have to spend the night alone, beating herself up about hurting Morelli. Yeah, so I went over there and I sat with her. We talked a little and watched a movie."

"And you didn't think that was overstepping?"

"No. Our relationship has nothing to do with him."

"She's Ranger's woman."

"Then he should start acting like it," I shouted back.

"You need to step down. He's in love with her, has been for a long time now," Tank grumbled, surprising me. He hadn't voiced any opinion on Ranger and Steph before, not that I was surprised that he supported Ranger, but more that he _said_ it. "She makes him happy. Before her when was the last time you saw him happy? I know he's got shit to work out, but let them work it out together. She's the one for him."

"I just don't want to see her hurt," I answered. "He's hurt her before and I won't let him do it again."

"Then you're in for an ass kickin', man," Tank told me with an evil smile.

"I don't give a shit. He needs to man up before he loses her."

"Santos." I stopped where I was and turned to face Ranger. He was standing in the doorway, stone faced. There was a dark glint in his eyes making them seem black. "My office."

I walked out behind him and followed him into his office. Ranger shut the door and stood in the doorway, making the room seem smaller than it really was. He just stared me down, trying to intimidate me. I tried not to let it work, but he was still Ranger.

He was more machine than he was man on the outside. I didn't really know what he hid on the inside, frankly I was a little frightened to think about it. I'd seen the deadly cold that would seep into his eyes the moment before he killed someone. It wasn't a look I'd ever forget and hoped would never be turned on me. This look was close at the moment.

As scary as that sounds, I trust him completely. He's a good and honorable man. He's loyal to those who have his back and would fight alongside any of his men. He's never backed down from a mission or a fight. He has a sense of bravery no one could touch. He commands an authority no one would question. He is Ranger, and no one messed with him.

This was why. No one wanted this look leveled at them. No one wanted to see how far they could push him. No one wanted to be me right now, including me.

"You have something to say to me, say it to my face," he finally said.

Call me brave, or more likely stupid, but I wasn't about to stand down. "I went to Stephanie's last night." Ranger nodded. "She needed a friend and I'm glad I got to be the one to help her out. You know how special she is, she wasn't blaming him after all the shit he said to her. She was sitting there beating herself up about hurting him. She needed someone to reassure her she did the right thing."

"And you did that? Why?"

"I love her." Ranger made a growling noise down in his throat. "Come on man, not that way. You know neither of us would try anything like that. That girl's head over heels, all the way to her core, in love with you and you're one of my best friends, bro code man. She's my friend and I'm hers."

Ranger nodded like he believed me. "What did Morelli say to her?"

I swallowed hard. Shit. I promised Steph not to say anything, but fuck Morelli, right? "He said a lot of shit. He nearly had her convinced you only wanted her here so you could fuck her at will. Called her a whore and said women like her were only good for sucking cock."

There was the look. I knew if Morelli were standing in my spot he'd be dead right now. "When?"

"The night before she started work here. She asked me to help her train, that's why I was hanging out with her," I answered. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "She wanted to prove to you that she could do this job right. She didn't want anyone to think she was here to be your whore."

"That's why she pushed me away for so long?" he asked. I nodded back. "Fucking Morelli." My sentiments exactly. "Why did she see him last night, if the fight was four months ago?"

"The guy's fucking lost it," I answered. "He's convinced she'll come back to him. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't try to guilt her into forgiving him and that's exactly what I found last night. She was crying for hurting him."

"We need eyes on him?" Ranger asked.

I shrugged. "Probably not the worst idea." He nodded his agreement "That's why I slept on her floor last night. I didn't trust him to leave her alone."

"Do you have feelings for her?" he asked then.

I shook my head. "I could, given time, she's an amazing woman, but she don't see me that way. I'm more like a brother." Or maybe a kissing cousin.

"I love her, Les," he said genuinely.

"I know," I agreed. "I know she isn't one of our playthings, Ranger. I wouldn't treat her that way."

He cringed when I said that. "That was a long time ago. I'm not that guy anymore." That I knew. "You're not either, are you?"

I shook my head. "She has a way of changing a man, don't she?"

"I don't want to disappoint her," he said. I nodded back in silent agreement, our past behavior would never be discussed again. The past was something better left alone.

"I was just telling Tank that you need to stop fucking around and make a commitment to her before she decides she deserves better than this," I said changing the subject.

"She does deserve better than this, better than me," Ranger told me. He walked to the desk and sat down in his chair. "I've been trying to convince myself to make a move for a year now."

"And?" I asked.

"It feels selfish to drag her into my mess of a life," he told me in a calm, conversational tone, but I felt the pain behind his words. "How could she want something like me?"

This conversation was not taking the shape I thought it would. I assumed I'd be on the mats already, with a busted up rib or two. I stepped closer and sat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "She wants you." Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. "We're friends, man, she tells me shit." Still Ranger just watched me closely, until I squirmed in my seat. "Why don't you think you're good enough for her?"

"You know what I am, Santos."

I was surprised by the level of honesty in his words. We hadn't spoken like this since Ranger School. "I do know who you are. More importantly, man, she knows who you are. She isn't stupid, she knows more than you think she does about our darker side and it doesn't matter to her. She loves you and she doesn't put qualifiers on her love. What she feels is unconditional."

"Qualifiers?" Ranger asked, looking surprised by the way I said the word.

"I know about the stupid shit you said to her. You love her, in your own way? Your love don't come with a ring, but a condom would be good? What kind of shit is that to say to a woman?"

"It was honest."

"Bullshit. What is this then?" I swung his arms around, motioning at the office, the building. "You've worked your ass off and nearly fuckin' killed yourself to make this business ride on the straight and narrow. You secured a legitimate life for yourself here as a successful businessman. You made a deal with the fucking devil himself to get yourself out of the agency alive. What the hell was the real driving force behind that?" Ranger just stared back at me. "I'll tell you what it was, it was Steph. You've been trying to make yourself good enough for her." Ranger's eyes flickered with anger. "Oh, calm the fuck down. You've succeed, man. You have her now. She is all yours. Don't fuck this shit up, again."

Ranger nodded back. "I'm trying not to. That's what tonight is about."

"Good. Then, may I suggest you put a ring on her before it gets around Trenton that she dumped Morelli? I might not be making a move, but I bet there are twenty guys out there ready to."

A grimace came over Ranger's stony features. "You're dismissed. Meeting in an hour to go over the plans for tonight." I knew when to leave good enough alone. I walked out of the office with my head held high. "Santos," he barked. "You sleep with my woman again I'll feed you your own dick."

"Yes, sir," I answered with a smirk. I saw a couple mouths drop open in disbelief. The _ladies _around here were going to love this story. The rumors would be something else. I didn't care. The important thing was I knew he heard my words. I just hoped to God he'd listen for once.

_****Thanks for all the support and the reviews on this story. Please keep them coming. I love that you're guessing about what will happen next. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right. To answer the Lester question, after this chapter you have a little insight into his feelings. No, he and Steph won't get together and he isn't the stalker. We will learn a little more about his past, his odd relationship with Ranger, and the women they 'shared' though. As far as Joe goes, I'm glad to hear some of you have a mixed bag of feelings about him. I hope you'll find he has the most growth throughout the story. And Ranger and Steph, well give me one more chapter to catch Steph and the girls up on things and I'll finally get them into a room together.****_


	18. Chapter 18

SPOV

The morning started out kind of strange. I woke completely dressed in last night's clothes, with a muddy memory of how I got there, and someone else's cell buzzing on my night stand. I guess in my sleepy brain I imagined the phone and gun lying there belonged to Carlos, so I was really confused when he was on the other end of the line, asking for Lester.

That's when the night came back, Joe, all the beer, crying, snuggling against Les, and the rest. God. I tumbled from bed in search of Lester and tripped on the bedding he'd left on the floor. Just seeing he slept there I felt relieved that I hadn't done something stupid, like drunk bang my best friend or something. God.

It's not that I didn't trust Lester, hell I trusted him a lot more than Diesel or Ranger when they'd slept in my bed, but I didn't really trust myself. I was a little attracted to Lester, he was a hot guy and really nice, who wouldn't be? Plus when I drink my hormones go crazy and I just didn't want to complicate things, again. I was finally free of Joe, Carlos was showing real interest, and I'd come to terms with loving him. I didn't want to screw that up.

After Les gave me a quick recap of the night I was with it enough to actually go for it with Carlos. I asked to see him and he agreed to dinner, in his apartment. So as I nursed my hangover with coffee and a Snickers bar I tried to put together a list of things to get done today, before dinner. The problem was, I kept flashing back to the last time I was in his apartment. The naked Carlos in my mind didn't leave room for anything else.

I finally pushed away from the table, determined to keep Carlos off my mind until dinner. There was no way I could deal with getting ready for this distraction job and the fallout from the Morelli disaster if my head was stuck on him. There was only one thing to do, shower massage.

I spent an extra amount of time in the shower, relaxing. Plus, everything was shaved, exfoliated, and polished to perfection. I did my nails in a strawberry lacquer called Guilty Pleasures. Then packed my make-up and hair stuff in an overnight bag so I could get ready at Carlos' apartment after dinner

I went to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee and found I had a visitor while I was in the shower. On the counter sat a vase of pretty purple roses, a set of keys, the body receipt from last night's skip, and a note that simply said, '_The car is for purely selfish reasons…I like it when you come to me.-Carlos.'_

I peaked out the window and looked down at the shiny black Lexus parked near the door. I couldn't help but smile, he even had good parking karma in my lot. I knew I couldn't keep it, but I'd drive it until I found something else. Plus, now I wouldn't have to call Lula or Dad for a ride.

The car was beautiful, not as orgasmic as his Porsche, but beautiful anyway. It was an LS F Sport, that was all sleek lines. The interior smelled like new leather and was a combination of black and espresso elegance. The controls were impressive with touch screen selections and an app panel. "Holy crap," I said to myself. I noticed the usual RangeMan safety package on top of the regular system. "Is this thing wired for sound? If so, you're about to hear me start moaning," I said with a smile.

I started the engine and actually did whimper a little. "Wow." I pressed on the Pandora app and noticed it already had stations set up to some of my favorite songs and bands. I selected one and smiled when Metallica pulsed through the car. This was my dream car. "Damn, he's good," I grumbled. I really wasn't looking forward to giving this one back, still there was no way I was going to keep something this nice. Plus, I couldn't stand the thought of its death.

I drove to my parent's house first. I figured I had to break the news to Mother that Joe and I had broken up, hopefully before the Burg grapevine got ahold of the information. When I pulled to a stop in front of the house I noticed Lula's car parked at the curb. On top of that, neither Mom nor Grandma appeared at the front door for their usual greeting. Weird.

I walked into the house and immediately regretted wondering if things could get weirder. It was like I jinxed myself. In the living room, Dad was nowhere to be found, but what I did find was a trio of hideous asses thrust up into the air, moving to a strange beat. I stood there mesmerized for a moment, staring at a blur of pink velour, a ripple of denim, and a flash of lime green thong peeking from the crevice of the black skin it was hidden in. "What the hell are you doing?" I finally asked.

Lula stood up and faced me while pulling her spandex mini back over cheeks. "Your granny called. She wanted to learn a new dance for a party she got tonight at the senior center."

"Mmm, okay." I was still transfixed on the other dancers. Grandma was wearing a pink velour sweat suit. Her saggy ass was up and out, her hands were on her knees while she tried to do something with her hips that made me cringe. My friend Sally Sweet was next to Grandma Mazur. He was dressed in jeans, they were tight with large, metallic swirls on both ass pockets. As he bent and did a better version of Grandma's moves you couldn't help but be drawn to the pockets, they looked strange on his masculine hips. "What kind of dance is that?"

Sally stood and turned. He was wearing a green tee shirt with the Lucky Charms logo on the front and crystal chandelier earrings. I couldn't help but smile at him. "You've never twerked?" he asked.

"Uh, no."

Grandma stood up then. "It's all over the internet. I asked Lula yesterday if she could teach me to do it like that Miley Cyrus. That Miley is quite a pip. But I think I got it now, thanks to Sally."

"Yeah, you looked great Grandma," I fibbed. Sally and she smiled and went back to the dance pose.

Lula caught my eye. "How'd it go with super cop last night?"

"It's done," I whispered. "Over."

"Damn," Lula whispered back. "You tell Ranger yet?"

"No, but when Lester was leaving this morning he was going to see Ranger. So I'm sure he knows."

"Lester?"

"He accidently spent the night."

"Fuckin' A, he did. Lester would be my choice for a rebound bang too. That guy is hot, not Ranger hot, but fine just the same."

"I didn't have sex with Lester. He's just my friend."

"That's what you said about Morelli and Ranger too," Lula argued.

I choose to ignore that comment. "I have a, thing, with Ranger later."

"A thing? Like a date or a tryst?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Dinner at his place, a distraction job, then he asked to bring me back to his place afterward."

"Shit. That could be either," Lula agreed.

"Stephanie, you should learn this twerk too. You could use it for your tryst with Ranger," Grandma shouted over the music.

"Shhh, Grandma. Where is mom?"

"Ironing again." Grandma smiled while using her hand to mimic drinking. "I like that Ranger. He's good for you and he's hot, but you'll need to learn some moves to get him."

"She's already had him," Lula laughed.

Grandma shifted her dentures around in her mouth and smiled. "That's because you take after me. Can't keep the hotties away. Now come here and dance."

"I don't want to dance," I grumbled. "I have to talk to mom."

"I want to talk about that Ranger," Grandma smiled again. "How big is his package?"

"Jesus," I muttered.

"Yeah, I want some details too. What position does Batman like best? And how big is it?" Lula asked.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Why not? It's just us girls. He doesn't say much. Does he make sex noises?"

"If I dance, will you both shut up?"

"For now," Lula agreed.

Sally grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Bend from the waist, point your bottom up, then bend your knees and squat a little. Now work yourself up and down." I followed the directions as he demonstrated. "Good, now pop your booty. Yeah, really thrust your ass out like you're rubbing it against the bounty hunter's nice package."

I stopped and gave him my favorite Italian finger gesture, making him laugh. "Not funny."

"Oh just try it. It's sexy," he insisted. I sighed as I bent again and shook my ass, twisting my hips in a backward thrusting motion. "Oh, shit, yeah, that's fucking perfect." Sally stepped behind me and danced, thrusting his own hips in rhythm with mine.

"Dang, you could have been a profitable ho. I didn't know you could use your hips like that," Lula said watching.

"What would Ranger do if he saw that?" Grandma said with a smirk that wrinkled up her face like a pug.

"He'd shoot Sally," I answered before stepping away. Sally was straight, but he sometimes went full drag. Most of the time, like today, he wore a clever mixture of male and female clothes. He was tall, hairy, and amazingly gifted with music and fashion. Sally is not even close to my type, but he was a great guy and I'd hate if Ranger tried to shoot him for grinding on my ass. "I'm done. I think I mastered it."

"Fuckin' A," Sally agreed. "We need to go dancing."

"Sure. Give me a call." I smiled at him before walking off toward the kitchen. Mom was ironing, everything. There was a half empty bottle of booze on the counter behind her. "Mother?"

She looked up at me. "Stephanie. I didn't hear you come in. Did you see what they were doing?"

"I did. I wouldn't worry about it. In a few months it'll be forgotten," I tried to reassure her.

"Hmmp," she snorted. "Your Grandmother has become a topic all over town. They say she's becoming a lady of loose morals. That doesn't help you any, being you're single and guilty by association."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true. Grandma has her stud muffins, sure, but I'm not out sleeping around. I have a perfectly good reputation." As far as I know anyway.

"It'd be better if you were married."

And there it was. I knew this wasn't about Grandma ass-thrusting in public, though that'd be sure to cause a stir. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"He proposed, didn't he?" she asked with a frown.

"I, no, I broke up with him."

"Did you fight?"

"The fight was four months ago, we broke up then, but he thought we could work things out. I talked to him last night and let him know that I wanted to keep the break up permanent."

"I thought you loved him," she said looking me over.

"I do love him, but I can't spend my life with him. We'll make each other miserable."

"This is good then. You can move on. Find someone new. You don't want to grow old alone with no one to take care of you when we're gone, do you?" What? "We're not going to be here forever. You need someone stable in your life." I couldn't believe my ears. She wasn't yelling at me about Joe. That's when I wondered who it was she planned to set me up with. Surely she had a plan, she always did.

"I hope I don't have to grow old alone, but I'm okay being single until I find the right person," I told her.

"Are you're sure it isn't Joe?" Mom asked.

"I'm sure. I'm not going back."

"Good, good. As long as you have no regrets."

"No regrets, Joe wasn't the one," I assured her.

She smiled at me then. "What about your friend Ranger? He seems fine with your, uh, job?"

I laughed then. Mom must have been desperate if she was entertaining the idea of Ranger as a viable son-in-law. "He is fine with my job. I'm just not sure he's looking for a wife."

"He takes care of you."

"He does," I agreed.

"He has a successful business and a nice home."

"Yep." I watched her. It was like the wheels were turning in her head. Shit.

"You should make him see how good you'd be for him."

I rolled my eyes at her, but she chose to ignore it. "How would I go about that, Mom?"

"I don't normally condone these things, but I know you're not a virgin anyway," she started. My eyebrows must have flown up into my hairline. "Seduce the man, make love to him so he can see how you feel about him. He won't want to let you go after that. If you hint that you'd be willing to give him as much sex as he wants if he marries you, I think he'll do it."

I actually laughed in her face, loudly. I was sure the amount of sex Ranger was able to get at any point was unlimited. Women nearly fell over when he walked by, he was sex on legs. "I'll keep that in mind," I said standing, knowing it was time to bail, quickly. "I have to go shopping, to pick up an outfit for work tonight."

"You're working with Ranger tonight, aren't you?" I nodded back. "Pick up sexy underwear too. Not those cotton ones you bring over for me to wash."

"Yikes, Mom. You're going to turn me into a slut," I chuckled to myself, knowing that sexy underwear had already been in the plan.

"Who's a slut?" Grandma asked from the doorway.

"Mom's giving me tips on how to seduce Ranger," I grinned.

"You listen to your mother," Grandma told me. "She got Frank to propose after a blow job."

"Holy moly, I'm not hearing this," I complained shaking my head.

Mom just stood there looking stunned. "Everyone knew. It was in the alley behind Pino's," Grandma continued.

"What's it with this family and alleys?" Lula asked from behind Grandma. "Though I'd give it a try if I were you. Ranger looks like he'd melt in your mouth, mm mmm."

"You're all insane. Giving Ranger a blow job isn't going to land me a proposal and neither is having sex with him."

"No, but the orgasms would make it worth the try," Lula agreed. Oh. God.

"Do something real dirty with him instead. Something not just anyone will do. Something he'll want more of." My mouth almost hit the ground as I stared at my mother, WTF was happening? "What about butt stuff? Now, I know it's something I've told you is wrong, but between two consenting adults, that are going to spend their lives together, it's not all that bad."

"Dang, Mrs. Plum, we need to get you drunk more often," Lula laughed.

"I'm not drunk."

"Hunh," Lula laughed.

Mom just ignored her. "Tell him he can have you anyway, anywhere, anytime he wants, once you get the ring."

"Holy crap, Mom. How much did you drink?"

"Hardly more than a sip," she answered. "Now you promise him all that and he'll be begging _you_ for a commitment."

I rolled my eyes again as I turned toward Lula, who gave me a knowing look. At that moment I felt like the fact that he'd already had me every imaginable way was written all over my bright red face.

Lula was laughing damn near hysterically. "That man don't need no ring to get whatever he wants whenever he wants it, does he Steph?" Fuck.

"I need to go shopping," I said trying to make a break for it, while changing the subject, again.

"Don't forget thongs," Mom told me. "Maybe something crotchless. Your father gave me a pair of those the year after Val was born. He really liked them." I shuddered, gross, I was conceived around that time. Good God. What if I was a crotchless panty baby? Eww, gross, gross, gross.

"Try twerking on his junk," Grandma added. "He'll be harder than a rock, instantly." Oh, God. Why me?

"I gotta go, now," I mumbled.

"I'm coming with you," Lula stated and headed back to the living room to get Sally.

I didn't know what was happening, but this day was getting really flipping weird. Lula and Sally met me outside where I stood on the curb looking at my new car. _Dang, it's pretty._

"This what you're driving?" Lula asked looking it over too.

"Yep."

"Ranger?"

"Yep."

"It's new."

"Yep."

"And sexy."

"Yep."

"It has balls too, a V8 in there. Not much will catch you," Sally added.

"Yep."

"You alright, Steph?" Lula said looking at me.

"Yep. I'm alright."

"Good. You're driving. I want to try out the Mrs. Batmobile."

I groaned at the description, but unlocked the car for them. "Just watch what you say. I'm convinced they have the thing bugged," I warned.

We all piled into the new car and drove over to the mall. I found a spot right next to the handicap stall in front of Macy's. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Since when did I have good parking karma? What was with today?

We moved through the mall on a mission. Sally, whom just finished his first semester of cosmetology classes, took off to find some make-up he thought would bring out my eyes. I handed him some cash and promised to meet him at Sephora when we were done with the dress.

"With your skinny ass, you need to look in the juniors sizes," Lula told me as she led me away from the sophisticated dresses that caught my eye. I cringed as Lula pulled out a pile of dresses in a size smaller than I usually wore.

"Those won't fit."

"The hell they won't, this here is stretchy. It enhances your curves and shit and you be needing some help with your curves. You ain't got what I got going on here." I looked at Lula's curves and couldn't argue, I certainly didn't have those kind of curves. Hell, I didn't even have half the curves Connie had.

Lula shuffled me off to the dressing room and waited while I tried to stuff myself into the dresses. They all looked alright, but they weren't quite right. "He said it should be classy-sexy. These are more naughty-sexy," I told Lula.

"Give me a minute," she mumbled walking off into the store. She reappeared five minutes later with six more dresses. They were all little black dresses, with a lot less spandex and a lot more price tag. The forth dress was a winner. "I think this is it," I told Lula as I opened the door.

"Damn skippy, it is," Lula said looking it over approvingly. "Batman is gonna be pitchin' a bat-tent over that dress." I laughed at that thought. Even if this was for the criminal we were picking up, Carlos said he was taking me home so I wanted him to like it too, especially in a bat-tent pitchin' kind of way.

The GUESS dress was black, sexy, and short. The A-line chiffon skirt hit mid-thigh, the waistband crisscrossed in the front leaving my sides bare, and the bodice was nothing more than crisscrossed cups that barley covered my breasts and attached to halter straps. I loved the peekaboo cutouts that the crisscrossing created. It was sexy, but not slutty. Perfect.

With the dress out of the way we headed to the shoe department. It didn't take long to find a pair of Badgley Mischka silver, glittery peep-toe pumps with a five inch heel and a new Coach clutch that was an amazing mix of black, white, and gray print. They were top end for Macy's, so they'd have to do as my labels on such short notice.

I was feeling pretty good considering we hadn't left Macy's yet and had already picked up most of my shopping list. I put everything on the counter with Lula staring at me. "You got a coupon?"

I frowned at her. "No, why?"

"Cause you got way over seven hundred dollars of shit here, you skipped the sale racks, and haven't looked at a price tag all day. What's with that?" Lula knew me too well to know that wasn't how I normally shopped.

"I'm just going to use my card. That's all," I said pulling Carlos' card from my wallet.

Lula leaned in to get a look at the card. "What the fuck is that?"

"My credit card," I said turning the card away from Lula.

"You know that thing ain't got no limit. Let me see that card."

"No. Jesus. It's just a charge card."

"That ain't just a charge card," Lula glared. "Is that Ranger's card?"

"No. It's mine," I hissed. It wasn't a lie. It was my card, which was tied to Ranger's account. It was one of the cards he'd given me in Hawaii. He told me to keep them in case of an emergency. I tried to give them back, but they ended up in my wallet again the next day, so I just gave up. I hid them behind my other cards and never used them until today.

This was the first time he suggested I use them too. I didn't want to start a fight before I had a chance to talk to him tonight, so I thought I'd make him happy by letting him buy my work clothes. Was that so bad?

Lula wasn't letting it go though. She grabbed the card from my hand. The sale associate's eyes shot up to look at Lula. "What the hell is this?"

"It's my credit card," I answered through clenched teeth.

"I see that, but what I don't understand is why you have a card that says your name is Stephanie Manoso." Lula fanned the card back and forth in front of my face.

Great. Now they weren't going to take the card without ID. "It says Stephanie Manoso because that's my name." I gave her a look that said shut up, but she wasn't reading it that way.

Instead of shutting up, her face went as pale as it could and she gasped, "Say what?"

"Stephanie Plum-Manoso, my name. Now give my card back." I glared at her, still trying to convey the need for her to shut up.

"Ma'am? Do you have an ID with you? This is kind of weird," the lady at the desk asked.

Of course it was weird. This whole fucking day had been weird. I pulled out my wallet again, grabbed the driver's license that hid behind the real one, and handed it to the cashier. The cashier smiled and handed it back. "I'm sorry Ms. Manoso, that all seemed off."

"No problem. My friend just didn't know I took my husband's last name," I said sweetly as I shot a look at Lula. Lula grabbed the ID and stared at it for a minute before handing it back. The lady bagged up my purchase. I grabbed the bag and headed for the mall entrance with Lula on my heels.

Lula caught up outside the Victoria's Secret. "Tell me that was a fake ID."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's real," I said with a shrug.

"You're telling me you're married to Ranger?"

"No. I was married to Carlos Manoso last year, for the job in Hawaii, remember?"

"You said you pretended to be married down there?"

"It was pretend, he just altered the court records so it was legal. When we got home from Hawaii he had me keep the cards in case I needed them. That's all."

"That's all? Did you get a divorce?"

"No. He just had the guys go into the system and take the marriage back out of the court records."

Lula blinked at me. "You know that he reversed it?"

"Yes."

Lula was shaking her head. "Married to Ranger, Mrs. Batman, white girl's lost her fuckin' mind." She was babbling like a crazy person.

"He wanted me to have access to the money if I needed it. You never know if I'll need to make a quick get away from a stalker or something, I could use the fake name. I'm not married and that's not really my last name. I just need to pretend, to use the cards. Calm down."

"Cars, credit cards, clothes," Lula was muttering. "That man is in love with your skinny ass."

"He just likes to know I'm safe and taken care of."

"You're an idiot." That was all she said and she walked away. I scowled and followed her into the lingerie store.

"I'm not an idiot."

"No? Why the hell would you let him erase your marriage and go back to Morelli if you're not an idiot?"

"It wasn't real. It's not like he wanted to be married to me."

Lula gave me a pointed look. "Ranger has how many aliases? He probably has more false documents than we can think of, right? He could have gotten a fake marriage license and IDs if he wanted to, but he didn't. He married you, because he wanted to be married to you."

"He's made it clear that he doesn't want to commit to me long term."

"Yet, he married you. Didn't he?"

"It wasn't a real marriage. His guys hacked a government system to make it legal."

"Did he propose?"

I grimaced thinking about him kneeling in my hotel room. "Yes."

"And there was a ring?"

A really big one full of diamonds and sapphires. "Yes."

"And you consummated shit, right?"

I sighed, thinking about the consummating, all day, every way, anywhere, consummating. "Yes."

"Then you're a dope. The man wanted to be married to you."

"He never said he wanted to be with me."

"Did you?"

"No. I was afraid to talk to him after the week we had together, then I stunned him and left him there with Morelli. Shit, I thought he'd ship me off to Antarctica when he got back."

"He didn't."

"No, he looked at the ring line on my finger and told me that as long as I had his mark he'd sleep with me."

"Shiiit. That's man speak for I love you."

"Ranger's not like other men."

"Sure he is. They all think with their dicks and speak out their asses. You ask him about the marriage thing and see what he says."

"He'll just say, 'Babe'," I said in my best imitation of his voice.

Lula laughed, "That was good."

"I'm not asking him anything and you can't either."

Lula shrugged and shook her head. "I never met two people so fuckin' bad at talkin' about their feelings, shit."

I didn't even try to argue that point. I hadn't exactly decided how I was going to approach talking to Carlos tonight. There was a lot on the line. I didn't want him to have the chance to break my heart again, but I couldn't ignore what I wanted anymore either. I want him, all of him, and I mean to get him. All I know is I am going in with my head held high and am going to be the confident woman I've grown to be over the last few months. Carlos wasn't going to be able to say no to me by the time I was done with him. Yeah.

After giving myself that little pep talk I felt better. So I turned my attention to the important job of finding myself sexy panties for tonight. I couldn't disappoint my mother.

We shopped for another half hour. By the time we were done Sally was back from Sephora with a bag of make-up that probably cost as much as my big bag of lingerie. He also stopped at a kiosk along the way and picked up earrings and a hair clip for me. He pulled out a small bag of make-up, showed me the bronzy colors he picked out for me, and told me how to layer the eye color, he thought it would bring out the blue without being slutty like the smoky colors could be. I'd give it a try, but I wasn't giving up my mascara.

By the time I dropped Lula and Sally back at my parent's house, where they left Lula's car, I still had a little over four hours until dinner and was putting off going into the office. I needed to think through what I was going to say to Carlos when I saw him, then, hopefully, I'd be able to hide in my cubicle until it was time for dinner.

After calling both Mary Lou and Val to eat up some time, the only other distraction I could come up with was to visit Connie. I drove over to the bonds office and found Connie sitting behind her desk filing her nails. "Hey Steph, thought you were done with us?"

"I am. Ranger and Lester brought in my last one last night." I handed over the body receipt that magically appeared with car this morning.

"That's too bad. I had three come in just this morning. It must be the full moon."

"Full moon? That explains a lot. It's been a really weird day."

"You're telling me. Joyce is in there." She pointed at Vinnie's locked door.

"Barking?" I asked with a smirk. My pervert cousin Vinnie had a weird affair with Joyce Barnhardt, my arch nemesis, whatever they did in his office led to her barking more than once.

"No, she was quaking. Like a damn duck," Connie answered with a sour look on her face.

"Maybe it was a real duck?" It wouldn't have been the first time Vinnie had carnal knowledge of a duck, everybody knew that.

"Nah, it was Joyce. I could tell." We both digested that for a minute. "I think that's why he hired her again."

I plopped down on the couch and looked through the FTA files. One was a repeat customer, one was an old lady from the burg, and the third was Morelli's brother, Anthony. "Another Morelli? What's Vinnie giving them a group rate?"

"I know, right?" she agreed. "Speaking of Morelli, how are things between you and Joe?"

"There is no me and Joe."

"Good for you honey. You doing alright?"

"Yeah. It feels a bit weird to think about not being with Joe anymore, but not in a bad way. It's strange to have no idea where my future is headed."

"Did you ever think it was headed toward Joe?"

"I always thought at some point when we both got old we'd end up on the same page. It's kind of sad to realize that'll never happen. He was my dream guy since I was in Kindergarten."

"Now you're all grown up. Time for new dreams."

I smiled at her. "True. You got anything for RangeMan? I'm on my way over there anyway."

"Nope. You working over there tonight?"

"I have a dinner thing with Ranger."

"Good for you, onto new dreams."

I walked back outside feeling a little lighter. That talk helped a lot, but my smiled faded when I found Joe Morelli leaning against my car. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs crossed in front of him, his sunglasses shading his eyes. It was a pose that looked vaguely familiar. "What are you doing here, Joe?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said walking toward me. I held my ground even as he stepped closer than I'd like. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner into the alley. He pushed me up against the wall and leaned into me, hands on either side of my face. "Manoso have trackers and an explosive detection device on that car?"

I crinkled up my nose at his weird question. "I would assume so. I can ask him."

"Do that."

"What's going on, Joe?"

"I don't know yet, but watch your back," he warned. Then he looked down at my waist. "Your gun loaded?"

I had been carrying since I got hired at RangeMan. "Of course it is."

He nodded approvingly. "I have to get back to work. Tell Manoso I need to see him tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It's about a case." He smiled at me then. "Don't worry, Cupcake, we're not going to punch each other again." I lifted my eyebrows at him. "Were you worried about me?" Before I could answer he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, hard. Then he was walking away.

I waited a second and followed him out of the alley. He was already rolling away in his POS unmarked car. What the hell? That was Ranger's move.

I stalked off to my car and headed over to RangeMan.

_****So, Helen, yeah, I just wanted to have some fun with her. Everyone is always negative when writing fan fic, even me…so I decided to go the opposite way. Comedy up her meddling a little and play with her drunkenness some. Before you judge remember she's a Mazur in there somewhere. And Joe, yeah I know, he's an idiot. So, onto dinner now, I'm thinking from Ranger's POV. Thanks for the love and reading along. Can't wait to hear what you thought of this one.****_


	19. Chapter 19

RPOV

I was finally upstairs in my shower and I was on countdown, T minus twenty-two minutes until dinner. I wasn't sure if it was excitement or anxiety that was tying me in knots, either way I was ashamed of myself. I had tried so hard, for so long, not to let emotions rule me, they were counterproductive bullshit. That's why I had kept myself closed off from the people around me. Less could go wrong if I wasn't emotionally involved.

I sighed. All that was before Stephanie came into my life. Now I was about as emotionally invested as a person could be. She was my life and all I did, said, or thought about revolved around keeping her safe and in my life. That's why I couldn't close myself off and do my Ranger thing anymore, which was killing me at the moment.

I wanted so badly to put that blank face on and hide behind it. I hate showing her my vulnerability, but she needs to see it tonight. She needs to trust me just like I need to trust her not to hurt me. So I'd just have to relax and keep myself from erecting those walls again.

God. I don't know why she's the one person in the world that can make me feel nervous and self-conscious, but she is. This was kind of like our real first date and I felt about as awkward as a thirteen year old boy about to kiss a girl for the first time, which was ridiculous, I'd certainly kissed Steph before. Hell, I'd kissed every inch of her.

Good God. What the hell was wrong with me? My heartbeat was speeding and I felt sweaty, even my hands. My brain was failing to focus on anything other than the words I was going to try to tell her tonight. I was scared shitless that I was going to fuck this up. I'd never spoken my feelings for her without completely screwing it up. I never had to open myself up to the possibility of rejection like I was now either. I don't like it, at all.

Of course, I could just forget the entire thing, flirt with her and get her into my bed again. That made me smile for a minute. No, that wasn't how I wanted this to go. I had a plan and I was going to execute it with military precision. I want her to understand how I feel and then I want her to reciprocate those feelings. From there we could outline the parameters of a relationship, which we could then celebrate in my bed, naked. That made me smile again.

Of course, with Steph involved there was no way this was going to go according to my plans. Why was she the only person I knew that could ruin a perfectly thought out plan? Of course if things veered too far off course I could just torture her with my tongue, that'd stop her from speaking for the rest of the night. I smiled to myself for a moment.

No, Christ, I had to quit being such a pussy. There was no way this was going to go wrong. I was the best strategist in the civilian sector, and that was being modest since I could widen the scope and still be the best. No, Stephanie had no idea what she was going to be walking into tonight, but when she woke tomorrow she'd know I had captured her. My smile grew at that thought.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to the mirror, with now calm, steady movements I ran my hands through my hair and shaved. I could hear Ella setting the table in the other room. Earlier I asked her to make it romantic, she smiled and patted my arm, telling me it was about time. I smiled to myself thinking about how my housekeeper loved Steph almost as much as I did, then realized what a girlie thought that was. Christ. I had to censured myself for that one, _Keep it together soldier, it won't do to go soft before you even tell the girl. _I glared at myself in the mirror, gathering my strength back up. _You're a badass mother fucking mercenary. You tell the girl, you pussy, you've been stalling for a fucking year. You have this. She wants you. _Yes, that was good, better.

I brushed my teeth, but didn't bother to check the mirror again, I wasn't concerned with my looks. I was born with a face that made women weak kneed and there was nothing I could do to help that. While it had its uses in the past it wasn't something I ever tried to use with Steph, hell, for a while I wondered if she was immune to me or something. Then I realized that Steph became more attracted to me the more she got to know me. It was a completely foreign concept to me, but it made me share things with her, slowly, like slipping a child a treat, she eagerly grabbed the small details and feasted on them. She wanted to know the man under the surface, not that she didn't appreciate the surface, but she was the only one that appreciated the entire man I was. As much as I loved that about her, it made me want to run, far and fast. I'd never let anyone else in as far as Steph was, but she was a part of me now. I swallowed hard, no more running. I was going to man up to everything tonight.

I moved to the back of the closet, pushing aside my work clothes to where I had some jeans and tees. Tonight I had to blend in at the club so my urban commando look was definitely out. Besides that, Stephanie lost her cool every time she saw me in something casual, maybe it would distract from the nervousness that was leaking through my stony exterior. I pulled on a pair of designer jeans and a snug fitting bright red tee shirt that seemed to meld to my body, she'd love that and I'd love enjoying her stammer as she looked. I grabbed a pair of dressy shoes to match, but decided to go barefoot, I'd add them with the weapons and jacket later.

Ella had disappeared before I moved out of the bedroom. The dining table was set with plates next to one another instead of across like I probably would have done, but this is better, I could hide a little better without a head-on look. There was a large bowl in the center of the table half full of water, inside were little candles floating alongside flowers, it was not something I would have put on my table, but Steph would probably like it. She also placed other candles around the kitchen and living room, there was a very soft jazz music playing in the background, and the lights were dimmed enough to encourage the glow of the candles. I ran my hand through my hair, what the fuck happened to my apartment? She turned it into fucking The Love Palace. I decided to take up the lights and blow out the candles, it was too much, but then I heard the elevator and the soft knock on the door before she walked in.

Our eyes met across the room, neither of us moved from the spots we were frozen in. I took in her appearance. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail revealing her beautiful face. I wasn't sure if I liked it better pulled back so I could see her face or loose so I could touch those crazy, brown curls that framed her gorgeous features, either way she was perfection. She was wearing one of her usual tight little tee shirts and a pair of those jeans that were cut off right under her knees, I forgot what the women called them, but I enjoyed the view of her calves. She had her feet shoved into a pair of canvas shoes without socks. She looked like she'd just come from the mall. I figured the distraction outfit was in the large pile of shopping bags she was carrying or maybe in the overnight bag that was slung over her shoulder.

I felt her gaze moving over my body in return. God, I loved the way her bright, blue eyes feasted on me. I smiled at her then, watching as her cheeks lit up bright red in response. Then her tongue caressed her lip nervously making my cock twitch. I scolded myself, _Shit, soldier, get it together, there will be none of that before physical contact has been established. _

I finally moved forward, taking the bags from her. She followed me into the bedroom where I dropped them at the foot of my bed. She kicked off her shoes by the door before walking toward me. "Thanks for having me to dinner, though your apartment looks like it's ready for action."

I flashed her another smile. "I told Ella you were coming for dinner and she did the rest." I certainly didn't want her to think I put this together, it was a little too fancy.

"Ella is a Goddess, you shouldn't question anything she does."

"I'm her boss. I have to question everything she does."

"Well, it looks to me like she's trying to get you laid."

I laughed at that. "Is it going to work?"

"I'm too hungry to answer that question," she said with a little smirk. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. She was flirting with me. This was definitely working out better I thought it would.

She took my hand as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. I didn't budge. With just the flick of my wrist, she was jerked back toward me. I caught her against my chest and kissed her instantly. She didn't hold anything back with that kiss, I figured that had to be a good sign too.

I pulled back from the kiss when I felt her legs go to jelly. "Mmm, Carlos," she complained.

"I thought you were hungry," I teased. I thought she'd argue, but her stomach growled on queue making her laugh. I smiled back, leading her toward the table. I pulled out the chair for her and went to get the food from the kitchen.

There was a large bowl of tossed salad in the fridge, a pan of spinach ricotta conchiglioni in the oven and warm, fresh baked bread in a basket on the counter alongside the Champagne, which she had chilled in an ice bucket. I pulled the pan from the oven with the mitt and brought it to the table before returning to grab the rest.

Stephanie just smiled at me. "She made pasta? For you?"

"Don't get too excited, it's whole wheat and has all low fat cheese and spinach inside. It's almost healthy," I told her with a grin.

She stuck her tongue out at me, but spooned two of the large shells onto her plate and grabbed a large slice of bread. She looked at the table and rolled her eyes before she got up and went to the kitchen herself. She returned with a small tub of light olive oil margarine which I had never touched. "You don't even have real butter?" she asked with a small sigh.

I shrugged back at her. "That stuff will kill ya," I said softly, watching as she rolled her eyes again.

She buttered her bread and took a bite. "Oh, well, that tastes pretty good." I just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked a little. She took a bite of the pasta and instantly moaned. "Holy crap, that is amazing." She moaned again.

"Maybe I shouldn't question Ella after all." I loved to listen to her enjoy a meal.

"Definitely not. I am in love with her," Steph laughed before she grabbed a couple more of the large stuffed pasta shells and started shoveling them into her mouth.

"Should I be worried you're using me to get to Ella?"

I watched her take a big gulp of Champaign as she shook her head no. "Oh no, I decided a long time ago if I were to use you it'd be for your sheets." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"My sheets? You realize you don't get the sheets without me in them?"

"Mm hmm, bonus for me," she said with a wink. I couldn't help the beat that skipped in my heart. That wink was about the most precious thing I'd ever seen. God, I loved this woman. I laughed at myself, _So much for being tough, badass. _

I leaned over, taking her hand in mine. I wasn't sure how to start this. I swallowed hard. "Steph, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I need to talk to you too," she told me. I nodded back. She took that for consent to start, so she did. "Did you know I broke up with Joe a few months ago?" I nodded yes, making her roll her eyes. "Anyway, I saw him last night. I told him that it was over permanently." She swallowed hard. "I just wanted you to know before the grapevine turned the story into something else."

I knew I should probably tell her I already knew about last night, that I had spoken with Joe, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. "So there's no reason I can't do this?" I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She instantly responded, wrapping her arms around my neck while kissing me back. At some point I lifted her onto my lap and found my hands under her tee shirt.

We were lost to one another, hands pulling off clothing, lips touching warm skin, it was exactly what we both wanted in that moment. I stood with her wrapped around me and walked into the bedroom. I never wanted a woman this badly before. It wasn't rational the things she did to me. I couldn't control anything when she was near me. "I want you bad, Babe," I whispered to her as I laid her back onto my bed, leaning over her to kiss her again.

"I want you too, Carlos," she said in a voice that was near a whimper. "But…"

Shit! Shit! Shit! It was like she slammed the door on my cock. I rolled over next to her, never taking my eyes from her face. "Babe?"

"But, I don't want this to be some fantasy anymore. I want us to be together, for real."

"Steph, this has always been real."

"No, I know, but I want more. I want you."

This wasn't going well. She wasn't able to string together a perfect sentence and I couldn't think about what she was saying when her hands were stroking over my abs like that. "You already have me, whenever you want."

"Grrr," she growled. "You're not hearing me."

"What am I not hearing? We want each other, we admit that. Everything that has happened between us is real." I really wasn't following her. I knew I fucked up. I should have told her how I felt before we ended up half naked in bed. Shit. Why did I always think with my dick?

"I want you permanently. I don't want some fictional fantasy. I want us for real, a real relationship." Her voice was starting to increase to a yell. "You've gotten me so confused. I know you want me, we've never been able to turn that off, but you called me Stephanie and you never use my full name and you said you loved me and it wasn't in one of those crappy cryptic ways that make me think you just love my vagina either."

I was trying to control my laugh. I knew things were sure to derail as soon as I made plans to tell her about my feelings, but I never imagined this. "Babe," I said smiling back at her, unable to contain my amusement.

"No, Ranger. No! This can't be one of those times you just say Babe and try not to answer me. And you're not allowed to run away from me either! You try to go in the wind and I'll hunt you down and shoot your sexy ass. You understand me?" She was really yelling now, there was no stopping her, for the average man. That made me smile more.

I grabbed her, pulled her close, and closed my lips over hers, kissing her until she was boneless. I dropped her back onto the bed and leaned over her. "Babe, I was trying to tell you that I am in love with you too, always have been." Her mouth opened but words didn't come out. I smiled more brightly. "I know I told you my life didn't lend itself to relationships, it wasn't a lie at the time, but things change."

"You said you'd probably never change your mind," she mumbled.

"I did, but I have been known to be wrong." We stared at one another. I was trying to put together a good case for her to stay. "My business is doing well, growing and profitable, I'm stable here in the community, and I don't have to go in the wind anymore. There may be trips out of town to my other offices, but nothing that should take me away from you for any length of time." She was still staring at me. "I'm not going to run, Babe."

"What are you saying? You're not going to fight me on this?"

"No fighting. I want this. I want you." She swallowed hard as she watched me, like she couldn't believe me.

"But?" she finally whispered.

"You know I'm always going to have enemies and my past is not something I can share with you." She nodded. "Even if I could, I wouldn't tell you. I've done things that I would never want you to know about and there is a certain risk of danger to you if you're with me. I can't make my past go away."

"I know all that," she grumbled. "I can handle this."

"I know you can, Babe. If I didn't believe in you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She nodded to me. "But you have to agree that if there is danger you'll let me keep you safe. No fighting me."

"I don't fight you." I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Fine. If you let me help decide how you're keeping me safe. You can't just come in and bulldoze me. I hate that." I smiled then.

"That sounds like a compromise. I'm proud of you, Babe." I kissed her forehead and laughed as I settled back down next to her.

She started laughing too. "Did this just happen?"

"What?"

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"That's an ugly word, Babe."

"What do I call you then?"

"Carlos, Ranger, Batman?"

She rolled her eyes. "I meant to other people."

"Your Cuban Sex God?" I flashed her one of my biggest smiles. "The Wizard?"

Her face turned beat red. "Omigod." She pulled the pillow over her head. "You know about that?"

"Steph," I called before pulling the pillow away. "Labels don't matter to me as long as everyone knows you're mine and I'm yours."

"You're mine?" she whispered back.

"Always have been," I answered. "Always will be. I'm not letting you go ever again."

She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. The first brush of her lips and I knew I was a goner. Every wall I'd built up against her shattered and all I wanted to do was show her how much I loved her. Fuck being tough, this was so much better.

_****Well, they did it, kind of…though I'm sure they have a larger conversation coming, they are a couple at last. So, what did you think? I won't have another update until next week, I have a busy weekend planned, but we'll switch to Steph's POV and have a little fluffy, smutty loving before heading out to the club. Thanks for the support and reviews on the last chapter, you are all awesome.****_


	20. Chapter 20

_****Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Phew, I was wondering if I should keep going, but it seems like it's still going alright so I will keep writing. Oh, and this chapter is somewhat smutty, so there is that warning.****_

SPOV

I felt like I was floating back into my body as I fought to catch my breath. I was still wrapped around _my boyfriend_ and wasn't ready to allow him to roll away just yet. I knew I'd have to let him go so we could get ready for the job tonight, but part of me thought if I let go everything would disappear. I didn't want to lose him now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Babe," he said in a breathless, husky voice, clearing using that damn ESP again. He kissed me as he slowly slid himself from my body, then rolled onto his side. I moved with him, snuggling my face into his chest. "We have to get ready for tonight. I had planned to talk to you about my plans after dinner."

I looked up and smiled at him. "So this wasn't the plan?"

"Babe," he grinned back at me wolfishly. "This is always the plan." The fact that we'd just had Earth moving sex didn't seem to stop my body from reacting to that smile. Then his smile grew even larger as he realized what I was thinking. He smacked my ass and kissed me roughly. "If we don't get out of this bed now, I'm sending Lester to the club in drag to take your place, turning my phone off, and bury my face between your legs for the foreseeable future."

I laughed, squeezing him tightly. "There is nothing about that statement that makes me want to get out of this bed."

I watched his eyes darken as he moved over me, but before I knew it he had me scooped up in his arms and was bouncing from the bed toward the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower and stepped in before lowering me to the ground in front of him. I regretted having to get out of bed, but the thought of a shower with him was, well, the thing that kept my shower massager busy for years. The man was freaking amazing in the shower!

He was pressed against my back, every hard, naked inch of his wet body moving against me. His hands were spreading shower gel over my front, from my shoulders, across my breasts, to my stomach, then back to my breasts. I was going to have the cleanest boobs in town. I grinned at that thought.

I shivered as his mouth feasted on my neck, kissing and nipping my skin lightly. I leaned into him, letting him steady my shaky legs. His teeth found my ear and tugged my lobe, I moaned a little at the roughness. "I want you again, Babe," he growled in my ear just as his fingers moved between my legs.

His other arm tightened around my waist as he moved me fully under the stream of water. The ping of the water hitting my sensitive skin as his fingers stroked my center had me going crazy. I turned my face up to him and was met with a crushing kiss. He instantly had me turned and pressed against the cool tiles of the wall as he fed on my mouth. He didn't stay long. It was like he wanted to taste the rest of me. His mouth traveled down my body, exploring and feasting upon my tingling flesh. My fingers tangled into his wet hair as he dropped to his knees and lifted my hips to his face. Ohhh. God. Yes.

8888888888888

RPOV

I could smell her even over the perfume of the shower gel and it made my cock throb in anticipation. I touched my tongue to her lightly, listening to her gasp and moan in delight. God, I loved the taste of her, it was something I craved so badly that whenever I was presented with the opportunity, I took it. Tasting her pleasure, smelling her arousal, looking up her body as she came for me, that's what kept my spank bank fully stocked for all the long hours I spent alone, dreaming of her.

Now was really no different. All my senses were fully aware of her pleasure. I could tell she was close. Her cries of delight begged me for more. I found a rhythm with my mouth and fingers, one that made her hips thrust against me in the sexiest way. God, I was hoping I could keep myself from coming before she did. Then she suddenly exploded, pulling my hair, shuttering against my mouth, and screaming my name. Fuck. She was so fucking hot. God, I loved doing this to her. I couldn't let her go. I kept her clit in my mouth, sucking and licking her sensitive skin, stretching the orgasm out until I felt another starting to build.

Then I pulled her body down on top of me, so she was straddling my bent thighs. We were face to face now and she seemed satisfied with that. She slid against my body, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she leaned in to kiss me. Just like always, she purred in delight and ground her hips against my dick as she tasted herself on my lips. Fuck. It was all I could take.

I lifted her again, positioning myself against her opening. "I love you, Stephanie," I growled as I slammed her hips down over mine, completely filling her. "This time you're mine, forever." My fingers dug into her skin as she rode me. I held her hips, controlling her speed and rhythm. I could tell it was making her crazy. She wanted it harder and faster, but I didn't want to lose it yet. "Tell me Steph. Say it." My voice sounded deep and harsh even to me, but she was trembling, clearly liking the way I spoke to her. I knew she was getting close, but I wouldn't give it to her until I heard her say it.

Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she tried to fight for control. She'd never win and we both knew it. "I'm yours, Carlos. I'm yours forever," she finally moaned. My hands moved to her lower back as I shifted my hips, altering the angle of our bodies. She moaned in delight as she deepened her thrusts, but those moans turned to animalistic growls as I pumped my hips up, meeting her rhythm, perfectly. The faster and harder she moved, she only found me moving in kind, fucking her hard and deep.

I gripped her firmly, taking all her weight in my hands, holding her against me as I took control, thrusting up into her body. Our eyes met as we headed closer and closer to release. I never felt anything like this before. I was never letting go again.

Suddenly she was crying, "You're mine too, Carlos." And with that said, she screamed loudly, finally finding her release.

Her words echoed through my mind as I felt her body clench and pulse around me. I knew I was lost. I couldn't let her go without me. My fingers pressed into her flesh as I held her hips tightly and thrust myself one last time, deep into her body. "Yes, forever, Babe," I groaned as I spilled into her depth.

We clung to one another, catching our breath once again. "I love you," she whispered into my ear. I knew I'd never tire of hearing her say that.

"I love you too, more than anything." She squeezed me tightly and I'd bet money she was thinking this was too good to be true. "I'm a man of my word, Babe, this is forever. I promise you that right now."

She smiled at me. "I promise you forever too."

We held each other quietly after that. I was thinking about what an idiot I was to not have told her that I wanted a relationship sooner. How could something so right have been so terrifying, for so long? We were finally together, it was time to quit being afraid of the past and the future, she is my here and now and I am going to treasure her.

I was still shaking when I finally lifted her to her feet. I don't know if it was from muscle exertion or the almost overwhelming emotions I was feeling, but I felt better when I felt her trembling too. I rinsed myself off and kissed her again before smiling. "I'm going to wait in my office or I'll never let you get dressed."

"I wish he never had to dress again," she mumbled.

"Babe," I laughed watching her cheeks turn pink. I loved when she spoke her thoughts when she was distracted. I had gathered a lot of intel over the years this way, hell, I used most of it to seduce her too. "I'd love to keep you naked too." This time her eyes widen and she smiled a mega-watt grin at me. Fuck, she was gorgeous when she smiled like that. "And I plan to do just that as soon as we get home."

"Sounds like a great plan," she agreed with another dazzling smile. Fuck, it was hard to walk away, and I mean it was _hard_ to walk away.

88888888888888888888

SPOV

I watched him step out of the shower, wrapping one of his big, fluffy towels around his waist. He glanced back at me when he got to the door. I gave him a little finger wave and blew him a kiss. He just smiled and shook his head before leaving the room. God, that man was too damn sexy.

I washed my hair and scrubbed myself clean with my shower gel, I didn't want to smell like Carlos when I went to the club to seduce another man. Tomorrow I'd use his gel, hopefully with him again. I smiled to myself, this relationship thing was going to be good.

I wasn't sure how I had found the strength to tell him what I wanted, but I was glad that I did. I had been prepared for a fight, but he just gave me what I wanted. He wanted it too. How awesome is that?

God, then it hit me. How long had he wanted a relationship with me? I'd been hiding behind Morelli all these years because he didn't want me and the entire while, maybe, he actually did? I didn't want to believe that, to believe we had wasted so much time, but it wasn't like he had ever denied loving me. It was just a future with me he denied. So when did he decide that he wanted that future with me? Why hadn't he said anything?

He had pointed out all the reason he had changed his mind. He was able to give me a future now, because his life was less dangerous. How had I not noticed that he had changed his entire life in these last few years? He wasn't that secretive bounty hunter in camouflage anymore. He was Carlos now, the man that let me into his life, personally and professionally, so slowly that I hadn't noticed that I was part of his life, completely, until this very moment. Had he made all these life changes for us? Had he really been working on giving me a someday since he first promised it?

I always thought 'someday' was a mythical thing with Ranger, something we both wanted, but knew would never happen. For years we played a cat and mouse game and the entire while he was changing his life, opening himself up to me, loving me in his own way, and I was too blind to see it. I was so hung up on what I thought we could never have that I missed what we do have. We really were in love with each other.

I wasn't sure what I did to deserve his love, but I didn't want to lose it now that it was tangible. I knew that he was my future, no matter how we decided to live it, it would be together. I was never going to run away again. I was never going to let him push me away. This was for keeps. When I promised forever I meant it, they were the vows I always wanted to pledge to him and now that I did, I wasn't going to mess it up.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in his soft towel, and moved to the vanity. I smiled as I looked at his shaving stuff sitting on the counter next to the basket of my hair products. I wasn't some home invader anymore, my stuff belonged here now. I _am_ the girlfriend and I'm not going to lie, I like the hominess of sharing his space here, it feels right.

I finger combed my hair and ran some curl hydrating oil through it before spraying it down with a leave in conditioner. When I stepped into his bedroom, I found the apartment quiet and empty. So I grabbed my bags and went back into the bathroom, before I could think about how much I missed him already.

I blew out my hair and popped in some hot rollers for a few minutes, leaving it in soft wavy curls. I pulled one side back, sweeping it up to expose my neck before clipping in the large crystal barrette that Sally had given me. Then I fluffed the rest and gave it a light mist of hair spray.

Next I worked on my make-up. Sally had bought me a palette of eye shadows in the bronze family. As I layered them like he instructed me, I noticed that the blue of my eyes really popped out. I would never have guessed it would do that. I added some liner and four coats of mascara before calling my eyes finished. Then lightly brushed some color onto my cheeks and spread a shiny gloss on my lips, making them look a little pouty since they were already puffy from all the kissing. I smiled and touched my tongue to my lips remembering his kisses. Mmm.

I slipped into a black lace low rise thong and pulled my dress up my body, arranging my breasts for maximum cleavage. I turned in front of the mirror. I definitely looked hot. It was time to add my pricy accessories so I went back to the bedroom and slipped into my new FMP's and dropped a little cash, some condoms (in case the skip needed proof I was ready to go), and my lip gloss into the new clutch.

I heard the door open just as I was stepping out of the bedroom. My body tightened and my breath caught just looking at him. He was a god among men. His short hair looked perfectly messed, his tee shirt looked like he painted it on over his hard, perfectly sculpted body, and the royal blue coloring was so bright against the mocha of his smooth skin it made me damp just looking at him. I could see he added his gun making him look just a touch more dangerous. Yum. My mouth went dry and I couldn't speak as I met his gaze. His eyes had turned black as they moved over my body. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

888888888888888

RPOV

I struggled to regain control of myself. How was it even possible after multiple rounds of sex an hour ago, that the mere site of her standing in front of me made me rock hard? Maybe it was the combination of how the shoes and the dress made her legs look a mile long, God, how I loved her legs, so smooth and strong when they wrapped around me. Maybe it was the way that dress fit her body, the cutouts showing the creamy skin along the curves of her waist, the skirt accentuating her rounded hips, the tiny halter top thrusting her breasts upward until they looked like they may spill out of the top, or maybe it was the length, it was so short that if I slipped my fingers under the hem I could graze her panties.

Her face was tinted pink, her eyes pools of sapphire blue, the color they turned when she was thinking about fucking me, and still she didn't know the affect she had on men, especially on me. "Do I look okay?" she asked in an innocent voice, like she really didn't know.

I moved toward her then, walking her toward the wall until my body was pressed firmly to hers. "You look beautiful, sexy, amazing…" I whispered as I let the list trail off so I could press my lips to hers. She fisted her hands into my tee shirt and pulled me closer, so close she could press her hips into mine as she kissed me back. She was instantly transformed from the unsure, shy woman into a bold, sex kitten in a matter of seconds. I was definitely going to make love to her again if we didn't move. Fuck the party. Fuck the guys. Shit. The guys. I broke the kiss, leaning away from her. "Babe, we're never going to get out of this apartment tonight."

"I'm still up for sending Lester in this dress," she answered with a giggle. My eyes moved back over the dress. It really was seeming like a great option, if he wore it, she'd be naked again. She laughed at me then. "Come on, show me the file. I promise to behave, Boss."

"I'm not making any promises," I growled as I followed her to the couch. I grabbed the file and felt the nerves all come back. Why had this seemed like a good idea yesterday? I'm an idiot. "You can look it over in the car, the guys will be waiting."

She was watching me closely, like she was trying to read me for something. "You're still planning to bring me back here tonight, right?" she asked.

I looked her over, from her feet to her face and smiled. God, yes. "Definitely, Babe. I don't plan to spend a night without you again."

"Good," she smiled, before dropping a kiss on my lips. "We're on the same page then." Then she turned and walked out my door.

I followed the swing of her hips to the elevator and wondered how I'd manage not to molest her on the way to the garage. Shit, those shoes made her look like she was begging to be fucked. She couldn't walk in them without her ass popping just a bit and her hips swinging a little more than usual. Fuck. They made us the same height. All I'd have to do was bend her over something, like the hood of my Porsche and I'd be inside her in a second. I wondered if I could talk her into taking off her panties. Just the thought of her not having anything under that wispy material made me so hard my pants were hurting my dick.

"Carlos," she said, making me refocus my eyes on her face.

"New?" I asked looking back down at the shoes.

"Yes, my labels," she said flashing the handbag and lifting her foot and pointing her toe. "I used your card, by the way."

"Good." I was actually really surprised. I'd given her the cards a year ago and she'd never touched them. I knew that she'd been down to her last ten dollars a couple of times before she came to work at RangeMan. I wished she'd just give in and use them, but there was no giving her anything. I'd had to come up with jobs for her on the fly just so I could give her some cash. While it was admirable that she wanted nothing for free it was frustrating as hell to watch her struggle when I could easy give her everything she needed and not put a dent in my bank account. I still thanked God that she decided to take the job, it made me worry a little less about her living on peanut butter cracker crumbs.

"Um, I was with Lula though, she was questioning why my card said Stephanie Manoso, just so you know," she grumbled as she headed toward the car. "She's far too observant sometimes. She was going off about us being married. It was a whole thing, but I think she'll forget about it eventually. I told her it was just a good alias, in case I got into trouble."

I stopped in my tracks, staring at her back. Fuck. _You should have talked to her before you let your dick take over, you stupid asshole. You fucked up the entire thing in less than three hours. _Shit.


	21. Chapter 21

_****This is just a short chapter, it's too much to add the party scene though so I'm cutting it here. So, a lot happens in this short time and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks for the great response to the last chapter, your reviews mean a lot to me, so please keep them coming, they really do keep me writing.****_

SPOV

I stood next to the Turbo waiting for Carlos to fob the door open, but he was standing fifteen feet behind the car, staring at me. "Carlos. Carlos," I called to him. "Ranger!" He jumped and shook his head before walking over to the car. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. "Are you alright?"

He just smiled and kissed me lightly. "Perfect, sorry about that, Babe. I was just admiring your dress and got lost in thought," he told me.

Yeah, right. He may enjoy my legs in a dress, but not enough to make him completely unaware of his surroundings. I crawled into the car and waited for him to come around and get into the other side. "I don't believe you."

He looked into my eyes and stared again. "I'm fine." He was not fine.

"Bullshit," I glared back at him. "You are distracted and were completely unaware of your surroundings back there. We can't go into a job like this. You're going to get one of us killed. Shit, I don't think you should even be driving when you're all, like, this." I waved my hand at him.

"Stephanie," he returned. That was it, nothing else. Geez, that was worse than _Babe._

"Ranger," I growled at him. This was clearly not Carlos behavior and I wouldn't honor him with the use of his name until he acted like himself.

"I would never put you in danger," he finally said.

"Then tell me what is going on," I demanded.

"I'm not sure you want to know," he mumbled. What the heck did that mean?

"If it's something bothering you, of course I want to know. This is part of that whole relationship thing, Carlos, you have to trust me."

He sighed before reaching across me. He took a pen light out of the glove box and handed it to me. "Look at the file." That was it, no further discussion. He started the car and we headed out of the parking garage, toward downtown Trenton. I sighed myself, he was lucky I loved him or I'd probably hit him for this behavior.

I gave him another quick glare before opening the file. His photo was attached to the left side of the folder while a report was attached to the other side. This was a RangeMan formatted apprehension folder, the kind he gave me so I could figure out how to seduce a skip, but what the hell was this?

_Job: Capture and eliminate Ranger Manoso _

I looked up at him. "What the hell is this?"

He kept his eyes on the road. "Read the file, Stephanie."

"Fine. Ranger," I grumbled back. He didn't react to my snotty tone, he just stayed focused on the road, even if he seemed a little tense, so I looked back down at the paper, really hoping I didn't regret reading this.

_Stephanie:_

_This is a job that has taken years, even though you had no idea you were working on it all this time, but it is now close to completion. As a team we believe you are the only one equipped to finish this job. Below is a checklist of information, please note which items you have already achieved. _

_Remember, Ranger is considered armed and dangerous. He has been known to carry two guns and at least one knife when in public. He usually travels with bodyguards and/or members of his gang to ward off assassination attempts. Proceeding with caution before approaching anyone in this group is always recommended, but if caution is thrown to the wind you're likely to gain his respect, almost immediately, he likes guts in a girl. _I laughed a little as I thought about the first time I worked for him, the first time I met the guys, and the first time he explained his business to me. It didn't take long to trust him or his men, they weren't the criminals they led everyone to believe they were. I respected what they were doing, I liked guts in a man.

_Your ultimate goal is to gain Ranger's trust enough that he allows you into his personal space, his home, AKA the Batcave. To do this you will need to do more than seduce him. You will need to make him fall in love with you. It's not public knowledge, but to his men it is widely known that only one woman has ever been there, been given a key to his home, and been called his woman. _I glanced over at him and then back to the paper. Was his apartment the Batcave all along? Why hadn't he told me? All he said was the Batcave was forever, did that mean, even then, he was planning to be with me someday?

_Ranger is extremely attracted to leggy, brunettes with wild curls, big, blue eyes, and beautiful smiles. He likes his woman to be strong and confident, but she also needs to have a soft, sweet side. He really loves when a woman can make him smile or laugh, it's something he's rarely found. He also likes a woman that isn't afraid to be herself, not bending to anyone else's expectations. He needs his woman to be sensual and passionate and able to connect to him in a way no one else can. She also needs to be able to keep up with him in and out of the bedroom. And most importantly, she needs to be able see through his tough exterior to the man he truly is. _Was that really how he saw me?

_So if you are strong enough to give him another chance and can forgive him for taking so long to figure things out, you can achieve your ultimate goal, the destruction of Ranger Manoso, building in his place Carlos Manoso, a new, stronger, happier version of the same man. A man that would like nothing more than to be a loving husband to his woman. _

_Will you finish this job? Will you be my woman, Babe?_

I read it three times and was still staring at the paper when we pulled into the parking garage across the street from the club. What the hell was this? He told me he had changed his life, but I never imagined this. Was he saying he wanted to give up "Ranger" for good? He wanted to have a normal life with me?

I finally looked up and Carlos was staring back at me, intently. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there looking at one another, until he finally reached over and took the file from my lap.

"Do you have any questions about this guy? He can be a real bastard sometimes, but tonight I think he was a complete idiot," he told me. I tried to lift an eyebrow at him, but both went up, making him smile. "I wanted us to have a romantic dinner tonight, then I was going to give you this file to read, at home, not in the Porsche. I was going to get down on my knees and beg you to give me another chance to be the man I was when we were married that week in Hawaii."

"Carlos," I whispered to him.

"Let me finish, Steph," he asked so I just nodded. "I love you. I have always loved you, but I was a jerk to you because I was afraid to let you in. I was afraid to trust you and let you love me in return, but the truth is, I have always trusted you and your love is the only thing that I want, for the rest of my life. Hawaii gave me a taste of what we could have and that's what I want. I didn't want to let you go then, but I wasn't sure I was a good enough man to keep you, but you've changed me, made me a better man, with your love. Over this past year you've made me see that my life just doesn't work without you by my side. We've started to build something special here, something I never thought I'd find, something I can't let go of again." He pulled me toward him and kissed me lightly. "I want to share my life with you." He gently kissed me again, then I felt the warm metal touch my fingertip. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you please make my life complete? Will you be my wife?"

He pushed the ring onto my finger as I looked down at it. It wasn't the Hawaii ring, but a brilliant princess cut diamond solitaire, that gleamed even in the darkened car. So many things were swirling through my head. How many times had I dreamed he'd tell me he wanted to give us a chance or fantasized about having stayed married after that week? Now he was telling me he wanted the same things. I thought I must have been dreaming again. "Is this real?" I whispered to him.

"It couldn't be more real," he told me. "I told you I want forever. I meant that."

I looked down at the ring and then back up at him. I wanted to question his motives or disbelieve him, but when I looked at him all I saw was a nervous man, full of love and hope, waiting for me to make the biggest decision of our lives. If I said no I'd lose everything I always wanted, but saying yes scared the crap out of me, there was so much that could go wrong. Can I take that chance? Do I want this? Do I want to be his wife? Yes, yes, of course I do. "Yes."

He smiled then, like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. "Yes?" he asked with a grin. "Yes, you'll be my wife?"

"Yes," I laughed happily. "I'll marry you."

He pulled me across the console and kissed me hungrily. I moved against him, beeping the horn in the process. He broke the kiss and shook his head. "If I would have asked at home, like I was planning, we'd have room to celebrate properly," he frowned.

I laughed then. Something about getting engaged in the Batmobile seemed fitting. The amount of time we spent in this car talking, kissing, even having sex in here, all led to where we are now. We fell in love and this car was part of that journey. "This was perfect," I told him. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe," he smiled and kissed me again.

Before I even heard the rapping on the window, I was pushed back into my seat and his gun was in his hand. "Fuck," he mumbled before holstering the gun. He slid the window down and revealed Hal and Lula standing side by side smiling.

"You're not having sex in that tiny ass car again, are you?" Lula asked.

I rolled my eyes, I should never drink, I let way too much information slip. "Nope," I smiled at her. "This is better than sex."

"What the hell is better than banging Batman?" she asked, making Carlos look at me with that wolf grin of his. I held my hand out to her and let her get a good look at the diamond. "Holy shit." She leaned in and looked at me. "I was right, wasn't I? He did want to be married to you all along."

I shook my head no and grimaced, oh boy, why did all my friends have verbal diarrhea? "You're right, Lula. I've wanted to be with Steph for a long time."

Lula smiled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations, Carlos," she told him.

"Thank you, Lula," he answered before getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. Once I stepped out he swept me into his arms and kissed me again, a real one that had my knees giving out. Holy crap. I was engaged to a sex God. "Babe," he said with a laugh, obviously hearing my thoughts.

8888888888888888

RPOV

I held Stephanie's hand as we crossed the street to the club. I was suddenly really glad that I invited all our friends to celebrate her birthday. Now we could celebrate our good news with the people we cared about. I knew she'd like that. The strange thing was, I liked that idea too.

I look over at her and silently thanked God for giving me this incredible woman and another chance to give her all the happiness that I can. I still don't think I deserved her, but I knew I'd do everything in my power to try to make up for that. I'd love her completely and unconditionally, for the rest of my life. That had to count for something.

My thumb grazed the ring on her finger which made me smile. I was glad she still said yes after I fucked things up so badly. I had planned this entire thing out yesterday, but was nervous as hell. I really wasn't sure she'd give me this chance after everything I've said and done to her in the past. Then from the moment I first kissed her before dinner, my plans seemed to get lost. I really had planned to confess everything, beg her forgiveness, and propose after dinner, but my dick had other plans and when Steph's involved my dick always wins.

So plan B, take her out, confess to the birthday party, and propose when we got home, but that went to hell too. She mentioned Lula and the credit cards and blew off the married name she'd used as if it meant nothing. I wondered if I had read her wrong over this past month, maybe she didn't want a long term relationship with me after all. She had me second guessing everything, then got pissed at me for not telling her why I was panicking so I just did it. I gave her the file and proposed, totally spontaneously. That was not like me at all, but it worked. I finally did it.

I know I still have a few confessions to make to her, but this is good. I finally got the words out of my mouth, I finally got the ring onto her finger, and I finally have the girl all to myself. That was enough for now. I'd deal with the rest when I needed to, how is that for spontaneous?

"You're smiling," she told me.

"I'm happy."

She grinned back at me. "Me too. I love you."

"I love you, too." She laughed when our friend made awe sounds. "Lula and Hal?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged. "They've been, um, thanking each other for rides and dinner and whatnot since he saved her car last year. I'm not sure what's going on there, aside from a lot of _thanking_ going on." Huh, weird. "Wait. What are they doing here?"

I smiled at her then. "The guys were upset they had to work on your birthday, so we decided to give you the party you deserved."

"This is my birthday party?" she asked. "There was never a distraction job?" I shook my head no. "Really? God, next time don't tell me it's work. I was so confused. I wasn't sure if this was a date or work or a booty call or what," she grumbled at me.

"Babe," I chuckled at her. "You were never just a booty call."

"You stressed me out, a lot."

I pulled her against me and ran my hands down her back as I kissed her softly. "Then I promise to help relax every muscle of your body when we get home tonight."

"Mm, then I suppose I'll forgive you," she agreed before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "As long as you promise to do that thing with your tongue, the one you showed me in Hawaii." Shit, I wasn't sure which she meant, but I'd do them all. I'd willingly lick every inch of her tasty little body.

"You're making me hard."

She smiled then. "My panties are soaked."

"This is going to be a short party."

"Very," she agreed.

"There is probably a closet or a hallway or something in there."

She laughed at me then. "You'll just have to wait until you get me home, domesticated men don't fuck in closets."

I grinned at her. "That sounds like a challenge, Babe."

"Oh, boy," she muttered before walking into the club with me trailing a step behind her. I watched her ass swinging with each step and knew I'd soon have my hands and tongue on it. _Oh boy!_


	22. Chapter 22

_****Sorry for the delay on the update. I've had a combination of writer's block, a family vacation, and a sick household all week, but I managed to power through it today. I've caught myself up to where I stopped writing this story last fall, so updates won't be quite as fast as when I was just editing and piecing things together. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.****_

LPOV

I hadn't been to this club before, it had only been open about six weeks and you could tell it by the size of the crowd. I'm guessing inside we are close to capacity, plus there is a huge line of people outside waiting to get in. I chose to sit at the bar with Tank, while the rest of the guys were congregated in the corner with a few of Steph's other friends. Ranger had a full fifty person guest list that was let through as VIPs and an open tab at the bar. Sure, we knew the owner, did the security system and provided services for special events, but still, this was costing him a pretty penny.

I was sitting here since I wasn't really in a party mood, yet. I was nervous about how shit was going to go down tonight with Steph and Ranger. I knew he had this thing all planned out, pretending it was a job, and I hoped she didn't knock his balls into next week for lying to her. It seemed to be the one thing she couldn't stand. I learned that a long time ago.

I also knew they were both trying to tell the other they wanted a relationship. To most couples that wouldn't be a problem, but with them, who the fuck knew what could go wrong. I really didn't want to see her hurt tonight, but was prepared for the worst. Hell, I had TastyKakes in my car.

"You need to settle down," Tank grumbled at me.

"I'm good."

"Sure."

I went back to brooding, playing all the ways the night could end in my head. Yeah, well, so what if my mind kept going to me driving her home? If Ranger didn't do it right, she was leaving with me, period. He wasn't going to fuck with her head anymore. I had just made that decision when I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. She was here.

I looked over and saw the moment Steph walked into the club, with the boss right behind her. As she paused to look around the club for us he slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her back against him, and kissed her neck. Her smile was truly radiant as he whispered something in her ear. She turned her face up to him and he kissed her, like really fucking kissed her.

So I guess he manned up and confessed to loving her after all, thank God. I wasn't looking forward to trying to kick his ass anyway. Tank noticed the same time I did and elbowed my ribs. "Looks like he didn't fuck it up again," he laughed.

"Thank God."

"I guess I can return the Relationships for Dummies book I bought him," Tank said with a big belly laugh. I laughed too, Christ, the thought of Ranger reading that was about the funniest thing I ever heard. "The fuck?" I looked up at Tank and followed his gaze back to the door way where Lula and Hal appeared next to Ranger and Steph. "They together?" he asked.

"No idea." I sure as hell hoped Tank wasn't still harboring feelings for her since her hand was on Hal's ass at the moment.

"I hope he don't wake up engaged," he grumbled before turning back to the bar and ordering himself a drink. "You're driving, Santos, unless you find us a couple pair of titties willing to take me home."

Shit. I really hadn't been in the mood for random pussy in months, not that I'd tell the guys that, so it looked like I was in charge of Tank for the night. "Diet Coke," I said to the bartender and rolled my eyes as Tank ordered himself another tequila, this time with a Corona wash. Great.

Steph's eyes lit up when she saw me, she waved, and then she was running across the room as fast as her FMP's could take her. Fuck, the dress she was wearing. I had never seen anyone wear a dress that well before. I got up and met her halfway. She flung her arms around me and squeezed me tight. "Damn, Beautiful, you're happy to see me," I teased.

"I'm just really happy," she said with a laugh.

"So Ranger wanted to be with you too?"

The next thing I know her hand is in my face and I'm staring at a giant fucking diamond attached to a platinum band, on her left ring finger. "He asked me to marry him."

"Holy shit," I muttered still staring at her. I expected him to tell her he wanted to date her, not marry her. Holy shit. Ranger's engaged, to Stephanie. Holy shit.

She laughed at that. "Holy shit? That's all you got, Les?"

"No, sorry. Shit. Congratulations," I told her as I pulled her in for another hug. "You just surprised me."

"He surprised me too, but I couldn't be happier."

"I know you couldn't," I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Your lips are on my woman again."

I looked up at Ranger and smiled. That fucker always manages to get what he wants. "Congratulations, man. You are one lucky bastard," I said holding my hand out for a handshake.

He surprised me by pulling me into a man hug and slapping me on the back. "Thanks for the talk, Santos." Then he grabbed Steph and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Shit. "I'm going to show off my woman now."

I watched them walk away and made my way back to the bar. Tank took one look at me and ordered me what he was drinking. "They belong together."

I nodded back to him. I knew that. "They're getting married."

He nodded like he already knew. Then he handed me a shot of tequila and raised an eyebrow at me. I lifted mine to my lips and we slammed them together just as a couple bimbos in little black dresses walked by and gave us the eye. "Titties are sounding pretty good right about now, aren't they?"

"Damn good," I answered as I grabbed my beer and followed the bimbos toward the dance floor.

8888888888888888888888

RPOV

After we entered the club, Steph practically ran into Santos' arms. I stood back and watched her flash her ring in his face and laughed when I saw the shock set in. He told me to put a ring on her finger before anyone else got ideas, but clearly he didn't believe I'd do it.

I pulled her away and led her over to the pack of guys sitting in the corner of the club, occupying five tables and some standing room. Some had dates and some looked like they had just acquired one when they got here. I shook my head, so glad those days were far behind me. I slipped my arms back around Steph and smiled. I had been a one woman man since I found her and now, I'd never have to be without her again. How the hell had I gotten this lucky?

"Happy birthday, Steph," Manny said pulling her away from me for a big hug and kiss. She laughed and told him that she had another reason to celebrate. So in true RangeMan style he hoisted her onto one of the barstools so she was standing above the guys. "GUYS! Listen to Stephanie," he yelled to the group, who seemed to pass it back until they were all looking at her.

"Thanks Manny," she grinned at him. "Thank you all for coming out to celebrate my birthday, but I wanted to tell everyone that we have another reason to celebrate now." Then she lifted her hand and showed her ring to the group, even the guys that couldn't hear her over the music got the picture when they saw the diamond. There was loud cheering and cat calls and whistles. "I'm going to be Mrs. Manoso," she screamed at them.

Bobby lifted her down and spun her around, smacking a big kiss on her lips. "Congratulations," he told her with a big smile. "Bravest woman I ever met." Dickhead. Like he'd be any better than me with a wife.

After that I was surrounded by the guys, losing sight of Steph altogether. By the time I finished shaking hands and listening to jokes about being whipped I found her on the dance floor with Woody. So I wandered over to Tank.

"File worked and you asked her to marry you?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Mostly."

He laughed then, "It's all in the wording, my man." I nodded back to him. "So, you having the burg wedding of the year?"

I sure hope not, but I'll worry about that later. "You better hope not, you're the best man."

"Hell, yeah," he agreed with a fist bump, then looked at me seriously. "What the fuck's happening with Lula and Hal?"

It was definitely my turn to smirk. "She's still thanking him for saving her car, last year."

"Crazy bitch," he grumbled. "She wasn't blowing up buildings with a fucking rocket launcher her car wouldn't need saving." He signaled for another round of drinks and handed me one of the beers. "Drink it, you can let Bomber drive the Porsche, that'll prolly get you blown later."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "You think that's a concern? I just put a rock on her finger. I'm getting whatever I want tonight."

"Fucker," he grumbled back. "She's the one, you know, don't fuck it up."

"I won't."

He nodded and took a chug of his beer. "Santos, better come through for me tonight, especially since you're officially out of the game."

"Been out of the game for years."

"Yeah, but I always hoped you'd find your way back. You had the best luck."

"Wasn't luck, it was skill," I smirked at him.

"Yeah, well, you always could sniff out the best pussy."

Shit, clearly he'd had more to drink than I thought. "Piece of advice," I said putting my beer back down on the bar, only missing a sip. "If your heart is set on a particular woman, no other will make you less lonely."

"Experience talking?"

I nodded back to him. "It didn't take long to figure out that I love her or that she's the only woman that I'll want for the rest of my life. It was admitting it that took so long. Stop fighting yourself and go after what you want. The right woman is worth it."

"Fuck, Rangeman, you're damn poetic. That was beautiful. No wonder she said she'd marry you."

"Married? Ranger Manoso, I thought you didn't do stupid things like relationships," a cool voice said from my right. I turned to glare at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. She was tall with a stick thin figure and Nordic features, pretty in a superficial way, but definitely not my type.

She flipped her long, straight blond hair over her shoulder and smiled politely. "I'm moving back to town. I just took a new job, bounty hunting for Vincent Plum."

Un-fucking-believable. "Why would you take that job? I thought you were trying to diversify?"

"He offered me seventeen percent, much better than what he was giving Plum, but I guess he knew he had to pay more for quality." More likely Vinnie was hoping he could talk her into tying him up or something. She looked like she was the whips and chains type. "You ever need higher quality yourself, you should give me a call."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer," I told her as I stood. I had to end the conversation before she baited me into giving anything away, like the fact that I was pissed that Vinnie would hire her or that Steph would be upset about his choice of replacement. I knew Steph didn't like her, was jealous even, and that was my own fault.

The truth was, at the time they met, I liked that Steph got jealous of Jeanne Ellen. She was on the outs with Morelli and I really wanted her. I knew the jealousy would keep her focus on me so I fed it a little. I wasn't wrong about that either, it did drive her crazy.

The problem was, even after all this time, I never admitted to or denied the rumors that I was involved with Jeanne, to anyone, including Steph. Way back in the day I had to work with her, even had to pretend to be her lover for a few jobs, but there was never a relationship between us and I should have told Steph that. Now that I knew I'd never have to work with her again, there was no reason to play nice with her.

To make things even better, when I turned to walk away I was face to face with none other than Steph's favorite person, Joyce Barnhardt. "Ranger," she cooed at me. "I hear you're marrying Stephanie." That didn't need an answer so I glared at her. She slipped me a paper with her number and smiled. "I know she'll bore you even faster than she did her first husband. Don't lose my number."

I leaned toward her and spoke into her ear. "You stay away from me and my wife or I'll make sure you're never seen in Trenton again." I dropped the paper at her feet before walking away. Vinnie's new girls were going to be a problem.

I saw Connie standing with Steph's friend Mary Lou and her husband so I headed toward their table. I nodded and accepted their congratulations. "Connie, I need a word with you."

Her eyes widened and she fanned herself. I'm sure she remembered all the times I said those words to Steph before taking her to the alley, I did. I led Connie to the dance floor and positioned her back to my front so I could speak into her ear. "How did Jeanne Ellen and Joyce find out about tonight?"

"I wrote it on my calendar, went to lunch, and when I came back I found Joyce at my desk. I didn't think they'd show up here, especially together. I didn't think they were friendly."

"I don't think they are, friendly."

She felt really nervous, scared even, at this point. "I'm so sorry, Ranger. I wouldn't do anything to upset Steph on purpose."

"I know, calm down," I whispered in her ear. I knew that was true. She disliked Joyce as much as the rest of us.

"I don't think I can work there anymore. Is that job still open at RangeMan?"

"It is, but I want you to stay at Vinnie's and report to me if you hear or see anything out of the usual. I don't trust Joyce."

"I can watch her," she agreed, seemingly happy that I wasn't pissed at her.

"Watch them both and don't call me from the office." She nodded to me and then I found myself out of words and stuck finishing the dance. It'd be rude to walk away in the middle of the song, leaving her alone there, but I felt pretty awkward dancing with anyone but Steph.

It wasn't like Connie was a bad dancer or bad looking, she moved well and had her short, curving body wrapped in a low cut red dress, which made her look more like Betty Boop than ever. It was just that I hadn't touched another woman in so long, this felt strange. I hoped Steph wouldn't get mad or jealous. I looked around the dance floor and I saw a few of the guys watching us with interest. I figured Connie would have plenty of dance offers after we were finished here. Then I finally caught Steph's eye, she was dancing with Ram, and she winked at me with a smile. After that I felt a lot better, maybe this was just normal person behavior, dancing with your friends in celebration?

When the song was over I walked her back to the table. "Thanks for the dance, Ranger."

"My pleasure," I returned, ready to make a getaway.

"It's my turn now, Carlos," Mary Lou said, as she grabbed my hand and smiled at me mischievously.

"Oh, I was going to get a drink."

She gave me a look that was very reminiscent of Steph's don't-mess-with-me look, so I slipped my arm around her waist and mentally rolled my eyes. I couldn't really say no to her when I had just danced with Connie, so I was stuck once again, dancing with a pretty brunette, this one in a dark green dress that flattered her solid frame. Even if it was still uncomfortable for me, I figured it was at least a good cover for my conversation with Connie. Now I was just a guy dancing with his fiancé's friends, nothing weird about that, the guys were dancing with Steph. Besides, how long could these songs be?

"I'm glad you and Steph figured things out. She's been in love with you for a long time," she told me.

"Me too." I figured that covered it all.

"We should all go out, double date, to get to know one another better," she suggested. "Maybe dinner."

"Sure." Christ, I was agreeing to anything just to not have to make awkward conversation with her.

"The ring is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get it?" she questioned. She obviously saw it was more than a mall diamond.

"Miami. Tiffany's," I told her, but I kept to myself that I'd bought it a year ago, after we'd gotten home from Hawaii. I never gave it to her, because she was back with Morelli when I got home.

"Promise to be good to her. She's had enough rat bastard men in her life. She deserves a good one so you had better be good or you'll deal with me."

I looked down at the petite woman in my arms and smiled. I think she just threatened me. "I'm always good. Just ask Steph."

She laughed then. "Believe me, I've heard all about how good you are." This statement was followed up with a Lester style eyebrow waggle. I surprised even myself by laughing loudly.

"I'll take good care of her."

She smiled at my honesty. "Good."

As I danced with Mary Lou, I had to admit to myself that this wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. I kind of liked her and the song was just about over. Then I'd get her back to her husband and escape back to the corner to watch Steph enjoy herself like I'd planned.

I eyed the table, routing my escape plan in my mind, when I saw Lula finger wave to me from the table. Shit. I'm going to be dancing all night.

8888888888888888888888

SPOV

Carlos spun Lula around, then she was back in his arms as he moved to the rhythm of the music. I'd never seen him dance like this, especially in public. I'd been dancing with the guys, one after another, and saw him step onto the dance floor with Connie, then Mary Lou, and now Lula. It seemed they all had a chance, except me. As good as the guys were on the dance floor I just wanted to be in my man's arms.

So when he finished dancing with Lula, I slipped away from Vince and moved behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder just as Tank took Lula's hand and pulled her away to dance with him.

"Babe, are you rescuing me?" Carlos asked as he turned around and pulled me against his chest and kissed me, really kissed me. Mmm.

"I just want my turn," I told him so he knew he wasn't escaping the dance floor yet.

"Liked what you saw?"

"Mmhmm," I agreed. "I love the way you move."

"I've been saving my best moves for you," he whispered in my ear. Then he pushed his knee between my thighs and moved his hands to my hips, rocking my core against his hard muscled leg as he rubbed my ass deliciously. Dang. I know my eyes closed and a moan escaped me when his lips touched the skin under my ear. "I've been imagining exactly what I'm going to do to you when I finally get you alone."

Ohhh, God. I almost moaned again from his whispered hot breath in my ear. "Tell me."

He spun me around, so my hips were pressed tightly back into his. He moved his body to the music, holding me to him, so I was moving to the same rhythm. He pressed his erection against my ass and I did moan, loudly. His mouth was nibbling and nipping at my neck and collar bone. His hands were rubbing from my hips, over my stomach to just under my breasts, over and over, heating me until I felt like I was boiling inside. "I'd rather show you, Babe," he groaned back at me.

"Me too," I answered breathlessly as I bent forward and used my newly honed twerking skills to thrust my ass up into his groan. He grasped my hips tightly and pressed himself back against me, driving me close to orgasm just from the rubbing. I leaned back and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're so wet, it's on my pants," he growled in my ear. "I want to watch you come."

"Oh, Carlos," I sighed. "I'm so close."

His teeth pulled on my earlobe as we continued to grind against one another to the music. "I'm finding a fucking closet."

"Yes." It was all I could say.

He pulled me past the bathrooms to a hallway that led to the closed kitchen. He didn't bother with a closet. He just pushed me against the wall and then his lips were on mine. God, the way he kisses, it's enough to make me come on its own sometimes, and I felt like now was one of those times.

"Oh, Babe, you make me lose all control of myself," he growled in my ear as his fingers yanked the fabric away from my right breast. Then he was sucking my nipple into his mouth as his hand moved up my thigh, tickling me, just slightly. "I want to take you right here."

I gasped and moaned in response. I'd lost all ability to speak when his hands moved under my skirt and pulled my panties down my legs. He was just suddenly kneeling in front of me, lifting my thigh over his arm, and pressing his mouth to my center, licking and sucking me just the way he knew I liked. "Ohhh," I cried loudly as that first orgasm rushed over me. I clung to his shoulders as his pushed his fingers inside me and finished me in a big way. Damn.

"You're so beautiful." I looked down at him and he smiled before kissing my thigh.

"I love you so much, Carlos," I sighed happily.

"I love you too, Babe." He stood and kissed me hungrily. He had definitely taken the edge off moments ago, but I was starting to feel my body respond to his kisses once again. God, the way he makes me feel. It's a good thing we're engaged or I'd be feeling like a huge slut right now. "You make me crazy, Steph. I want you bad." From the feel of it, he was still hard as a rock against my stomach. I reached down and stroked him through his jeans. "Shit. When can we leave?" he growled at me.

"Now," I sighed, just wanting to get home so I could repay the favor. God, he made me crazy too.

"Do you need to say your goodbyes?"

Shit. I couldn't forget all my burg manners. "Yes."

He kissed me again and I started to cave, manners weren't that important, they'd understand. "You sure?"

"No, but I really should thank them."

"If you insist, but these are mine," he grinned as he pocketed my panties.

"Carlos!" I laughed as I followed him from the hall. "I can't go out there like this. I'm naked under here."

He turned back to me and grinned. "I want nothing in the way when I finally get you out of here." Ohhh, boy. "Make it fast, Babe."


	23. Chapter 23

_****This is a bit of a smutty chapter, plus it surprised me by getting a little weird ;-) Anyway, let me know what you think about the new developments, I love to read your thoughts. Just a little side note…my kids are out of school for the summer so updates may be a little slow going, please be patient with me. Thanks.****_

LPOV

I pulled my tee shirt over my head and buttoned my jeans before looking back at the bed. Jeanne Ellen's eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't sleeping. She wouldn't let her guard down with me anymore than I would with her.

"You don't have to go," she finally said as I sat back down to pull on my shoes.

"Oh, yeah, I do," I answered. It was definitely time to go. It was after two so I knew the party was over and Steph was safely tucked in bed, probably in Ranger's arms. So I no longer needed to keep this bitch busy.

"We've known each other a long time, when are you going to trust me?" she purred as she leaned over and pressed her tits to my back before sliding her tongue up the back of my neck.

"You know the rules," I answered coldly. She knew I never spent the night with anyone, much less a vampire like her. No, the rules were simple, fuck and get the hell out. It was the one thing Ranger, Tank, and I learned the hard way. You never made yourself vulnerable by closing your eyes with a possible enemy, especially when you're not armed, and that certainly included anyone of the female variety.

Shit, the only woman I ever slept in the same room with was Steph, but she was different. She was safe and made me feel safe. I imagined Ranger felt the same when he slept next to her. I only took a moment to think about how I'd like to have that feeling every night, but I knew I wasn't going to find it here, in bed with the she-devil.

No, Jeanne Ellen was never anything more than a quick, hard fuck to any of us. She is the type of woman that likes the power she feels when she can lure a man to bed, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. Besides, I couldn't imagine any man putting up with her shit for more than a night. Sure, she was hot and willing to do anything in the bedroom…and I mean anything, but she wasn't anything special.

She was the kind of woman I could sink my dick into and never think about again, which was exactly what I had been looking for earlier. I was eyeing my prey, the bimbo in the little black dress, when I noticed Ranger and Steph dancing together. I got lost watching her practically fucking him on the dance floor and nearly missed Tank's frantic hand gestures from where he was dancing with Lula.

_I followed his eyes and saw Jeanne Ellen stalking the edge of the dance floor, staring at Ranger and Steph. I knew she was going to cause trouble if given the chance. I couldn't let her do that. The entire night was about Steph, we were celebrating her birthday and their engagement, and I wasn't going to let it get ruined for her. So I circled behind Jeanne until she turned and smiled at me. _

"_Lester. I was just thinking of congratulating the bride to be."_

"_Is it killing you that he turned you down for her?" I asked with a smile._

"_Don't be ridiculous. I'd just hate for one of her disasters to reflect poorly on him and ruin his career. You know how hard he's worked for everything he has. It would be a shame to waste it on her." _

_I knew she wasn't worried about Ranger or his career. She was worried about saving face. She wanted him to play the recurring role of lover and he turned her down flat, told her he'd rather have his dick filleted than put it near her again. She was so pissed and I wondered if she ever got near his dick again if she'd try to fillet it herself. She was handy with a knife. _

"_He's a big boy. If he wants to risk everything for her, that's his business."_

_She glared at me as she moved closer. I took the final step, pressing my chest to hers. "What about you? Would you risk it all for her?"_

_I laughed then, she knew me well enough to know I had feelings for Stephanie. "She's a good woman and she's good for Ranger."_

"_That wasn't my question," she whispered into my ear before her tongue traced the shell._

"_I haven't given up my wicked ways for her or anyone else." I flashed her the smile and waggled my eyebrows at her at the same time I grabbed her ass and pulled her against me. She looked great in a sexy, short dress that hugged her body like a second skin. I knew I could yank up that dress and be inside of her in seconds and that alone made me harder than a rock. "In fact, I was looking for a little company so I could blow this party off in style."_

"_Mm, it's really too bad Ranger isn't available. It isn't the same with just the two of us," she pouted. _

"_You want me to grab one of the other guys? I'm sure they'd be happy to cram their dick down your throat, because I'm the one that is going to fuck this pussy raw tonight. No one else," I growled into her ear as I shoved my fingers inside her panties. _

_I had her, I could tell, her knees were getting weak and her breathing ragged. Who said Steph was the only one that could run a proper distraction at RangeMan? I had this bitch out in less than five minutes, not even my record time. _

_I started backing her toward the side door and then out into the parking garage, all the while fingering her while she clung to my shoulders. I slammed her against the side of my car and kissed her until we were both panting. "Fuck me now," she insisted._

_Who was I to say no? I grabbed her panties and pulled them aside, before opening my pants and rolling to condom on. I was inside of her in seconds, just like I knew I could be. She knew what to do too, it wasn't her first rodeo. She leaned back again the car, using the slant of the windows to her advantage. She wrapped her legs around my waist and used her muscles to pump herself against me, taking every hard, desperate thrust I gave. _

_After that I drove her back to her place, ready to take it more slowly. It had been months since I'd been with anyone and was glad to have a quickie to get myself back in top form. I didn't want to disappoint. Hell, the last time I was with her I had help getting her off. Maybe it was a little macho thing, but I wanted to prove that I was just as good alone, maybe better. _

_After a couple more rounds at her place I was sure I did what I had set out to do. She was lying there like the cat that got all the cream, but like I said earlier, it was time to get the hell out of there. _

She got up and followed me toward the front door of her apartment. She was suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against her. "One more for the road?" she asked.

"I gotta work early tomorrow."

"What if I let you do something you've been dying to do?"

I turned to look at her then. I knew she was up to something, hell, she always was. "What's that?"

She took my hand and led me over to her couch. She leaned over the arm so her ass was pointed up at me. "You want my ass?" she asked. "I'll let you fuck it if you call me Stephanie while you do it."

"Are you crazy? Why the fuck would you want me to call you another woman's name?"

"Why do you think? You want her and I want him," she told me.

She was fucking crazy. "Just cause I can't see your face in this position doesn't mean I can pretend you're her." Where Steph is soft and curvy, Jeanne is thin and bony. And she didn't smell as good as Steph. She didn't taste like her either. Steph's lips were always sweet like chocolate covered strawberries, where Jeanne's were a minty flavor. They were as far from one another as I could imagine.

"What'll do it then? What if it's dark? It's all the same equipment in the dark."

I shook my head and headed for the door. I never once thought of bending Steph over the arm of a couch and hitting her ass. Christ. She was a lady. She deserved to be made love to, from her curls to her cute, pink painted toes and I imagined that's just what Ranger did. There was no way I was going to try to enact that with Jeanne. The idea was wrong and left me feeling sick. "You'll never be Steph," I answered before closing the door behind myself.

I got in my car and headed over to RangeMan. I knew I had to report her irrational behavior, maybe to Tank. I didn't really want to get into this with Ranger. Plus, I needed to shower off her stink and punch something, maybe not in that order.

888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

It's after 0800 and believe it or not, I'm still in bed. I knew I'd have to move at some point, but Steph's all curled up on top of me and I really don't want to move. Her head's on my shoulder, her face in my neck, her breath warm against my skin. My arms were wrapped around her, possessively holding her against my chest, while her arms were wrapped around my shoulders so she could snuggle into me. Our legs were entwined, holding one another prisoner, and I was happy to stay that way. It was definitely as close to heaven as I'll ever get.

She is simply amazing. There was no other word. I felt like I should pinch myself to make sure this was all real. That she is finally mine and is here with me, for real. I'd dreamed of this so many times, but the reality was even better. So maybe the night hadn't been like I'd originally planned, but it had turned out so much better. Now everyone knew, without a doubt in their minds, that she is fully mine and always will be. Without thought I tightened my hold on her, gently digging my fingers into her soft skin. She is mine.

How had I managed to get everything I'd ever wanted? I found the perfect woman. The one person in this world I could share everything with. She understands me and accepts me as is, no weird expectations. She's part of everything I do, the business, the bounty hunting, the gray area I sometimes worked within, she got it, approved of the methods, and understood the secrecy. She somehow became part of my strange, make-shift family. She loved the guys, Ella, and Julie, and I knew she'd help me take care of them all. Plus they loved her in return. On top of all that, the passion we share together could never be matched. Physically and mentally we melded during sex like I'd never experienced before and I knew it was the same with her. I knew we were made to be together. She is my perfection.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, breathing in her scent, which was now mingled with the lingering smell of our last round of sex. God, I love this woman. My woman.

"I smell something burning, Batman," she murmured into my ear.

"Just thinking about you," I whispered back.

"What about?"

"How lucky I am."

She giggled. "After last night I'd say I'm the lucky one." I smiled and kissed her sweet lips. We had both gotten lucky, against my front door, on the couch, in the bed, in the shower, and in the bed a couple more times. "I'm glad you could keep up with me."

"Babe," I said letting the laughter seep into the word. She kissed me again as she rolled on top of me, settling herself against my dick. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Would you care if I were?"

"No." What a way it would be to go. I grabbed her hips and thrust up into her.

She squealed in delight as she started to move against me. God, she felt like heaven. She was so hot and wet and tight around me. I knew I'd never tire of being inside her body. I'd never felt a connection to someone during sex before. It was all about self-gratification before Steph, sure I'd gotten my partners off, but that was more as repayment, not because I wanted their pleasure more than my own. With Steph that had never been the case. Even from that first night it had been different. I thought I could get her out of my system by fucking her, but that one night only left me longing for more.

I warned her that I was an opportunist, but the truth was I hadn't taken any of the opportunities I was given. I could have easily seduced her again, but I wanted more. I wanted her to come to me when it happened again and I waited. She finally did come to me and spent the entire night making love to me in this bed. That's when I decided I wasn't going to give her up again.

Only a few weeks after that Hawaii happened. I wanted the chance to show her how good we could be together. As soon as I heard the resort was married couples only I knew what I had to do. I had us married. I knew the only way she wouldn't hold back her feelings was if she wasn't feeling guilty or ashamed of our relationship. If we were married it all became natural, at least in her mind. I didn't expect things to go like they had. I didn't expect to walk away from there wanting to stay married to her, but I had.

Now, after a year of waiting it was finally working itself out. She finally agreed to be my wife again and that was how I was planning to spend the rest of my life, married to my Babe.

As I stared up at her I knew I'd never seen anything as beautiful as her. Her hair was a wild tangle of curls, her eyes were a pooling deep blue clouded with passion, her perfect lips were open just a slit as ragged breath and little moans escaped her, and her body was arched back at the perfect angle to show the glistening sheen of sweat as it dripped between her perfect breasts. I leaned up, taking the pink tip of one into my mouth as my fingers slid between her legs, circling her swollen nub. She cried out, clutching my hair to hold my mouth to her breast.

I lifted my hips off the bed, thrusting up into her harder and deeper than she had been going. "Oh God, Carlos, Ohhhh," she cried as her body started to spasm around me. I kept my eyes on her, consumed by watching her climax I felt himself start to go. I grabbed her hips, driving myself harder and deeper, making her scream as I took her over the edge again. When I couldn't hold myself back any longer I let myself go, driving fully inside of her as I came into her heat.

"I love you," I breathed into her hair.

"I love you too, Carlos," she whispered into my neck. "I love you." She started laughing then.

I flipped us over so I was leaning over her, looking down into her face. "Babe?"

"I could never say it before, but now it seems so easy," she laughed harder.

"Me too," I told her with a huge smile. "I love you." I claimed her lips in another kiss. She clung to me, making love to my mouth, until my phone started ringing. "Damn."

I rolled over and grabbed it. "Yo."

"Yo, Boss, you planning to get your ass out of bed today?" Tank asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." I heard Tank's booming laugh.

"I don't blame you man, but Detective Morelli just called. He said he needs to meet with you about a case. He said it involves Steph."

"Shit." I looked down at Stephanie and wondered what she had stumbled into now.

"You got an hour."

I hung up the phone and smiled down at my angel. "We have to go to work, don't we?" she asked.

"We have an hour. Morelli wants to meet with me."

She got a look on her face. "I forgot to tell you that. I had a weird run in with him yesterday. He asked if you had tracking devices and explosive protection on my car, but he wouldn't say why. Then he said to let you know he was going to need to see you today about a case."

"That's all?"

She shrugged. "Aside from the fact that he thinks I'm going back to him, yes."

"We have all the standard tracking on the car. It also has bullet resistant glass and the standard alarm set up for under the vehicle. If your keys are blinking someone's been under your car." She nodded that she understood, it wasn't the first time she had one on her car. "I'd like you to keep the Lexus, consider it your company vehicle. You need something nice for client meetings and it's the safest car I have to put you in right now."

"Alright."

"Alright? You're not going to tell me to go to hell?"

She started laughing again as she sat up and pressed a kiss to my lips. "No, I promised to let you keep me safe. If the Lexus will help keep me safe I'll just have to suck it up and drive it."

I smacked her ass and grinned. I knew she loved the car. "Thank you, Babe."

"No, thank you for always taking care of me. I know I don't say it enough, but thank you for everything you do for me."

"Steph, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Back at ya," she said smiling. So I kissed her again.

I gathered her up and walked her to the bathroom. I closed the door and let her have a moment alone while I used the power room in the front hall. When I returned I heard the shower start so I opened the door, watching through the glass walls as she closed her eyes, tipping her head back allowing the water to cascade over her hair and shoulders. Her hands scrubbing and rinsing her shampoo made her chest thrust out in a gentle angle, I wanted to touch her again. I watched her finger comb conditioner through her hair and smiled again at the simple beauty of her rinsing the curls.

I climbed in behind her, kissing her neck gently as I lifted her and spun us so I stood under the stream of water. She smiled at me as she used the bath sponge to coat herself in my shower gel. I couldn't look away from her hands, they were rubbing and touching all over her sensitive skin, moving in slow sensual motions. She backed away, leaning against the far wall, watching me with those bedroom eyes.

I felt my cock stir again. I didn't know why I was having this problem, even as a teenager I hadn't gotten this many hard-ons in a twenty-four period of time. She smiled as she looked at it, she apparently enjoyed what she was doing to me. I watched as she slid her fingers between her own legs as she parted them. Slipping them through her slit and back to circle her clit. She started rubbing harder, she was panting and her eyes were clouding over.

I squirted shower gel on my hand and grasped myself, working myself as I watched her fingers stroking through her folds until she was thrusting her own fingers inside of herself. I flicked a look at her face and found her eyes focused on my cock. I smiled as I leaned back against the wall, pumping myself harder. She started to whimper and moan louder. "I'm going to cum, Carlos," she panted. "Oh, God, Carlos."

"Babe," I cried out as I lost myself, spilling my load over my own fingers. She cried out watching, I could see her eyes roll back in her head and her body shake in response. I thought her legs were going to give out so I caught her and kissed her hard as I moved my fingers over her clit, pulling another almost instant orgasm from her body.

At some point we moved and rinse the soap from our bodies before climbing out of the water. I found sharing the vanity with her oddly comforting. We stood side by side, brushing our teeth at our own sinks, smiling in the mirror at one another. As I shaved, she watched and worked on applying her hair products. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her paint a few coats of mascara on her lashes.

As I walked to the dressing room I couldn't help but smile again. The small intimacies of sharing a living space was something I never thought I'd enjoy, but right from the first time Steph moved into my apartment I couldn't help but like the idea of her using my shower and towels, wearing my clothes, sharing my meals, sleeping in my bed. Each time she left it felt like this apartment was a little emptier. I wondered if she felt the same after I moved out of her apartment. Of course, I hadn't done the moving that time either, she did. She brought my stuff back to me after I was shot.

"You alright?" she whispered over my shoulder as she slipped her arms around my waist.

"Babe," he whispered to her.

"Carlos," she whispered back. "That wasn't an answer."

"I like having you here with me."

She leaned against my back, kissing a spot between my shoulder blades. "Good, I plan to be here a lot."

"Bring Rex, stay the weekend?"

"Okay," she whispered back and kissed me again.


	24. Chapter 24

SPOV

I still kind of feel like I'm walking in the clouds. Seriously, I wonder if my feet will ever touch the ground again. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I'd be where I am now. It's almost too perfect, too sweet, and honestly, too weird.

I'm on Carlos' couch, snuggled up on his lap. He's eating his bagel in between dropping little kisses on my neck, while I nibble my muffin. I'm completely happy and content to be here in his arms. I guess the weird thing is, he seems just as content as I am. How can this perfect man want a life with me?

His free hand rubs my back as he nuzzles my hair and kisses my neck again. "You know how much I love you?" he asks, like he knows what I'm thinking.

"As much as I love you?" I ask quietly.

"I like the sound of that," he smiles and kisses my lips lightly.

"Me too." It's all too crazy! I am totally in love with this man and he wants a relationship with me. For the first time in my life, I'm not afraid of wanting one too. I don't think I could live without him again.

I rest my head against his shoulder and kiss his neck in return. My fiancé, how nuts is that? I'm going to marry Carlos, for real, forever. I'm still convinced it can't really be real, how could my life be this perfect? Nothing ever works out this smoothly for me. I sigh to myself, I should stop being so negative. I should just enjoy this and stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe it's finally my turn, for my happily ever after.

Carlos wraps his arms around me and hugs me to him. "You ready to get back to the real world, Babe?"

No! I snuggle into his chest and close my eyes. I really don't want to move from this spot. "This isn't going to disappear when we walk out that door, is it?"

He lifts my face to his, locking his eyes with mine. Then he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my new ring. "No, you're mine now." He gives me his wolf grin as he sucks my finger into his mouth and nibbles it lightly, before brushing a little kiss to the tip. "My future, my wife, forever."

I watch his tongue slide around my finger again and smile. God, he's so sexy. The things he can do to me with that naughty tongue of his. How can I be this lucky? "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

He lifts an eyebrow at me. "Are you?"

That makes me laugh. There was no way I was giving him up. "No, definitely not. I guess you're stuck with me now."

"Good," he smiles and kisses me hungrily.

"I like the sound of forever."

"Me too."

"So I suppose I have to share you with the outside world, huh?" I asked with a little smile.

"Mm, it's me that doesn't want to share, but we do have a company to run."

I nod back at him. "I do have that meeting with Mr. Bennett later this morning. I could earn you a lot of money today," I purr at him flirtatiously.

He smiles back at me, before kissing my lips lightly. "Then get your ass to work," he says authoritatively, punctuated with a smack to my ass. I guess the boss wants to play.

"Yes, sir," I salute his orders before I crawl off his lap and mock glare at him. Without argument, I turn my nose into the air as I turn to walk away, planning to be all businesslike.

"And Steph, dinner here tonight, clothing is optional." He chuckles as I stumble.

He got me with that, but I recover quickly. I stalk back toward him and smile before leaning down until we're the same height. I grab him by the tee shirt collar and pull him toward me. "Then prepare yourself for round two tonight, because I've just gotten started. Oh, and I plan to make the Vordo night look tame." I press my lips to his and kiss him until he growls and grabs my ass. I push him away and stand. "I'm late for work. I have to go. My boss can be a real animal sometimes." I swing my ass toward the door with a little finger wave over my shoulder.

I smile all the way down to the fifth floor, totally proud of myself for getting the last word. Well, that and I'm looking forward to playing with Carlos a little more, later. God, I love that man.

As soon as I step off the elevator on the fifth floor, all the guys look at me. "What?" Geez, it's not like I never spent the night with Carlos before. They're still staring, do I have a huge neon sign hanging over my head flashing 'Got fucked by the boss' or something?

Finally a few of them head over toward me smiling.

"Congratulations," Ramon says giving me a hug. "I missed the party and apparently an important announcement." I smile and hold up my hand. He whistles at the diamond and hugs me. Okay, so it's the engagement, not the sex, that got them. Apparently I'm the only one with sex on the brain.

"Mrs. Boss, you're going to blind people with that thing," Bobby teases as he joins us and hugs me too.

"Yeah, he sure got you a good one. I heard all about it. Lula started talking rings on the way home last night," Hal complains, but he's smiling at me, so I know he's teasing. "I sure can't afford one like that."

"You thinking of proposing to Lula?" Lester asked as he joins the group.

Hal shakes his head and gets a little pale looking. "No, God, no. She just likes the idea of having a ring, I think. We don't really have that kind of relationship."

I raised both eyebrows at him, making him blush. "You've been seeing her for a year. After a year women start thinking things."

"Shit," he mumbles to himself. "I was pretty sure it was just sex."

"No woman, NO WOMAN, no matter what she says, wants to have a sex only relationship," I assure him.

"Shit," Les mumbles too.

I shoot him a look. He's paled and looks uncomfortable. What they hell has he done now? "What?"

"Nothing, Beautiful," he smiles, but it doesn't make it to his eyes. "We should think about having you teach a class on female behavior. I think we'd all benefit from it."

"That right there, ain't a bad idea," Tank chuckles. "We could all stand to learn a few things about the female psyche." His look settles on Les, who shifts on his feet uncomfortably. I knew they were doing their weird ESP thing. Hmm. Now I really want to know what's going on.

Les holds up a finger to Tank before he slips his arm around me and walks me toward the cubical I use when I'm not in Ranger's office. "You didn't tell me about the proposal. Were you wined and dined properly first?"

I laughed at that. "We did have some wine and dinner upstairs, but we didn't finish it before we ended up in bed." Lester raises an eyebrow. "I can't keep my hands off him."

"Lucky guy," he teases.

"Anyway, he proposed in the car when we got to the club. It was very sweet and perfect."

"In the Turbo?" I nod back. "Maybe I should get a Porsche. He seems to get pretty lucky in that thing."

"Lester!"

"Me? I'm not the one humping in alleys in broad daylight," he laughs loudly.

"I'm going to kill Connie," I mumble.

"She had a lot to drink last night and got sharing some stories about you and Ranger in the alley over the years, but Lula was the one that shared the Porsche tidbit."

"I'll kill them both," I amend.

"Awe, Beautiful, you're still the sweetest thing around here. No one thinks anything of the stories, we all knew you loved one another for years."

I slap his arm and shake my head. That doesn't really make me feel better. Everyone probably thought I was a huge slut. I mean, I was with Joe all those years, but was kissing Carlos every chance I got. I was kind of a slut.

Lester slips his arms around me and hugs me against his chest. "Don't make anything of this, just enjoy your new relationship and be happy. Screw the burg gossips. Give those old bitches the finger, the one with the big rock on it. That'll shut them up."

I laugh at that, imagining doing it to Bella Morelli. "Thanks, Les." I hug him back and smile at the gentle, calming affect he has on me. Oddly enough, he seemed to relax against me too. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a meeting with Tank about a situation I ran into last night, but it's nothing to worry about it. We can handle it."

"If you say so," I say smiling up at him. "Just be careful."

"I will. I promise." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Good."

"Will I see you later?" he asks as he steps back from me. I nod back with a smile, no way was I going to start skipping my workouts just because I was Carlos' fiancé. I have an even bigger image to uphold now, I'm going to be Mrs. Manoso.

888888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

I laugh to myself as I watch Steph walk toward the door. She's in one of her sexy little meeting suits. This one is red with a little black silk top that is just a hint low cut. The skirt seems demure, it ends a couple inches above the knee, but the little slit up the back shows off her thighs in about the sexiest way possible as she walks. I can't keep my eyes off her thighs, or her ass. I definitely admire the way she can sway her ass in those pumps, the woman has a talent. I glance up her delectable body, God, even her crazy hair is sexy. She has her curls twisted up on top of her head in a messy bun that does two things to me. First, it shows off her neck and makes me want to taste her skin and second it makes me want to fist it, pulling it loose so I can bury my face in it and inhale her scent. Man, I am a goner. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself for the rest of the day. Maybe we could have lunch, I think I feel like a little pie today.

I head back to the dressing room and arm myself before heading downstairs. As soon as I enter the fifth floor the atmosphere changes. The men all return to their desks and conversations change direction. It's never bothered me before. I knew it was part of the job description, but something about it now, makes me miss the days when I was just one of the guys. Maybe I could see if Tank could get the core team together for cards one of these nights. We hadn't done that in a long time.

As I move through the work center, greeting my guys, I see Stephanie smiling happily up at Santos, who just kissed her cheek. "Am I going to see you later?"

"I have a dinner date with Carlos later," she answers with a huge grin.

"Shit. So I'm going to have to sneak you out of here this afternoon then?"

"Looks that way. Can we just go to your house, Les? I think I'd like a little privacy today."

"You got it, Beautiful. I'll meet you in the garage after lunch and don't forget to wear those tight fitting little shorts you got." She smiles back and nods.

Jesus. I don't know what's going on, but I refuse to jump to the wrong conclusion, even if that was pretty hard to do. I trust Stephanie, especially now that we're together. I just have to relax. "Babe," I finally say closing the distance between us and leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey," she smiles as she spins toward me.

"Walk me to my office?"

She nods and follows me down the hall. I put a hand at the small of her back and inhale her scent. "Am I in trouble, Boss?"

I give her my assessing Ranger-stare, then smile when her breath catches. "I was just wondering when I get to see all these moves you've been practicing with Santos." She snorts at me and rolls her eyes. "As your employer I could order you to allow me to watch."

"Are you into watching, Sir?" she says in a saucy voice. Christ, the look she gives me is pure sex kitten and it goes straight to my dick. She smirks as she looks at my cargos, clearly noticing how she affects me. She doesn't say a word though, she just starts down the hallway without me.

I don't know what's gotten into her, but I like this naughty, playful creature. I'd like her ever more if she were spread naked across my desk. I watch her head toward my office and decide to do just that.

I smile as I catch up to her, but she quickly turns and punches me straight in the solar plexus at the same time she swings her foot out, hitting me with a perfect sweep single.

I'm on my back and she's straddling my waist, holding my shoulders to the floor in a matter of seconds. What the fuck? She just lifts both her eyebrows and smiles. "We've been practicing timing steps as someone approaches from behind," she tells me sweetly. "Was that a good enough demonstration?"

I look over and notice the entire staff is staring at us in disbelief, including Tank, whose mouth is hanging open in shock. "I'm not sure. I may need to see some more of your moves. This was impressive."

She laughs and smirks at me. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I can't help myself, I bark loudly with laughter. I really was impressed with her skills and kind of disappointed in myself. I didn't consider her a threat. Well, that and I was preoccupied with thoughts of fucking her senseless. Something I'd never allow to happen with anyone but Steph. "Nope, just a bruised ego, Babe."

"You should always be aware of your surroundings and never discount anyone as a threat," she reminds me, clearly amused that she got me on my back.

I sit up, but keep my hold on her waist, holding her on my lap. "I'm proud of you, Babe."

She smiles brightly and leans in, kissing me chastely. "Thank you, Sir," she says in her fake soldier tone. I smile broadly when I realize she's still in the mood to play with me.

As we get to our feet she pulls her skirt back into place, ending the guys' peep show, God. I slip my arm around her again as we walk toward my office. Once inside I close the door and lean against it. "Now, this business about secret meetings with Santos?" I ask in my Ranger tone. She looks back at me and smiles.

"Honing my skills, Sir. Lester agreed to help me with extracurricular trainings." Extracurricular training?

"I see. What other skills have you _honed_ with Santos?"

"Four days a week we work on self-defense and takedown skills and the other three we work with guns, Sir."

I'm momentarily struck dumb by her words. Then it all starts to sink in. "How long have you been honing these skills?"

"One hundred thirteen days, Sir."

I smile brightly at her. She started working out the day she started working for me. I knew her skills were far better than I expected, but I never imagined that she enlisted help outside the office on her own time. "Anything else to confess to?"

"Yes, sir," she chirps. I nod, still playing along. "I have been running each morning, 0500. I am up to six miles now. So if you keep me in your bed too late for my run you will have to keep me properly physically exerted, Sir." Running? 0500? Holy shit.

"That will definitely not be a problem, Babe," I answer with a huge grin. I have no problem dragging her from my bed to run, even if I already have her properly physically exerted. "Now get over here and kiss me."

"Yes, sir," she answers loudly. Then she practically leaps on me, pulling my lips toward hers. As she kisses me she manages to turn us. I didn't think anything of it until she shoved me back onto the couch. I let myself go, landing gently on the cushion. I stretch out my legs in front of me, watching for her next move. She just smiles, then crawls over my body, kissing my neck and ear before reaching my mouth again. I can't argue with this technique, so I wrap my arms around her, kissing her until I can't think straight.

"Ranger," Tank yells from the doorway. Steph sits up, immediately adjusting her shirt, which I had just pulled from her skirt minutes before. "Company."

I take a deep breath and move Steph to the couch next to me, but slip my hand around hers. I glance behind Tank and catch Morelli's pissed off look. "Next time knock."

"I knocked, Bossman," Tank grumbles back at me. I really haven't been aware of my surroundings today. Not good.

"Well, if I don't answer, stay out," I growl back, like it's his fault. Fucker looks amused so I don't give a shit if I yell at him. I don't like the interruption, but more I don't like the way Morelli's looking at Stephanie. She isn't going to be alright with him walking in on this. It's just in her nature to protect people's feelings and I know she doesn't want Morelli hurt.

Tank just shakes his head and leaves us alone, allowing Morelli to enter the office. He doesn't close the door, but comes in and glares at me. "Manoso. I need to speak to you about a case." I nodded back. "Can you excuse us, Cupcake?"

I hold her hand more firmly. "You said the case involves Steph?"

"I don't want to do this in front of her," Morelli bitches.

"It involves her?" He nods slightly. "Then she needs to hear this so she can protect herself. Now talk." It was a command that Morelli clearly didn't like. He looked at Steph, but she held herself in her stubborn pose. She wasn't going anywhere.

I knew whatever it was, wasn't going to be good. Morelli had a sick look about him that I didn't think was entirely about what he just saw in this office. I didn't really like Stephanie hearing anything negative either, but I'm not going to make the same mistakes as Morelli. He tries to coddle and shelter her. That isn't the way to protect Steph. She needs to be the one to make the decisions or she'll put herself in more danger just to rebel. I learned that the hard way, but I learned. Morelli still hasn't.

"Fine," Morelli grumbles. "This is confidential information. It cannot leave the three of us. No one can overhear in here, can they?"

I looked around my office, nope, it's quite secure. I look over at Steph and the glimmer off her engagement ring catches my eye. Fuck. She's going to need to break the news to the douche bag and I didn't think I should be there to witness it. I look at her and nod toward the door. "Babe, take him up to seven. I'll be right behind you."

"Seven?" Steph asks looking concerned. I nod in reply as I tap her ring. She understands where I'm going with this, but she doesn't look thrilled. She lets out a sigh, stands, and waits for Morelli to follow her. I hope he sees the life we have together once he sees our home. Maybe then he'll let her go.


	25. Chapter 25

_****Sorry, I forgot to thank you all last chapter, so double thanks now. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, life is busy, but I will do my best. I will probably have a couple more chapters before I conclude this day for them and move on, but a lot is happening here. So, yeah, let me know your thoughts on this.****_

JPOV

I couldn't believe they were making out in his office. Christ, they knew I was on my way and by the look of things, had I been five minutes later we would have walked in on them completely in flagrante. Steph's cheeks turned pink, but Manoso didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed, just pissed that they'd been interrupted.

I knew that's why he really wanted her working here. I told her that, but she argued. Was she really that blind to his bullshit or was she just that great a liar, that she could convince me their work relationship had been innocent all these year? How long had their relationship actually looked like this? Since the beginning? Were all those stake outs and distraction jobs nothing but a big cover for them to fuck behind my back? Knowing what I know now, I'm inclined to believe they were.

Manoso continued to glare at me. That son of a bitch. I wish I could make him fry for this. I don't like him, don't trust him, and I want him nowhere near Steph or this fucking case, but here I am, asking for his help with both. I really hate this. I hate him, at least in this moment. Fucker.

I can't believe he had the audacity to order me to share confidential information with Steph and then send us up to another floor like we're some of his thug puppets to be ordered about. She didn't seem too happy with him for that last order either, but she stood and waited for me to follow her to the elevator.

I can work with a Stephanie that isn't happy with _Carlos, _maybe I could make her see he's the wrong guy for her. The question is, how do I get him out of her life for good? Obviously I can't have her working here, or seeing him, or even bumping into him. It seems like he took every opportunity he was given to put his grubby hands all over her. Maybe I could move us to Newark or Philly, they have openings in their departments. Out of sight, out of mind, right? They'd forget about one another if the easy access wasn't there, tempting them.

Once inside the elevator, she aimed her fob at the electronic pad and clicked it. The light to the seventh floor immediately lit up. I looked at the keys in her hand and realized for the first time that they were for a lot more than one of his cars, like I thought they were. "That's what that's for?"

She shrugged at me, not meeting my eyes. "It also opens the gate for the garage and the doors to the gym and gun range, standard for all the employees that work in the building." I didn't miss the detached tone she used with me. She was trying to stay even tempered, so obviously I still got to her. Yes! I could definitely work with that.

She led me out of the elevator and unlocked a door, then held it for me. She allowed me to walk inside, then closed the door behind me. She dropped her keys onto a silver tray and kicked her heels off like she was at home.

I turned away from her, taking in the apartment, his apartment. Jesus Christ, no wonder she was pissed off that he suggested she bring me up here. I doubt she wanted me to see how the two of them live, and I have no doubt that she was living here, even if her address is still on St. James. "Why don't you set your stuff up in the dining room?" she said pointing toward the table on the far side of the fancy little kitchen.

I looked around the apartment, everything was expensive and top quality, but that wasn't surprising. Manoso loved his stuff to be the best money could buy, I could see that from his clothes and cars, this just proved I was right. My eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other, taking it all in until I noticed the open bedroom door. From where we were standing I could see the rumpled bed inside. I moved that direction until I was leaning against the door jam, taking everything in, the stained sheets, the discarded clothing, and the scent of sex still lingering in the air. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "So do all the employees have access to the boss's apartment?" I asked still staring at the bed.

"No, I think just Tank and Ella, the housekeeper."

Of course, just Tank and the fucking housekeeper. I turned to look at her, watching her nervous fidgeting. She didn't like me up here at all. She felt guilty. Good. "You've had his key a long time."

She shrugged and squared her shoulders, trying to be brave, I think. "I needed a safe place I could hide out and I'm safe here. He had me keep a key so I could come here whenever I needed to."

I shook my head. She wouldn't need a safe place to hide out if she quit her fucking job. Christ. She has quit the job. God damn it. Why would she quit for him and not me? Fuck. "Complete access to his home, whenever you want, huh?"

She nodded, then sighed like she was getting ready to tell me something. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. I couldn't hear anything more about her past with Manoso. I just wanted to stop her lips from saying whatever it was she was going to say. So I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest. I lowered my lips to hers, but her fingers pressed against them, stopping me from kissing her. "Joe, Carlos proposed last night and I said yes," she whispered.

I reached up, pulled her fingers from my lips, and then turned them so I could look down at the diamond on her finger. Jesus Christ. The thing was five times the size of the one I bought her and looked stunning on her finger. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I should have just asked her to marry me when I had the chance. Damn it. "I thought you didn't know if you wanted a relationship with him?"

"I didn't know if _he_ did, but he does. He loves me and wants to spend his life with me."

"And you want to marry him?"

She nodded yes. "I love him, Joe. I told you that. I want a life with him."

Oh, Jesus. A marriage, to Manoso, was she kidding? She couldn't make a non-commitment agreement work, how the hell was she going to make a marriage this work with a guy like him? Could she not see this was all going to crash and burn around her? "And you think you can make a marriage last?"

"Yeah, I do, we have something special. You don't know what we're like together, Joe. We're meant for this. I know we can make this work."

Fucking hell. Now is not the time to get into this. I know Steph. I know things will never turn out like she's planned. I know I'll get another chance with her if I just wait this out. There is no way she'll go through with a wedding. Christ. I can't even imagine Manoso trying to share a space with someone like her for an extended amount of time. No, I'll just give it a couple months, then they'll be driving one another crazy and she'll be running back into my arms where she belongs. Yes. Maybe she needs to see with her own two eyes that this will never work, then she can put this behind her and move on, with me. I'll be the good guy and take care of her, support her, no fighting. She'll see I'm the good guy, I know it. I sigh, letting myself relax in this knowledge. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with him, Cupcake."

"I do." She seemed to relax some. I guess she was expecting a fight. "I'm glad you're not yelling at me."

"I just want to see you happy, Cupcake." She smiles at my words. Yes, Cupcake, I'm the good guy.

"Thank you." She turned her hand in mine and squeezed my hand with a small smile. I wanted to kiss her or hug her, but I didn't want to scare her away. Especially when she seems like she's relaxing again, trusting me. Yes, things will be good again, I know it.

"You don't have to thank me, Steph. I'd do anything for you."

She blushes a little and nods her head. She finally pulls her hand away and points to the table. "You can work there at the table. Can I get you something while you get your paperwork ready?"

"Sure, coffee."

I watched her walk over to the intercom and call the housekeeper. "Ella, can you bring up a snack and some coffee?"

"He has a cook?"

She nods, "She's amazing. You'll love her treats."

Shit, with a cook Manoso won't have to eat Steph's cooking. That may add a few weeks onto the relationship, but he'll still get tired of her disasters and temper tantrums and her family, not to mention the sex list. No, I was alright. I'll get her back. She'll see that she needs a simple life with a simple man and she'll be back. She'll figure out she doesn't fit in here, with Manoso and the thugs.

The housekeeper arrived a few minutes later with coffee and a plate of cookies. "Here you are, dear. Do you need anything else?" she asks Steph.

"No, that should be good. Thanks Ella."

"I'll stop back later to clean up," she says glancing toward the bedroom. Steph's cheeks flamed as she looks into the room, then at the floor. "Ranger said you're staying the weekend. Is there anything special you'd like me to leave for breakfast or dinner?" Stay the weekend? Jesus, well, at least it's a secure building, I guess.

"No, everything you make is incredible."

"Thank you, dear. I'm so glad everything worked out for him last night. He was pacing a hole in the floor before you got here," she laughed.

I blinked, a bit shocked by her words. I didn't think that bastard did emotions. "Ella. Thank you for the coffee," Manoso interrupted a little too loudly, holding the door for her retreat. I guess he didn't like her leaking information to the enemy.

He joined Steph, smacking a kiss on her lips, then slipping an arm around her before heading toward me. "Explain," he barked at me. Fucker. I'm not one of his goons.

I glared at him so he knew I wasn't happy, but I didn't argue. I wanted to get this done and get the fuck out of his lair. It was unnerving to be in his space, with her, with them, clearly they were a 'them'. Not a happy thought, but one I'd have to deal with for now.

"I got called in on a murder yesterday morning. Same club you were at with the girls, same parking stall your car burned in, and the victim looked very similar to you," I told Steph while I produced the photos of the girl. I watched them notice the physical similarities. "She's only twenty three, but her eyes and hair are a match, height and weight are within an inch and a few pounds. She was laid out like she was posed there. Her hair fluffed around her face, her hands crossed over her stomach, and her legs closed." I met her eyes and nodded back to the next set of photos. "She was raped and murdered at another site, then displayed in this spot intentionally. Her left ring finger was cut off and he carved into the skin on her stomach. It read, 'Mine.'"

"Oh my god," she said staring at the photos. "Why do you think this is about me? Could be a coincidence that she was placed in that spot."

"Stephanie," Manoso said squeezing her. "Just hear him out before you shut him down."

She nodded and looked back at the photos. How could he handle her like that without her going postal on him? "Fine, but why would someone do this? I haven't been bounty hunting for a month or so. No one dangerous or anything. It has to be a coincidence."

I shrugged at her and looked at Manoso. "We found her purse in the dumpster next to her, not concealed at all. Inside I found her cell phone. I found an outgoing call made just after 1230 that night. I ran the number. It's the RangeMan business line."

"I'll have the guys check the incoming call status. No one mentioned anything off. I was just getting home around that time," Manoso said glaring at me. Yeah, I remembered my humiliation without the reminder that he had to drive me home that night.

"Your alibi isn't in question at this time." He nodded back to me, letting it go.

He picked up the photos, looking over each one carefully. I watched the emotion flicker in his eyes before he went blank again. So the fucker does feel something. He looked up at me. "So this was meant for me," he muttered.

"With the RangeMan tie in, I thought so too," I answered. "But this morning I received a package on my doorstep." I pulled out the other envelope. "I haven't logged these into evidence for this case, but I ran them through the lab. No prints showed or anything."

I handed Manoso the note I'd tucked into a plastic baggy earlier. His face darkened and his eyes become black as he glared at the words. Steph moved closer to him, putting her hand on his back, calming him instantly with her tender affection. The love in his eye shined when he looked back at her. "_We have something special. You don't know what we're like together, Joe. We're meant for this." _Oh, fuck, was she right?

888888888888888888888888

SPOV

I don't know what I was expecting when Joe said he thought I was involved with his case, but this wasn't it. Why would someone rape and murder a girl that looked like me, then leave her in the spot of my latest fire? It didn't make sense. I hadn't had any problems with my skips recently. Actually, the guys had picked most of them up for me over the last month. I hadn't stumbled into any criminal information either. All I have been doing is business work for RangeMan. It just didn't make sense.

I frowned as I listened to Joe and Carlos talking about him being a possible suspect. Just because of a phone call to RangeMan, a murder could be in some way linked to him? That's ridiculous. At least Joe didn't think Carlos had anything to do with it, I guess. Still, the idea of Carlos thinking this danger was because of him worried me. I knew he worried about bringing danger into my life by being with me and I really didn't want him to start rethinking our relationship now. I can't let him do that. I am going to be Mrs. Manoso, damn it, and no killer is stopping me.

Joe handed Carlos a plastic bag. I watched him stare at it and sensed his mood change. It wasn't good. I leaned into him, ready to support him and reassure him that I was safe. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring look, yes, he still loves me and he's not shutting me out. Thank God.

He kissed my forehead and held the note out for me to read. '_Officer Morelli. It is time for you to accept that the whore was never yours. I'd like to convince you to walk away before I have to make you. She is my Cupcake now.'_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"There were photos included, Steph," he answered.

Oh, God, now what? "What kind of photos?" Though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"The kind of photos that he knew would break my heart." Oh, boy.

He handed the stack of photos to Carlos with a new intense look of anger blazing in his eyes. Uh, oh. Carlos ignored him, taking the photos unceremoniously, but stiffened at the sight of the first one. I leaned closer, looking at the photos with him.

The first was a photo of the two of us kissing against the side of the bonds office, dated three years ago. He flipped to the next, it was another of the same thing dated six months later. There were more, of him kissing me in my apartment parking lot, against the side of my car in front of the bonds office, against the side of a club after a distraction, inside his truck during a stake out, inside the bakery, and one of us kissing in the Turbo parked in front of Joe's house. Oh, God, I was feeling sick. Carlos tightened his arm around my waist, holding him against me. I sucked up his strength, closing my eyes before looking at the next set of photos. I didn't think they could get worse than the other, but I was so wrong.

They weren't pictures of us kissing. God, I wish they were. There was a collection of shots of us having sex in his Porsche, making out in my living room, snuggled together at Mama Macaroni's funeral, one of us holding hands as we walked toward my parents front door, four photos with us snuggled together in my bed on different nights, and about eight more where we were just holding one another with a look in our eyes that was clearly love. Holy shit.

I grabbed them and flipped through them again. "These are all dated," I practically shouted. How the hell did someone get these? "There are three years of photos here. God. How didn't I notice anyone taking photos of me? I remember every one of these days."

"Me too," Carlos answered looking at me, his face unreadable.

"Jesus, Joe," I said looking up at him. I didn't know what to say. I remembered every kiss and touch shared between Carlos and me. I always thought of them as just little stolen moments of sneaking something I couldn't have, like a secret cigarette. I always denied my feelings when it was happening, but seeing the way we looked at one another in those photos I knew I had been cheating. I was in love with Ranger and used him for the little scraps he could give and then I'd gone home and used Joe to cover my feelings for the other man. "I feel sick."

Carlos scooped me up and walked over to the couch, placing me on his lap as he rubbed my back slowly. "Breathe, Babe," he whispered.

I dipped my head between my knees and inhaled the best I could. "I'm so sorry. Both of you. God."

"Stephanie, this isn't your fault," Joe answered kneeling in front of me. "There is some sick bastard out there that has been following you for at least three years. He took photos of private moments between you and Manoso, and God knows what else." Oh, my, God, what else could there be? "He sent this shit to me so I'd hate you. I think he wants me out of the way, but that's not going to happen."

I looked at him through my tears. "Do you hate me?"

"Come on, Steph. I'm pissed off, but I don't hate you. I'll never hate you," he said leaning toward me. I sat up, not moving off Carlos' lap, and wrapped my arms around Joe.

"I'm so sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shh, don't cry, you know I can't handle that," he whispered. "It'll be alright, Steph. I promise."

"I'm just so sorry." He kissed my cheek and moved back to look at us.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said before flicking his eyes toward Carlos angrily. "I have an idea about this case though." Oh, crap.

"What are you thinking?" Carlos asked as he pulled me back against his chest, then kissed my ear. Yes, he was showing his ownership of me, I know that, but I didn't really care anymore. I want to be with him and am only sorry that I denied it so long and hurt them both.

I didn't like the way Joe was watching us though. I knew I wasn't going to like whatever his plan entailed. "Have you told anyone that we broke up?"

"My mom, grandma, Sally, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, and Lester. Plus the rest of RangeMan knows Carlos and I are together now so I would assume they know we broke up."

"Alright. Call Mary Lou and see what she's heard."

I looked back at Carlos to see what he thought about this. He nodded his assent so I moved to the apartment phone and dialed Mary Lou. The machine picked up. "Hey, it's me, I left my cell at my desk. I'm calling from Carlos' apartment."

Mary Lou rushed onto the line. "Holy crap, you're still in his apartment?"

"Yep, you wouldn't believe me if I told you about last night," I answered. "So what rumors have you heard?"

She laughed heartily. "I heard you had a tryst with Ranger while Joe was working last night."

"That's what you heard? Nothing about the engagement?"

"Nope, I heard you were shopping for sexy underwear for a midnight tryst with Ranger. Oh, and that you give him a blowjob in his car behind Pino's after Joe proposed." I couldn't help but howl at how the story was totally twisted.

"Is that all that's going around?"

"Yeah, all I heard anyway," she answered. "Can we get together for _details _later this week?"

"Yeah, I have to get going, but I'll call you. I promise."

I hung up the phone and started laughing again, God, sometimes I just love the burg. Carlos lifted an eyebrow at me, making me laugh harder. Then I looked at Joe and his confused look got me again. "Well, the grapevine is working and my guess is Grandma Mazer was talking at the Clip n Curl. Mary Lou heard I went shopping for sexy underwear yesterday, to wear for a secret midnight tryst with Ranger while you were working. She also heard that I gave Ranger a blowjob in his car, behind Pino's, after you proposed to me."

"Jesus, tell me that's not true," Joe said running his hands through his hair making Carlos finally smile, a big delicious thousand-watt grin.

"Of course not, well, not exactly anyway," I muttered nervously.

"Care to explain?" Joe asked hotly.

I tore my gaze away from Carlos's smiling face and addressed Joe again. "Well, first off my mom heard you were jewelry shopping and thought you proposed, but I told her we broke up. Then I did go shopping for sexy underwear yesterday after mom told me to get some sexy thongs or crotchless panties, so that I could seduce Carlos. Then Grandma told me that I should listen to mom since she got my dad to propose after giving him a blow job in the alley behind Pino's. And Lula was questioning whether or not my plans last night with Carlos were for a date or a tryst, there was no way to know from our phone conversation. So Grandma overheard us and decided that it was a tryst and tried to get me to tell her about your package. I had to twerk with Grandma and Sally Sweet to get them to stop asking questions about my sex life. God, the sight of Grandma twerking," I said ultra-quickly, ending with a shudder at my last thought. I looked at both men, they were staring at me, wearing similar horrified expressions on their faces.

"Your mom gave your dad a blowjob, in an alley?" Carlos finally asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and his raised eyebrow made me flush, yeah, so maybe I had done the same thing last night on the way home from the club, but in my defense, he proposed first.

"Why was your mom telling you how to seduce him?" Joe grumbled.

"She wants him to marry me." I faced Carlos again, smiling at the memory of my mom's awful advice. "She said I should have sex with you and tell you that if you marry me you can have me whenever and however you want." He made a snort sound and started laughing, making me laugh too. "She even suggested I tempt you with butt stuff." The laughter continued, much more loudly. Oh, if Mom only knew.

"Babe," he smirked pulling me down on his lap. "Now I'm really looking forward to this marriage." I laughed again. God, he's so cute with that innocent little smirky smile of his. Yeah, he definitely knows he can have me any time, place, way he wants.

"Yeah, real funny. I thought you didn't want to have to sit around waiting to service your husband?" Joe bitched obviously noticing the desire flaming between Carlos and me.

"Hey, it was my mother's plan, not mine," I said defending myself. "As if such a thing would get me a proposal anyway." They both looked at me, Joe with a weird leer and Carlos with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Well, okay, then." I stand corrected, good to know, I guess. Perhaps I should tell Lula.

"So what are you thinking Morelli?" Carlos finally asked getting us back on topic.

Fuck. The killer, the poor girl that just happened to look like me, the photos. How could I have gotten so distracted? Forget so easily that I am the center of yet another disaster, causing all of this, even a senseless death? God, that sick feeling was back.

"I was thinking that this guy has spent three years working up to this. He's already left one body and I think this is just the beginning." Oh, God, no. "I think Stephanie is supposed to be the grand finale, but he wants to get rid of the competition first. By proving to me that she's cheating with you, it will get me out of the way. I assume after he believes I'm gone I won't be threatened anymore and he'll move onto his next target, which should be you Manoso."

Carlos seemed to be thinking that over. "If we play this your way what's your move?"

Joe looked at me and hesitated for a moment. "I think we need to get the grapevine talking so it gets back to this guy."

I nodded. "How?"

"Lunch at Pino's, just the two of us." He looked directly at Carlos when he said that. "I'll confront you about cheating with him and we'll have a very loud, public break up. There will be no doubt that we're finished."

Oh boy, a public break up. Avoiding that was why I invited him to my apartment in the first place. I didn't want the burg talking about us again. Shit. "Alright."

"I'm going to have to get nasty with you and expose your relationship with Manoso. People are going to be talking about this."

Shit. "I know."

Joe knelt in front of me again, looking me directly in the eye. He studied me like he was trying to read me, for what I wasn't sure. "Think this through, Steph, you'll never recover your reputation after this."

"It's fine." I figured it was what I deserved. I had used and hurt the two men I claimed to love, repeatedly, for the last three years. I deserved to be punished for that.

"Are you sure?" Carlos whispered in my ear. "People are going to try to hurt you with this."

I shrugged. At that moment I didn't care what the burg had to say. I was happy and in love with the man I'm going to marry. They couldn't hurt me anymore, ever again. They just didn't matter. "As long as you both know the truth I can handle what the gossipmongers say. We can do it today, get it over with. I have a meeting later this morning, but I can have Hector drop me off at Pino's afterward. About 1230?"

Joe looked surprised, but nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I can do that. Text me when you're on your way."

Carlos slipped his arm around me again. "I don't want you leaving by yourself." He looked at me and seemed to think about what he wanted to say before continuing. "I'm sorry, Babe, but this guy has gone unseen for years. If you're alright with it, I think it's time to put a guy on you."

I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. I wasn't going to fight him. I agreed to this. Besides, if he wasn't worrying about me, he could concentrate on finding this monster before he killed again. "It needs to look natural. He's been watching me. He knows what it looks like when you go into security mode."

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked me. I heard Joe make a noise of disagreement, so I shot him a look. I was just as capable of making decisions as they were.

I looked at Carlos and smiled my thanks. He was sticking to his agreement too. "Like I said, it needs to look organic. So it needs to be the people I'm usually with. You, Hal, Hector, and Lester. Tank too, but only as back up since he's been with me occasionally. Anyone else will look like a guard."

Carlos seemed to roll this around in his brain before he agreed. "You're right. When you're working installations you're not to leave Hector's side, not out of his sight. You're on the schedule this week with Hal a couple nights, so that's not out of the ordinary, make sure he's with you at all times, don't separate on rounds. Other than that I want Lester on top of you every moment of the day, unless you're with me. Nowhere without him, not even the restroom."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't taking Lester to the restroom, yeesh. I'd just hold it or something. "Agreed and thank you."

Carlos nodded to me, then turned to Morelli. "I need to give them some of the details if they're to guard her."

He ignored Carlos and focused on me. "Do you trust them, Cupcake?"

"Yeah, with my life." Joe nodded his agreement and just like that the three of us had reached an agreement. Weird.

Carlos kissed my hair. "Babe, I wasn't kidding about leaving Pino's alone. You will call me to pick you up when you're done with Morelli. I'll be your guard and we can feed the grapevine a little more." I nodded, pretty much glad not to have to face the burg alone.

"Be careful, Steph. I really don't like that he's been on you for so long and none of us have seen him," Joe said shaking his head.

"Me either," Carlos agreed, before he reached over and fanned the photos out on the coffee table in front of us. "Your apartment isn't secure either. He's had a clear view into all your windows. I'll get someone on figuring out where they were taken."

"They're all from a distance though," I said shaking my head. "I can close the curtains."

"Steph, this could just as easily been a rifle scope as a camera. Will you please stay here? There are no photos in or around this building."

I looked over the photos. They were spread out all over town, every one of my usual stops, except here. "You're sure you want me here?"

"You know I do."

I nodded my consent. "Alright. I'll stay here."

Carlos gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"There is one other thing," Joe said, trying not to look at us. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with the way I was interacting with Carlos, but he'd have to get used to it. This is my life now. "I'm going to bring in Gazzara. I already talked to the chief, asked him to give Eddie the lead with me as his assistant. I can't run this, I'm too close, but got permission to stay on it from the inside."

"Eddie doesn't work homicide anymore," I argued. I didn't really want him involved with any of this. It was dangerous.

"He would do anything for you and I can trust him to carry information back and forth to you privately. He's the best man for this job."

"I agree," Carlos said. "I trust Gazzara with you."

Geez. I hate when they agree and gang up on me. It wasn't like I didn't trust Eddie, he was family; I just didn't want him in harm's way. "You better not get him shot. Shirley will kill me if he gets shot again," I begrudgingly agreed.

"Good. Even with Eddie visibly running the investigation and communicating with you publicly, I'm still going to need a way to communicate with you in person." I nodded, but I was still feeling uneasy and I didn't think it was all about Eddie's involvement. "Steph, if I need to, I'm going to go through Manoso. It won't be friendly, may even seem like harassing."

"Harassing?" God, this wasn't going to be good.

"I will have to treat him like a suspect, maybe even bring him in for questioning on the murder."

No! "You can't do that," I answered, sitting up and getting ready to fight him on this.

Carlos slipped him arms around me once again. "It's alright, Babe. This is the only way he can get me into the station to show me evidence. I won't really be a suspect."

"You're alright looking like a suspect. This won't be good for your image or the image of this company," I argued.

He turned me in his lap and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was asking me to trust him, and I did, I just didn't want him damaged by any of this, by more of my baggage. "My image has taken bigger hits and RangeMan and I have been just fine." I thought back to the time he was wanted for Failure to Appear and questioning in a murder investigation. He had asked me to help him and I did. Then there was the time he was all over every TV in the country, wanted for the kidnapping of his daughter. He needed me to help him find the real kidnapper and I did, without question. Complete trust in each other pulled us through those times and I knew this was the same. I would trust his judgment, that was all he was asking for.

"I'll just look like a jealous ex trying to pin this on him, Steph. No one is going to believe Manoso would leave a body on display like that," Joe said trying to placate me. I noticed he didn't say no one would believe he killed the girl. I sighed loudly. "It was RangeMan's number on the phone and the girl looks like you, plus these additional threats were directed at me. It's good enough to get him looked into, that's for sure."

"You know he didn't do it, right?" I said getting mad.

"He knows I wasn't out picking up that girl. We were together, Babe," Carlos said. I tensed at his words. What? "I was at Morelli's house that night."

I looked at Joe for confirmation and he nodded back. "Why?"

Joe cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "He gave me a ride home from a bar. I was too drunk to drive."

I couldn't keep the shock off my face. "I was doing an apprehension and saw him at the bar. I couldn't allow him to get behind the wheel."

I nodded. I knew that Lester said he saw Morelli at the bar, but this was news to me. So did Carlos know all about the break up before I came here the next night? Why didn't he tell me he saw Morelli? Does that really matter? We're together now, that's what matters, right? So why was I suddenly feeling overwhelmed?

I suddenly needed space. I couldn't breathe. "Meeting. I'm going to find Hector," I said standing quickly. I had to get some air. I saw Carlos reach for me, but my world spun and turned dark.


End file.
